Hinata Sedai
by Lerris
Summary: A hero dies. A desperate heroine risks all only to become a pawn in someone else's playground. With new abilities and a dark secret she tries to fight for a better future. Together they face the world once again. A redo that actually changes things. AU. Not canon compliant.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Wheel of Time. This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment.

 **Hinata Sedai**  
by Lerris Smith

 _ **-«Chapter One»-**_

Authors Note: This story uses elements from the Wheel of Time, but does not use any characters or settings from the series, save in minor ways, and then only in the past tense. As such, it is primarily a Naruto story. (There are only a few stories in the crossover category.) Knowledge of the Wheel of Time is not required. This is partly based on a previously posted story, though more is new than old. This story is definitely not a rehash of canon. Romance is not a big issue in the story. This is primarily a Naruto Hinata story, featuring a strong Hinata. In this story demon chakra is toxic, with the stronger demons being more toxic. It is assumed that this toxicity is long term, but that it generally doesn't cause a jinchuriki symptoms until near the point where it kills them. There is some Sasuke bashing. This story has minimal editing and is up for adoption, should there be interest. The starting ages of the genin has been increased to fourteen. Naruto is fifteen because of failing previously.

-«oOo»-

Hinata sat before the simple tombstone. It said only, "Naruto Uzumaki, loyal friend."

He had saved them all. Many even finally appreciated how much he had done for them, yet not all. To many, he was still the demon incarnate, despite the fact that he had saved them time and time again. It had taken all her and her cousin's influence to get this small spot in the Branch families cemetery, yet it was better than the alternative. Here at least she could be fairly sure his grave would not be disturbed. The branch family guarded their own, and Naruto Uzumaki had done more for them than most, even if he had ultimately died before being able to remove their seal.

It galled that the kunochi that killed him had been impersonating her, and poor sweet Naruto had not suspected a thing. The kunochi's lips had a rare paralyzing poison on them. Normally his guest made him highly resistant to poisons, but, well, only a second was required. By the time she had arrived on the scene to ask Naruto out to lunch, the kunochi had already separated Naruto from his head. The unnamed kunochi died seconds later from a chakra laced palm strike to the heart. As the corpse was failing the solid Henge reverted and the granddaughter of the Third Tsuchikage was revealed. For a moment she wondered how she knew Naruto's solid Henge, but then Naruto had worked with her when they were eliminating Akatsuki, so that was little surprise. She was more surprised that she had been able to kill her so easily. No, what was more surprising was that Kurotsuchi had betrayed them. She had thought Kurotsuchi had become a true friend, but it seemed her grandfather had decided that the son of the fourth had to die, particularly since he was no longer needed to eliminate Akatsuki. Did Kurotsuchi allow herself to be killed after obeying that order? Hinata knew she owed both Naruto and herself her life several times over.

It didn't matter. His killer was dead and Naruto was dead. Nothing really seemed to matter anymore. What use was victory without him? There would be war now. She knew that. Even if they refused to make Naruto their Kage, Konoha was not about to accept his death by assassin without reprisal. For a moment she grimly considered being the one to kill the fence sitter, but no, what would be the point. It would be betraying all that her dear friend stood for. There would be no lasting peace. The endless cycle of hatred had began anew and there was nothing she could do to stop it. A part of her did not even really want to try.

It was all she could do to hold herself together when she noticed a small box had fallen out of Naruto's pants. With shaking hands she carefully flipped it open only to find her own initials on the band along with Naruto's. It was beautiful. It was also why Naruto's things were given to her and partially why she was allowed to choose where to bury him. His few things were precious to her, particularly the beat up old frog wallet she had given him so very long ago. The real surprise was when an ANBU brought her the deed to a piece of property. She had known Naruto's father was the Yondaime for years now, and suspected it for years more. It was never something she cared about one way or another, but when you study someone so intently for so long, you are bound to notice the similarity, particularly when there is a gigantic image to compare in the form of the Hokage mountain. Inspection of the deed showed that Tsunade had signed it over to her, as the closest thing Naruto had to a next of kin. In truth the piece of property was not much. The Yondaime had not been rich.

She spent days carefully going over the little two bedroom house before she found the concealed entrance to the basement. It was well hidden with seals that concealed it even from her own sight. She spent weeks going over the scrolls she found in the work area and even learned a little fuinjutsu in the progress. It was at the end of the fifth week when she found the scroll that interested her. It had at first looked like a minor scroll on an Earth Jutsu, however her Byakugan had noticed the seals embedded in the scroll. It had taken her another weak to release the protection and even then a small portion of the document was now illegible, due to a mistake on her part.

It had scratched on it the words, "dangerous, unpredictable, forbidden, probably won't even work," yet the title interested her. It said, "A treatise on the shinigami." She read:

"The shinigami are minor gods that are willing to contract with humans for a price, with the typical price being the user's own soul. Rarely they may take other things depending on the nature of the request, and whether it aligns with the spirit's own goals. This is where they are most dangerous, since they may appear to be doing what you want, but unless there is a very large price attached, then what they are doing is almost certainly what they want. Summoning a higher power and expecting it to do your bidding is foolhardy at best. Even when they appear to agree to help, it is very rare that the request is without a great cost. Be vary wary if that happens, for that means you are acting as their agent, likely in a way quite different from what you had in mind. Shinigami may be considered agents of order, but it is their definition of order and not yours. When dealing with shinigami you are the ant and are at their mercy. Think very carefully before trying it. Your own soul may be the least of the costs paid, yet if you are willing to pay the price, much is possible."

Hinata caring little for her own life at this point thought this was very interesting. The real question was whether or not they could bring back Naruto and not in some cursed state. She kept reading. The next writing was in a different hand.

"The shinigami could theoretically be used to aid in sealing a tailed beast. The main thing to remember here is the results depend highly on the quality of the seal they start with. If they are given crap to work with, they will of course improve it, but only to a point, so if anyone is desperate enough to give up their soul to create such a seal, then they may want to be very sure the basic seal structure is good. The Uzumaki design used for the Kyuubi is probably the best choice in this case, yet I worry how the Shinigami's efforts would change it. The Uzumaki design, for all its power could be vague in some areas and anything not specified in a seal means the shinigami can and will do whatever they want. Of course one must also be wary of over specialization, as this dilutes the power of the seal, and may open up other avenues of escape. I just pray no one ever has to test this idea. The seal on Kushina is strong, yet not even an Uzumaki can accept that corrupt chakra without cost. My dear wife could have lived to be a hundred and fifty, if not for Kurama. With Kurama, she will be lucky to make fifty, but then ninja seldom live past middle age, so it likely is a moot point."

The writing color changed subtly towards a more blue color indicating a new entry.

"Shinigami do not resurrect humans. End of story. It would be a bit like asking a ninja to do his job in reverse. They don't do it. It has been tried time and time again. It simply results in a dead summoner. Shinigami may help with any number of tasks or even in Jutsu creation, but very few are willing to pay with their very soul for such things. One rumored ability is that they can send a living soul back in time to the soul's younger body, which might be a way around the resurrection limit. Of course, this ability is only rumored. If it does exist, the Shinigami will likely have total control of all the details. There is no clear information available on if such an ability really exists or of the cost for such a service, but it is very likely that if such a thing is possible, it will not be the Shinigami doing your will, but you doing it's will, and if your lucky, you can accomplish your own tasks as well. It is probably more likely for a summoner to lose their soul and gain nothing but eternal torment, or worse, for their request to be delivered in some twisted way that just makes things worse."

Hinata was not deterred. The scroll itself had the precise seal work required to summon the Shinigami, although a few of the details were burned from her earlier mistake in opening it. Still, she was fairly sure she could piece together what had to go in there.

She grabbed the tools she needed from the house then slipped out of Konoha and traveled a few miles to a barren clearing. The clearing looked like it had been burned down to the bedrock, perhaps from some jutsu battle that had gone out of control. It didn't matter. It suited her purposes.

Hinata spent hours cleaning the area so that she had a pristine rock surface large enough to draw the seal required. She held the section of scroll in her left hand, while she drew in blood with the forefinger of her right hand. She was rapidly getting weaker. She stopped once to drink the fruit juice she had brought, along with a pill to help with blood loss, only to quickly resume after opening the cut again. Finally, after being severely weakened from blood loss, she flooded the seal with all the chakra she could force into it. She had nearly died right then, yet held onto consciousness by shear force of will. A middle aged man with white hair cascading down to his waist and obvious traces of an elven ancestry appeared. He wore a spotless set of gray robes and simple wooden sandals. Hinata's expression changed to one of despair before passing out, for the figure before her was certainly not the Shinigami outlined in the scroll. Had she done something wrong? Had she soled her soul only to make matters worse?

The man looked at Hinata in surprise as he saw her collapse into unconsciousness. He stepped over and sat down behind her and gently brought her head to rest in his lap. He gently held onto her head with both hands. A soft green glow enveloped the young woman.

Hinata woke, jumped up and looked around. She asked, "What happened? Are you the Shinigami?" The seeming man stood as well.

"You powered the seal work with only your own blood and almost all of your spiritual energy. Most would use only a small portion of their blood mixed with ink. You lack the spiritual energy reserves required to summon a true Shinigami or me for that matter, assuming I were to permit such things. On top of that the seal is wrong in key ways. It was more of a nice beacon saying there was a foolish yet quite desperate mortal here. I am also sad to say you are very nearly dead. Either the blood loss or the energy loss will be more than enough to finish you save that you caught my interest."

He continued, "Why would anyone would do this? My power holds you in this world so we may talk. Your seal work is very good, except of course where it is wrong, but you failed to focus your mind correctly on the task when you called and sent only thoughts of desperation and sorrow. Those thoughts caught my interest. Now, will you tell me why you just committed suicide? Speak child."

Disgusted with herself Hinata said, "It seems I screwed that up too. I just wanted to do something to be able to help Naruto-kun. I read that a Shinigami could send my spirit back in time. I thought maybe if I had another chance I wouldn't screw up this time and Naruto would live, but I failed. I always seem to fail when it matters. I have gotten stronger, but I never seem to be strong enough."

The spirit held up his hands and suddenly a transparent image of Naruto Uzumaki appeared on top of them. He asked, "This is him correct?"

Hinata said, "Yes. He was killed a couple months ago by an assassin. Naruto always did have a soft spot for girls, and the girl had used a jutsu to look like me. I just hope he knows that it wasn't me. I couldn't bear it if he went to the afterlife thinking I had killed him."

"Do you seek to join him in the afterlife?"

Hinata looked hopeful as she said, "If I can be with him, then yes, I suppose I do, yet I know he would be disappointed in me."

The spirit said, "Well, I can't help you with dying. You are doing that quite well on your own. Of course if I were to step aside and simply allow your death it would be decades before you would be allowed to be with your beloved. If you choose to live though, I may be able to help, though the debt on your soul could grow..."

"What do you mean?"

"I can send you back in time, back to before your teams were chosen, but there is a price. You would in the year you returned lose all access to your spiritual energy save for a civilian amount, which of course means no chakra molding. In compensation I would make you the first person in many thousand years to have access to Saidar. Saidar is the female half of the power that some say turns the Wheel of Time. That is not true. It is a power at the heart of creation left behind at the moment of creation. It can be used for both evil and good. It is neither. If you accept my offer the seal that keeps Saidar from the world will be shattered and over time others will learn to use it."

Hinata said, "I don't understand. Why unseal this Saidar and why give it to me? What about my eyes? For that matter, why send me at all?"

"I am old. I remember worlds based on the one power. They were generally impressive, yet could also be very bloody. The thought of what could happen when the one power is added to a world like this one intrigues me. The one power does not grant wisdom or clarity. That takes experience. The reason I need you, or someone like you, is that you will be the pebble that erodes the wall that was placed to block off Saidar. I could do it without your help, but it would take significantly longer, and be less entertaining."

He paused for a moment, and then noticing Hinata fading further gestured towards her. She was briefly surrounded by a soft golden glow that seemed to bolster her. He continued, "To be honest, I have seen the schemes of your people on this little corner of the multiverse time and time again, and wish to toss a pebble in the pond and see the result. I, however, will not help you should you fail. The outcome you have this day and in this place is one of the better ones. You could make things worse. That is a risk you must take if you accept my offer. As far as your eyes go, your eyes will not change per say, but you will not produce enough spiritual energy to use their special features. Still, Saidar will enhance your vision in a different way. Most likely you will consider it a considerable loss. The choice, however is yours. I do not guarantee it will turn out better, though short term the odds are good. All I promise is that Naruto Uzumaki will be alive. The rest is up to you and the people there."

Hinata said, "How will I learn this Saidar? Is it stronger than chakra?"

"You were a top Jounin. I'm willing to give you the equivalent knowledge for an Aes Sedai, but if I do that your lose access to chakra right away although you will keep your knowledge of fighting of course and could even teach others it. You simply will not be able to use chakra since you will have none. Also, some forms of chakra based healing won't work as easily on you, since you cannot supply any of the needed chakra. Saidar based healing, on the other hand will work better, although you cannot heal yourself, which is a difference. As to which is stronger, well, In general neither really, however as I don't particularly want you to fail, I'll grant you a potential greater than most. Reaching that potential will likely take years of effort."

"You could also keep your existing abilities and learn Saidar over the time in dreams. The downside is you would lose access to chakra over time, rather than just getting it over with. It would leave you weaker longer, but it might be easier in the short term."

Hinata said, "There will never be a good time to lose access to the Byakugan, but perhaps if I know this other ability and can demonstrate it to my father early on, it will prevent the worst consequences." She paused before asking, "What if my clan expels and seals me?"

"If you have no chakra, the seal will simply fall apart, so that is not much of a threat. They could still kill you with a Jyuken strike to your internal organs, but then they could kill you countless other ways as well. As long as you are not stupid, you should do reasonably well. It would not be entertaining if you simply died before my plan could make enough progress, and I greatly hate wasting time. Also, should you die then it is very likely that Naruto and the rest will fail and Akatsuki will win, so I rather doubt you will be careless."

Hinata nodded, somewhat disturbed in how honest he was being, or was there more that he was not saying? She asked, "If I had children, would they still have the potential of the Byakugan?"

"No. Part of the deal is to give you the potential to pass on the ability to access Saidar and at that level, chakra generation is suppressed. The Byakugan will not develop without exposure to chakra, and would be useless without it anyway. If you had boys, they likely would be without potential for either, although I can make it so you would only have girls if you want."

Hinata asked, "Could I defer that decision?"

"No."

Hinata asked, "Why could boys not use Saidar?"

"Males have been forbidden from using Saidar since the wheel first began to turn."

Hinata hesitated. He was leaving something out, and unless she missed her guess it was something very important. She said, "If I am fortunate enough to have Naruto's children someday, they would be potential targets and need to defend themselves, so yes, I can accept only giving birth to girls. At least they would be able to defend themselves."

"Agreed. I think that was a wise decision."

HInata gulped, knowing now that she was being left in the dark about something big, but not having a clue what it was. She said, "So my choices are to die and someday be with Naruto that way, or to live, and try to make things better. Is there anything else? Can I tell anyone about all this? What about my soul?"

"Your soul is your own. I am not a Shinigami, at least not as you think of them. You can tell anyone you want, though I will be greatly disappointed should you get yourself killed.

Gathering her courage Hinata asked, "Will you tell me what you have avoided? What calamity will befall the world if I do this?"

The man smiled a small smile. "Few would be brave enough to ask the question, yet I know that you will accept. I also know that you will not tell until it is too late, for if you did you would be put to death. Do you still wish to know?"

Barely audibly Hinata said, "Yes."

"I will change you such that you can draw upon Saidar. I will weaken the seal on Saidar enough for you to do so. Your use of Saidar will weaken the seal further. Over time the weakened seal will awake the abilities in others with the potential and their unconscious use will weaken it further until it fully shatters. Most that are untrained die. Some kill hundreds. Some gain a crude form of control."

He paused. Bravely Hinata asked, "And the males?"

"With the shattering of the seal on Saidar, the seal on Saiden will begin to fail. Males will be awoken to the power of the other half of the true source and there will be no one to train them. Most will die. Some may manager a crude control. Thousands may die in the process."

"But, I could train them."

"No, you could not. The very attempt would just make things worse."

Hinata said, "So in the short term these abilities and my own memory might help to avoid some of the bloodshed and horror that is our recent history, but in the medium term the additional of Saidar and eventually Saiden may cause more. In the long term I am assuming that men will eventually gain the ability to train each other, so it could turn out okay, plus you said Saidar provided another way to heal."

"With just the spiritual abilities your people have unlocked you have come to the point where extinction was a very real possibility. Should that insane infinity Tsukiyomi have come to pass it is very likely it would have eventually resulted in the death of everyone. Adding in the true source to the mix could very well bring about a new enlightened Age of Wonders, or it could be the final straw that leads to extinction. That is the truth you wished to know. The rules that govern even me forbid me making such a change without it being asked for. The one power was sealed millennia ago when foolish people very nearly led to this universe's destruction. No seal can last forever though. The one in place will fail in about a thousand years even if you choose not to aid in its destruction now."

Hinata was agape with wonder, not believing that such a decision could be placed in her own hands.

He said, "Hinata, the question is this. Will you be the one to unlock the door? Do you believe your people wise enough to survive the oncoming storm or will you ask for the cup to pass you by? Will you accept the victory your beloved has won and pay for your foolishness, or will you grab destiny by its hands and shape it to your will?"

"But what if"

He cut her off. "No, I will not leave anything behind that will help you teach the men. Your bravery inspired me to help that much. Ask for no more."

Hinata wondered what Naruto would do? She could screw up so much by accepting. No. Naruto would believe. He would believe that no matter the mountain they would climb it. No matter the obstacle they would scale it. Sure, she could not tell the Sandaime about the bad bits lest it end up with her dead just to head the hole thing off, but that doesn't mean she couldn't tell Naruto, well once he wised up a bit anyway. They would be prepared. They would make it right. What exactly was he waiting for. Did she still have to pledge her soul. No he has said she did not.

She said clearly, "I accept your terms."

He smiled and nodded as the world went white.

-«oOo»-

An elven woman's spirit appeared and embraced the now fading spirit. She said, "You great fool. You give so much of yourself just to try to save your own pet world where she could so easily fail. It will take you thousands of years to recover from this day. Why do you risk so much, and why her? Do you really believe that now will be so much better than a thousand years from now?"

He gave her a roguish grin and said, "Sometimes one feels responsibility to fix one's own mistakes, and I did not want them to end so soon. A new power is always a risk, yet if it must be, now is I think the best time with the best people. Remember the tailed beasts, or rather their progenitor, were of the darkness we failed to seal. They were born of the taint on Saidar and Saiden. Taint that it took millenia to cleanse."

He continued, 'And for why Hinata, well, to be honest I did not do it for her. It is true that she was part of saving this world, but only a small part. I did it because pebbles in the pond like Naruto come along so very rarely, and because he would move the universe to save one he believed in."

The woman looked at him as if questioning his words. Finally she said, "So you are betting on Naruto plus the knowledge you are giving her." She shrugged before saying, "I suppose the combination gives them a chance at least. We gave them knowledge of chakra, to still be able to protect themselves and in the hope that they would avoid the paths of destructions science eventually makes available, yet the endless waltz seems unchanged. The three beats of war, peace and revolution continue on. How does gaining back to Saidar change any of that, let alone the mess that will come when the seal on Saiden shatters?"

The man smiled a sad smile and said, "It is not that I want to stop the waltz. I fear that we are too weak for that, that humanity may never truly grow beyond it."

"The very attempt could see them extinct in less than a century."

"I have lit the fire, yet fire can burn or light the way. I have chosen to bet on these people in this time."

"Shall I help you with your task?"

"You know better. One of us must remain strong to protect our worlds. I am afraid I have left you an almost impossible job. I shall not leave you two. For better or worse, they are on their own while I recover."

The woman said quietly, "You would trust me so much, even after the mess I made of my own world?"

"Yes, because we both learned from it. I just hope this is not a greater mistake."

She said, "I understand."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Wheel of Time. This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment.

 **Hinata Sedai**  
by Lerris Smith

 _ **-«Chapter Two»-**_

"Father, I need to speak with you," said Hinata.

"What is it daughter?"

"It may require considerable time. Can you spare a couple hours, or shall we plan for another time?"

An expression of obvious curiosity appeared on his face. He looked down at his papers briefly before facing his daughter and saying, "I can spare the time now."

Hinata carefully locked the door. "Father, can you check that we are unobserved."

Surprise was etched on his features for a moment before he said, "Byakugan," softly and then used their families special ability to scan their surroundings. "No one is near. Now tell me why you could not do that. I know your range is not the best..."

Suppressing a wince, Hinata said, "I have been learning how to use a wondrous ability, but it seems it has cost me our clan's gift."

"Explain!" he commanded. Even as he said this, he activated his Byakugan again and stared at his daughter intently. His daughter waited patiently for what to most would be a highly uncomfortable inspection. He finally asked, "What has happened to you? You have no chakra whatsoever!" Hiashi then formed his hands into a hand sign and whispered, "Kai!" Nothing changed. "How are you even alive?"

"I am stronger in many ways now I think, but I can also no longer pretend to have what I no longer have."

Hinata asked, "May I show you father?"

"Very well," he said.

With a gesture her father was bound in invisible flows of air and floating a couple feet off the ground.

Her father was clearly surprised, but it took more than this to break Hyuga stoicism. He said nothing. Then suddenly a line of light appeared vertically in the air before rotating to open onto a view of the beach. Hiashi drifted through and Hinata followed.

Hinata said, "We are now on a small island far to the south of the land of fire. What I have learned allows me to attack at a distance. I am still good at Taijutsu, but cannot enhance it with chakra, as I have none, but I get ahead of myself. I am Hinata Hyuga. I was eighteen a few days ago. In fact I was a Jounin before I was given the opportunity to come back. Still, without chakra you could easily take me, should you get close enough."

Her father attempted to break free, including using his Byakugan to look for weak points. Finally he said calmly, "Release me."

Hinata did so.

Hiashi said, "How do I know you are really my daughter?"

Hinata stopped to consider for several seconds. "You can ask me questions, but then a well groomed spy, particularly if they had help might know the answers to many of them, particularly if you believed that there was a real Hinata out there being questioned."

Her father nodded.

"Will sparring without chakra help? It seems that I can control my body as well as when I was eighteen, save that I am not. You should know that I adapted the Jyuken considerably from the pure forms, partly with Negi-nisan's help."

In answer her father stepped into the classic Jyuken opening stance. Hinata followed suit, only to slip into a softer, seemingly more open stance. Her father attempted to attack the apparent opening only to have Hinata flow out of the way. They continued to move, with Hiashi on the attack and Hinata slipping away and eluding hit after hit, which seemed to only anger Hiashi causing him to increase the pace of his attacks. Finally he started the classic thirty two palms attack only for Hinata to reply with, "Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou."

Her hands flew around her in a pattern that did block several of his attacks, but only because he was not using chakra. Sadly without chakra her own attack was unable to yield a useful defense. It also could not keep up with her father's speed, chakra or no chakra. She was thrown away.

Her father stepped back and waited for Hinata to get up. He asked, "What was that?"

"It was a form of ultimate defense that I created. Sadly, without chakra to speed up my movements and create the shield it is rather useless, though, I may be able to do something there."

"Were you incapable of the Kaiten?"

"Initially yes. My natural flexibility fit better with this kind of defense. About a year ago with Neji's help I mastered the Kaiten as well."

"Show me."

"It would be even less useful without chakra."

"Use whatever that was before."

"It is not that simple."

"Improvise. If you were truly a Jounin, you must know how."

Hinata fought down the temptation to glare before nodding. Sensing her readiness her father activated his Byakugan and began his attack only to be thrown back by what looked from an observers point of view exactly like the Kaiten.

"That was not a Kaiten. The rebound was too slow, even though your spin looked correct, yet I could also tell it was not real. The power you used glowed, but it was obviously not chakra."

"It was an illusion, combined with me grabbing and tossing you with flows of air. I did not move at all during it."

"Interesting."

"Do you believe me?"

"Not entirely, yet I do not as yet have a better explanation." They continued to talk. She told him the bare bones of what was told her by the not quite Shinigami, leaving off various details such as what the ultimate consequences would be. She also told him why she had summoned the not quite Shinigami in the first place. Finally Hiashi asked, "Why are you telling me all this?"

Hinata shrugged. She said, "I considered deception, but realistically, how long do you think I could have pulled that off?"

Hiashi considered. "You would have been discovered within days most likely if that, although I suppose you might have managed to delay it for awhile, by not coming home, though that itself would be suspicious. And then there is the bit with you having no chakra. Perhaps that is a point for you telling the truth. An enemy would still have at least a civilian level of chakra and likely more."

Hinata nodded. "Deception was useless. As it is, I half expect to spend more time with Ibiki than I truly wish to. Simply put, there is also no way for me to hide it. Even if I left the Hyuga household my lack of chakra is very noticeable. Perhaps if I was currently a Jounin I could pass it off as extreme chakra suppression, for a little while. Against members of my own family I have no chance at pulling it off. It would be like Naruto walking through a crowd of us with our Byakugan active and us not noticing anything strange."

"Indeed. Still, you have power of some kind. Why not simply release it as you attack? Even if you do not have the Byakugan, all the time you apparently spent using it should give you memories of good, if not perfect points of attack and charts are not exactly difficult to come by."

"I was given memories of how to use these new abilities, but they do not correlate with my own skills. I do, however, have an idea."

They were quickly sparing. Hinata had a fourteen year old body, so it was very difficult, yet her Jyuken's form was solid even if there were no pulses of chakra. Instead there were sparks of electricity, almost as if Hinata was using raiton chakra. Hiashi was able to shield from the spikes in part by using bursts of his own chakra, though they were beginning to affect him, even at the low level Hinata was using. In contrast Hiashi's few attempts to shutdown the equivalent of tenketsu were useless, and he was not willing to directly attack her organs in a spar.

While continuing to attack, Hiashi said, "Raiton, or the equivalent anyway. You're form does fit you, but the elders will not be happy. Had you at least developed and documented these abilities before the change it might be one thing, but as things sit, I am uncertain if you can remain heir."

Hinata said, "I understand father."

He stepped back and the sparring stopped, save for several twitches where the electrical attacks had caused minor damage to his nervous system. He asked, "Was that the highest level you could use raiton?"

"No father. I should be able to make such an attack easily lethal, though it becomes difficult. One must surrender to saidar and only then can one guide it. The mindset for that and the mindset required for Jyuuken are difficult to exist at the same time."

"You will solve these issues." He said this with full confidence that she would do so.

"Yes father."

He said. "It remains to be seen how this will all play out. Most likely your new abilities will be considered a new Kekkei Genkai. Can this ability be passed down?"

"Yes, though I refuse to be played games with. I intend to pursue Naruto and do my best to get him to marry when he is old enough. I will have no other."

"That too may be difficult."

"Why? You know who he is."

"All Hyuga are told who the jailer is, lest we accidentally violate the third's law."

"Don't play dumb father. You cannot believe I am this blind. Even without chakra, my eyes work very well and I can see and have seen what is before them."

"I am sure I don't know what you are talking about, and if I did it would quite likely be an S class secret that could not be revealed."

"I will not be moved from this father, nor will I play games, at least not here. I will keep the Third's law, but you and I already know the truth. I know very well that Naruto Uzumaki is the third Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the son of the second Jinchuriki Kushina Uzumaki, and the son of the fourth Hokage Minato Naminkaze. I know full well of Konoha's shame that we failed to defend our sworn allies the Uzumaki and even now spit on their sacrifice and the sacrifice of the fourth Hokage who gave his very soul to save us!"

Hiashi continued to twitch even as he considered his daughter's words.

Hinata asked, "Would you like me to try to heal the damage?"

Hiashi reactivated his Byakugan before saying, "Yes. Please do so."

"Please bend down. This will work best if I can take your head in my hands."

Hesitating briefly Hiashi bent down, before subtly bringing a hand near a hidden pouch. Hinata took his head in her hands and suddenly it felt like he was dunked in ice water. Less than a minute later he felt better than he had in years. Strangely he also felt more tired than he had and years and strangely ravenous at the same time.

Hiashi said, "Interesting. Medic ninja can generally heal damage from raiton, yet you did something else, and even then it generally takes a fairly skilled one." He flexed his arm to make sure everything was normal and then held out both arms to make sure the twitching was gone.

She asked, "How do you feel father?"

Her father took another few moments to compose himself before saying, "Tired, like I haven't slept in days and I'm very hungry, yet also good." He flexed his right foot and a small smile appeared on his face. "My old ankle injury appears fully healed, yet our families healer looked at it only days ago and said there was nothing more he could do."

She said, "I also fixed some old internal Jyuken injuries. Our families art creates injuries that are very difficult to heal fully, but they seem straightforward with the power. Your ankle may partially revert back to how it was. Old injuries are more difficult to heal fully, yet repeated attempts by those with the skill can usually fix them eventually, or at least improve them signficantly. Let me know if it bothers you again. It may also be that a combination of a medic nin's skill and my own work best."

Continuing to flex his foot, he said, "I am impressed daughter. I do, however, have one more question. If you were to take a husband from the Hyuga and have a child, would that child have both abilities."

"No. I technically still have our eyes, but I cannot use them, nor can I pass them down. My children will be without them."

"That is helpful and enough for now. I shall have to discuss this with the Hokage and then we will go from there. It is very likely that he will ask a Yamanaka to walk your memories to confirm what you are saying. Ibiki will also have questions. I assume you know what that entails."

"Yes, thought I have never had it done. The most I have felt was Ino's Shintenshin no Jutsu."

Hiashi said, "It is unpleasant, but likely necessary. I am very good at detecting lies, but Inochi is better. Even if they accept your story. Your admit to dealing with something like a Shinigami. That always has consequences that go beyond the obvious."

Hinata for herself was deeply worried, though she was Hyuga enough to show none of it. They could not know the full truth. It could get her killed. That being said, being anything but fully cooperative could get her killed faster. She said, "I will of course cooperate." She said wryly, "I really have no choice."

"Correct."

Hinata nodded, unsurprised. She said, "It took me a long time in my old world to understand true strength. It was not skill that I truly lacked most, but self confidence. I am determined not to repeat those mistakes. Naruto will not die while I live, nor will our family, nor will Konoha."

"It is good that you stand up for yourself my daughter. In my memories, which are presumably from your world's copy of me, I despaired you ever doing so. Now return us to my study, and for now, do not demonstrate any of your abilities to anyone."

Hinata said, "There is one more thing father that you should know."

"What is that?"

Hinata said quietly but with resolve, "The slavery in our clan will end. If there is a cost to pay, then I will pay it, but it will end. It nearly destroyed the Neji in my world and it has destroyed so many others. Perhaps we must protect the Byakugan, but the part where any main house member can summarily inflict pain or kill a branch member will end. This I vow to you father."

Hiashi smiled. Hinata could not remember the last time she had seen a true smile from him. Was it when their mother still lived?

He said, "I agree it must end daughter. Doing it without leading to chaos is another matter. I have so far failed to find a way. I have no idea if you will ever be accepted as our clan leader as you are now, yet I am glad to see you acting like the daughter heir should. Without the Byakugan, it likely will be difficult to get the elders to accept you. Now if there is nothing else..."

Hinata said, "I wish you to tell Neji about how his father died soon."

"Very well."

Hinata nodded. She gestured and the line formed and rotated into a gateway. They walked back through. After they walked through Hinata said quietly, "Always remember that gateways can cut through anything." She then pointed down to where the returning gateway had sliced through the carpet. Hiashi kicked the carpet back and it had indeed sliced part way through the floor as well.

He said absently, "I rather liked that rug."

-«oOo»-

Sarutobi said, "That is a fascinating story. Fetch your daughter. I want to understand these things before the team assignments in the morning. It may be that they will have to be changed."

Hiashi nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Sarutobi said, "Find Inochi. Get him here quietly. Collect Ibiki as well. I want him hidden and observing." Anbu left to collect them.

-«oOo»-

Hinata was holding her composure together with all she had as she was waiting for Anbu to collect her. Just before her composure lapsed altogether she heard a young seeming voice say in ethereal tones, "What must be protected is. Those secrets remain hidden to all, save those you tell. The last gift is given. The dice are tossed for the final time. Do not waste what you have been given. You know well the price of failure."

Two minutes later when the Anbu arrived she was again calm. After they reached the Hokage's office she allowed herself to be mind walked. It took the entire night and into the next morning, yet she persevered using only tea and snacks. Inochi himself went through three regular soldier pills to finish the task. Her having no chakra didn't stop Inochi, but the process seemed to take far more chakra than it normally would. Hinata tried a tiny bit of a soldier pill and only got an upset stomach. Finally as they finished breakfast, Sarutobi asked Hinata and the others to step outside before activating the security seals again.

When they were gone, Ibiki came out and took a seat. Sarutobi asked, "Your opinion Inochi?"

"She believes what she says and I found nothing to indicate otherwise. The memories of her training in this power she has are fuzzy enough to be a concern, at least if we didn't already know they were implanted. Everything else is solid, including some very frightening battles she was in, which we must discuss in detail later."

Sarutobi nodded, his expression grim.

Inochi continued, "She didn't seek this new power herself. She simply foolishly wanted to bring back Naruto who was killed by a Kunochi that took on her form. My only concern would be if something endangered Naruto. Her moral core is solid, but she clearly is willing to do basically anything that would save him. They had come through some horrific battles and the world was basically at peace. She risked it all to come back. Still, I don't believe she would risk others needlessly, just be cautious as to her decisions if Naruto's health is involved. Her loyalty is first to Naruto Uzumaki, then the members of her former team, Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai, then her family, and finally Konoha."

Sarutobi said, "The details of how his seal works are S-ranked, though there is a common lie that many believe. Killing Naruto will not kill the Kyuubi, though it may take a few years until it reforms. Minato tried to separate the Kyuubi in two and seal half into himself before he died. The theory being that Naruto could kill the other half when he eventually died. Minato failed. Ultimately the seal my successor used is different from Kushina's mostly in that it better separates the two, simply because it is based on the Shinigami's power. Left alone Naruto might live a long life. If he is forced to continually use that tainted chakra, then he definitely won't. Did Naruto use the Kyuubi's chakra a lot in the future?"

Inochi replied, "He came to rely on it. He somehow got the Kyuubi to actively work with him and he had to use it during a lot of battles, only a few of which Hinata was present for."

Sarutobi sighed. "Then he was likely a walking dead man. Who knows how long he would last in such conditions. Perhaps that is why the demon cooperated. Every use of the power would erode the seal and eat into Naruto's life. It is doubful that another could be found to contain the Kyuubi when it inevitably reformed. Sure there are a few Uzumaki left in the world, but strength varies. Finding one that could withstand that corrupt chakra is unlikely. Others could be tried of course, but most would likely not make it into adulthood."

He rubbed his eyes absently before saying, "Thanks Inochi. Get some rest, then come back this evening and we will go over things in more detail." Inochi bowed and walked out slowly, obviously too tired to use a Jutsu.

Sarutobi then asked, "And your's my friend?"

Morino Ibiki said, "It is amazing, yet I do not doubt Inochi's skills. I watched her closely. I did not detect any dissembling. The only major thing that stuck out was that she acted like the mental age she says she is, and that kind of thing is difficult, but not impossible to fake."

"That is how I saw it too. Very well, I want you here tonight to help interview Inochi and get down as many details of battles as you can. Keep all your notes secure and on your person. Seal them so that if anyone handles them but yourself they are destroyed. I will have Hinata stop by in a day or two and you can go over things in detail. This is obviously a friendly interview, but find us a path through the brambles if you can Morino."

"I will Hokage-sama."

Ibiki left through a side door and the Hokage opened the main doors to let Hinata and her father back in.

He said, "For now, make sure you return to your home after the team assignments today or that your father knows exactly where you are. You are currently restricted to the village and will be monitored. I do not expect this restriction to be permanent, yet make no attempt to leave until it is lifted. As a new genin, this should pose no issues."

Hiashi frowned at that. The Hokage noticed and said to him, "Calm yourself Hiashi. I am not doubting you or your clan's loyalty, but with something this unexpected I am simply being cautious and protecting a new potentially very valuable resource. At the same time I can't exactly assign an Anbu squad lest everyone know how valuable a resource it is." Hiashi nodded accepting, but not entirely satisfied.

The Hokage turned back to Hinata and said, "I'm just glad you have already graduated, lest I have to make a very noticeable exception, since I assume you cannot do any of the basic three now."

Hinata said, "I can weave the Mask of Mirrors. It is perhaps better than the Henge, but I cannot substitute myself or do any kind of bunshin or anything else chakra based. Well I suppose I could fake both with illusions, but the lack of chakra may give them away."

"Show me."

Suddenly Hinata seemed to grow tall and age before their eyes. Her voice too changed. She said, "This is how I looked before I came back." Hinata walked around, pretending to be interested in the little knick knacks around the office.

Her father activated his Byakugan and said, "I can easily see through it, but then so can I any Henge. I can also clearly tell that it is not a Henge."

Sarutobi said, "I cannot, nor can I sense what she is using, so it technically is better. Tell me, could another Aes Sedai sense this?"

Hinata turned and said, "As it is now, yes they could. There is an advanced technique that requires more time to use and significantly increased difficulty where all of the weaves are inverted. In such a case, I don't think it could be detected, well other than the usual ways you detect illusions."

The Hokage said, "Try it."

Hinata yawned. It had been a very long day. The illusion vanished, but then rebuilt itself slowly. She turned to her father and asked, "And now?"

He reactivated his eyes and starred for almost a minute. He said, "I can't see through either save for some fuzzy details, which likely are due to lack of practice. The glow is gone." Her daughter nodded.

The Hokage said, "For now consider Traveling and this technique to invert your weaves S class secrets. I won't outright forbid you using them, but it better be life or death of someone very important if you risk the secret getting out. If they do see Traveling, you may have to kill them, or bring them back for Inochi to wipe the memory if they are too important to kill. You will not be able to function as a Ninja and keep all of your new abilities a secret, but you are reminded to use discretion. Your team will have orders to keep things secret as well." Hinata nodded.

He continued, "You are also reminded that knowledge of Naruto's parentage is an S class secret. Do not reveal it, not even to Naruto."

Hinata was instantly angry, so much so that the Hokage noticed.

He said, "I do not ask you not to do what you can to be sure he gets the skills and training to keep him alive. Right now I do not believe he could reliably keep that secret, therefore you will not tell him."

Hinata nodded.

"It is likely a good idea to limit the abilities you display further, at least while on missions to something at least plausible. What is your preference?"

"Air and Electricity."

"We will try to pass off your skills as just a Kekei Genkai that makes your chakra undetectable. Other than that, if you can work on passing off this regular Mask of Mirrors as an ordinary Henge do so, but use it very sparingly. If a team mate is injured you are not to heal them, unless doing so absolutely necessary. Anything that can wait should wait, preferably until a way can be found where they are unconscious during the healing. Excruciating pain is not a reason to expose that ability. Preventing a disabling injury is, but even so work with Sesei to hide it as much as possible and heal only what is required. Blame it on a passing medic nin or something if you can. We don't know if it is even possible for anyone else to learn this ability but we need to at least try. According to what you told me it should be. Is there anything I missed?"

Hiashi said, "The team assignments perhaps."

"Correct. Hinata, I'll tell you right now that I am worried. Tell me, what did you expect to happen after Naruto died?"

Hinata blinked. "As far as I knew before he died both Naruto and Kurama were tied together in death. I admit I didn't do it for the best of reasons, but he was so young and he sacrificed so much for Konoha."

"Such is the duty of a Hokage, even if they never gave him the seat." The Hokage sighed and rubbed his forehead briefly looking nothing more than the old man he truly was. He said, "I thought of Minato like a son and think of Naruto like a grandson. That part of me accepts what you did."

Hinata didn't say anything. She knew more was coming.

"The part of me that is the Hokage seriously considers killing you, just to try to get rid of this world unbalancing power. That part says that maybe if you die now there will be no others. That part of me says that with the forewarning we can guide Naruto and avoid most of what you saw in the future. That if we can somehow prevent him from mostly having to use the Kyuubi's power that he will live a long life and find someone else to marry."

Hinata said in a quiet yet dangerous tone, "If you truly believe that you can save Naruto better than I, then you are welcome to try. Know that I will kill anyone who attempts to stop me. Know that I am a Jounin Kunochi of the leaf with the full skills and abilities of a fully trained Aes Sedai save that I have sworn no oaths. I can and I will use the power to kill my enemies."

"And who are your enemies?" asked Hiruzen quietly.

"I swore on my own honor to follow where Naruto lead years ago. I will do whatever it takes to get him that chance. Whatever it takes."

"And what will that take Hinata?" asked Hiruzen quietly.

Hinata stiffened.

"You seem to have an answer Hinata. Please share it."

"The sealing I studied to summon the Shinigami covered Naruto's seal. I now that Kurama is killing Naruto, and will kill him much faster if he actively uses the demon's chakra."

The Hokage said, "That is correct, though I suspect something reduced the effect in Naruto, be that the Shinigami's seal or the demon's eventual cooperation. I don't know, though the fact that he appeared okay after all the time he used it makes me think it likely that there was at least some reduction. Kushina and Mito seldom communicated with the demon so it is no help there. Your solution Hinata?"

"I do not know if it will work, yet it is possible that a warder bond between Naruto and myself could shield him from some of the corruption and extend his life."

"And the part you don't want to tell me."

"Though rare, there are a few records I remember of multiple Aes Sedai bonding one warder in the past. This was typically with the form of the warder bond which contained a component used to compel the warder." Disgust was in her voice when she added, "They didn't do it often, but when they did they used it to make sure they kept full control of those they deemed important."

Hiruzen looked quite troubled.

Hinata said, "You must understand that bonding a warder is a very intimate thing, though not necessarily romantic, but very personal as even with just the normal bond you know the feelings of your bond mate intimately. It would be very unpleasant to be bound to someone who hated you, since you would know it every moment of every day."

"How does all this help Naruto?"

Hinata smiled bitterly. "I'm not sure it does, but if it works like it does in resisting the effects of shadowspawn and other things tainted by darkness, then if two Aes Sedai each bond Naruto, the resulting bonds can provide a considerably stronger defense than only a single set would provide."

"Why not three then?" asked Hiruzen.

"The records state that a third would not form." She did not say that the records stated that the third would not form unless the male in question was also a channeler. The existence of even the possibility of male channelers had to be kept secret.

"How then would you form the teams? Perhaps one of the other Kunochi's?"

"I don't know. I can test them, but if they pass the test it will likely open them to Saidar. Once open they may eventually lose access to chakra. Left untrained they could die or cause hundreds of deaths."

"What would you have of me Hinata?"

Hinata sighed. "It would be so easy to say to just put me on Kurenai's team with Naruto and Shino. We would make a good team I think, but a merely good team is likley not enough."

Her father, choosing this moment to make himself noticed again said, "A clan head cannot think only of what they want when making decisions."

"Naruto and I could be happy I think, well once he grows up again anyway. I wish he could have kept his memories, but I suppose that was too much to ask. If he could just avoid using the Kyuubi's power then..." She sighed. "Fine. I will suggest other Kunochi to test. If they fail, Ino's father may be able to wipe that hour out. If they succeed they can be on our team, but no bonds, not until it is truly needed, and only with Naruto's agreement."

"Your first choice," pressed the Hokage.

"I will explain my reasoning and go through several. If you will allow me to."

The Hokage nodded.

"First off, not Sakura, at least not now. It took a long time for her to get over her fangirl stage and such is simply not useful for learning Saidar. I rather suspect she would end up dead if she was forced to try to learn this early. Surrendering to Saidar is unlikely to be something she could ever easily do."

The Hokage nodded absently, not entirely surprised. He asked, "Ino?"

"Better, but she lacks the maturity required. Realistically most Aes Sedai are significantly older, yet if we are to be a team it would help if we are similar age. No, the best choice of those from Konoha near my age is probably Tenten. I know she has some minor skill in sealing that would be lost, but she would gain a great deal more, at least if she had the potential, and unlike with Ino you would not lose a unique skill."

"Who else?"

"Samui of Kumo would actually be my second choice. I fought with her. She had no particular interest in anyone but she was level headed and a very competent ninja. She would lose her Ninjitsu abilities, but her kenjutsu knowledge would still serve her well."

The Hokage sighed. "Ignoring foreign ninja for now... That is a can of worms I really don't want to open just yet."

Hinata said, "Shizune could perhaps do it. Her expertise in medical ninjutsu could translate into skill in healing with saidar, well it would likely help at least. Yugao Uzuki for similar reasons to Samui could work, though it is likely if she could learn she would want to bond Hayate and only Hayate."

"Very well. You will be picked up at 6am in the morning and taken to the academy. Tenten will be taken there as well. She will be told that they are going to test her sealing knowledge. Ibiki has a drug that can be used to cause the last hour or so to be forgotten, so that is easy to take care of."

"I will be ready."

"Is there anything else?"

Hinata hesitated, which only seemed to serve to make both her father and the Hokage were quite curious. The Hokage glanced at Hiashi who noticed and said, "Is there anything else daughter?"

"I know some of this is hard to believe, even with everything. I thought perhaps if you could quietly find both Hayate and Yugao, that I could try to heal Hayate and then, if she permits, test Yugao."

Sarutobi considered for a moment as both father and daughter waited. Finally he asked, "Is such haste truly necessary? We did already plan to test Tenten tomorrow."

"I believe so Hokage-sama. I truly believe so. Those that can learn will be at their weakest in the first year or so. I dare not waste an hour. Orochimaru's betrayal at the upcoming Chunin exams is only the beginning of the darkness. So many of our battles we only barely won. So many Naruto barely won, and it seems for most of those hard pressed victories he paid for it in years of his life and even with all the sacrifices the promised peace seemed less than certain."

"Hokage-sama, you have often spoke of the will of fire, but will alone is not enough and luck will betray its master time and time again. Strength tempered with wisdom and will is required and strength is built with blood, sweat, and tears. We must rise to the occasion, lest we be swept over by the mistakes of our bloody past. We must not fail. I will not fail. It is true that I came back for less than noble reasons, yet all the rest is true as well. The world does not need merely a few heroes to praise and admire in the light, only for those heroes to become scorned and blamed when they fail to meet the demands of the rest of us. The world must grow beyond such things. I just wish I knew how to do it. I do know for us to have the chance that we must be strong enough to weather the oncoming storm."

Hiruzen said, "Quietly find Tenten, Yugao, Hayate, and Kurenai and get them here asap without notice." Two ANBU appeared, nodded, and left.

Sarutobi asked, "Will you be able to test them all and heal Hayate?"

Hinata said, "I am strong enough when I have Saidar, though I may collapse for a bit afterward. It is not so much to do that I risk burn out. Food and drink would be greatly appreciated in the meantime though."

Her father said, "Very well, just this once, I will get some for you. Cinnamon rolls are still your favorite, correct?"

Hinata blushed and nodded before he left. When she turned back to the Hokage she said, "There is one more thing. It will take me an hour or two to test each of them for potential in the power. It does not require any great amount of the power to do so. It just takes time and a great deal of focus. If we are fortunate, one of their potentials may be significant enough that I can simply sense it, and as I said before, if they do undergo the full testing and pass they will have no choice but to learn, with all that entails."

The Hokage asked, "What exactly happens if they don't continue training?"

Hinata said, "About one out of three manages a very crude sort of control. Usually they wouldn't be much of a threat to a ninja, but sometimes they get lucky. The others die very messy deaths as the uncontrolled power burns them to cinders often taking people near them with them. It is not a nice way to die. It is possible that those that do not get full training may retain some control of chakra. I really don't know. The two abilities are quite different."

Sarutobi said, "Understood. I will also have to speak with Gai about helping you adapt to your state. He has helped Lee considerably I hear, even if teaching him the inner gates is arguably insane. Fortunately, you have no chakra at all, so that is not even an option as it would be stupid to risk in your case anyway. Either way, you might as well use my couch in the next room and get what rest you can. I will have tea sent in."

Hinata bowed and said, "Thank you Hokage-sama." She then walked through the side door, gently closing it behind her.

Hiashi was soon back. He went and gave the cinnamon rolls along with some fruit he had picked up along the way before returning to the Hokage's office, incidentally eating his own pastry and handing the Hokage another.

Sarutobi mused, "If Yugao works as Jounin sensei and Hinata's student and Tenten works as a student to both, then who do we replace TenTen with? Do we replace Kakashi with Kurenai? Who will teach Naruto?"

Hiashi said, "Much depends on how this test goes. I should think these one power users will have to be together for training, but who goes where beyond that is likely not critical. I am curious though. Do you intend to put the Uchiha with Kakashi? We know how that worked out, or at least the outline of it."

"He does have the Sharingan, and now that we know Orochimaru may be after the Uchiha, I hate to not have Kakashi as a guard."

Hiashi said, "I think that would be a mistake or perhaps has already been one, judging by what my daughter said."

Sarutobi frowned, but let Hiashi continue. He said, "Put the Uchiha on Gai's team. He has at least a chance of fixing him, if anyone could. From the complaints I have heard from Negi, he is at least an active Sensei. Negi has also noted that Gai has developed and help teach him techniques to fight against a sharingan user. I would presume he was aiming for Itachi in that case, but in this case it also fits.."

"I agree. It could work well, as long as Gai can prevent Negi from killing him."

"I wouldn't get that lucky," muttered the Hyuga clan leader.

The Third ignored him. "Once Sasuke gets the Sharingan Kakashi can spend some time teaching him, but he would hardly need to be his primary sensei. The Aburame would work nearly anywhere. A team with Sakura, Shino, and the Inuzuka should work with Kakashi as Jounin Sensei, thought I will have to stress pushing them all. Depending on who leads team nine, that means I still have at least Anko and one other to perhaps do some cross training and keep Kakashi and my son on their toes, particularly with regard to fangirls."

-«oOo»-

Hinata could feel obvious potential in both the first two that walked in. She said nothing initially, but instead explained what was involved and what was to be gained. The Hokage's obvious interest was apparent to all.

Hinata said, "I can easily sense the potential in both Tenten and Yugao. There is no doubt. Because of the change, you will channel, whether you like it or not. They must be trained, lest they die or worse take friends with them as the power burns them to a crisp."

Tenten gulped. Yugao asked, "Are you sure about this Hokage-sama?"

"As sure as myself, Hiashi, Ibiki, and Inochi, reasonably can be, though there is perhaps a test we can do first, which is why Hayate is here."

"Me? *cough* I thought she said this was for women only."

Hinata said, "If you will permit me, I will do my best to heal you. I can make no promises, but those trained to heal with the power can do wonders."

Hayate looked around, hopeful, but hesitant. He then looked at Yugao and knew it was worth the risk. He said, "Okay, what do I have to do."

Hinata motioned him to a chair near the front of the Hokage's desk. He sat. Hinata walked behind the chair and laid her hands gently on each side of his head. She said, "Father, I ask that you watch this. Perhaps something may be learned."

"Byakugan," Hiashi whispered as Hinata began to weave the power to heal.

Yugao looked on in concern as Hinata attempted to heal her boyfriend. Minutes passed as Hayate continued to softly thrash even as Hinata kept hold of his head. Finally they both slumped leaving her father to catch her and Yugao to catch Hayate.

Hayate was obviously too weak to stand as he called for water, which Yugao rapidly gave him. After he had drank nearly the whole thing he let out a long breath before taking another long breath. The anticipation built as they all looked at him. His girlfriend was even glaring a bit at him now. He said, "Pardon, It is just that I don't remember ever being able to breathe so easily."

He turned to Hinata who was awake, and had managed to with her fathers help sit down in a chair. He said, "Thank you so much. The doc said I only had a few years left, yet now I feel great?"

Hinata said, "You are welcome. I think I got it all, but let me know if I did not. It was far more difficult and widespread than I thought. You should be checked by the hospital tomorrow. If I missed even a little and it spreads again... It can be more difficult to heal something that is not healed correctly the first time, yet I will of course try should there be the need." Even as she said this, Yugao's hands glowed green as they started to check over her boyfriend.

TenTen looked on in amazement. She asked, "Would I be able to do that?"

Hinata said from the seat she had taken, "The talent for healing varies. We will just have to see. Most can do the basics though. What I did used all five powers. It is more draining, but also produces considerably better results. It is also harder to learn, yet even the simpler form can produce amazing results."

TenTen nodded, even as Yugao finished her initial check. She said, "We won't know for sure for some weeks, but it looks good. I think he is healed, but I will make sure he visits the hospital tomorrow. I doubt Tsunade could have done better, if she could have done anything at all."

Sarutobi said, "That is good news. I will write you a note. You are to go to my personal doctor and make sure he destroys the note and any records." Yugao and Hayate nodded.

The Hokage turned to Kurenai, "Do you wish to be tested? I know now is perhaps not the best time given how tired Hinata is..."

"Not at this time Hokage-sama. I am quite proud of the skills I have earned and would not give them up so easily."

Hinata said, "Illusions are possible with the power. I do not know how your skill with Genjutsu would translate though."

Kurenai nodded, accepting the information.

The Hokage said, "Now, Hinata, Hiashi, both of you are dismissed." Hiashi carried his daughter back to their compound in a shunshin.

Sarutobi said, "Yugao, you are the new leader of team nine along with Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten. When you meet with your new team, reinforce the rules and make sure you think Naruto will follow them. I don't expect any issues, but I have heard he has been a bit of a troublemaker. You may also need to train some to try to prepare for when you lose access to chakra. In fact, I highly recommend starting tomorrow by focusing on fighting without any chakra boost. Some basic training weights may also help." Yugao nodded.

"Naruto may also need some additional training from other Jounin, once you can't demonstrate things. I will leave that up to you. If you have difficulties getting him to progress quickly enough then I will send a shadow clone to help out. Finally, I'm going to limit you to D rank missions until you are back to Jounin strength and your students are for the most part at chunin level. I won't have a team out that is weak because they are in the middle of critical training, particularly when they are irreplaceable. I can have others do the missions. Your job is to focus on you and your team becoming strong. I will quietly supplement your teams income so you can spend more time on training on an as needed basis. Is your home big enough for your entire team?"

"No, Hokage-sama. I only have a small apartment."

"Very well. Come by early tomorrow. I will have the deed to the Namikaze property. You will be appointed as stewart."

"But wasn't that?"

"Flattened? Yes. The Kyuubi annihilated that part of Konoha. Trees will not even grow there, yet we have repaired the wall on the perimeter. The Aburame will be your neighbors. Their insects will not even go there."

"I don't understand Hokage-sama."

"Take Hinata there in the morning after you get the deed. Either she will be able to do something, or she will not. If you can reclaim that land it will give you the largest available plot of land inside Konoha to train. If you can't, we will do something else."

Hayate said, "I didn't think that the Yondaime was that wealthy. I know he had a fair sized estate, but I didn't think it was that big."

"It was not. The council and I combined all the deeds into one and left them to the Yondaime's estate, as no one else could use it either."

Yugao said, "We will try Hokage-sama, but even if we do manage to cleanse a part of it, we will need a house and builders and all of that. Won't that endanger secrecy? I suppose we could build it ourselves, but I'm not sure that is the best training."

The Hokage gave a mirthful chuckle. He said, "I think you will find that you have all the manpower you need in young Naruto and his shadow clones. Either way, give it a try. If it doesn't work out we can replan. Whatever happens, I want as much of this knowledge spread to those we trust as soon as possible. This ability could easily mean whether or not we survive the next war. Finally, since Hinata said she can sometimes sense the potential in people, make sure to tell her to tell you privately whenever she spots someone with the potential. You will then tell me in person and we will go from there. Do not write anything down about these new abilities and let Hinata know that unless it is urgent she is to filter things that need to be told to me through you. We must let it appear as if she is an ordinary genin."

Yugao said, "I understand Hokage-sama."

Hayate said, "I was taken off the Jounin sensei list because of my condition, but now that that is cured, I could at least shadow Yugao's team if they ever have to leave the village."

Sarutobi said, "That is an interesting point. I suppose you want to protect your girlfriend, but then I can't think of a better motivation. Very well, I'll appoint you to ANBU in Yugao's place. Officially you will be undercover most of the time. Just shadow their training and be an extra guard that is never seen. Every now and then you might stop by in your Jounin uniform and help teach, but your primary duty will be as a hidden shadow. I already have one on Naruto because of who he is. I'll leave it up to you and Yugao as to whether you will live in the same house, but the genin are not to know you are shadowing them, lest they become complacent."

Yugao blushed faintly, yet composed herself. Hayate was less successful, but also composed himself.

-«oOo»-

Sarutobi was talking to Inochi and in particular about the apparent traitor Kabuto. Finally he wrote out instructions for Inochi to deliver. A tactical ANBU squad was going to silently pickup Kabuto and bring him in for interrogation. Given the squad expected and prepared for high Jounin strength out of the seemingly harmless medical nin, the capture went perfectly. Inochi quickly confirmed that he was a traitor, as well as the identities of a few other lesser operatives who were subsequently picked up. He also confirmed Orochimaru's plans to invade with Suna during the Chunin exams.

Their early actions would make them blind to any changes Orochimaru made to his plans, but they also prevented Orochimaru of knowing of their changes, including the goal of getting Jiraiya to fetch Tsunade now, rather than waiting until after the chunin exams. Jiraiya would also stop by Suna and warn the Kazekage, without saying much of how they knew it. They could hope it would be enough. If Suna knew that Konoha was preparing for war and would not be caught off guard, it might prevent that particular mistake from repeating itself, or they could hope.

-«oOo»-

Hinata, Yugao, and Hayate walked through the barren field that was now the Namikaze estate and all Naruto could hope to inherit in the future. The Hokage still insisted he be at least Chunnin before he would reveal that relationship, but thanks to some clever maneuvering on the Hokage's part, Yugao was able to care for and improve it

Hinata shivered as she walked the tainted lands.

Hayate asked, "Do you think you can fix it?"

"How big is this place?"

Yugao said, "The combined area is the largest unused section of Konoha and is almost fifteen acres, which is massive for being inside the walls."

Hinata said, "I believe I can hold the taint at bay, but only of a small area of perhaps an acre. I can ward an area of that size and maintain it. It time, I may even be able to expand the area cleansed, but probably not a great deal, at least not without devoting a great deal of time and power to it. I believe it may take a group of channelers working together to truly clean this taint."

Hayate asked, "How large a group do you think it will take?"

"It may take a full circle of thirteen to fully cleanse this taint. It is a lot harder than simply warding it away. It makes me truly appreciative the miracle the Yondaime pulled when he succeeded in sealing the source of it again so very well."

"What do you need to begin Hinata?" asked Yugao.

"I need to know where. I will also need something to attach the wards to. It would probably be best if I could directly work with the bedrock."

They soon came to the foundation to the Yondaime's house. It was all that was left. It was also cut directly out and still attached to the bedrock. Yugao and Hayate helped clear the surface with minor doton jutsu before Hinata positioned herself along the middle of the back edge.

Hinata said, "It would be best if no one was inside the area I will be establishing wards while they are going up."

"Why is that?" Hayate asked.

"It reduces the concentration required if I simply drive all energy that is not me from the area before setting the wards. If you were here I would have to continually work around not causing you harm."

Hayate nodded as he and Yugao jumped away in opposite directions to different trees to watch the process. Both trees were dead and petrified, yet still solid. They got comfortable as they watched Hinata grow ever more still. There was certainly nothing flashy about this application of the power. Three hours later Hinata's eyes closed as she slumped over in exhaustion. Hayate and Yugao jumped towards her and could instantly feel it as they crossed over the ward line. The place felt clean like, well like no other place felt.

Yugao carefully felt for a pulse before gently pulling Hinata up. Hinata's eyes opened and blinked several times before she managed to say, "Just tired. It was quite difficult to cleanse the taint from this small area. There was also something else. I think it may have been Nature's chakra but I don't know. I tried to preserve it and attune the wards to it. I did my best. I just figured that with my Naruto learning Senjutsu in the future it would be bad if his home was barren of it."

Hayate said, "You did great as near as I can tell, but no doubt the Hokage will want to do some checks, and maybe even get Hiashi out here. The real question is what do we do next? Should we haul in lumber and start building?"

"Stone," Hinata said. "We should build it of stone. I can fortify it with the power and teach others to do the same."

"That is all well and good but it doesn't address our immediate need of housing. I suppose we could use one of the ANBU safe houses. There is one with a small training area that should suit our purposes for now."

Hayate said, "Works for me." He then turned to Hinata and asked, "How often will you have to come back here?"

She smiled. It was a tired smile, yet it was a true one. She said, "I honestly have no idea, yet I think that now that the taint is gone the natural chakra is pushing against the darkness."

Bemused, Yugao asked, "So you think it will sustain itself?"

HInata shrugged. "I don't know, but I think it will try, and I will lend what aid I can."

Hayate mused, "I bet Jiraiya will be interested in this." The others nodded as they moved on.

-«oOo»-

A few hours later the Hokage, Hiashi, and Anko walked onto the old foundation.

Hiashi had his Byakugan active when he said, "It is amazing, and not a little troubling."

"Oh, why is that?" asked the Hokage.

"Whatever my daughter did is partially blocking my Byakugan. I can see through it, but dimly. Still, I have no doubt she succeeded. Walking through outside of here was like walking through a haze of red. I can even see some of it through these wards."

"Can I sleep here? I've got a tent." asked Anko eagerly.

Confused, Sarutobi asked, "Why would you want to leave your perfectly good apartment? For that matter, I had thought you liked the tower in the center of the forest of death."

"It is not here. Ever since that bastard marked me I have felt just slightly sick. Here I don't feel that. I don't know why, but I think I could get a good nights sleep here."

"Hiashi, looked at the seal on Anko's neck. Tell me what you see."

He turned slightly towards Anko and refocused his eyes. He said, "The seal remains. The tainted chakra and whatever else is in there remains. The protective seal remains and seems solid for all I can tell. It is just..." He trailed off.

The hokage prompted him with, "Yes?"

"I remember looking at her seal before for you, and in particular after you sealed it. Then it seemed that Orochimaru's seal was pressing hard on your protection. Here it seems to be sitting there quietly."

The hokage motioned Anko to remove her outer coat and then he too inspected the seal. He said, "Okay Anko I want you to slowly walk back out. If something bad happens turn around."

She walked over the ward line and winced in pain for several seconds before saying, "It is back to normal."

The Hokage had been watching the seal and other than a slight increase in size there was no visible change. Hiashi said, "I would agree with that interpretation. Being inside here doesn't fix it, but it does at least suppress it."

Anko walked back in and sighed before slipping her coat back on. Turning to the Hokage she asked, "So can I?"

He said, "Technically you would have to ask Yugao as she is in nominal control of the property. For now though I will allow it, provided you check in with Ibiki every morning, even if it is your day off. I want him to inspect the seal every morning as well. He is no master, but he can tell enough to see a change in it."

She said, "Maybe if I help them rebuild this house they will rent me a room."

The Hokage shrugged. "From what I know, Hinata could likely protect a smaller area more easily. We just don't know how much effort it will take her to maintain it. Still, I'm sure we can work something out and sooner or later Yugao and Tenten should be able to duplicate this. Just remember to make sure we keep this all secret."

"Heck for the chance to consistently get a restful nights sleep, I'd agree to bear their. Well that won't work? I wonder if they would want me to bear Naruto's kid?"

"Anko," said an exasperated Hokage.

"Kidding." She then proceeded to unseal a tent from a scroll.

After they were well out of earshot Hiashi said dryly, "I am less than certain she was kidding."

"No, I am quite certain she was not. Oh, I doubt she would actually do it, even if they were somehow insane enough to ask, but she would certainly think about it. If there is one thing that is at the core of Anko it is her desire to be free of his taint."

"Understandable, I suppose. Hmm. What do you think will happen when Naruto walks in there?"

The Hokage sighed. "With luck, nothing bad, but I'll make sure Yugao knows to keep him the heck away for now, at least till Jiraiya is here anyway. I've had more than enough surprises of late."

"You think you've got it bad. I'm covering up for Hinata as best I can, but the elders are bound to find out sooner or later. That Hinata has moved in with her team helps more than you can imagine, but I don't know what will happen when they finally find out, save I'm sure they will demand that they somehow control her and any potential offspring she might have.

"Keep at it Hiashi. If I have to, I think I could swing the council into pronouncing her the first of a new clan, but then the new so called Kekkei Genkai will be out of the bag, and that is the last thing I want. Still if it comes to it the council might support that move just to keep that power out of your clan's hands, but given how leaky the council is, I might as well mail our enemies the council minutes. Worse, I might have to owe Danzo a favor, and that never ends well. Our best bet is to keep things hidden for now. I haven't even decided whether to allow them to compete in the next chunin exams. Sure, she can probably fake enough that with a bit of misdirection we can pass it off as ordinary and promote her at least to chunin. I'd do it now, but it would draw a target on her that she does not need and attention that I cannot allow. Besides, if the chunin exams really do go to hell again, despite our best efforts, I don't want our trump cards weakened playing games."

Hiashi nodded.

-«oOo»-

Naruto turned to face their new Sensei and said, "Let me get this straight. Hinata-chan has some new power that we have to keep secret, yet she can only teach girls?" That sounded quite strange. Did they learn something really dangerous in that flower arranging class?

Hinata blushed, and Naruto gulped.

Yugao said, "That is correct. It is also an S-class secret. If you tell anyone, you may be killed."

Naruto said grumpily, "That sucks."

Tenten said, "Hey, I hear you would have probably been rookie of the year, if you had spent as much time practicing as you did playing pranks. Besides, you at least get to keep your chakra."

Naruto blinked at that confused.

Yugao said, "I have here all the top ten chakra control exercises. I have copies for everyone. Naruto, I want you to form twenty clones and pair them off. They will each work on one chakra exercise for an hour and then dispel at one minute intervals before you repeat this step."

Naruto said, "Huh? You want my clones to practice?"

Tenten asked, "What good will that do? Clones can't use chakra."

Yugao said, "You didn't read the whole section when you learned the shadow clone technique did you?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head before saying, "I was kinda busy at the time and they work."

"Shadow clones retain the memories of their creator. It should be possible to use them to learn chakra based skills, as long as you don't over do it. Use too many and you might pass out from the feedback, or possibly even suffer brain damage."

"What!" he exclaimed.

"Relax, you should be able to handle the amount I suggested well enough. You are in fact the only person I know that could use Shadow Clones to train in such a fashion."

Yugao said, "I also want Hinata and Tenten to spar. Hinata start thinking about how to adapt your style, and if you can help Tenten. Both of you Taijutsu only, and only sparring. I want no major injuries. Naruto, your real self is with me. Let's see how badly the academy screwed up teaching Taijutsu this time. I haven't seen a decent graduate in years."

Naruto did horribly in the spar until Yugao said, "Stop. I can only assume that more than just Mitsuki was involved in totally sabotaging your Taijutsu education. Simply put, you suck."

"Dang it. Come on Sensei. I'll work hard!"

"I did not say I gave up. I am merely trying to figure out the best way to correct this. To be honest, it would be better if you had no Taijutsu training at all." She paced back and forth as she considered. She added, "There is also the matter of your shadow clones. Sure, your body type might eventually favor a hard style, but I just can't see that being a good idea, since I'd rather have a hundred shadow clones be effective in a fight than one original."

"Clones, sensei? I mean I know they are awesome, but..."

"They are not just awesome, they are priceless, if you can make effective use of them. I can't. They use far too much chakra save in a few circumstances. The goal of a ninja is not to win through some form of manly guts. It is simply to win and generally to make the other party dead. If you can do that without needlessly endangering yourself, then it becomes much more likely that you and your team mates come home in one piece, rather than in body bags."

"I understand sensei."

"Very well. I'm going to check into some ideas. I want you to create another shadow clone and then go watch Hinata and Tenten spar. If one of them needs a new partner then by all means, but keep at least one shadow clone watching your own fight. It is not to interfere or help anyone. It is merely to watch and learn what it can. Actually, it probably wouldn't hurt to see if you can have a few more on standby in any fight. You may be able to kawarimi with your own clones. Such an ability could save your life. No, it is better than that, your clones may be able to eventually be able to kawarimi with you and your team mates. Your clones could take what would be a death blow and keep your team alive."

"You can do that?" asked a confused Naruto.

"It should be relatively easy to learn how to kawarimi with your own clones. They have your own chakra. As long as neither resists it shouldn't be too difficult. The difficulty is having a clone kawarimi with a team mate. If they sense it begin they can block it with their chakra and may instinctively do so. Worse if your clone initiates a kawarimi at the wrong time it can get people killed. It may not work at all with Hinata. I don't know."

"I will do my best sensei." She nodded, even as he created another clone and went over to watch Tenten and HInata. Hinata obliterated Tenten's defense and had taken her down in seconds. Even without chakra she still had Jounin Taijutsu skills. She then directed Tenten step by step in how to improve her taijutsu, only to have Naruto and his clone begin to watch them a few minutes later.

After a couple hours of Taijutsu progress, Yugao came back noting the latest set of clones finish dispelling. She said, "Report."

Hinata spoke up, "Naruto has made progress in all of the chakra control exercises as well as beginning to learn some correct forms of taijutsu. Tenten is also improving there. I was about ready to begin teaching what I could of the one power since Tenten and I needed a break from physical exercise anyway."

"Good. I have done some initial investigation into taijutsu styles for Naruto. It is my current best guess that he needs a soft style that can, ideally use ninjutsu to attack. First though, we need to determine his affinity." She held out a piece of paper to Naruto and said, "Channel a little chakra into this." The paper quickly split in two.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"It means you have what appears to be a strong wind affinity. I will have to consult Asuma. If your clones can integrate wind based slicing attacks into their taijutsu somehow, it could make a formidable weapon, and it would also work well for the original Naruto."

Hinata blinked, surprised. She said softly, "That sounds like a very good idea."

"I'll be awesome in no time!"

"Well awesome," Tenten said, "I learned tree walking more than a year ago and I think you currently can't do more than two steps."

Yugao let her face shift to a small smile before saying, "Time to get back to work then awesome."

Naruto gave a small pout but did just that.

-«oOo»-

A few days later Yugao met with the Hokage. He said, "Report."

"All is as expected, except..."

"Except what?"

"Naruto is a diamond in the rough. It really is a crime how badly his education was mangled. His chakra capacity combined with what seems a very stable personality make him an excellent potential ninja."

Hiruzen sighed. "I let things coast too long. Don't worry, the academy is being investigated. Already one of the older teachers is keeping Ibiki company and this nonsense with lowering standards to let more civilians compete is being ended."

"Good. We need the civilians, but they need to have their skills raised, not everyone else's lowered. Also get rid of that prissy crap. I heard there was actually a flower arranging class. If a Kunochi needs to learn such specialized skills she can later in life. She must first live long enough to need them."

"It has already been removed. I have even worked with Danzo on some of the changes. He doesn't know why of course. He can't be trusted with much, but he is useful from time to time. I also only approved half of the list of changes he came up with, but then I think he was surprised I approved those."

Yugao nodded.

"Is there anything else?"

"Your son figured out that a shadow clone's copies of his trench knives work with wind chakra flow, for a time at least."

"How long?" asked the Hokage.

"So far, only about ten seconds. The replication of the trench knives is only a chakra construct in itself. That much seems to be to the good since the chakra construct flows chakra well, but it also self destructs, and generally takes the clone out with it. Still, if Naruto can duplicate the feat and use those ten seconds..."

"He created about a hundred clones when he fought Mitsuki and that was with little more than brute force creation of clones. With training he might be eventually able to create hundreds that are as good as Asuma's. Imagine a ninja being able to create hundreds of clones that simply need to dodge long enough to get in one A class attack. It would be a lot more useful than the waste that is exploding shadow clones." Yugao asked, "Are we sure it is a good idea to put such power into those that are this young?"

"No, I am hardly sure, yet all of her information checks out. We either prepare and trust in our people, or we wait for our enemies to kill us."

"I understand Hokage-sama." She bowed and turned to leave. As she was about to open the door Hiruzen added, "Don't limit him to only wind. As soon as he begins to get a grip on wind start some clones on something else."

"You intend for him to master all chakra natures?"

Hiruzen shrugged then got up and looked out the window overlooking Konoha. Finally he said, "I intend to make him as strong as possible as soon as possible yet I do not pretend that it will be enough. Still if he can avoid drawing on its power for a few more years, then that is a few more years he will live. I owe him that much."

"Do you believe he will be forced to use it?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. Jiraiya recently reported the first rumors of Akatsuki. As Hinata said they are after the Biju. As Hinata said they are all S class. One on one I might be able to take some of them and I might not. Jiraiya thought there was time, but if they get wind of how desperately we are training Naruto that may change. Jiraiya has mentioned trying to train him to use the nine tails chakra. He knows the cost, but better a live Naruto with a shorter life than a dead one. For that matter, if the other hidden villages pick up on our increasingly militant stand then war may come here, particularly if they hear of Hinata's new abilities and that others can learn. So, do you believe he will be forced to use it?"

Yugao bowed before saying, "I will do all I can to prepare them all."

"Do so."

-«oOo»-

The second week of training both Tenten and Yugao both reported increased difficulties accessing their chakra. This was surprising, since they somehow felt it would take longer, but it did not.

Naruto's clone training program continued to focus on chakra control along with wind manipulation. He was making rapid progress in chakra control. He could already tree walk very well and had taken to using it even while walking normally. It had the downside of making him even easier to track, but it was increasing his progress and helping him tame his already kage level chakra levels. Progress was beginning to slow control wise as he finished the work that gave him the easiest gains. Still, Naruto was undaunted. He had also managed to make a very small cut on a leaf several times with wind nature chakra. It was not a big thing, save it was unheard of for a freshly minted genin. Yugao had held back training in additional natures until he at least had a firm start on wind. He had wanted to be taught jutsu directly, but he seemed to finally accept that to learn the skill properly you had to start with the basics. He also wanted to lean the sword as Hinata had taken to carrying one as well, but truth be told cloned swords were not particularly useful. One even minor hit destroyed cloned swords and the linked clone as well. Either way, despite Naruto's objections Yugao overrode them. He could learn sword work later. For now this was the best they could do for him.

Hinata regularly spent long into the night trying to help Naruto train in what was little more than a modified version of the gentle fists that used trench knives, like Asuma used, instead of chakra strikes. She often had to give up directly helping him due to exhaustion and would simply sit against a tree and quietly offer advise. The modified gentle fist was not a perfect fit, but the Hokage's son would come by from time to time to give him pointers. His knives were just a training set so far, that were not even sharp, but they did have the right weight and balance, so were all that were needed for now. Asuma had even promised to buy him his own set like his own once he mastered wind chakra flow to a sufficient level that it was unlikely he would accidentally kill himself, or anyone else with it.

Yugao and Tenten were learning as well, but the colored balls of light they were passing back and forth seemed far less impressive. They were, however, smart enough to know that the big things often depended on learning the little things.

One even Yugao splatted onto the ground as the shunsin she was in ended incorrectly. She said, "Saidar had better be worth losing my other skills."

Hinata said, "I believe it will be, though I think we may have to adapt what I know more to battle. The Aes Sedai I have memories from were used to having warders who protected them while they wove the power."

Tenten asked, "What's a warder?"

Hinata said, "They were generally male fighters who protected their Aes Sedai, particularly when they were channeling. They gained increased fighting abilities and recovery abilities through a bond with their Aes Sedai. A warder can survive what would kill any other man."

Yugao asked, "What's the downside?"

Hinata said, "If a warder dies, the Aes Sedai will usually have extreme trouble controlling their emotions for months on end, but they usually mostly recover. If the Aes Sedai dies, the warder will often not survive. It does not actually kill them, yet they often lose the will to live or fight battles they know they cannot win. If the Aes Sedai knows she is going to die she can transfer the bond to try to spare him the worst, or she can release the bond. The release is still quite traumatic for both parties, but it is much better than the severing that occurs at death."

Naruto looked at her with speculation. He asked, "Would it work for me?"

Hinata said, "I believe so. It is not a decision I would make lightly though."

Naruto asked, "Why not? You said it could be released later."

Hinata said, "That would be extremely unpleasant, and if it occurred at the wrong time could be fatal. You might spend a year or more even with that recovering." Hinata looked wistful as she said this.

Naruto said, "Hey Hinata-chan let's do it! I have no intention of letting any of my team die, and if this can help, then why not?"

Hinata looked at Naruto wistfully then her look changed to one of regret before seeming to settle on acceptance. She turned to Yugao who seemed to consider it for quite a time before hesitantly saying, "As long as it is removable, I'll allow it, but are you sure?"

Hinata nodded, seemingly less than sure. She walked over to Naruto and looked him carefully in his brilliant blue eyes and asked, "Are you very sure?" He nodded.

Hinata knew he didn't truly understand. She also knew that it would likely help protect him against the Kyuubi. Even if he ended up hating her and she had to mask the bond for the rest of her life. Even if such a link shortened her own life, well she had already jumped off the bridge. She was not about to stop now. She said, "You do understand that you will never be the same again after this, that for all intents and purposes this bond is generally for life. We would protect each other. Traditionally it would be your sworn duty to guard my life, as I would guard yours. Traditionally warders were seen as subservient to their Aes Sedai. I will not require that, yet it could affect your dream of becoming Hokage, if people thought you influenced by me. Are you very sure you want this?"

Naruto said in a voice far more serious than he had been before, and seemingly more serious than he had ever been, "I swear to protect you and I never go back on my promises!"

Hinata was taken aback, though she supposed she shouldn't be. She said, "And I swear on my honor and my life to protect you always."

Tenten said, "Aren't we going a little overboard here you guys? I mean it's not as crazy as rants about youth, but if it is so big a thing then why not wait?"

Naruto said softly, "What if something happens? Everyone talks about with how dangerous the world is. What if we waited and something happened and I can't..." He trailed off, but they could guess what he was going to say. Yugao looked thoughtfully at them.

Hinata said softly, "Do you, Naruto Uzumaki agree to be my Warder? Do you agree to protect me with with your life even as I protect you with my own?"

"Yes."

Hinata said, "There is one more thing you must know. I am from the future. I am from a future where you were instrumental in saving the world before you were killed by a Kunochi that was impersonating me. I risked the world to come back here, to save you. My actions could cause the world you worked so hard for not to come to be."

"Hinata!" Yugao said sharply.

Tenten said, "Hinata-san."

Hinata said, "No, I will not permit a bond to be formed based on lies." She turned to a now confused Naruto and said, "Yes, I very much want to bond you. The bond should give some protection against that which you protect us against. It will allow me to help you."

Yugao said sharply, "Hinata! Shut up. Now! That is an order."

Naruto said, "You know about fuzzball and you still want to bond me? I had not thought about him. Perhaps we shouldn't..."

"No!" Hinata practically shouted. "It is my choice. I long ago chose to follow you. I will not turn back now. Please, I beg you do not ask that."

"But if you are connected to me and fuzzball is inside me, then won't he be able to hurt you!"

"I accept that risk. Please do not deny me that choice Naruto."

Tenten said, "Inside of Naruto? What?"

Yugao looked practically helpless. She said, "They speak of S-Class secrets. Only Naruto is allowed to speak of it. As it is, Hinata could be killed for what she has said."

"What? That is ridiculous! I won't let her be killed just because the fourth shoved a demon in my gut!"

"The Kyuubi," whispered Tenten.

"Yes, and now that you know, you too must keep the secret," said Yugao.

Hinata got on her knees and knelt before Naruto. She said, "Please permit this."

Naruto asked, "Will it hurt you?"

Hinata, still kneeling, responded truthfully, "The formation of a bond does not negatively impact Aes Sedai. They too gain strength from it. It benefits both warder and Aes Sedai." Left unsaid was they had not exactly studied the case where a demon was in the mix.

Naruto pulled her to her feet and said, "If we won before, I know we can win again. We will be so much stronger this time and we will do it together!"

Hinata smiled and hugged him as she understood he had given his permission. While hugging him she began laying down the hundreds of threads of spirit that would bind them to each other. As soon as the bond slipped into place Hinata quickly masked her emotions so Naruto could not sense them. She knew it would be an effort to keep the bond masked, yet this Naruto was too young to understand her feelings yet. It would not be right to expose a fourteen year old to that. If he never felt that part of the bond he would not know it existed. She had no plans to mask it forever, but until he grew up, she would have to.

Naruto winced then said, "Is that all?"

Hinata lied and said, "Yes." She could already feel his emotions dimly, muted as they were by her masking. He admired her, far more than he should, even knowing what she had done. He admired his whole team, but he did not appear to love her. That saddened her, but she did not let it show."

She had felt nothing of the Kyuubi's malice, which was good. It likely meant that the seal was still holding strong, which she supposed it should be at this point in time. She hoped it would continue to do so, but expected it would not. The real question was what had changed. She did not have any memories of having the bond, even though she knew how to create it. Somehow she thought it was not going to be quite so straightforward as memory said it should be.

-«oOo»-

The next day the beginning of the changes were only apparent at the end of the day. Normally Hinata would have to lie down and rest while Naruto continued to fight against whoever was around or just against the Kage Bunshins he created. Today, however, while she was without a doubt tired. It wasn't the total exhaustion she would have expected by now. She could keep going and she did, until finally near midnight Kakashi Hatake walked out of the shadows and said, "I think it is about time to get some sleep don't you? I know I want to."

Both Naruto and Hinata yawned, seemingly in stereo before Hinata said, seemingly meekly, "Perhaps you are right Hatake-san."

-«oOo»-

The next morning Kakashi was in a regularly scheduled meeting with the Hokage. Gai and Asuma were also there.

"So what is new to report," asked the aged leader.

Gai seemed tired. He said, "I am having difficulties with Sasuke. He is learning at an acceptable rate, but not in acceptable ways. He will cooperate with Neji and Lee, but as near as I can tell, he only does it because it is required. He has regularly used potentially deadly force during spars, and once I even had to knock Lee out of the way to prevent serious injuries. Neji never drops his guard around him, which in truth I cannot fault. The only thing that would be worse, would be if you gave me Hinata as well, and then I suspect I'd have to be keeping her and Neji apart. Are you sure I can't get Tenten back?"

"No to Tenten. That may change in the future and it may not. I'm also afraid you will have to keep Sasuke. You all know the future that was. I frankly don't quite understand what was going through the Godaime's mind when she pardoned him, but she did. I also can't just throw him in a cell without stirring up a mess that could draw attention where I don't want it. With luck he will not be marked in the chunin exam, but I'm not betting on it. Either way, do what you must Gai and I will back you."

"I understand Hokage-sama. I know I would hate to be here for the chunin exams, since we don't know whether or not there will be an invasion. I'd also hate to deny my students the chance, but perhaps a long border patrol mission in a random direction just before them is in order?"

"Too risky. Like it or not Sasuke is a potential target and I can't be sure our enemies won't find out your destination. I also can't send people to back you up."

"I understand Hokage-sama. So, should I plan to enter them when the time comes."

"I haven't decided. Sasuke is a no pass with that attitude. He might learn something, but I doubt it. Neji is a no pass with his uncontrolled hatred of the main house and obsession with fate. According to what Inoichi said, Neji learned something fighting Naruto during the exam, but I doubt we can duplicate that, nor am I willing to try. According to what Inoichi remembers he tapped lightly into the Kyuubi's chakra during that exam. If Naruto can manage to give him an attitude adjustment without that foul chakra I'm all for it, but I'm certainly not inclined to put him in a situation that will pointlessly shorten his life. Try to find a way to salvage both Sasuke and Neji without such extreme measures."

"And Lee?" asked Gai.

"Teach him an inside voice and to be circumspect, sneaky, and more cautious. You have the skills. Teach them. Once he learns those we can reconsider it. If it is merited I will consider given him a field promotion when the occasion warrants it, but not past chunin, not with only taijutsu. He must go beyond that, somehow, to reach Jounin."

Gai nodded, content.

"Is there anything else?" asked a weary Hokage.

Kakashi said, "I saw something interesting last night when I took turns guarding Yugao's cubs."

"Oh?" asked a now curious Kurenai.

"Yes, I'm sure you have all see Hinata and Naruto practicing. Usually she fails prey to her mere human limitations around seven or eight at night tops, and resorts to simply leaning against a tree next to a Naruto shadow clone as she attempts to continue to improve his taijutsu."

"That is pretty good, particularly with zero chakra," pointed out Kurenai unnecessarily.

"Of that I have no doubt," added Kakashi. "The interesting thing was last night her and Naruto were going at it till right around midnight. Sure they were exhausted, but she should have fell down unconscious hours before, particularly given that the pace they were setting was significantly faster than normal."

"Their new bond," suggested the Hokage.

Kakashi shrugged. "That is my guess, but I have no idea. I sent them home, since at that point they were just wasting time."

"And they weren't before?" asked Kurenai in disbelief.

"No, I fully believe she was a Jounin that could have likely fought me to a draw if not outright won before she was sent back. She uses what she knows. She pushes herself. She pushes Naruto. She adapts. That taijutsu form that Naruto and Hinata are using is almost all her and it has changed significantly since they started as they adapt. Frankly once Naruto gets wind streaming solid and reliable he is going to be extremely deadly in mass. Hinata is now extremely deadly right now. The electric shocks she uses when she attacks what she knows is a bunch of Bunshin are quite likely lethal. She is fast, efficient, and deadly and helping Naruto to become so."

Gai added, "I fully agree. I initially offered to help them develop a style, but to be honest my specialty is hard styles. I can't really improve on her own training, at least not with this soft style, and with Naruto's Kage Bunshin I agree with that choice as well. She already uses weights. Sure they are not massive, but they are significant given her complete lack of chakra enhancement."

Asuma said, "There is one small tiny little detail I've kind of mislead Naruto about."

"Oh, what is that Asuma?" asked his father.

"His practice trench knives were actually specially forged to resist chakra flow. They are basically a trick control exercise. I figured he would work a little harder and master wind chakra flow to a higher extent if he had to work at it."

The Hokage laughed. "Keep that secret for now, though we will have to readdress that as we get closer to the chunin exams. I will not have him armed less than his best them."

His son nodded.

-«oOo»-

Yugao told the Hokage and Inochi, "This bond she created is amazing. I can't wait to be able to do the same thing with Hayate. According to Hiashi, based on his early apparently secret observation of our training, Naruto is recovering Chakra at almost twice the rate he did before the bond, which come to think of it is absurd, and you already know about Hinata's recovery time."

Inochi said, "I remember mind walking a discussion of the warder bond. It is also supposed to give the other information about their bonded's emotions. Did Hinata mention that?"

Yugao said, "No, she did not, nor has Naruto."

Inochi said, "Then she is probably masking that part. She hasn't lied to him, or at least about anything big. She likely just doesn't want to confuse the kid until he is mentally older and could make sense of her emotions. It is not a perfect solution, but the benefits appear to outdo the risks. We just need to watch and make sure he doesn't come to depend on her too much. With his poor upbringing that is a possibility."

The Hokage said, "Her motives are clear, and still scare me a bit to be honest. I know another of my students that would have done the same thing, if given the choice, and damn the consequences."

"Tsunade?" Inochi guessed.

"Yes, she would have done much the same, yet I'm not sure she would have had the focus Hinata has. Tell me Inochi, does she care at all for herself or her own life?"

Inochi sighed. "We do such horrible things to children, and while he has come around lately, I still want to smack Hiashi around the head a few times. If her death would save Naruto then she would do it in a heartbeat without hesitation. She doesn't actually care about her own life too much, but she does care about him and she knows that her death may destroy him because of the bond. In another world with less danger, she may have never offered to bond him, but she knows that it increases the odds of him living longer so she does it, even if as we have begun to suspect it may reduce her life, if she eventually is affected by the Kyuubi chakra. It is the same reason she suggested Tenten as the third. She expects that it may become necessary for her to bond him too and she estimated that she was the best available option. I think she may also plan on the second bond or at least having another trained Aes Sedai there should it be necessary to pass the bond. In short, if she saw her death as necessary to protect him then she will likely pass the bond to Tenten and walk straight into it and there is not a dang thing any of us can do that would not make it worse."

Kurenai exclaimed, "Hokage-sama, we have to do something!"

"What?" the aged man asked.

Silence filled the room before the Hokage added, "You know I had Samui of Kumo investigated discretely."

"Huh?" asked Kurenai.

"She was Hinata's second choice after Tenten, and given her tone at the time, I rather suspect she was really her first choice. Her actual team leader is B of kumo, otherwise known as the eight tail Jinchuriki, so she has no reason to particularly fear Naruto. She has an IQ that from what I can tell is in Nara territory. She is also a very capable Kunochi and is never flustered under pressure. In short she is exactly the kind of reliable ninja you want at your side, and I think that is why she wanted her. In short I think she was considering who would be the best replacement for herself, should she be killed and her criteria was first who might best keep Naruto alive and second who he thought might make him happy as a secondary consideration. I suppose she might also have considered who she might be willing to share with, if that was required, but I suspect that was father down in her considerations."

Inochi said, "I recall reviewing that profile after it came in. Your analysis fits. Frankly if the opportunity to get her to truly defect where to come along I'd take it, but I'm almost certain she never will."

"It does bring another problem to mind. Kumo has two Jinchuriki. Now their chakra is not nearly as toxic as the Kyuubi's is, though I'd hardly call it healthy. The problem is, Akatsuki will be after them as well, and I intend for them to fail in their objective, but I'm not quite sure how best to accomplish this. Ideas?"

Inochi said, "I've got one, well part of one. Next week Hinata's team was originally sent on a border patrol mission to the north of fire country. It was uneventful and Hinata did not note anything special about it in her memory at the time. I only noticed it upon reflection after I reviewed the photos of the known Jinchuriki. Yugito was at the same hot spring. It was not far from Oto really, so it is possible she was spying there. I don't know. Still, if you wanted to discretely pass a message to them, then that is the best I can offer."

"Good. Write down anything else you can recall after this meeting and get it to Yugao. She will have Hinata review it and get it back to me as soon as possible. I'll get that information to Jiraiya. If there is one person who can quietly get them to up their game against Akatsuki it is him."

Kurenai said, almost under her breath, "Hopefully, he can resist flirting long enough to do so."

-«oOo»-

Hinata took a rare day off. In truth it was medically ordered since the medic nin had refused to heal her again if she did not take at least this day off. They were still surprised that their didn't appear to be long term consequences to what they called recklessness, but they were not willing to budge on this.

She found herself wandering near where her cousin's team was training. She drew on Saidar and watched from a distance. It was nothing like what an active Byakugan could do, but hopefully it would suffice if she didn't stay too long.

It seemed that the Uchiha was actually attempting to main him. Anger threatened to break her connection with Saidar but she let her training take over and released it. An angry person could not surrender to saidar. You didn't get the rank of Aes Sedai if you couldn't control your anger. You either never got promoted past accepted, or, more likely, you burned yourself to a crisp. Still, someone really need to hose the pair down. It wasn't helping that Neji was egging him on, and Lee was offering to fight them both. A woman's touch seemed required, but which woman. Ah Anko. She had wanted her to either be able to stay at Naruto's new home, even if it remained a tent, or to have her own wards put up. The Hokage had suggested a better tent in the short term so as to best preserve the secrets that must be kept. She began to walk away as she pondered what to say to Anko, only to be surprised when she heard from behind her, "Who the hell are you?" in Neji's voice.

She quickly embraced Saidar and froze Negi in place while simultaneously splitting a flow to shove a knot of air in his mouth to silence him before scanning the immediate area. Gai had followed and seen. He slipped quietly behind Neji and with a pressure point move knocked him out.

Hinata said softly, "I screwed up."

"Yes, you did." Gai agreed, though not with any malice. He added, "Can you take him elsewhere. I will ask the Hokage what to do."

"I will take him to Anko's new home." As she said this she used Saidar to form the weave to open a portal to a skimming platform before floating Neji in and walking in herself. The portal closed behind them leaving them on little more than a large stone bridge width no exits. It existed only because she willed it to exist and because the power she drew held it in existence. If her will faltered, then Neji would fall until he died from fright, if she was unable to catch him. If she herself fell, she could simply create another platform under her and continue on.

It took little more than a couple seconds to skim such a tiny distance as she opened the gateway just outside the wards, before floating Neji through them and following herself. She was only a little surprised to see Anko there.

"Problem?" Anko asked curiously.

"The medics demanded I take a day off. I ended up near where he trained so decided to watch for a bit. He saw me."

"How is that a problem again?"

"He saw Hinata Hyuga, daughter heir of the Hyuga without a trace of chakra. I've no idea if he saw me channeling or not, but either way."

"That sucks."

Hinata replied, "Understatement of the day."

"I could go get some of that drug Ibiki uses. He should forget."

"Neji is too precise, too methodical. He half expects the branch house to do such things. Oh it might work. The hokage might even order it, but he is very likely to notice the gap in his memory."

Fifteen minutes later the Hokage appeared, along with Hiashi Hyuga, Kakashi Hatake, and Maito Gai.

"Report."

Hinata said, "Nothing really has happened since what Gai has no doubt already reported. Well Anko did give him a small additional dose of sedative, but that is about it. The problem is that simply making him forget is something he is apt to be aware enough to notice. I do not know what the best solution is. I accept the blame for the situation. I was insufficiently careful, particularly when I knew an active Byakugan was near."

"You are correct. Given your previous Jounin rank, the mistake was significant. It was also understandable and punishment would be pointless. The problem is you will have to work with Neji in the future, and likely in the not too distant future. Kami forbid you may have to work with Sasuke too and I have no idea what to do there. Trusting him is not a current option."

Kakashi interjected, "That is not as great a problem. The Sharingan cannot see the chakra system, only active Chakra use. It can't see her channeling either, which admittedly might be a different problem, but it is at least not the problem she currently has."

"That is a relief." Turning to Hinata he asked, "Are you willing to share a bunch of your memories with Neji if Inochi helps? Not everything of course, but maybe enough to bring him around?"

Hinata looked over at Inochi hopefully, but then turned back and asked the Hokage, "And if he doesn't react the way we want?"

"Inoichi will likely be too tired to attempt a memory wipe after this, though Anko likely has something that can keep him unconscious until he is not. That is the best I can do I'm afraid."

Hinata said, "I will cooperate. How do we do this?"

"First we have to wake Neji and get him to agree to cooperate. This won't work if it is one sided. If he cooperates then it will be up to you to show him what you want, with a bit of help from me."

Hinata nodded.

-«oOo»-

Neji awoke with a massive headache only to be surrounded by a set of people he would rather not be surrounded by. Just what was going on.

Hiashi said, "You have discovered a secret, you were not intended to discover, but nevertheless must keep. Unfortunately, given your current feelings for the main family and Hinata in particular we are less than certain that you will do so."

The Hokage said quietly, "I'd really rather not have to order the death of a promising genin."

Neji's blank eyes widened at that. Still, if his death was on the table he might as well understand a bit of what is going on. He was, however, not quite brave enough to activate his eyes. Instead he settled for, "Can you tell me what exactly I saw then?"

Hiashi said simply, "You saw your sister. She is just a bit different these days?"

"How is she even alive?"

The Hokage said, "You are not cleared for that information, nor is it necessary for you to know."

"So what then, I go on with life and somehow forget all this?"

"That was an option," suggested the Hokage in a tone that Neji was quite sure he didn't like.

"And the other option?" asked Neji. Was this really what fate had in store for him. It figured.

Hinata said, "While telling you everything is currently not something we will entrust you with. I have been given permission to share my memories with you with Inochi's help." She turned to Inoichi, "How much am I permitted to share? There is much that could help. Memories of the battles I fought, while from my perspective, could be something that Neji-nisan could use well."

Inochi said, "If the Hokage is okay with me not monitoring it, then you will be able to cover potentially months of time. If you choose those months carefully..." He trailed off with a shrug.

The Hokage looked at them. He said, "I will permit it, provided Neji cooperates fully with a scan when done, if not now, then in the morning when you are rested. He can also choose for you to simply erase the last few hours, though that too will have consequences."

Neji thought quickly. Consequences. The Hokage wants a certain outcome and certain actions, but in doing so he risked a great deal and by the sounds of it if he didn't act correctly afterward he might end up quite dead. He looked over at Hinata and saw a pleading look in her eyes. He hated that in her, but that was not all, there was also determination that he could scarcely believe. Just where had she gone through and why wasn't any of this making any sense? Still, if he was fated to be killed, then he would at least know why. He said, "Fine, I will do it. On my honor I promise to cooperate fully. I don't know what I'll do after, but I'll cooperate with Inochi then as well. Whatever you think of me, I am a loyal ninja of Konoha.

-«oOo»-

Neji and Hinata appeared side by side as she watched Gaara ripped those genin to pieces in the forest of death.

She said, "It began with Orochimaru. He never forgave the third from passing him over for Hokage. In the original future he tricked Suna into betraying us and brought along his own ninja from Otogakure. Gaara here, is the Kazekage's son. He is unstable because his fool of a father sealed the one tailed demon in him while he was still in the womb of his mother. This killed his mother when he was born. Worse, the seal work was so poor that Shukaku, has essentially driven poor Gaara insane. Gaara as he is now fights only to prove his existence, as he just did with those poor fools death."

"You are from the future."

"Yes."

"You really expect me to believe that?"

"That you must decide for yourself."

The scene shifted showing Sasuke as Orochimaru's seal enveloped his body and he began to decimate the Oto nin. She said, "Orochimaru did that to Sasuke and then he sent his own people to die at Sasuke's hand to make sure he used it. Of course, to be fair Sasuke was not the most stable to begin with. The seal just made it worse."

"You got that right," Neji muttered.

The scene shifted again. He could see a timid version of Hinata begin to be ripped apart first by words and then strikes from a version of himself. She said nothing, but simply let the memory replay. Finally after Naruto swore vengeance on her own blood she asked, "Does that please you?" She didn't ask in anger. She asked as if she was truly curious about the answer.

"No. I thought it would, but no."

"You were correct. I was weak then."

Neji was so surprised when she admitted that that he didn't notice the next scene change. Naruto was visiting her in the hospital. He said quietly, "You care for him."

"I will do anything necessary to protect him. Anything. In fact the me of today would likely not say the words this old version is about to say."

"Please Naruto-kun. Please say you will not kill him." "But Hinata-chan, look what he did to you!" "Please Naruto-kun. Promise me!" The Hinata on the bed said this even as she coughed up more blood. "I promise," the then Naruto said sadly.

The scene shifted. Neji watched stunned as Naruto eventually defeated him. As Hinata's eyes were activated when she watched so too could Neji see all the gory details. She asked, "Do you understand now?"

"He has one too, but it is so much worse than the sand one. How the hell can he survive with that thing sealed inside him?"

Hinata said sadly, "It is the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Naruto eventually made friends of a sort with him, as strange as that is to say. It helped. Kurama's cooperation, from what I've learned reduces the toxicity of his chakra. It does not, however, eliminate it. That battle that day with you likely took years off his life, but it was only the beginning.

The scene switched to show Hinata's Byakugan perspective of the battle with the Shukaku. She was too far away to see any detail, but Neji got the idea. She also showed him various ninja he might encounter during or after the chunin exams that could be enemies. Afterwards she shifted to the high level battles she fought, along with dangerous enemies. She then showed him key pieces of her future training and abilities, the battles with Akatsuki, her near death trying to protect Naruto from Pein, the amazing feats Naruto achieved, and even those Neji himself achieved, before his untimely death. She ended with showing him the death of Naruto and her immediate reprisal.

"You did something, likely something forbidden to come back."

"Yes, but that is the end of what I can tell you, and likely more than they expected me to. So what is your decision?"

"My decision?" he asked in confusion.

"Will you keep my secrets? Will you help us make a better future than what came before? Could you, in time, support Naruto as Hokage?"

Neji considered her questions for several minutes. Based on what he saw there could be only one answer, "I will, though I may have more questions. Some of the moves you used looked useful and I don't know if I'll remember enough details."

"I will do what I can, though it seems I cannot demonstrate them anymore. Do not ask."

Neji nodded.

-«oOo»-

The next day Hiruzen asked Inochi, "So can he be trusted?"

"I believe so. Of course, she attempted first and foremost to make him loyal to herself and Naruto."

"Who is loyal to Konoha. Kami knows I will not last forever. There will be Kage after me. The alternative is unthinkable."

"There is a small possibility that he might kill the Uchiha, but I don't think he will do so without an order. He also still obsesses on freeing himself from the caged bird seal, but appears stable otherwise."

"Both are understandable."

-«oOo»-

Hinata's first experience attempting to train Neji in her normal style went surprisingly well. He was an adept student, and while her style did not precisely match Neji's body type, he could see where parts of it could be adapted while others could match directly. The memories she had shared helped a great deal in this. Neji said, "It is such a waste that you cannot fully use this."

"I do miss it. I am compensating. Just imagine I was using shocking grasp and it will be close enough."

Neji said, "If you need further help, you know where to find me."

Hinata nodded. She said, "I wish I was permitted to tell you more. I feel you could help me adapt better to the skills I have now. It was, after all, you that helped me develop this style. You are, without a doubt, a true prodigy, even if you had to work every bit as hard as Lee for much of it."

Neji was slightly stunned. He said, "Thank You. If you get permission, I will be here. For now I have enough to begin teaching Hanabi at least parts of this. She will be close enough to your body type to benefit considerably. I, myself, am going to attempt to master your alternative to the Kaiten, though I'm unsure if it truly suites me."

Hinata hesitated. She said softly, "I didn't say so before lest Inoichi read it in your mind, but I may be able to do something about your seal someday. It is possible that what I do may just cause it to fall apart, yet I do not know enough to know if it will be safe to do. I can't say much, but something else I did affected a seal in an odd way."

Neji asked cautiously, "What are you asking me?"

Hinata said, "I would see that seal removed from all of our family, or at least changed so that it only protects our eyes. I am trying to learn what I can of fuinjutsu, but as I no longer can practice it, it is very difficult. The only other option would be for me to simply try."

"Are you asking me to volunteer?"

"No. The situation is not so dire yet, and I would not risk you in any case. I believe you will be needed in the days ahead brother. I simply ask you to be observant. Should you find a branch member that is near death and beyond the help of a medic-nin please come and get me. Perhaps I will be able to help, one way or another."

"And perhaps you would not? Could whatever you do kill in that case?"

Hinata seemed surprised for a moment. She said carefully, "I would save them if I could, yet our seals are designed to kill the host if they are tampered with. What I do is quite different. Even if I ignore the seal, there may be enough residual to activate it, or it may do nothing. I do not know. Some of the ways things have interacted with err. I've said too much."

Neji reached into his pack and pulled out a sealing scroll. He said, "That contains a dozen kunai. Could you experiment on that?"

Hinata said, "I might as well. I've come this far." She took the scroll and unrolled it on the ground and stepped back. Suddenly the scroll nearly exploded as all the kunai were forced out and into the air. Both Hinata and Neji had to bat away several.

Neji said dryly, "I think you will have to experiment a lot more with other seals first."

Hinata said stunned, "My flows were only to delve the object, yet that is all it took. I could slaughter anyone who uses seals to store weapons with barely any effort at all. Hell, I could do it accidentally. Neji, can you find TenTen quickly? She must be warned now! If she somehow duplicates what I did, even accidentally... I'm half amazed she hasn't killed herself already."

Neji paled and vanished in a shunshin. Hinata took off at a dead run to the Hokage tower to get additional help, and once more wished her eyes worked as they once had.

-«oOo»-

It turned out that TenTen had not managed to kill herself as she had not thought to weave Saidar into a weapons scroll, yet she was particularly grateful for the warning when Hinata demonstrated what she had done before on one of her smaller scrolls. The Hokage and Kakashi who had come with him seemed particularly interested in the result.

The Hokage commanded, "Kakashi, find Yugao and pass on this information. Have her find Naruto. For now that team will have to abandon using any seals." Kakashi's eyes went wide when he said that. "Yes I know that it is a bit late for that. We shall just have to hope that that seal is better won't we!" Kakashi nodded and left in a swirl of leaves.

The Hokage added, "I'm glad you two caught this, even if Hinata did accidentally let you know more than intended,again." He sent the young woman a small glare as if he knew she didn't accidentally do anything. "This will no doubt require further study. I will try to ask Hiashi to help. He is at best average with seal work, but the combination of his Byakugan and basic seal theory may help. Neji you can help as well. I'm authorizing Hinata to disclose the basics to you. Just remember, this ability must not leave Konoha. We need to keep it our advantage for as long as possible."

Neji said, "Of course, Hokage-sama. I will do all I can." More quietly he added, "Would it perhaps be possible to borrow some fuinjutsu scrolls to read?"

The Hokage nodded. He said, "Follow." The Hokage and Neji left in a swirl of leaves and arrived at a medium sized house at the edge of Konoha. The Hokage said, "You will tell no one about this house. You will make sure you are never seen here and that you remove nothing from here, not even for a few minutes. You will also take no notes out of this house. You are to not use or release any information you learn here without my approval, save for I will leave any attempts to remove the caged bird seal up to your discretion and deny having anything to do with it. I'm only doing this because of the danger your seals now pose to you. Do not allow your clan to be torn apart or seriously weakened. A stack of dead elders I can deal with, if that is required. Another Uchiha mess is not acceptable. Find a way to keep them an asset to Konoha. Hinata may be able to help with that. Do you understand?"

Neji bowed and said, "I will not let you down, nor will I let my clan down."

The Hokage nodded simply accepting his words as the facts they were. He then placed his hand flat on a brass plate set into the door. The door opened with a small click. Neji followed the him in. He closed the door and placed his hand on a similar brass plate on the back of the door and said, "Touch your hand to the other plate, then trickle a small amount of chakra into it." Neji did so.

Sarutobi said, "This is the private Hokage library. Pay close attention. You now have access to the house. Had you touched the brass plate on the outer door without it, you would die. I'm going to show you how to get access to his study as well, including notes from the fourth and general Uzumaki sealing books. Be careful with them. Do not be seen coming and going from here and again, take nothing out ever, save for memories."

Neji asked, "Was Naruto the fourth's son?"

The Hokage turned and for a minute Neji thought he was going to die. The Hokage asked, "How did you know?"

"Hinata let slip about the Kyuubi, though I'm sure it was intentional, to prepare me for what is to come, just as I'm sure she would have killed me if she thought it necessary. When you combine that with all these sealing scrolls, combined with talk of Uzumaki sealing books and well that picture of the fourth and the pregnant redhead... Well it was not a difficult guess."

The Hokage sighed. He said quietly, "That knowledge must not get out. If Iwa learns before Naruto makes Jounin he is likely to be killed. As it is some Iwa nin might connect the dots just from his face."

"He already was, or didn't you know?"

"What?"

"It was the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage, most likely on his orders. She copied Naruto's solid henge and posed as Hinata. It worked. The toxin paralyzed him more than long enough to kill him. It seemed he waited till after Naruto had pretty much saved everyone. If what I saw in her memories was correct, it looked like Kurotsuchi half waited for Hinata to kill her."

"I knew he was killed, but she had never said the exact details, nor had Inoichi been able to get them. This is troubling."

"Will you kill the Tsuchikage?" he asked.

"If I can figure out how, then yes. Sadly, right now the bastard provided stability we need. Say nothing of any of this to anyone. Understood?"

"I understand and obey."

The Hokage nodded and then quietly left him to begin studying. The professor returned to his own less exclusive yet still very well protected study and opened an old book. Kage's had been killed in the past and they could be again, and if Earth country decided to support Akatsuki again, well, that might be just the thing to buy them a bit of time and head off a potential enemy. He would have to think on this carefully. It would be even better if Akatsuki thought Earth country betrayed them, though the loss of life would be regrettable.

It was times like this when he understood why he kept Danzo around. It was a pity, that given what he knew now, he was fairly certain that he could not trust Danzo with this. Perhaps cleaning up his own house was in order first.

-«oOo»-

Hiruzen had already informed Hiashi by the time Neji talked to him. Hiashi closed the doors around him and looked around with his Byakugan, only to motion Neji to do so as well.

Hiashi said quietly, "We will alternate. We will do this for all private meetings. Understood?"

Neji nodded. He asked, "Can the seal be removed?"

Hiashi said, "No, or at least I do not know how. The seal was designed to make that impossible, and it was forbidden to attempt to do so."

Neji nodded, unsurprised.

Hiashi said quietly, "Look under your mattress tonight. There may be a copy of an old scroll that I had hoped to figure out one day. You have a place to keep it?"

Neji said quietly, "I do. You have already studied it?"

Hiashi said quietly, "My notes will be there as well, as well as my brothers. Yes, he worked on it as well. Sadly neither of us seem to have talent for such things, but what we figured out is there."

Neji turned his Byakugan on.

Hiashi allowed his eyes to rest. He said, "Be very careful. If certain people find out. I will not be able to protect you."

That went without saying. If certain elders found out then Neji knew he would be dead without a second thought. In fact, it would be a small miracle, if his was the only death. After that he very much expected that Hinata might go Itachi on the elders, which wouldn't be such a bad thing, if it wouldn't likely expose the secret they were trying to keep, and if well he wouldn't already be dead. That, was definitely an outcome he intended to avoid.

-«oOo»-

Neji joined some of Hinata's teams practice sessions, although he stayed far enough back not to get hit by any weaves of Saidar accidentally. Since seeing what happened to that scroll he had had more than a few nightmares where his head exploded. Still, the Byakugan helped a great deal there, since while he couldn't see the weaves clearly,he could at least make out there rough location. He even helped Tenten develop her unarmed style from time to time. His greatest contribution was probably helping Naruto refine his chakra control. Simply put, an available Byakugan was the greatest tool anyone could ask for for that task.

Hinata also quietly borrowed the Hitai-ate's of her teammates, as well as Lee and Gai before quickly returning them. She could now find them, given time, anywhere in the world. She had wanted to do the trick with Neji as well, but didn't want to risk any weaves close to him given his seal. She didn't think an already placed and largely passive weave would cause the effect, but wasn't willing to risk it.

-«oOo»-

Koharu entered the Hokage's office. She said, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I have recently been informed of an ability you have that may be of significant use to Konoha."

"What ability?"

Sarutobi said, "Before I tell you, I want your word that you will keep it a secret. No one, and especially not Danzo will find out."

Somewhat upset, Koharu said, "Fine. You have it."

Sarutobi considered her carefully for over a minute.

Finally she lost patience and said, "What? You and I both know that Homura and I are a little opportunistic, but its not as if we have ever really betrayed you, especially after giving our word."

Sarutobi said quietly, "If you do, you will die slowly. I will see to it myself."

Koharu nodded. A small smile appeared on her face.

The third said cooly, "I have been informed that you have a strong affinity for what is known as Saidar."

Yugao stepped in through the closed door to his study.

The Hokage said, "I know you're still learning Yugao, but could you demonstrate?"

Koharu flew into the air. Her hands fell to her sides and seemed to be tied there. Her legs too were forced together. She said, "What is the meaning of this? Some new jutsu perhaps?"

They explained.

Koharu said, "I want this. How do I learn? Is this how you want me to be of use to Konoha?"

Sarutobi said, "You will learn from Yugao mostly for now. She will arrange for Hinata to supervise some lessons. In particular, I want you to learn the warder bond. I don't just want you to just learn how to apply it. I want you to understand it, if you can."

Yugao went on to explain what they knew of it before leaving.

Koharu said, "You want me to use it on you correct?"

Sarutobi said, "I don't particularly want it no, though it may be necessary. I have already recalled Tsunade. If needed, she will become the fifth, one way, or another. Of course, Jiraiya seems to be taking his sweet time getting her back here, but that is another matter. Either way, should I die or be incapable of continuing as Hokage, she will take over. I just think it would be better if I had the strength to keep going for a few more years. While Tsunade may be the best choice, I'd rather not have the hat go to someone who is apt to resent the position. More time would help with that."

Koharu nodded. She said, "And you don't trust Danzo, although I suppose I can understand that. But then that is a problem. I have given my word. If you keep your word about all this then I will keep mine. Both of you believe you are doing what is the best for Konoha, save that Danzo's definition also tends to include what is best for Danzo. What will you do?"

"What I must. I will do what I must."

"You have not always done that."

"True, but I am working to fix those mistakes."

Koharu snorted. "For what it's worth, Danzo approves, though he is very curious as to why. Still the changes you have initiated in the academy and in our forces have been for the good. You have even got those two layabouts off of continual gate guard duty and into actual training again. Why I heard you even recruited the newest Nara's mother in your campaign."

"It would be a waste if he was merely a genius. Sometimes being clever is not enough."

"Indeed. I have even heard that Kakashi is taking his training seriously again for once. If he keeps it up we might actually have an S class ninja around other than Jiraiya and the drunk."

"You left me off that list."

"I did. Unless I miss my guess you are at best high A class right now."

"That too is being addressed."

"This bond thing."

"Yes, I am old. If the bond works I can likely get back into S class shape for a time, perhaps even a decade, if I'm really lucky, whereas you might gain decades or more. It seems a small price to pay. Just don't ever try to mask the bond. If anyone finds out that you did that, then there are already multiple people who have orders to kill you, and as I said, we already have a fifth lined up."

"You don't trust me, not even after giving my word."

"Not fully, no."

"Good. It seems that even the professor can still learn."

"Enough. Now get out, and remember my warning. Betray Konoha and you will die painfully."

Koharu bowed and said, "As you say, Hokage-sama."

-«oOo»-

Their training continued. At Hinata's suggestion, sometimes Anko would take over Gai's team's training while Gai would train their team. It was not so much a condition on helping Anko with her seal. She would do that anyway. They just had to be careful. Gai was invaluable, though not in the obvious way. No he was simply useful as an opponent. He was also strong enough to generate a few shadow clones that they could go all out on, although he quickly got sick of wasting all that chakra just for the clone to be electrocuted or sliced in half.

Hinata was fast for someone without chakra, but it was not going to be enough to go toe to toe with most ninja. She had of course no plans to do so, but it never hurt to be prepared either way. She already wore leg and arm weight much of the time, though her unweighted speed was still nothing compared to what she was used to. The weights were also bulky and awkward. She chose to pay Tenten's father to create weighted clothing, who of course made an identical set for her daughter. It took longer to remove than weights, but allowed for greater strength training, without losing necessary flexibility. The weights were actually made of countless metal strips individually sewed in separate pockets. This way the metal should not make any noise, and might even help deflect a kunai or a sword, well if she was particularly lucky. She would have to come up with something better, but it would do for now.

-«oOo»-

A very angry Tsunade arrived and proceeded to give Naruto, Hinata, and Hayate the exam of their lives. She was about ready to leave, when the Hokage handed her Hayate's medical file. She said, "This is impossible. There must be some mistake. This wasn't fixable. Are you sure you don't just have a traitor somewhere? I mean I could have helped, but this says he is cured as if he was never sick."

The Hokage smirked and said, "And yet, it is true. I even checked myself, and while Hayate wasn't his primary patient, my own doctor did confirm the diagnosis at one point."

Hinata pointed to Shizune where only the Hokage could see and gave a firm nod.

Tsunade asked, "How?"

"Sadly it is likely something you can't learn to do, at least not without neatiging much of your existing skills, which is something I do not want to see happen. Shizune, on the other hand, may be an ideal candidate."

Shizune said, "Me? How? I have been studying with Tsunade for a very long time. If she could not have healed Hayate, then I could not have either."

Tsunade said, "Explain Now!"

The Hokage said, "If Hayate and Naruto could excuse us for now, we can discuss this rationally."

Naruto looked at the Hokage for a moment before leaving. Hayate shrugged and followed.

The Hokage said, "It is your story Hinata. Feel free to retell it."

Hinata half glared at him as he sat calmly drinking coffee, yet said nothing beyond beginning her story. She gave the same detail she gave the Hokage as well as demonstrating several weaves and traveling at the Hokage's insistence.

Tsunade said, "Incredible, and your saying Shizune could learn?"

Hinata said, "It is possible that you might as well. Just because I can't sense the potential, doesn't fully rule it out, although even if you passed the test, you would probably be weaker than others. Also just doing the testing might force you down the road of learning it, which would end your access to chakra. There is also no guarantee that just because you are adept at healing with chakra that it will translate over to Saidar. There is a great deal that we do no know."

Tsunade said, "Fine. I'll pass. I've worked too hard to lose what I have."

Shizune said, "I've also worked hard to get where I am."

"There is an additional benefit of long use of the power. It can greatly slow aging. You would likely easily gain at least a couple centuries of life, though I can't guarantee that or much of anything beyond it is very likely that you will learn the basics and be able to defend yourself."

The medic nins eyes popped at hearing about centuries of life. Tsunade said, "Perhaps I'm being too hasty."

Sarutobi said, "I forbid you from attempting to learn until a solid Hokage we both would approve of replaces me, for if I die, you are taking the job and I cannot have you weak. Konoha cannot afford it."

"Wait a minute. I never agreed to that. I know Jiraiya mentioned it, but I most certainly didn't agree."

"Nonetheless you are going to do it, if it becomes necessary. Koharu is learning Saidar as well, and is probably going to use a warder bond on me, when she figures it out. Hopefully that will buy time. Perhaps it will buy enough that you never have to take that hat, but who can say? There is also the possibility that Koharu will somehow manage to control me with the bond. If that occurs, you are to kill her, and if necessary me as well."

"What?" she exclaimed!

Hinata said softly, "I have taught no one how to create a warder bond that compels. It is an evil thing. I don't even mention the possibility, yet it is inevitable that someday someone will figure it out again. I know that part didn't work on those who could channel. I have no idea what it will do to someone with chakra, nor am I willing to try."

"Well that makes sense at least, if what little I know about you and the brat is true." Hinata glared at her, but said nothing.

Shizune asked, "Could Tsunade and I form a bond? You said that helped Naruto considerably and are proposing doing it yourself."

Hinata said, "It should work. It has occurred before yet it is not without up and downsides. The bond seems stronger between two women, perhaps because of the similarities. Emotions between them have a tendency to feed on each other and escalate. That can and has been managed though. Also if one is drunk or similarly impaired, the other will be affected. This isn't a problem with male warders. I don't recall anyone ever figuring out why, but it had something to do with the differences creating a greater buffer."

Shizune turned a little green.

Tsunade said, "I don't drink that much."

Shizune snorted.

Sarutobi laughed and said, "I remember very well how much you drank."

Hinata said, "There is also the danger of seals." She went on to explain and said that she didn't know if it could be resolved.

Tsunade said, "Then do not use your abilities on me. I have no desire to see what would happen to my regeneration seal if it exploded."

Hinata nodded.

Shizune said, "I think I will try to learn. Even without chakra my medical knowledge is hardly useless, and perhaps it will help me heal with Saidar and when you add in the much longer life span..."

The Hokage said, "Very well. Coordinate with Hinata and Yugao. This remains an S-Class secret."

Hinata said, "If you decide to accept the warder bond, you will have to first remove the seals you have. Afterwards, Shizune may be able to eventually weave a new more effective illusion, if you wish it."

Tsunade mused, "Perhaps being back won't be so bad. It certainly promises to be interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Wheel of Time. This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment.

 **Hinata Sedai**  
by Lerris Smith

 _ **-«Chapter Three»-**_

Team Yugao walked into the Hokage's office, surprised at the sudden summons. Hayate and Anko caught up and followed them in as well.

The Hokage said, "We may have a problem. Gai dropped a member of the demon brothers off at a hidden ANBU outpost. Given the rank of the mission, he should not have encountered any missing nin. From what we can tell from his report, Neji took him down. The other brother was handled by Lee, though Sasuke felt the need to finish him off with a fireball according to the report. That outpost is only checked weekly so this information is not exactly current. Neji appears to have destroyed the tendons in his right hand, making it impossible to use jutsu. When you add in the delay of getting the message back here and Ibiki extracting details about his employment, our best guess is that they are probably in Wave by now."

Hinata said, "I remember Naruto discussing a mission to Wave with Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke. They very nearly died. They went against Zabuza Momichi. Sir, I'd like to go and back them up."

"Are you ready?"

"For all intents and purposes I am a fully trained Aes Sedai, and I was a fully trained Jounin of the leaf, even if much of that knowledge doesn't help me now. Even discounting the others, if we brought Anko and Hayate, we would easily win."

"Can you create a gateway where it will not be seen, or did you plan to run there? I know you cannot keep up without chakra, and being carried would slow you down far too much, and be far too obvious a tell beyond that."

"I have been to Wave. I think I know a place. I can create a horizontal gateway some distance up in the air. We can then look through it and see if it is suitable."

"Do it."

Hinata concentrated and wove a gateway that set just above the table in the room. It wasn't big, little bigger than a four foot circle, yet it was easy to see that this section of the forest looked vacant.

Sarutobi said, "This will work. Can you recreate it to this exact spot later?"

Hinata let the gateway vanish. She said, "If I recreate it elsewhere, there may be a small shift. The main key to opening a gateway is some familiarity with your destination and considerable familiarity with where you are starting from. If I were to be dropped in the middle of nowhere, it would take me at least a few hours to form reliable gateways from it, and that is if I was holding Saidar the whole time."

"Interesting."

Sarutobi said, "Yugao is in charge of the mission, followed by Anko and Hayate, though I doubt it will come to that. You are to go to an area where you will not be seen leaving. There Hinata will open a gateway to near Wave. You will step through and handle any situation that arises with these conditions. Unless a konoha ninja's life is at stake, you will not allow any of your new abilities to be discovered, even by Gai's genin, and in particular Sasuke. I have read disturbing reports about him, and I'm uncertain how far he can be trusted to keep a secret. If necessary, knock him out and keep him unconscious if you must, but don't kill him, unless he directly betrays the village. If it comes to combat, I'd much rather Anko and Hayate eliminated the threat and the new abilities remain secret. Also remember, that people can do basic math. It is better you not be seen at all, otherwise the wrong people will wonder how you got so far away so quickly. You will not be paid for this mission, save by my gratitude, as it never happened. Keeping this secret as long as we can is vital, but I also understand that a resource once given cannot be ignored forever. Understood?"

Tenten asked, "Should Naruto and I come as well? Naruto can certainly be effective, but... how to put this..."

Hinata said, "His distinctive fighting style is about as subtle as an oncoming storm."

Naruto was caught between pride and annoyance, uncertain which one to feel.

Sarutobi turned to Yugao, "What is your opinion?"

Yugao said, "If they do not come, then they will have to remain hidden until we return, since news of part of my team gone, while the other part is not would raise questions. As far as skill wise, I believe they will be fine, particularly given that there will be four Jounin there, but it does increase the difficulty of keeping it secret. Konoha would not normally send so many jounins without great need to protect something, more than just a genin team. Frankly I'm not sure this is not overkill. You could probably just pop Anko through and she could get the job done with far less risk of discovery, though admittedly the risk to team Gai would be higher."

The Third said, "It all comes down to this. Your team needs experience and you need it before the chunin exams. Very well, perhaps it is better for things to appear as normal. This will be listed as a backup B-rank mission for Gai's team by Yugao's team. Their team will exit through the gates as soon as they can be ready, but they are not to reveal themselves until after sufficient time has passed for them to plausibly be in Wave. Anko and Hayate will still go along, but will remain hidden entirely and do what needs be done. Sasuke and Lee should be kept in the dark about their presence. Sasuke may not be trustworthy. Lee simply hasn't shown sufficient ability with secrets yet, though Gai is working on it.

Yugao said, "Understood."

-«oOo»-

They first picked up some additional gear at their homes then met at a training field outside the gates that Hinata knew fairly well. Anko summoned a dozen small snakes who immediately searched the area before reporting back. She said, "The area is clear."

Hinata opened a horizontal gateway a foot above their ground and at least thirty feet up in the air above their destination. She looked through carefully before nodding.

"So do we just hop through?" Naruto asked quietly.

Hinata said, "I will require someone to carry me. Without chakra there is a chance of injury from this drop. I might be able to do something, but it would likely be noisy."

"Nah. Let's just go." With that Naruto picked up Hinata and jumped through. Hayate offered the same for Yugao leaving Anko to carry Tenten.

Anko said, "Damn that's sweet. I wish I could do that, well without the losing access to chakra part. So, what's the plan now?"

Yugao said, "We are likely overkill for anything they will face. Hayate, stay with Naruto and Tenten. See if you can give them some training quietly. The rest of us will do the initial reconnaissance."

"Ah man! This sucks," said Naruto.

Anko shrugged. She said, "Those are the breaks kiddo. Just be glad your not forced to handle a mis-ranked mission yourself. Those tend to end badly, usually with a complete loss of the team. Sometimes, like in Kakashi's case one manages to survive and beat himself up over it for the rest of his or her life. This mission, on the other hand, is far more fun. We get to turn a mis-ranked mission around in our favor."

Naruto gulped, but nodded. He said, "Be careful Hinata-chan."

Hinata said, "You should try practicing wind chakra flow with a regular kunai. It may work a little better."

Naruto grumbled dubiously, "If you say so." He got out a Kunai and was surprised when after a little bit of focus the air outlining the tip of his Kunai shimmered with a blue glow.

Anko grinned and tweeked Naruto's nose. "Cool, you got it to work. Just be careful huh. Don't slice off any important bits!"

Naruto continued to stare in wonder, even as the others took off.

Hinata hated to be carried, although Anko didn't make too big a deal of it. Yugao was also struggling. She still had access to some chakra, but evidently not much. After they were away a little way Anko asked Hinata, "So how long have you known about Asuma's gift?"

"I think I figured it out about a week after he began. It just didn't make sense that his progress would slow like that. When I noticed how it interacted strangely with my own flows of air, I knew there was something funny going on. I asked Asuma about it and he confirmed it."

Anko said, "But you didn't tell him?"

"The training was useful, but I could hardly not tell him now."

Anko nodded.

Yugao said quietly, "There has to be some way to enhance speed with just saidar. In another couple of weeks I won't be able to keep up at all."

Anko said, "Can't you well gateway everywhere? Well, other than that keeping it a secret."

Hinata said, "You cannot form a gateway from a place you do not know well. That takes hours at best, and usually more. There is an exception for a very short hop, which sometimes allows you to get around it, There is also something called skimming which is much slower and in a way more dangerous, though still faster and better than a shunshin. Still, if you fall off the skimming platform, and cannot channel another, you will fall literally forever until you die. Remember that if we are forced to skim."

Anko looked intrigued, but continued on without comment. Yugao looked curious as well.

Hinata placed the Mask of Mirrors on herself, Anko, and Yugao, then inverted and tied them off for caution's sake. Now they looked like an ordinary poor family, with Yugao posing as the father. It took them little time to locate the home of the bridge builder as Hinata simply traced the weave she left on Gai's Hitai-ate. It took them even less time to asses the situation by carefully watching at the windows. Gai was down for the count, with potentially life threatening wounds, the other genin were okay. Sasuke did have a minor slash on one arm that would heal on its own.

They moved back into the woods. Yugao said, "Hinata, can you appear and fake being an ordinary doctor? There are too few medic nins to risk that disguise being seen through. We need to dumb this down and be unremarkable and hope Gai's acting is up to snuff."

Hinata said, "Yes. I can even treat his wounds much like a regular doctor would, then bandage them all. Once he is all bandaged up I can heal him. Then it will be up to his acting."

Yugao said, "Do it. Gai knows when to keep his mouth shut." Anko seemed bored. She could no doubt heal him to some extent too, but there was no need to risk Gai having a lingering injury and he was in bad shape. Anko was no Tsunade, and there was no point in taking the risk of bringing him to her.

-«oOo»-

Hinata changed her Mask of Mirrors to what an itinerant doctor might wear. She now appeared to be a mid thirties man who was already partially balding. Hinata's backpack worked for supplies once they made it look far more used than it really was and then filled it in with some of their medical supplies.

Everything seemed solid, even the voice. The problem came when Hinata walked.

Anko said, "Have you even paid attention to men walking?"

Hinata blushed, but said nothing as she attempted to correct her stride. Anko still wasn't satisfied so she demonstrated the corrections and forced Hinata to practice for twenty minutes before she was satisfied.

Hinata, or rather Doctor Lane knocked on the door. When it opened, she said, "I heard you were looking for a doc?" It was only a guess, but it seemed a likely one.

Tsunami said, "Yes, please come in. We desperately need your help." She then led Hinata through the genin in the living room. Hinata saw Neji activate his Byakugan, and stare in surprise before quickly deactivating it and smoothing the expression on his face. If there was one thing being a child of the Hyuga was taught, it was how to remain calm at all times. Being able to see through walls did rapidly teach one how to deal with surprises. Hinata ignored him entirely as she was led to the bedroom Gai was in.

Tsunami asked, "Is there anything you need? I have tried to treat his wounds, but I fear it will not be enough. He is in quite bad shape."

"Boil some water and bring some clean towels in, preferably lint free and white."

As Tsunami did so, Hinata began examining Gai. He didn't look good, though he was stubbornly holding onto consciousness. Hinata glanced at the closed door and then moved closer to Gai. She said in the doctor's voice, "The Hokage sent us to check on you after the demon brother was picked up from the ANBU outpost. I will bandage your wounds as best I can like a normal doctor. Once done I will heal you. You will be extremely hungry after that. The Hokage ordered that my abilities not be exposed. You will have to act as if you are still injured enough to convince who you must. The bridge builder's daughter dressed your wounds, so anything you can subtly do to convince her that she was mistaken about how injured you are may be helpful."

"Who?" Gai rasped out.

"Hinata."

Gai nodded.

She continued with, "Do you know where Zabuza and his friend are? Are they still alive?"

Gai starred in surprise. His words barely audible he said, "Fake hunter nin saved him. Faked his death I think. I didn't realize. Couldn't fight well in the mist. He may be recovered in days maybe. Don't know where he is. Perhaps Gato knows."

Hinata said, "That is enough for now. We will attempt to resolve the situation. The Hokage ordered your genin were not to know of us. Neji has already seen through my disguise, but will keep quiet."

"Understood."

Tsunami soon brought in a big pot of hot water and some clean linens. They were mostly off white and tattered, but they would work well enough. Fortunately, Tsunami said she was busy with dinner and Hinata agreed that she would be fine. As soon as the door was closed, Hinata quickly wove a ward against eavesdropping and then took Gai's head into her hands. She wove all five powers as she not only destroyed the beginnings of an infection and healed wounds, but also attacked long standing injuries that had never healed quite right in the past. They were too old for full healing, but she did what she could, which was quite allot.

Sadly the healing took the rest of his strength leaving her to deal with an unconscious jounin. She did her best to clean the dried blood from his wounds and wrap them as she waited for him to wake up. About fifteen minutes later Gai awoke, though he didn't move much, evidentially still exhausted from the healing.

"Much of the strength to heal you came from you. Eat as soon as you can, and quite a lot of it. I'll leave the ration bars I have. They are something."

He nodded, and fell back asleep. Just after Hinata removed the ward, she heard the door open to see Neji. It seems he was a little impatient.

She asked, "Do you have enough supplies and money? He will be ravenously hungry when he wakes. There may also be some lingering weakness. Without a medic nin or healing he would have died. Infection was already rampant and more of his strength was used to heal old injuries, since if I didn't heal them then, they would become much harder to heal later."

Neji said, "I have extra money for emergencies and food sealed in a scroll. We should be okay. Thanks for saving him." Neji then bowed slightly to his sister.

Hinata said, "You have saved me many times in my memories. If there is a debt, then it is I who continues to owe it. Officially, my team will meet you when it is plausible for us to have covered this distance, so you will never reveal my actions now to your teammates. I was not here. Those were the Hokage's orders. Most likely Gai will act to pretend his injuries were much less than they were. Take your cues from him. We will attempt to resolve the situation, but they, and in particular Sasuke must not know we were here, at least until it is the time for them to know. Apparently the Hokage has gotten reports than concern him."

Neji asked, "I'm not surprised. He doesn't react well to losing. Will he wake soon?"

Hinata said, "He woke a bit ago, but only for a few seconds. If he is undisturbed, he might sleep until tomorrow. Try to wake him in an hour or so though. It doesn't have to be for long. Just get him to eat something and drink some water. More would be better, but his body is exhausted. Once he wakes the next time, make sure he eats a large meal, then let him sleep himself out. After that he should be mostly fine, though how injured he will act is another matter." Hinata then searched her backpack till she found a sealed dish. She said, "This is stew from last nights meal. He needs it more than me right now. Save it for him."

Neji nodded.

Hinata asked, "How did he get so injured? I would have thought that..."

Neji grimaced. "The Uchiha tried to fight Zabuza directly and Gai-sensei was badly injured saving him. The midst didn't help, but it was the Uchiha's recklessness that caused Gai's injuries. Gai still won before that fake hunter ninja appeared and faked Zabuza's death before taking him away."

"I understand, and I am sorry." Neji nodded. She then got up and walked out of the house after reiterating her directions to Tsunami.

She slipped away and met Anko and Yugao back in the forest. She said, "All is well. Gai is healed, and should be at around seventy percent by tomorrow afternoon, though he has agreed to pretend otherwise. Neji saw me with his Byakugan, but has agreed to keep the secret. I just hope that Sasuke's eyes when he get's the Sharingan can't see through the Mask of Mirrors. I don't think the other two genin suspect anything. Gai says that their enemy is Zabuza and an accomplice that put Zabuza in a near death state to get him away, which fits what I remember Naruto saying. Gai expects he may recover in a few days, but doesn't know where to find him. He suggests interrogating Gato. Neji told me it was Sasuke's attempt to take Zabuza on that resulted in Gai nearly dying saving him."

Anko said eagerly, "So we get to kill Gato and perhaps plunder his fortune? Just from the little research we did earlier we know he is strangling this town and I would dearly like to get paid as well."

Hinata shrugged. It wasn't her decision to make.

Yugao said, "Possibly. Let's investigate more. If all is as expected, then we will probably have to kill Gato and a whole bunch of canon fodder. I doubt he has other nuke nin on his payroll, or at least anyone of Zabuza's caliber. They tend to be expensive. Still, if we take out his employer then Zabuza may simply leave, and if not Gato may know where he is. I also doubt the Hokage would mind if we extracted a B rank payment out of Gato and then let the rest go to the village coffers.."

Anko said, "B rank, ah come on. Can't we take an A rank fee?"

Yugao said, "Not unless something actually challenging comes up, or you want to divide a single person A rank fee. This mission is ridiculously over staffed as is, though just saving Gai made it easily worth it."

Anko said, "Point taken."

Yugao mused, "Hayate would be useful for the mercs, particularly if we want it to not look like Ninja did it. I'll probably stay out of it beyond keeping watch. It would be stupid to get gutted by a merc, just because I couldn't move out of the way in time. Revealing my new abilities would be worse."

Anko said, "I'll start with kunai then switch to a sword once an interesting one get's freed up. I may not be a sword master, but I should do well enough, and can certainly deal with any surprises."

Hinata said, "My best bet is to use use my abilities to electrify them. If I touch them over their heart, it should stop. I'll have to slice them up with a sword or something soon after to make them all match, but it should work."

Yugao said, "Okay, I'll do that bit then. I might as well be somewhat useful."

Yugao asked, "How long would your illusion last if you cast it on the rest of us?"

Hinata said, "Several days at least."

Anko said, "That is nice. No more wasting chakra."

Yugao said, "Okay let's get back. Anko, first I'd like you to create a Kage bunshin and go find out what you can about Gato's base. Then, if you wouldn't mind carrying Hinata again. I still don't want to be seen."

Anko nodded and they took off in two shunshin, though it took Yugao almost five more minutes to arrive back with the others. Anko had by then convinced them that she was Anko. The large summoned snake helped of course.

Yugao said, "Damn, why can't one ever get anything for free. I'm going to miss that jutsu."

The others looked at her but nothing was said other than Tenten's, "Me too."

Yugao said, "Okay, we are going to wait till morning to attack, but here is the plan, which will be revised depending on what Anko's shadow clone learns. First, Hinata will use the Mask of Mirrors to disguise the rest of you, and revise our own disguises. We will appear to be a small mercenary group ourselves who know a few ninja skills. Most likely we will be attributed to failed genin from somewhere. That probably can't be helped entirely. Actually make us look like Iwa rejects. I never tire of giving them crap. Using that we will terminate Gato's forces, interrogate Gato to try to find Zabuza and his accomplice, and then kill Gato. If we are lucky, that will cause Zabuza to simply leave. The mission should involve minimal use of jutsu, although if we have to Hinata, Tenten, and I will use basic air or I suppose earth attacks to mimic other jutsu. If push comes to shove. do what you have to do, but nothing too obviously from Konoha, if it can possibly be avoided. Naruto, I know you have practiced it, but your job is to maintain enough clones that two are covering each of us, including two for yourself. They are to be ready to Kawarimi with any of us should it be necessary. If Zabuza shows up, I want Hayate and Anko to tag team him. The rest of us will deal with the fake Hunter nin."

Naruto asked, "You don't want me to fight?"

Yugao said, "Nope. I have no doubt you could probably finish off the bandits yourself, but your fighting style is too recognizable, should it be seen later, such as by someone at the chunin exams. It is not worth it. One thing you can do is have a couple henged clones keep watch on the builder's house. Stay far back and just watch. If someone tries something, dispel one of them and warn us, then have the other warn Gai or Neji."

Hinata looked at him in concern. She was surprised when he simply nodded.

Tenten said distractingly, "I've heard more than a few wishes that I had not left team Gai, including from Gai himself."

Naruto said, "Dang. I knew he was an arse, but still."

Anko said, "Well his idiocy almost got Gai killed, so who knows what he will do next. I'm just glad I don't have to teach him. He has been too badly spoiled. That combined with the trauma of his entire clan being killed by his brother and he is a prime target to go nuke nin. I even tried to get through to the punk, but got nowhere. He is one messed up brat. It may not even be his fault entirely after what his brother did, but that doesn't mean I want him anywhere near me. The only thing more dangerous than an enemy is an ally like that."

-«oOo»-

The next morning Anko reported she had the information on Gato. Her clone had even managed to steal and hide what appeared to be all his cash and account numbers, though it had been unable to find information on Zabuza's location before it ran out of energy and dispelled.

Yugao said, "Excellent. All we have to do is walk through town and brag about stealing all that money. That way, they will come to us and we can control the location. I would expect Gato to come as well, now that we have his money. Would you not agree Anko?"

Anko grinned. "Yep. He strikes me as the type that doesn't like to lose money. I even overheard him planning to wait till hopefully the Konoha team recovered enough to wear Zabuza down and then kill everyone left once the were exhausted. It was a pity I didn't run across any proof of it, but he did say it."

Hayate said, "I just kind of hope Zabuza shows up. It has been a long time since I've had a chance, or even been able to cut lose against another top rank swordsman."

Yugao said, "I'd be okay if he didn't show up at all and simply left."

Anko said whimsically, "I don't know. It might be fun if he showed up still messed up from his little fake death. That way things will be so much quicker and more final."

Naruto asked, "What about Neji? He already knows we are here. Couldn't he help a bit in some way? Tenten says he is incredible in a fight."

"He is," Hinata added absently.

Tenten mused, "I can see keeping Gai there to keep the secret, and we apparently don't trust Sasuke. Keeping Lee might make sense just to keep the secret and protect the bridge builder, but keeping all of them just seems overkill. Is there any chance we might need any of their help?"

Anko said, "Unlikely, though a bit more experience before the chunin exams is never a bad thing and one can always fall to a lucky hit. Who knows, Gato could have hidden ninja I didn't see and we have to assume that Gato can get Zabuza there very quickly and that he will be in top condition, although with his little accomplice, so sure, why not, bring the long haired kid, at least if Gai approves. Doctor Hinata would have to stop by again, but that should be no big deal.

Hinata said, "There is another way. Hyuga are trained to scan the surroundings when in enemy territory outside where he is at least once an hour with the Byakugan. I suspect he will do it at least twice as often. I could stand behind a tree and wait for him to come out, although it might be better if someone with chakra came as well. I am apparently much harder to see with our clan's eyes."

Yugao shrugged. She said, "We might as well. That way we can brief him on the plan. It would also be good if we had someway to contact Gai if things go pear shaped. Ideas?"

Naruto said, "I can henge a clone into something small, then if we need to alert the clone I can create another shadow clone and disperse him."

Hayate said, "You can do what? A henge is not a shape change."

Naruto said, "Well I guess I messed that part up. It works though."

Yugao said, "How much chakra does that henge cost?"

Naruto shrugged. "About half as much as a regular shadow clone I guess."

Yugao hung her head. "Let me guess you were doing a prank the day they explained the henge no jutsu. A proper henge takes even less than a bunshin. That is why it is one of the academy three. It is not supposed to take Kage level chakra reserves. You are just crazy fortunate to have them, and no that is not all your prisoner. It is as much your clan. Uzumaki are known for large chakra reserves. Still, this henge is interesting and merits study, but all that matters now is you can do it. Let's get going."

-«oOo»-

They all stood behind trees behind the bridge builder's house. Less than ten minutes later Neji appeared to be doing a normal patrol that just happened to pass their location. Hinata let her voice concealment drop. "Hello brother."

Neji said, "It is good to see you sister. Did you perhaps need something?"

Beside Hinata Yugao said, "We are going to eliminate Gato, by pretending to be a mercenary group. Hopefully that will end this, though it is possible we will have to deal with the group you fought as well. I want you to ask Gai if you can come, just in case. Worst case, you can see through that mist, where we cannot easily do so. Best case, you simply make sure no mercenaries get away. Gai, Sasuke, and Lee should be well able to handle any other threats to the bridge builder. Another Jounin will not help significantly, particularly one still gaining his strength. Leave the rest there and make an excuse for going into town. Naruto is going to create a transformed shadow clone that you will bring inside with you. Don't ask. He can then inform Gai if we need him. We plan on staging the confrontation in the middle of town. Naruto, how long can your clone maintain that strange henge?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and said, "Ten minutes or so. It's difficult to stay small. I suppose I can extend it a bit by super charging the shadow clone, but it would be better if he could transform back sooner."

Yugao said, "Very well. Neji when you get back, find a place for Naruto's clone to hide, then he can inform Gai if things go pear shaped. Are there any questions?"

Neji said, "I am curious about this henge you mention, but otherwise none."

Yugao shrugged and turned to Naruto, "Do you mind if Neji tries to figure it out?"

Naruto said, "Nah, but didn't you say I was using a lot of chakra?"

Yugao said to Neji, "Watch Naruto and see if you can figure it out, but don't try it right now. The Hokage will likely want your report on it in secret at some point." Neji nodded and activated his Byakugan. Naruto created a shadow clone and then the clone henged into a kunai that Naruto handed to Neji. He looked at it in wonder before slipping it back into his pouch and walking off as if he was just finishing his check, though he did seem to hurry a bit. A couple minutes later they were alone with Gai. Neji took the kunai out and set it down.

Neji said, "This is a Naruto clone." Gai raised an eyebrow as the clone poofed back into Naruto, complete with what was now his normal black, grey, and green outfit. Yugao had insisted he lose the orange.

Gai said, "Remarkable. So what is the plan?" Neji repeated what he knew and Naruto's clone added a few details when asked.

Gai said, "Very well. I have no objection. Your particular skill could be invaluable against Zabuza. Tell the others that you are going into town for some special medicine for infection the doctor mentioned I might need."

Neji nodded.

Gai said, "Be careful Neji. Zabuza may already be healed, and I'm guessing his helper was at least high chunin. That rescue didn't give me much time to estimate skill, but the very fact that his helper was able to pull it off and get away before I realized anything speaks of skill. There may even be others. I won't add my normal youthful speech since I know how it annoys you. At the very least you will see a lot of death today, and likely commit your share of it."

Neji said,"Tenten and I have already killed before."

Gai said, "There will be more than a few bandits this time. Also quietly remind Yugao that Naruto probably has not done so. I think he has the makings to be an excellent Ninja, but some freeze their first time. Yugao has not taught before and she is not used to genin. She may not think of it."

Neji said, "I will."

Gai said, "Before you go, know that were Tenten still a part of our team I would have easily recommended you all for the Chunin exams."

"So, we will not be entering now?"

"That decision has not been made. What I am saying is I will be counting on you more in the future. I will be expecting you to be the one leading the next C-rank, where I will take a more observational role."

"Are you saying I'm ready for Chunin?"

"No, I am saying I am ready to test you myself to determine that, and while my eventual recommendation, if positive, is something the Hokage will take into consideration. It does not, in itself, guarantee a promotion. It is even possible that the Hokage will deliberately wait for the next Chunin exams so as to showcase your talent and increase the reputation of Konoha."

"I understand." He then quietly left, making the excuse they had agreed upon to Lee and Sasuke who only shrugged.

-«oOo»-

Neji motioned Yugao away from the others and passed on Gai's message. She said she would keep an eye on Naruto, but they had actually already done what they could to prepare him for today. They rejoined the others and then went to the town, though Neji went a bit ahead of the others, so he could seemingly be separate from them.

While they were in town they passed some of Gato's henchmen. A disguised Anko said, "Damn, I can't believe we managed to walk off with that strong box. There must be ten million ryo in there. Can you believe it was so poorly guarded."

"Hey, I hear you stole Gato's money. If you hand it over nice and quickly, we may just let you live."

Anko said, "I don't think so punk." She grinned a savage smile and said, "That is now our money."

The fight soon began, and soon a dozen of Gato's thugs were dead. Neji was about to finish off a couple that were sneaking away, when Yugao motioned him discretely to let them go. Ten minutes later there was several hundred more followed directly by Gato and the real slaughter began. Mercenaries were just no match for trained ninja, but then quantity had a quality all its own.

Naruto, per direction was focusing on Kawarimi with others to keep them safe, but that didn't mean they ignored him. He was forced to kill one with a Kunai, only to freeze up as the blade entered the thugs heart. He was so stunned that he was surprised when Hinata shoved him out of the way before stopping the heart of another who had been upon him. She then calmly picked up the discarded short sword and slit the attackers throat.

She glanced around, seeing no serious threat nearby before saying quietly, "I froze up my first time too. After that, Kiba and Shino used to keep trying to protect me from that harsh reality, but I too grew used to it in time, perhaps too used to it..."

Noticing that they were beginning to be surrounded she dropped the blade and began to dance among her attackers, each time seldom more than touching them. Often it was first in whatever she could reach. This would freeze them up and allow her to silently run her fingers across their heart, or attack another enemy first if one got too close. One time she even held onto one enemy while kicking out and tapping another in the heart with her foot. He collapsed dead.

To Naruto she was beautiful, and so very terrible as well. It began to hit him now as to what she had done, to what she had risked to come back to save him, and he could not find it in himself to be worthy of so much. Grimly, he grabbed a Kunai and did his part, and if a few cuts were deeper than really made sense by the Kunai, well, it was not as if anyone would really notice.

They were all steeped in blood by the time Zabuza, Haku, and another arrived. Well there was one exception, but then Tenten had been ordered to remain hidden and only interfere if she absolutely had to.

Hinata gasped at the site of Hidan. She said, "We may need some help here. Hidan is easily S-Rank."

-«oOo»-

Naruto dismissed one of his clones. He had no idea what terrified Hinata, nor even how he knew she was scared, but he was now worried as well.

Yugao said quietly, "The gloves are off."

As soon as she said that Naruto felt Hinata channel, and new, without a doubt, that Hidan was frozen. Without being told he created a fresh batch of a hundred shadow clones who each drew a kunai and raced at Hidan in two columns. Just before the Kunai's could connect each clone flowed wind chakra down the Kunai replica and into the S-ranked Ninja. The replica lasted only an instant, but that instant was enough would repeated a hundred times over.

Anko swiftly flew through hand seals and spat fire from her mouth as she began to incinerate the body. Naruto knew that Hinata was subtly adding air to the fire.

Zabuza attacked only to be equally matched by Hayate. Both of them moved away from the heat coming off the former member of Akatsuki.

Yugao glanced around. At least the townspeople had already fled. They hadn't showed much, that likely wouldn't be seen at the chunin exam anyway. Besides Naruto's replications were just as disguised as they all were. Haku was about to engage when Yugao shouted, subtly using a bit of the power to make her voice louder. "Zabuza. Stop this. Your deaths would serve no one."

Zabuza hesitated. Haku looked to him. Zabuza stepped back a bit. "Speak. You have already killed my paycheck. What do you want?"

A still disguised Yugao looked to Neji who said, "We are clear."

Yugao said, "You have two options. First, we will give you some of Gato's money and you and your partner will leave."

"Why would you do that?" There was no answer.

"Second, we know that your assistant is not currently listed as missing. There could be a place for him. He could have a home and training beyond what you can teach him. If it matters, we could give all of Gato's money to you in that case. It is quite substantial."

"I will not abandon Zabuza-sama."

Yugao nodded, not surprised. The real question was Zabuza, who asked, "Who are you?"

Yugao hesitated and then dispelled her mist of mirrors, revealing her true form. "I am Yugao Uzumki of Konoha."

"You are ANBU."

"You are remarkably well informed, though I am currently only a Jounin. Haku would be given a chance to become a Konoha shinobi, with all the rights and privileges thereof."

"How much money?" Haku looked stunned.

Anko shrugged and pulled out a storage scroll. For all their plans not to use them, they were just too useful, and, as they had tested, it was only weaving Saidar through them that was the problem. She absently unsealed a scroll. A large chest popped out that was three quarters the way full of gold.

"Zabuza-sama," Haku said in concern.

Zabuza said, "I know you have wanted a home, but fixing Kiri is my dream, not yours. With this I'd stand a chance. I'd also rather not see you killed. I was terrified when Gato somehow hired Hidan that he would somehow do so. You are probably the last of the Yuki clan. I may not be an expert in Konoha, but I know they love their clans. You'd have a chance there. Hell, I doubt they would even force you to be a Shinobi. Just be careful of what women they send your way, but then I didn't raise an idiot."

"If that is your wish Zabuza-sama."

"No, I'd rather have both, and the guarantee that you would not be killed before it was all over, but the world doesn't work like that."

Yugao said, "There is one other term."

"And that is."

"Konoha was not involved. Mercenaries did all this. Perhaps part of Gato's men turned on him, whatever, but in no way will it ever be known that we let you walk off with this money."

"And Haku will stand in surety of my silence."

"The truth benefits no one."

"True. Very well, we have a deal."

Yugao said, "Agreed." To Neji she said, "Neji, I believe Hinata will have something you can take back as medicine. You will report what we planned to happen happened, save to Gai in private. Understood?"

"I understand."

A still disguised Hayate absently sealed all that was left of Hidan, which was mostly dust and the seemingly difficult to destroy Scythe before a disguised Anko used a water jutsu to clean up the mess. Hinata absently rearranged some corpses, while a bloody yet still disguised Naruto and Tenten looked on.

Yugao said, "Haku, please surrender your Ninja tools." Haku did so reluctantly. He was surprised when Anko slipped a pair of chakra restraining cuffs on him. Yugao said, "It is not personal. Respond well to questioning and they won't last long probably." Haku nodded, even as Zabuza resealed the chest.

Yugao said, "Now, let's get the hell out of here."

-«oOo»-

Neji met Gai and the rest of his team as they were racing there. Upon seeing Neji, Gai's acting skills improved and he held his back. Gai said, "Report."

"Some mercenaries killed Gato's men. They had apparently stolen Gato's money. I killed a dozen or so of his men. I'm not sure who got Gato, but he is quite dead."

Gai nodded. He asked, "Is the situation in hand then?" Neji nodded.

Sasuke said, "Damn, I was hoping Zabuza would be back."

Neji shrugged.

Gai said, "He probably isn't recovered from the fake death, or maybe it wasn't faked. Who knows. My back still aches. I think I may have made it worse. I thought I felt someone channeling a decent amount of chakra in town, but it may have been just my injuries. My ability to sense chakra has never been great. Tomorrow we will start standing guard as the bridge is built. With any luck, perhaps Zabuza will be gone and this will become the C-rank it was supposed to be."

When Gai got back to his room, Neji offered to help check on his wounds. Gai asked, "What really happened?"

Neji told them.

Gai said, "Curious. So the true enemy reveals itself ahead of schedule. Odd that. We will have to remain even more vigilant. Not everything may turn out as before."

Neji said, "Agreed. Still, Hinata did seem, well, it was strange, but I'd say that for an instant she was terrified. She mastered it quickly, but my eyes did see it."

"An old trauma perhaps, or an old battle. This Hidan may have killed one of us before. We shall have to ask when we can. Still, I can't fault her reaction. Freezing Hidan in air was bound to bring questions in Zabuza's mind, but with as fast as Naruto reacted, they may not be big ones. I also doubt he will ever mention the word Hidan again in his life. No doubt he doesn't want to be remotely associated with the death of an S-class ninja. Zabuza is strong, but acquiring the kind of attention that might give him would be unhealthy. The large pile of money should help with the Kiri mess, and likely won't be traced back to Konoha, nor any of the rest, since Haku is there. Getting Haku was perhaps the best bit. If he can reestablish his clan, it will be worth far more to Konoha than that money, though the story the Hokage invents to explain all this could be interesting."

Neji said dryly, "To say the least." The with a small touch of concern, "Are you fully recovered?"

Gai said, "I feel better than I've felt in a half dozen years. The opening of the gates slowly damages a person, even if you are careful. It is damage that is very difficult for medical ninja to heal. They can get most of it, but each time it seems they can do less. For now it seems she was able to undo it all. A medical ninja might be able to tell me more. I just hope it lasts. Don't tell Lee that though. He is already reckless enough."

Neji nodded and left Gai to the rest that he didn't actually need, but appearances must be maintained. He then went to wash the blood from his own clothes.

-«oOo»-

Anko explained the cover story for their mission to the Hokage and handed over the sealed body, or rather dust plus scythe.

The Hokage then turned to Haku, "Are you okay with this Haku?"

"This is Zabuza-sama's wish."

He then motioned to Hayate. "Take him to Ibiki. I'll leave Ibiki's briefing up to you. He will make the final decision."

"What will happen to me?"

"As long as you mean no harm to Konoha, not much, though some may be unpleasant for a time. At the same time, you cannot become a Shinobi of Konoha on your former master's wishes."

Haku seemed confused as Hayate led him out.

"Now, Anko, tell me the full story."

He listened carefully and nodded at a few points. Finally he said, "All in all it is a job well done, yet Hidan's appearance is troubling, and in particular Hinata's reaction, though I suppose I shall have to wait for those details. For now, say nothing about this mission. The details will stay classified regardless, but I must think on it. I will arrange to make sure you and Hayate receive A rank pay for it, and classify so only I know the details. Technically you fought an S-rank opponent, but it is quite likely that we will never announce that. Yugao's team will receive C rank pay I'm afraid, since it is very likely that their part will never be known."

Anko shrugged. "I'll buy her and Hayate and nice dinner out. It won't make up for it, but she will still appreciate it and it is not as if Hayate didn't get paid as well."

The Hokage nodded. "Tell me, what do you think of Neji? I was a bit surprised he was called out for this."

"Now that the stick has been removed, he has potential, though you'd have to ask Gai for more details."

"Fair enough. So you expect Yugao's team to be back in another week."

"That sounds about right. We could have been here sooner, but obviously it would have been a bad idea for Hinata to gate us back with our guest. Even if we knocked him out, this Haku is too intelligent not to piece together that something is going on."

"Fair enough. Very well. Dismissed."

-«oOo»-

That same evening team Yugao knocked on Tsunami's door and informed them that they were there as backup. Gai informed them that the crises had passed and they could go home. The others had already gone home with Haku. They had only stayed to complete their cover mission, which was now complete.

-«oOo»-

Naruto was intercepted not long after he got back with a new chakra forged set of trench knifes, and was off to practice with them while Yugao and Hinata were directed to the Hokage's office. Anko was already there.

Sarutobi said, "Now Hinata. Please explain your actions. They were not wrong per say, since Yugao did authorize it, but your initial reactions seems to indicate you knew your target in some fashion. What am I missing?"

Hinata said, "Hidan was an S-class member of a group called Akatsuki. This you knew. He practices an obscure religion that worships Jashin. If he managed to get any of your blood, he can easily kill anyone by simply stabbing himself. He was very dangerous, particularly for those not actively prepared to fight him. He killed your son in my time, though Shikimaru did avenge his death later."

Sarutobi paled. He said soberly, "He killed my son." He paused then said, "Thank you Hinata. That is all I needed to know, well unless you know why he was there."

"I do not, she said softly. Something changed. Something made him available to Gato. I do not know what it was."

"Very well. Now if there is nothing else you think I need to know now?"

Hinata considered. She said, "Are you aware of the extent of Danzo's activities with Root? I remember seeing Jiraiya breaking the seals on the Root agent's tongues and some of the things he did, some of which you may not wish revealed. I know we talked a little about this before, but he is a very real threat, particularly to keeping all this a secret."

"Are you suggesting that Danzo was somehow involved?"

"Possible, though I'm not sure it would serve him, unless perhaps as a test. Of course, it could be an indirect action, either by him, or by something else. We probably will never know. No, I was more thinking of making sure nothing happens during the Chunin exams. From the records I remember it seemed that Danzo and his little group of toy soldiers did nothing last time, and given that we know he had dealings with the snake sannin... There is also those Sharingan eyes he has embedded in his arm..."

Sarotobi signaled an ANBU and said, "Fetch Inochi." before turning back to Hinata. "Perhaps this isn't immediately pressing, but I need to know and be sure. Hinata, write down everything you know about that seal. Maybe with Inochi's help we can figure out how to break the damn things. That might give me enough, and I do so grow tired of dealing with him..."

Anko asked, "I don't suppose you ever saw how to remove my bastard sensei's seals?"

Hinata said sadly, "I did not. I'm sorry."

Anko said, "Wait, when you do your thing seals blow up. If we have a medic nin there and you do it slow enough..."

Hinata said, "It would be extremely risky. Isn't the campsite enough for now? I don't mean that I'm unwilling to try, but I'd rather not be responsible for your death."

Anko said, "I'm willing to take the risk. If anything feeling it truly inactive makes it even more hell every morning. I want rid of it. Orochimaru can kill me anytime he pleases with it." In a more timid voice she added, "Worse I'm afraid he might still be able to control me. There is certainly something affecting me outside those wards. What if he is just waiting for the right time to use me?"

"I do not recall him ever being able to do so, but then, I was hardly in the know about such things."

The Hokage said, "If Hinata feels up to it after she writes down what she knows and Inochi finishes then we can visit Tsunade and get her opinion. I can at least remove the outer seal I added to confine it if you think that will help, though it is probably best to do it inside the protected area."

"The hospital is better. I can weave temporary wards easily enough."

Minutes passed as Hinata deftly sketched what she knew about Danso's seal and the counter seal that would unravel it, which was not a lot. She was not a seal master and this was only from memory. Inochi appeared in another swirl of leaves followed by Hayate as Hinata was finishing. He was able to fish the entire process out of her memory, which still wasn't enough to undo it, but it gave them many ideas.

The Hokage said, "Inochi I want you to walk Hinata's memories of Danzo and root in Hinata's mind. Afterward say nothing until we are alone."

Inochi nodded even as Hinata got comfortable in a chair while Inochi sat in another one. Twenty five minutes later it was done. Inochi said, "Thank you Hinata. It is sometimes nice to visit a mind that is not crawling in filth. Your cooperation helped a great deal."

Anko looked anxious. Sarutobi said, "Inochi go home and write a report while it is fresh. I will stop by your house later. For now we are going to the hospital to perhaps do something very foolish."

Inochi nodded and left.

-«oOo»-

Tsunade said, "Let me get this straight, you want to use an unknown power to experiment on an unknown seal, and for me to fix it when it all goes wrong."

Anko smiled and said, "Please. Besides, don't you want to do something that would annoy Orochimaru."

"That is beside the point."

Hinata said, "You understand that this may kill you. You could wait until we are better at this. I will be guessing and I am not a seal master. I will be using the absolute smallest amount of Saidar at first and then either stopping or taking direction from Tsunade. One word or gesture from anyone and I will stop."

Tsunade said, "If we are going to do this, someone needs to go fetch the Hyuga branch house medical ninja as I sure as heck can't see raw chakra flows. With something this unknown we need to hedge our bets."

The Hokage said, "I will go. He may not come easily for anyone else." While they were waiting, Hinata had everyone exit the room and established the temporary warding. Anko then entered it carefully before smiling. After no sign of a boom, Tsunade hesitantly entered it. After walking around for a few minutes she said hesitantly, "I like this. It feels..."

"cleaner somehow," finished Anko, to which Tsunade nodded.

Fifteen minutes later, they had Dr. Neroon from the branch house there. He was very old, and also very good at what he did, but seldom would ever accept a non Hyuga patient.

The Hokage said, "Thank you for coming Dr. Neroon."

The man said dryly, "I can hardly say no to the Hokage." Left unsaid was that he could hardly say no to the Hokage when said Hokage was standing and waiting on you.

The Hokage went on to explain what they were going to do. Neroon spent over an hour examining the seal and drawing what he could see. Sarutobi helped suggest areas to weaken in the drawing. Finally they began when Sarutobi first drew a series of seals around the evil sealing method seal and then used his chakra to obliterate the outer seal. Orochimaro's seal began to run wild and started to expand.

Hinata stayed behind Anko as she wove the tiniest threads she could, not into the seal, but into the darkness that spread. Seeing no immediate reaction beyond a diminishing of the spread she continued her efforts.

Neroon said, "I do not know how you are doing it, but you are destroying the tainted chakra that the seal is generating. Continue carefully for now. It isn't killing her, and seems to be doing some good, though it is visibly weakening her. If her strength can hold out long enough..."

That chakra seemed to resist her efforts as time passed. She didn't want to risk increasing the flow of Saidar she was using, but found she had no choice but to do so as she once again began to make progress. Finally, she hesitantly touched near the seal with one finger and then slowly with all her fingers. Where she touched the dark chakra simply vanished. She kept her flows the smallest she could manage and still be useful. Sadly, her pace rapidly began to grind to a halt, despite small increases in the flow of Saidar.

Anko said, "Your doing something. Don't stop. Keep going." By the end she was almost pleading.

Tsunade shook her head. "No. It is not enough. Your not going to win like that. That damn seal penetrates her entire chakra system. You can't win just killing off the surface taint. You will have to destroy all of the tainted chakra and likely even some of the tainted pathways."

Neroon said, "I agree. What you were doing looked promising, but it was only window dressing. The core is as solid as ever. Either do a lot more or quit. The first stands a good chance of killing or crippling her."

Anko said, "I'd rather die fighting than live a day longer than I have to with that monster's brand on me. Do it. Just do it! Please do it!"

Hinata said, "Fine, everyone else get out. Neroon can monitor it well enough from a distance, but I see no reason to risk everyone here."

Neroon said, "I will stay. I cannot do what you are doing, but I can attack it directly with chakra. Not even Tsunade can do that. She would be acting blind."

Tsunade said, "Like hell I'm leaving. I'm the one that has to clean up the mess when your done." She quickly nicked her thumb before spreading her fingers on the floor and yelling, "Kuchiose no jutsu." A person sized version of Katsuyu appeared.

"Mistress."

"Katsuuyu. Analysis and stabilization. Help if you can. Level 1 danger is present. We are cleaning up my ex-teammates mess."

Katsuyu simply flowed around Anko as her body was enveloped in the summons form, save the areas where Hinata was touching.

Hinata said, "Fine, but I refuse to go all out while both the Hokage and Tsunade are this close. One must leave, or this ends."

The Hokage looked annoyed until Tsunade said, "She is right. This is a bomb we are diffusing, and it looks like we are diffusing it with dynamite. We picked this corner of the hospital because it was unused. So just get out. You've done your part. We'll do ours."

"You're not Godaime yet," muttered Sarutobi. Nevertheless he left, but not before motioning the ANBU outside back as well.

Neroon said, "We are reasonably clear. If we are going to do this foolishness, then now is the time."

"So be it. Should I die, I leave my mission to anyone who survives."

Anko looked extremely concerned but also unwilling to stop them. Tsunade said, "Your not dying, so shut up and get moving."

For the first time in her life Hinata not only surrendered to Saidar, but fully surrendered. Her flows were no longer precise and methodical, but her goal was like a beacon in her mind. Destroy the darkness in Anko and survive to as to keep her promise to Naruto. Those were her only thoughts.

Neroon yelled in pain as his Byakugan failed. The Henge that Tsunade wore shattered. Katsuyu screamed an unearthly scream of pain and Anko started to do the same before biting her tongue in two and shattering several teeth. The battle for Anko's soul had began.

Hinata noticed none of this. She was nothing more than a conduit with a target, yet the abomination that was Anko's seal was resilient. She was one with the ocean of power. It could no more be drained that you could empty a lake with a teaspoon, but it did not mean that there were no limits. She could feel the torrent of power threatening not just to still her but to wipe her away as if she never existed. She would not allow it.

Slowly, inch by inch she made progress. There. A spark of destruction. Spirit was the key. Spirit to block the power. Spirit from a circle to sever one from the source. Spirit to bind and spirit to destroy. She encircled peace by peace in the power as she pulverized it from existence. She knew it was causing damage to Anko's body as well, but she was more than busy just cleansing her soul. There was so much of it. This was part of Orochimaru's soul? How was that possible? No, only a fraction of Orochimaru's soul was here. This was the corrupted parts of others he had killed in his mad quest for power. She pushed harder, now lost in her seemingly endless quest. Saving Anko was not even the goal anymore. Her only goal was purifying this evil spirit with the fires of Saidar. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else existed. She lost herself in it.

Neroon finally recovered from the pain and opened her eyes. He didn't bother to activate his Byakugan. He said, "They glow like the sun. She is winning, but I'm doubtful either will survive this."

"What can we do?" Tsunade asked.

"Wait. Hope they survive. If they do, maybe we can repair their bodies."

Tsunade said, "Watch them. I'll summon more help."

He gave a tired nod as Tsunade ran into the hallway.

-«oOo»-

Tsunade caught up with the Hokage who motioned her into a side room. The door was quickly closed. Tsunade said, "Find Shizune. She will be needed. Also grab the best medic nin you think you can trust."

"Are they okay?"

"No!" she snapped. The little spitfire may win, but that doesn't mean either will live through this dumb arse plan!" Tsunade casually batted the door aside and ran back to the room.

The Hokage spoke up, "Everyone, separate and find Shizune. She is to be brought here ASAP, preferably quietly, but get her here without delay."

The ANBU hesitated to leave the Hokage alone but did as they were told. The Hokage went down to try to find his personal doctor. He wasn't honestly sure if he was the best medical ninja they had, but he was close. It was just a shame they had to kill his son awhile back. Thankfully it was only his adopted son who was the traitor.

-«oOo»-

Naruto had tried to force his way past the Hokage's guard to get to Hinata, only for the third to have to knock him out. It was almost another hour before it ended. Hinata used the last scraps of her will to finish it and then did her best to crawl away from the life, hope, and pain of the true source. She was unconscious before she finished. Her heart stopped seconds after, with Anko's following suit.

Neroon shouted, "Their hearts!"

Katsuyu said, "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama. I can do no more." and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Ah hell!" said Tsunade as she and Shizune dove towards then. They quickly separate Hinata from Anko and got her onto a separate bed as Neroon and Dr. Yakushi began to work on Anko.

The Hokage watched from the door as they tried to save them. Hiashi was by his side, with Yugao at his other side. Minutes passed as they watched in growing horror. Hiashi, had tears running down his face as he said softly, "They are directly stimulating their hearts with chakra. Neroon is having some luck with Anko. Her heart is beginning to beat on its own, but Tsunade is fully keeping my daughter's heart beating. Worse, she is using a lot of chakra to do it."

"Can you do anything Yugao?"

"No. Healing is very complex. Any attempt would be more likely to kill her than heal her."

Hiashi said, "There is something else. A thread, almost invisible, reaching..." He turned around and saw it. "It is reaching to Naruto!" he said quietly yet crisply.

Yugao said, "Let them be together. It might help."

The Hokage bent his aged frame down and gently picked up his almost grandson and laid him gently down next to Hinata. Tsunade and Shizune were too busy to even begin to say anything. Hesitantly, the Hokage took the boys right hand and placed it on her stomach. Power seemed to flare at the touch.

Tsunade exclaimed, "What are you doing?" without stopping her own efforts.

Yugao said, "There is a link between them. It may help."

Tsunade refocused her efforts, only for a look of surprise to appear on her face. She said, "It did." She let her chakra taper off as Hinata's heart began to beat and her lungs began to breath on their own. She said, "Shizune, monitor Naruto for now."

Shizune didn't respond, but only moved her diagnostic jutsu over to Naruto, first checking his heart and lungs, then his head, and finally the hand that was now unconsciously clasping her stomach. She said, "There is a large chakra flow from him to her, and perhaps something else. I do not understand it?"

"The nine tails?"

"No, there is none of that taint."

"How long can he sustain it?"

"It is hard to say. His reserves appear to be Kage level and I can't accurately estimate his regeneration rate. My best guess is that he may be able to sustain it for a day, but that is a guess. It would kill anyone with a lesser chakra capacity."

Tsunade asked allowed, "Where the hell is all that chakra going? Chakra doesn't just vanish!"

Yugao got closer. When she was only a foot away she said, "Something is wrong. Hinata has not let go of the source. She is unconscious and connected to the true source. This is incredibly dangerous! She could still herself, if she hasn't already."

Tsunade asked, "What can we do? There has to be something. Naruto's chakra may be holding things at bay, but that is all they are doing, and when he runs out, when he instinctively pulls on the Kyuubi's essense, well it might be better to kill her before that happens!"

Yugao said, "The Kyuubi's taint must not be allowed to come in direct contact with the true source. I don't know all the details, but I know the source has been tainted before. It lead to something called the breaking of the world."

The Hokage said, "Enough. If it gets too near that point, we will separate them, and if Hinata must be killed, then I will do the deed. Now, give me another solution."

Tsunade said, "It is impossible to wake someone up with so much obvious mental trauma. It can't be done, not even if I don't care about the consequences. Her brain is not just exhausted, it is near shutdown as it is. It is only the brats chakra that is keeping this narrow point of stasis."

Yugao said, "Get Tenten here. She has learned as much as me. She might think of something."

"Do it!" the Hokage said.

Yugao said, "Hinata has mentioned something called linking, where one Aes Sedai controls the power of more than one, but it is not something we have discussed except in theory, and it is not something that can be entered into by someone unconscious and without consent. Once a link is formed a person can be kept in against their will, but the initial link must be by permission."

"Is there no way to force it or do something, just enough to stop this mess?"

"I don't even know how to start it. I still think anything I might do will make things worse."

Tenten was shunshinned into the room. The situation was rapidly explained and even the linking option was thrown out.

Tenten said, "No, that is not the way. Hinata already asked me, but I did not reply. The solution, if there is one, is for me to link to Naruto, and through him Hinata. I don't know if it will work. She thought it would be necessary to protect Naruto from the Kyuubi's corruption in the future, though she admitted it could and probably would result in our own early deaths." Tenten was crying now. "She is still the sacrifice for all this, and now I must be as well."

Neroon asked, "Is that not perhaps a little fatalistic?"

The Hokage said softly, "The first Hokage's wife lived the longest as the Kyuubi's container, though she still died at forty, which is barely a third the lifespan of most Uzumaki who reach old age. Her seal had one and only purpose. It was to contain the Kyuubi and limit the damage from its taint. Kushina Uzumaki was the second. Her seal was made the exact same way, and even then our best estimate was that she would not make thirty. Of course the bastard Uchiha that ripped the Kyuubi out of her stopped even that. Her son, Naruto Uzumaki, had a seal made not to fully contain, but to allow him to weaponize the Biju's chakra. I remember when Minato told me. He could have used the original seal with Naruto, but he did not. The great toad sage made a prophecy that seemed to apply to Naruto, so Minato did the next best thing and sacrificed his own soul to get the Shinigami's heap in the seal, since it seemed his son's only chance. It remains tight from what we can tell, but for how long, I do not know. Will the power of a death god be enough to protect Naruto from that corrosive taint forever? I doubt it. Hinata doesn't know all this, but she knows other things. Her analysis is reasonable."

Tenten looked even more worried.

Yugao said, "If that is the only way, I will do it, though, she did at least you, and think of you. Is there a reason you hesitate?"

"It is a very intimate thing, well unless I block the bond continually. I just wanted..."

Yugao said, "That hardly means it ever has to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Can't you just work with them and if they do eventually head in that direction, can't you just block the bond when they well, do their thing?"

Tenten blushed but nodded. "You are correct. I am perhaps being silly. Worst case, I can try to release the bond later once they are stable and deal with the consequences." She walked over to Naruto took his head gently in her hands before saying, "I hope I don't screw this up." She then did her best to lay trace after trace of Saidar, hundreds in all. She was sure she screwed some up, but she felt them snap in place, and then she felt it. She was in a ring with Hinata and somehow Naruto's chakra was thrown in the mix. She focused on what little she remembered about rings. A directed thought and a ball of light appeared above her face. Good she was in control. She slowly went through the process of releasing Saidar, ever so slowly, since she had to release, not just for herself, but for Hinata as well. Finally, several minutes later, the last thread of Saidar fell away. She felt less now, as she always did without the source. The source itself felt as if it was closer now. If before it was a spring sun shining down on her, now it felt more like a hot summer day. All warmth, light, and life, just there to be embraced. No, now is not the time.

Her eyes opened and she looked around. She couldn't feel much right now, but then they were both out of it. She said, "I did it, I think." Tsunade was already working on Hinata. Oer on the other side Neroon was finishing up with Anko. Shizune said, "The drain has stopped. Everything appears to be stable."

Tsunade said, "Well it is hardly all over here. Best bring us some cots. Hinata is still nearer to death that I might like, though is improving now. We'd better keep the troublesome trio together as well. How is Anko?"

Neroon said, "The damage was extensive. I believe I did enough that her chakra pathways will recover, but I wouldn't bet on it. Her chakra control is liable to be toast in the short term, even if she does recover. She effectively has a different chakra system than she did before. For what it is worth, if she survives it, she should have reserves comparable to yours Tsunade-sama. For now though I recommend monitoring her and leaving her alone. Also she is to use no chakra period."

"For how long?" asked the Hokage.

"Until either myself or Tsunade say otherwise. I'm not prepared to guess. My medical opinion though is that if you run into any other of these seals that you kill and incinerate the recipient. We got lucky this time. I really doubt it would work again."

Hiruzen said, "I get why you say we should not do this again. I fully agree, but why the suggestion to kill and incinerate?"

Neroon said, "I'm guessing. Hinata might be able to tell you more. Ibiki briefed me on some of this when we investigated the seal in the past. He briefed me more recently, and from what I understand we believe that Orochimaru has a technique that moves his soul to a new body, one in which contains one of these. Is that a fair summary?"

"Yes."

"The cursed seal must be something incredibly dark and twisted and a heck of a lot more than simple tainted chakra, no matter how good the Snake Sannin's sealing skills are. That child somehow tossed out enough power to burn this building to the ground! My guess is this, it is not so much as moving his soul to a new body, but rather moving the rest of his soul, plus whatever bits he has digested of other souls. In short, I rather think he is becoming much like a Bijuu, save that I doubt any seal would hold that monster. My recommendation stands. Kill and incinerate all parts of Orochimaru while you still can!"

Neroon started to leave. A tired Hokage said, "Everything that happened today is S-ranked. Discuss it with no one outside of my office. Understand?" They all nodded.

Hiashi said, "May I have leave to at least discuss some things with Neroon. He is bound to have questions."

"Fine, just be careful." He looked around the room. "Thank you. Thank you all."

He knew that Tsunade and Shizune would have a long night ahead of them, and possibly Dr. Yakushi as well, but he also knew that the worst was past.

"Just what have you done to yourself my former student?" The very thought of a new Bijuu with the intelligence and cunning of Orochimaru using humans as hosts made him more than a little ill, but then isn't that what they already sort of had? He once again cursed his failure to act when he had the chance. Worse, what if the Kyuubi somehow did get access to or corrupt this true source the women used? More and more he was regretting the young woman's impulsive actions. Yes, the Kyuubi could have returned and had to be sealed again, but that at least had occurred before and wouldn't bring with it a new level of power and destruction. They say the road to hell was paved with good intentions. He wouldn't go so far as calling Hinata's intentions truly good. She struck a deal that turned back the wheel bringing hope in equal measure with terror. A thought occurred to him. The version of Orochimaru that invaded in a few weeks had been a woman.

He wanted to weep, but such was not the privilege of a Kage. He had to go back to planning how to kill a Kage and what once was an old friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Wheel of Time. This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment.

 **Hinata Sedai**  
by Lerris Smith

 _ **-«Chapter Four»-**_

Tenten woke, but decided not to make that apparent. She could hear Naruto and Hinata talking. She could instantly sense how Naruto was and quickly masked her part of the bond. He didn't seem to notice. Curious.

"I'm glad your okay Hinata-chan."

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I'm so sorry."

Naruto half panicked. "What? Why? What are you talking about?"

Hinata lowered her head in shame. "In trying to heal Anko I lost myself. I very nearly killed you or worse. I am so very sorry Naruto-kun."

"Huh? You saved Anko-neechan. That was cool."

"You do not understand. I don't understand fully, yet I remember bits and pieces. The ache that I feel must mean I came within a hair's width of severing myself from the source. If that had happened, I would have likely been suicidal at best. The bond would have eventually insured that what destroyed me, also destroyed you. Combine all that with you imprisoning the worst demon in this realm and I could have cost us all. I threw away all you had done, because I didn't like it that you were dead, and then I proceed to almost find a way to destroy us all." She said all this in a near dead tone of voice.

Naruto scooted over to her bed and carefully pulled her gown clad form against his own. He then pulled his arms around her and held her tight before saying, "You saved a friend. I am okay with dying for my friends, but I will not let one of them die if there is anything I can do about it. You just did what I would have done." He pulled her a little tighter as Tenten looked on silently as Hinata sobbed in silence.

At some point Hinata must have noticed her, since she said, "I am truly sorry that you were forced to do what you did to save us Tenten-san."

"It was my choice Hinata. My choice. Never forget that. You somehow believe that you must make everything right because of what you did. Perhaps Naruto was vital before, but he was still only a man, if a strong one, as we are only women." She smiled and added, "if strong ones. I am sure it was not only the work of one that lead to victory before, but rather the work of many. The will of fire made manifest through the teamwork of Konoha's Shinobi, to use words of the first. You are not alone. We are not alone."

Hinata could not respond as he continued to cry and Naruto continued to hold her, yet Tenten felt that perhaps this was an important moment.

-«oOo»-

Naruto and Tenten were released that evening, while Hinata had to remain in the hospital. While she was recovering she completed the extended report for the Hokage on possible threats. By now she had gone over every major event she could think of multiple times. Sure Inoichi had saw quite a bit, but there were limits in what his jutsu could do, particularly without a specific target. The hokage knew that things already were a little different, yet enough was the same that he took it all very seriously. Jiraiya was apparently impressed that they had killed Hidan. Of course, he thought they had gotten extraordinarily lucky too.

-«oOo»-

A few days later she was sitting in training ground forty four, otherwise known as the forest of death. The Hokage suggested that since they had a large group with Anko in it, that it would be safe enough, and more secret than most. The area didn't bother her. She had been Jounin ranked for a reason, and she still considered herself to be, even if she was vulnerable in ways that continued to annoy her. Today though was a happy occasion. Yugao had learned more than enough to bond Hayate as a warder. Koharu was also here to observe the process as was the rest of their group. Anko was grumbling about still not being allowed to touch chakra yet, but had been allowed to come here via gateway.

Hinata said, "You saw what happened to Naruto before. Knowing that do you want to continue?"

The nodded.

"You both now understand the benefits and the drawbacks of the bond, that if one is killed, the other will be hurt very deeply or driven to short rage filled revenge."

They both nodded again. It had been repeated multiple times before now, but Hinata was taking no chances. Naruto paled a little at that. It seemed that his ever optimistic self now considered the possibility of death. It saddened her, but she knew it was also necessary. Not far away, Tenten also nodded, as if accepting their bond once again.

Yugao and Hayate said, "We understand."

Hinata felt like she was marrying them, but then the bond was more intimate than an ordinary marriage. That ball of emotions one got told a great deal, provided one didn't mask it continually as she was doing as she waited for Naruto to mature further, and herself for that matter. Where was the simple hope for the future she once had? She said, "Then proceed whenever you are ready."

Hinata watched as Yugao carefully laid over a hundred threads of spirit on Hayate as she held his head in her hands. The exact number varied and each thread was based partly on memorized formula and partly on feel. Finally over fifteen minutes later it was done. She could feel the bond snapping into place. She smiled.

Yugao said, "This is amazing Hinata. Thank you."

Hayate said, "Yes, it really is. And I'll know where she is always?"

Hinata nodded.

Koharu said, "That was impressive. I think I will have to have more lessons with you Hinata. You have taught Yugao and Tenten a great deal in only a few short months."

Hinata said, "Of course honored elder. Let me know where and when."

Koharu said, "There are two few reasons for a genin to be seen meeting with me I'm afraid, so I might as well come here, since this is where you are training now. I will simply arrive after you are done training for the day for a lesson."

Hinata gave a partial bow and said, "I shall do my best."

Yugao said, "Well Hayate, how about a game of hide and seek in the forest?"

"Your on."

Hinata smiled as they leaped away. Was that hope? She felt tears begin to form in her eyes before she used her training to let those emotions fall away.

Tenten said, "I don't suppose you have figured out a way to use Saidar to increase how fast we can move? I've tried, but so far nothing, though I can use it to help direct weapons."

"The weighted clothes help, well after you remove them anyway. Beyond that, I see only two options. First we could learn to ride a horse or similar. I have memories of doing so. They were useful, but not comparable to being able to hop between trees. We are already fast enough though that their use is of limited use save over a long journey where we can't keep a gateway hidden. The second possibility would be to try to recreate something with the one power such as from the age of legends where craft could fly in the air using the power. I honestly would not know how to begin such a task."

"So we are stuck then."

"Probably, though Aes Sedai did figure out new things from time to time."

Koharu said, "What about skimming. I remember reading about it in one of your reports. I don't think we have ever done that."

Hinata said, "Skimming appears similar to traveling from the outside. I can demonstrate it if you like. Where would you like to go?"

Koharu asked, "How long would it take to get to far southern Suna?"

"At least a couple hours, plus another couple hours to return. I can skim that much safely, but I would rather not without need. How about somewhere closer?"

"Perhaps somewhere secluded south of Tazaku Gai?"

Hinata wove a horizontal gateway on the ground that appeared over an area she remembered. She looked through it and then dropped the weave in favor of opening a skimming gateway in front of her. The platform was in the form of a well made stone bridge, save it had three high sides to protect people from falling. She said, "Do not fall. You will fall forever and I will not be able to save you. To the best of my knowledge, only another with the knowledge of skimming could save themselves."

They piled in. Hinata created a forth wall behind them in the never ending blackness. The only area where there was light was in the little bubble of reality that Hinata's weave maintained. They began moving.

Hinata said, "Some say that this place is outside the pattern itself. I myself do not normally care to use it. Should I become distracted, there is a chance the bit of stone I have formed would fade and you would die. Still, it is not normally a problem though. It requires relatively little concentration to maintain the barge. Skimming can be done anywhere without learning a place first. We will have to skim back as well, unless we are prepared to wait for me to learn the area."

Fifteen minutes later Hinata opened a gateway out on the right side. She could have opened it on any side. It didn't matter. She chose the right since she was closer to it. They walked out onto a different forest where it was now raining.

Hinata wove a weave that kept most of the rain away, but not all, as it would be too obvious.

Koharu said, "Naruto could you make a shadow clones and explore without being seen? I'm curious if distance will affect it when they dispel and you are back in Konoha."

Naruto shrugged and made one that ran off into the rain. Koharu said, "Whenever you are ready Hinata."

The skimming gateway appeared in the air and they got back on their moving bridge and were soon back in Konoha.

Fifteen minutes later Naruto said, "Ouch. Major headahe. It hurts way more when they are far away." She held her head in pain. Naruto looked on in concern.

Hinata moved over to Naruto and pulled his head into her hands as she delved him for damage. There was no need to heal. Naruto was already doing that well enough. "That caused significant inflamation. It is already healing, yet I would not recommend it again. It would have affected others worse."

Naruto said, "If anyone is curious, the one did run across and killed a pair of bandits before they could hijack a carriage. They didn't seem to be anything special, but the one bandit managed to dispel as he was dying."

Koharu said, "Make sure you and Hinata submit a short report to the Hokage. Long distance Shadow Clones have not been done to my knowledge. Distance seems to be a problem, yet it looks like it should be possible to gateway a short distance without major issues."

Hinata said, "Possibly, but I would not make the distance more than half what we just covered, and ideally less. The greater danger would be if she kept repeating it, or if one dispelled while in the middle of a fight."

Koharu said, "It is not surprising. It is a Kinjutsu for a reason after all. That is something Naruto would do well to remember. Still it is much better to experiment in such controlled conditions, and not when in battle."

Naruto nodded. They had never affected him that much, particularly since Hinata bonded him, well, until now. Perhaps the furball was good for more than he knew.

-«oOo»-

Yugao and Hayate were in front of the Hokage. The Hokage said, "You have been bonded for a week. Are there any negative effects? Did Hinata ever show you how to compel with the bond?"

Yugao said, "I did ask, if for no other reason to know what not to do. She refused to teach that to me, saying it could not be done accidentally. I do not believe she would refuse a direct order from you, but perhaps this once we should not ask."

The hokage considered. He said, "This bonding takes enough time that you could very easily kill whoever you are bonding correct?"

Yugao said, "Well yes. It takes far less effort to kill."

"Then it is probably not practical for a weapon, even a forbidden one, particularly given the pain a severed bond causes. For now I agree it is better not to pursue. Now how about the masking I read about. Does that work?"

Hayate said, "It is unpleasant, at least once you are used to the feel of the normal bond, but it works well. I cannot even sense her direction when she masked it as a test. I cannot mask it at all though."

Yugao said, "I cannot sense direction when it is fully masked, but then I can easily drop it enough to do so. There are degrees, but it is difficult to maintain a partial mask."

Sarutobi said, "Hiashi reports that he was able to cut weaves of air Hinata used to bind him with in a sparing session. He could not fully see the weaves, but he could still cut them with chakra, although Hinata quickly caught on and just replaced them as fast as he cut them."

Hayate said, "I'm not Hyuga, but I can give it a try. Maybe I can learn how to create a chakra scalpel."

Sarutobi said, "Do what you can. I hope we can maintain our knowledge of this new power for at least a generation, but sooner or later it will get out. We must be ready to not only fight with it, but to counter it." They nodded and Sarutobi dismissed them.

Koharu walked in. She said, "The chunin exams are soon. If things go as they did on Hinata's world..." She left the rest unsaid.

Sarutobi said, "Sasuke never activated his Sharingan and is apparently whining about it. Still, if it wasn't for the threat of Orochimaru I'd have recommended Gai's team enter. If nothing else, I think Neji at least now stands a shot. For now I think I'll send them out on a random mission over that interval, with some hidden backup, and then file the mission as going elsewhere. It is a damned if you do and damned if you don't decision. With him gone, I lose those resources. With him here, I risk painting a target inside of Konoha. It might be different if I could trust him, but I can't."

Koharu said, "You could kill him. I realise that might bring us an Itachi problem, but given what we know that might be the lesser problem."

"Key senior Jounin have already been given the order. If he betrays Konoha, he dies. I will not kill someone for what they haven't done yet, not unless I truly must."

Koharu nodded.

"Beyond that, I think I'll have Kakashi lead a three man squad of ANBU under the mask of mirrors posing as team nine. If Orochimaru attacks, they will be in for a surprise. I'll have to figure out when to have them lose of course, but that is trivial. The only member of team nine I'm inclined to promote regardless is Neji. He seems to be shaping up well from what Gai can tell."

"Hinata is still a Jounin from all I can tell."

"And she knows that I cannot draw attention to her. In another six months to a year, I could easily promote her to chunin without so much attention, but right now it is better if she remains less noticeable. Frankly, without this demon container Hinata mentioned, I can't see how Suna could effectively expect to win, and they have been warned. We may have not flat out told the Kazekage what we know, but he knows enough to avoid Orochimaru killing him, if he is not too stupid."

Koharu said, "It is what we don't expect that usually kills us."

"True."

"I am ready to attempt the bonding."

"Tomorrow then. I'll want Yugao and Tsunade there as a precaution. No one else is to officially know."

Koharu nodded. She asked, "Do you know when either Yugao or Tenten will be able to replicate the healing Hinata does?"

"I believe they have been able to quietly help Hana with basic veterinary work. Hinata was pleased with their progress, and said they could try on humans in an emergency, but still wanted to work more with them. Tsunade agreed as well, though she could not fault their work. Of the two of them Tenten appears to have more talent in the area, but both are coming along well, even if Yugao can so far only use the simpler form of healing. Shizune is also taking lessons from Hinata now, but I believe you are further along."

Koharu said, "Her time is limited. She spends as much as she dares trying to make up for skills she has lost. There is only so much we can ask of one ninja. I would have really liked to seen her at her jounin trials. Even Gai is impressed. I think she was dang proud of her clans abilities and is still annoyed that they are gone, even if the power combined with her eyes does give her better eyesight than everyone without a dojutsu, including Yugao, Tenten, and myself. Frankly I doubt we are paying her enough, but then I also doubt that she cares. Her overriding goal, and one she spends whatever time she can spare at is to help Naruto get stronger. She has recently began insisting he get medical grade chakra control as a foundation for everything else. The odd part is he is taking it very seriously, even though it seems an impossible task."

Sarutobi frowned in concentration as a ball of green chakra formed in his hand. "I never did get any good at it, but I can do crude battlefield healing. At the very least, it is not impossible and something I believe should be encouraged. If nothing else it also touches on Yin and Yang release, which are useful subjects."

Koharu's eyes widened in surprise as the green glow faded.

Sarutobi said, "She apparently believes that the inital plan of making it so his clones were deadly was a good one, and if he refines his chakra control he refines that ability. Besides, just think of the potential if he got good enough to do sealess Kage Bunshins, perhaps combined with Kawarimi?"

"She is likely correct, and it certainly can't hurt if he improves more before he learns some of the flashy stuff. Many of the really dangerous jutsus tend to be dangerous because a slip in control means a dead shinobi." She paused. "What about the Shukaku boy? I don't believe that having Naruto face him again is a good one, but we need a plan."

"Jiraiya is arriving soon to teach Naruto summoning. That will help. Beyond that, well, it is enough for you to know that there is a plan."

Koharu asked, "Okay... Out of curiosity, what ever happened to Kabuto?"

"Inochi confirmed he was a traitor several weeks back. Him and Ibiki wrung everything out of the bastard and executed him, though not before Tsunade had a chance to study his interesting regeneration technique. Sadly, other than that, there wasn't much useful, other than a few old bases Orochimaru had that were long since abandoned. I may have had him picked up too soon."

Koharu shrugged. "It happens. Keeping a Jounin level spy around was an unacceptable risk, particularly now."

Sarutobi nodded.

Koharu said, "What of Danzo? I know you have been investigating him closely."

Sarutobi laughed a bitter laugh. He said, "I dearly wish I could kill him. I may have to yet. He causes as much trouble as his tactics and his secret group prevent. Jiraiya is still working on making a useful counter seal out of what Hinata remembered. He is sure she missed something, though her observations are a good deal better than most. Inochi did his best, but what can be extracted from a passing memory is limited. So far no luck."

Koharu asked, "How are the other genin coming along?"

"Well, I had to have a talk with Shikamaru's mother so as to insure her son continued to have the proper motivation. Kakashi's team of Sakura, Kiba, and Shino are even beginning to shape up. That is mostly due to my continual habit of pointing out to Kakashi that I've been observing the teams training through the crystal viewer on my desk. I hadn't thought to do it till Hinata mentioned Kakashi's erratic early training of Naruto and Sakura."

Koharu said, "Do you think Sakura will follow Tsunade's footsteps again or is she still crushing on the Uchiha?"

Sarutobi sighed. "According to Hinata, Sakura doesn't appear to have obvious potential in the one power. Given her potential with chakra based healing Hinata recommended not formally testing her, due to the risk of closing off that path. For now, I've instructed Kakashi to subtly encourage med nin training, but to focus on the basics so she doesn't get herself killed, and yes, she is still a devotee. I considered having some joint missions with Gai's team, but quite frankly I don't think it would help."

Koharu grimaced. "I still say it is better if we arranged his death. He doesn't have the temperament for being a Ninja. Of course, It might be better if he donated some samples and the hospital helped along a few pregnancies. Anko would be a prime candidate, if she were willing."

"Oh?"

"Anko survived Orochimaru's manipulations, and largely resisted the corruption of a chunk of Orochimaru's twisted soul. I clearly remember her being a sweet girl before that monster got hold of her. Her offspring would have a good chance of being stable, even with Uchiha DNA. Kurenai is another for that matter, though Asuma probably would object, as might Kurenai herself. Then again Anko holds Sasuke in contempt and I can't see her volunteering. Of course she would likely volunteer to have an Uzumaki child, at least by artificial means, if you could figure out how to get Hinata to propose it. It would be good to have that clan continue as a regular Shinobi clan."

"I think not. Hinata is improving. The last thing I want is to indirectly question her fitness as a mother. We don't need the mess that might ensue."

"I suppose your right."

Surutobi nodded. He said, "It's tempting to give Sakura to Anko for a bit to force her into the right mindset, but Anko is not entirely nice to pretend kunochis. She might break her. I know. It shouldn't take much for Kakashi to manipulate her into volunteering to learn from Tsunade in her free time. She would do it just to impress the Uchiha, and then Tsunade would fix the problem for me, hopefully without wasting the years it took in Hinata's timeline. Tsunade is at least a little more subtle in Anko in her corrections."

Koharu snorted. She said, "If Tsunade thinks its a competition between her way of healing and Hinata's, she is liable to work the poor girl to death. Perhaps a Tenten versus Sakura rivalry could be encouraged. I remember Tenten wishing that she was Tsunade's apprentice, instead of effectively Hinata's."

Sarutobi laughed. "I rather suspect she would change her mind, if she spent more time with Tsunade. Still it sounds like a plan. One way or another we are going to make Konoha stronger. I'm not going to allow Danzo's tactics, but we are going to do it."

Koharu nodded.

-«oOo»-

The next day Koharu's application of the warder bond to Sarutobi under Yugao and Tsunade's presence went normally. Tsunade pronounced him fit for his age although Yugao suggested that Hinata might be able to heal some things.

Tsunade said, "Why don't we hold off on that a little. Hinata said the bond healed the warder, just slowly. Let's see what it does. The fewer people know your true state the better. You are also watched more closely than most. If slower works, it would be better."

Sure enough the next day the Hokage felt better with Tsunade confirming the changes. This continued on for nearly a week and by then Yugao thought the bond had done all it was going to and Tsunade agreed. She estimated that the Hokage could probably now fight as if he was thirty years younger, even if the changes had not shown externally. Still, anyone attempting to attack him would be in for a hell of a surprise.

-«oOo»-

Danzo walked into Sarutobi's office. He was oddly apprehensive about it, but then giving all the snooping Sarutobi had done lately, he had reason to be. For some reason Sarutobi had become ever more vigilant. He approved, even if they were still too soft. He opened the door. Crap, Koharu, Tsunade, and Jiraiya were there. Worse Sai was there.

Sarutobi said, "There is a simple choice. Cooperate, help me integrate the root ninja into the normal forces or die. It will be said you died a hero, and then we will still do what we can for your people. We have already decoded and removed the cursed seal from young Sai here. After that I learned all I needed from Inochi and Ibiki."

Danzo said simply, "It seems you win. A direct conflict with you would only weaken Konoha and that I do not want."

Jiraiya said, "Good. I had hoped you would see reason. Now if you don't mind removing your shirt. I have a seal for you."

Warily Danzo said, "What kind of seal?"

Jiraiya said, "It is a variant of the caged bird seal. Simply put, if you betray the village again, any of us will be able to kill you, even from quite a distance. Tsunade will also be removing the Uchiha eyes that are embedded in you. I advise you not to try anything. Even you would not survive."

Danzo glanced at Sarutobi and sensed something he had not thought to sense again. It felt like the old monkey was in his prime as he casually formed a sword of nothing but chakra. Even Tsunade could not do that, for that spoke not just of control but power, particularly to use it as an intimidation tactic. Danzo said, "Very well. You may not have agreed with my actions, but I am still a patriot. I could almost wish this day had come years ago. Now, before I am sealed, may I ask what you intend to do with my root members?"

Sarutobi said, "In the very short term, I need another experienced team to participate in the chunin exams. There is a chance that Orochimaru may show up, and I intend that our entrants be no easy meat for him. Should they make it to the finals, they may even get officially promoted. Longer term the T&I department will work with them to deprogram the worst of what you have done to see if they can have more normal lives. In the worst case, provided Ibiki concludes they can be trusted, they will simply remain in ANBU and answer to me. If he finds they cannot be trusted they will be killed."

Danzo nodded as he began to unbutton his shirt. He said, "Orochimaru had planned to attack during the Chunin exams with Suna."

There was no reaction.

"It seems you even knew about Suna. Interesting. At any rate, my best information is that he failed to convince the Kazekage, which honestly surpises me, but I see it didn't surprise you. He also knows a Jutsu to wear someone else's skin, but I believe he failed there as well, at least with the Kazekage. Orochimaru wants Sasuke, but he is extremely disappointed that the boy hasn't even activated his eyes yet, and wonders if he is worth the trouble. He may still make an attempt to get Sasuke, but I doubt he will attack. My own guess, and this is only a guess, is he will adapt his plans and try to do something else to hurt Konoha. We have had dealings over the years. Some have benefited Konoha and myself, and some, sadly have not. If I were to guess, then Naruto would be the obvious target. If he claims he is the son of a certain person and sends that information to Iwa, then they might complete his goals for him. He may use such an attack to collect Sasuke for a new body, or possibly even one of the Hyuga, such as Neji should Sasuke be too disappointing. Hinata may also be a target, based on the rumors I've heard. All in all, his plans are likely in flux, particularly since Kabuto is dead. Your work I assume."

Tsunade said, "You planned to stand aside in the upcoming battle. I'm guessing Orochimaru would target Sensei, then once Sensei is dead you would step in and become Hokage."

Danzo shrugged. He said, "It seemed that our Hokage had gotten weak, and had not chosen a strong replacement. Something needed to be done."

Sarutobi said, "I think you will find I am far from weak, though should I die Tsunade is my choice. Right now the only other one I see who might, just might have the potential if she lives long enough is Hinata. Of course Minato's son has tons of potential, but it is only that so far. Hinata is beginning to truly realize her potential."

Danzo asked curiously, "How so? The last information I had on her said she was fairly weak and indecisive. Admittedly there have been rumors, and lots of suspicious activity."

Sarutobi said, "I think not. While I appreciate your candor, I am not yet so trusting."

Jiraiya began to apply the seals even as Tsunade began to remove and store Uchiha eyes.

When they were done sealing him he asked, "So what do you intend to do with this new power you have?"

Sarutobi said, "What must be done."

Danzo said, "Very well. You know where to find me if I can be of help."

"Can you salvage the Uchiha?"

"As a soldier of Konoha? No. I'm not sure if it is genetic or simply what Itachi did to him, but my recommendation is to kill him, though ideally it would help to see if you could get him to activate his eyes first. Perhaps Tsunade could study the genetics enough to determine if stable offspring can be created, but from all accounts Sasuke and his family are useless at least without a fair amount of tinkering. The Sharingan's power seems half linked to madness."

"Itachi followed your orders to kill the Uchiha."

"Did he? I don't think so. My exact orders were to spare women and children under ten. They would be young enough to be introduced into root as well as to eventually be used to provide spares through selective breeding. He spared no one, well other than Sasuke, though I think there may have been another there that day as well. I don't know. He failed to report afterward."

Glares were sent at the old warhawk around the room as he calmly discussed breeding people like farm animals. The Hokage said, "Enough Danzo. Ibiki has some questions for you."

"Of course."

-«oOo»-

A short time later...

Tsunade laughed. "Women are the only known way to motivate a Nara."

Sarutobi mused, "According to my notes, Shikimaru did eventually end up married to the Kazekage's daughter who I believe is going to be competing."

Tsunade said, "What good is that? They won't even meet. That is, unless your plan is changed. His team is still fresh genin. Fresh genin anywhere near an unstable Jinchuriki is a bad idea."

Homaru mused, "It would be useful to have a marriage tie. Perhaps get his mother involved in the plotting. If Temari passes the preliminaries, then she will be around for a month."

Koharu said, "I'm not convinced it is worth all that trouble, but if she can motivate a Nara, then it might be worthwhile. The better question is what to do in the meantime with their training. At the very least we need to be very careful while there are foreign shinobi in the village."

Sarutobi said, "We will be. The Konoha training grounds are off limits to foreign shinobi, and key training is elsewhere anyway. ANBU are on high alert and Hinata also wards wherever she trains to detect intruders."

Just then an ANBU came in. Sarutobi motioned for him to speak. He said, "Sasuke Uchiha is missing. ANBU teams one and three are searching. The others have been called up."

Sarutobi said, "Damn. Jiraiya, I know you added a seal to Sasuke. Can you tell if it was activated, and where? Tsunade, go find Hinata and bring her here. If she is with her team bring them, but try to grab a few others along the way. Gai and Kakashi would be ideal." Tsunade left in a swirl of leaves.

Jiraiya fetched a brush and a bottle of ink out of his bag and started painting the floor in quick precise strokes. A closer look showed a rough map of Konoha and the surrounding territories. He then drew more elaborate seals at each of the compass points before nicking his finger and smearing blood on each. He then pressed his whole hand down to activate the array. A glowing white dot was heading out of Konoha towards Oto.

Sarutobi said, "How the hell did they get to him despite everything?"

Not waiting for a response, he rubbed his head and said, "Fine. I need at least one ANBU team in this office asap. Recall the others. I want them here to protect the village, not chasing a brat. We will deal with him."

Less than two minutes later Tsunade returned with Hinata, Neji, Hiashi, Shino, Kiba, and Kakashi. ANBU team two appeared only seconds later.

Sarutobi shut the door and activated the privacy seals. He said, "You are here because you are trusted, and your the best we could gather at short notice. For those that don't know Hinata has some new abilities. Consider them an S-ranked secret. Understood?"

They all nodded.

He said, "Hinata, that glowing white dot represents Uchiha Sasuke. I don't know if he left willingly or not. I don't know if he has help. I don't know why he left, but he is heading towards Orochimaru's base. Can you make us a gateway ahead of them by say five minutes?"

"Yes. Shall I come with you? I will not be able to keep up, yet if we are to wait for them it won't matter much. Also, do you want the gate to be horizontal where it is less likely to be seen, or where you can walk through?"

Sarutobi said, "One of the ANBU can carry you when needed, while the other two make sure you are protected. Yes I know you are hardly weak, but I also know how important you are still and the possibilty exists of this being a trap. The rules of this mission are simple. Prevent the Sharingan from falling into enemy hands. If it is necessary to kill Sasuke and destroy his body to do so, then that is an acceptable loss. No one is to die to protect his life, especially if he appears to be willing. If possible, I would also like to kill Orochimaru, but he may not be there. Hinata, try to keep your abilities a secret, but I'll trust your discretion. Begin."

Hinata channeled and just above the ground a line formed then rotated into a hole connecting two parts of their world. They could see down into the forest near the valley of the end. Neji activated his Byakugan. He said, "It is clear." They jumped through with Hinata being carried. The other ninja quickly setup an ambush while Hinata wove wards surrounding the area to warn her of hidden enemies.

Sasuke was running with four other ninja. Sarutobi said, "Jounin take them. Save one for Ibiki." Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Hizashi began to attack.

Sarutobi said, "You disappoint me boy."

Sasuke said, "What do you know? I'm never going to become strong here. Gai won't teach me any jutsu. He keeps blathering about teamwork."

Sarutobi said, "Neji, I do apologize, but it seems we will have to find you a new teammate yet again. Would you care to disable your current one?"

Neji said, "With pleasure Hokage-sama."

Neji took very little time disabling Sasuke. Things did get a little more interesting when the Sound Four started using their cursed seals. This actually made the fight closer to even, until suddenly the one Kakashi was fighting froze in place. Kakashi quickly ended it by slicing his throat. The one nearest Jiraiya similarly froze and was killed just as quick. This time by Rasengan through the heart. Tsunade's was next, however she simply used a chakra scalpel to cut the tendons in his arms and legs, effectively disabling him, and then knocked him out with the mystic palm jutsu. Hizashi was having some minor trouble with the remaining one, but Jiraiya quickly ended it. The jounin quickly sealed the bodies. Tsunade casually picked up the one she kept alive and Neji grabbed Sasuke.

Sarutobi said, "I want the ANBU squad to stay behind and clean the scene then follow their trail back to Konoha to see if anything turns up. For the rest of us, we are done here. Hiashi are we clear?"

After a quick check he said, "We are clear."

"Take us back Hinata."

She said, "We will have to skimming. Falling means death."

The Hokage nodded.

Hinata opened the skimming gateway. Feeling nostalgic for the world where these skills came from she made it be the true symbol of Aes Sedai. It was a large circle. Half of it was black and half white connected by a sinuous line with each half containing a small circle of the other half. The sides of the symbol had an iron railing which was completed after everyone got inside.

Kiba said, "What is this place? What froze those guys, and why not the last guy."

Hinata said nothing.

Kakashi said dryly, "That is classified. You know the penalty for unauthorized release of classified information." Kiba gulped and nodded.

Sarutobi said, "I have read Gai's reports Neji. When we get back Kakashi will evaluate you. If he concurs you will get a field promotion to chunin, though it will be delayed a short time. Your fight with Sasuke was not difficult enough for me to evaluate your skills and you really need to fight someone your not used to fighting to be able to get an accurate measure of your abilities. Actually now that Sasuke is out of the picture, perhaps your team can compete. There is still the thread of the unstable Jinchuriki, but I believe a team of yourself, Lee, and Sai could work well enough."

Neji said, "Thank you Hokage-sama, but what about Hinata?"

Sarutobi said, "On paper she is only a few months out of the academy. I also do not believe she has completed her retraining yet." He looked at Hinata who nodded. He said, "For now she must remain technically a genin, partially to insure some secrets are kept, yet I have no doubt that will change within the next year. Unofficially, everyone here may consider her a chunin, though that information too is classified."

Both Neji and Hinata nodded.

-«oOo»-

Medical shinobi harvested what they needed from Sasuke several times and then he was put to death and his body incinerated. It had not yet been decided if such material would ever be used, but it had been saved. The loss of the fabled Uchiha name for a few years would be a blow, but having Orochimaru posses the Sharingan would be worse. Had there been some effort of compulsion, the Uchiha might have been treated differently, but there was none. His betrayal was linked to simply being asked by the sound four. As his eyes had never activated, they too were useless. They would not activate after a transplant. Sakura morned his loss, but could say nothing. Tsunade started taking a more active roll in her extra training which was helping a great deal. Losing herself in training was better than losing herself in moping. Kakashi also stepped up his training and began to beat into all three far more effective Taijutsu than what was taught in the academy.

-«oOo»-

Orochimaru cursed when he realized that the sound four had failed and likely been killed. His plans was in tatters now. Just how had Konoha done it?

-«oOo»-

The chunin exams began, but were largely ignored by the new genin. Yugao's team could not compete because the order to maintain a low profile was going nowhere. Asuma and Kakashi's team were not, simply because newbie teams generally did not compete, and, like it or not, there was still an unstable Jinchuriki floating about. It did no good to admit a team for experience, if that experience got them kill. That also said nothing about the possibility of Orochimaru still infiltrating the exam.

Gai's team, who were slightly older and more experienced was deemed ready. Sai replaced the Uchiha, who, after a few words from Danzo obeyed Neji without question, which was about the most you could expect from the currently near mindless shinobi. Neji had standing orders to lookout for a disguised Orochimaru or the Suna siblings and avoid both. He was also taught a chakra flare technique to be used should he fail in that mission and require help. That was an absolute last resort as it would be likely to expose the Sandame's infiltrators into the exam.

No one was really surprised that the rookies did not compete. It would have been more surprising if they did. The news of the Uchiha's desertion and subsequent execution was, however, on every tongue.

There was however one interesting bit discovered at the exams or rather a bit before it when Hinata passed Temari in the street. She reported her discovery to Yugao who reported to the Hokage that Temari felt like she had considerable potential for Saidar. Hinata thought that Temari might begin to channel soon, whether or not anyone taught her. Useful control was unlikely without training. There was a two out of three chance she would not survive to be a stable wilder, but that didn't mean she wouldn't cause a mess before the end. With a bit of luck, the mess might be attributed to an unstable Kekkei Genki, though Hinata's own preference was to try to save her. Temari had been a friend. The Hokage said he would see what he could do.

-«oOo»-

Hinata watched her brother practice her own personal ultimate defense. She had long since also mastered the Kaiten, but she still liked Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou. In it she used her Byakugan to find every target and then her natural flexibility to keep an arc of protective chakra around her while standing in place. It was particularly useful to deflect small threats like kunai.

Neji said, "This is an excellent alternative to the Kaiten, for certain circumstances. The startup time is less than half as are the chakra requirements, though the precision required is more than double which would cause many problems."

Hinata shrugged. "It was the first jutsu I developed and still probably the best. At the time the Kaiten took too much out of me, yet I got stronger and then just used whichever fit. You are correct about the startup time though. Even only a fraction of this is enough to blunt an otherwise lethal blow."

Neji nodded. "How are things going with you and Naruto?"

Hinata sighed. "I tried to save him. It is how this all started. I should be happy that he is here, but that is not my Naruto. Sure he is technically the same person, but his experiences are different. It is not a bad thing, but I just don't see but pieces of my Naruto-kun in him. His boundless optimism is so much less, which is troubling. I am doing everything I can to shape him into the kind of person who will be strong enough to survive and prosper in the oncoming storm, but I worry that I'm also destroying him in the process. I don't know. Maybe in a few years. I can at least hope."

Neji said, "Are you sure you are just not finally seeing him as he truly is? He is mortal like the rest of us, albeit a powerful one."

Hinata sang softly, "But every day I'm more confused as the saints turn into sinners."

"What was that?"

"A part of a song I heard on the radio once."

Neji hesitated then finally asked, "Did I have anyone in your future?"

"Do you truly wish me to answer that? You may not like me very much if I answer that."

"Who?" he insisted.

"Tenten. You and Tenten seemed to have hit it off in the future, before, well, you died."

"Oh," he said surprised. "But she is on your team. Wait you picked her and now she is bonded..."

"Look at it from my point of view. Look at it from the point of view of saving Naruto."

"You mean look at it from the perspective of someone who half expects to die. Fine. I understand. The other two possibilities were bad choices."

Hinata smiled sadly, "You cannot surrender to Saidar, and by surrendering control, if you cannot surrender at all. Just because Tenten is bonded to Naruto doesn't automatically mean anything romantic. Aes Sedai have been known to marry and bed their warders, but it was far more common for them to never have any romantic entanglements. I would prefer it if she did not break the bond. That is a cruelty I could hope to spare him, but the time may come when it can be passed to another. I do not know what this future may bring."

Hinata paused in thought for a few seconds before asking, "Can you look around Neji?"

Neji activated his Byakugan and did a thorough check. He said, "It is clear."

Hinata said, "I've been working on something. I think I've about made it work. Could you watch?"

Neji nodded as Hinata seemed to take a step right into the air, then another higher up, before slowly walking horizontally about a foot above the ground. She managed this for almost a hundred steps until she seemed to fall through and catch herself with her hands.

Neji said, "How did you do that? There was a slight shimmer where your foot touched, but that was about all."

Hinata said, "Just air. I compressed it into a thick layer and held it in place with Saidar. I was trying to duplicate water walking, but so far the concentration and even power required for this is prohibitive. I can divide my flows a half a dozen ways if most of them are minor, but this is not. My ability to attack would be compromised. The closest I've managed true water walking is to simply freeze the water, but leave it rough enough to have some grip and that too takes a lot of the power though less concentration."

"It is an impressive start though. Perhaps you are trying too much for direct equivalents. How about something like how a kite flies?"

Hinata mused, "I do not know. I think I will go purchase one."

Neji nodded and they started to run back to town. He could easily go faster, but he was in no great hurry and he didn't want to leave Hinata alone, but then she wasn't. Once Hinata was in front, He glanced back with his Byakugan and saw a flash of what could have been blond hair. He smiled a small smile before turning and continuing on. Perhaps the roles were reversed this time, though it was curious as to how he had not saw him before. Had he figured out his range? It certainly seemed unlikely that he was close enough to hear any of that.

As he ran he pondered. He was proud of his half sister. To have the one she loved torn from her and then to lose what was hers by right of birth, even if she got something else in exchange. Yet with all that she persevered. She was running quite fast, particularly for someone of her size wearing a hundred pounds of weight and no access to chakra. In the twenty minutes it took to get back into town she had not even broken a sweat, while he was actually a little tired. Of course he had been practicing before that too, but it also seemed to mean that he was relying too much on chakra if his sister was in better shape than he was. He would have to speak with Gai. He dreaded the thought, but first perhaps Tenten.

He had no doubt that he was somehow going to screw this up.

-«oOo»-

A little ways behind them Naruto Uzumaki, or rather a clone of Naruto Uzumaki, continued his solitary watch of the one who had risked everything, not for family, not for friends, not for Konoha, but for him. It was a humbling thing. His pondering was ended when he realized that his time was up. Creating shadow clones with only the enough chakra to hold together made it easier to go unnoticed by the Byakugan, but also meant that they did not last long. It didn't matter. His replacement would be here soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Wheel of Time. This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment.

 **Hinata Sedai**  
by Lerris Smith

 _ **-«Chapter Five»-**_

Obito Uchiha was curious. He had vague reports of some new abilities originating in Konoha. If his sources were correct the Hyuga heir was at the center of things. He said, "Zetsu, attend me."

The half plant like being ran into the room and bowed quickly.

Madara said, "Zetsu, I wish you to infiltrate Konoha. Take your time to do so. Do not be discovered, but learn all you can about the new abilities in Konoha that appear to center around Hinata Hyuga. I wish a report within a month."

Zetsu bowed and hurried away to prepare.

The fake Madara mused, "I doubt it is the kind of thing I'm really looking for, yet even smaller players can have a role, and sometimes they were key."

Obito considered the other interesting thing he had heard about lately. Orochimaru had lost his four pet shinobi in an attempt to capture young Sasuke. Sasuke had been executed, but he would bet Sarutobi made sure there would be more Uchiha in the future. When pushed came to shove the old monkey was practical. All in all that bit of news actually made him smile. Sasuke was useless, since he couldn't even activate his eyes, yet perhaps someone not useless will come of it, or several someones. He could hope. Itachi wouldn't last too many more years with his condition.

-«oOo»-

Itachi Uchiha raged internally, though he let none of it show. Jiraiya had told him what happened to his stupid little brother. Of course Itachi knew exactly why Jiraiya had hand delivered the message. Jiraiya was to kill him if it looked like he was going to go on a revenge kick. He remembered the meeting..

-«oOo»-

Jiraiya said, "The news is not all bad. Sarutobi has finally taken my advice and put a leash on Danzo. If he steps out of line a seal will kill him."

Itachi said quietly, yet with an edge to his voice, "I will kill him. He is the one who ordered me to kill my own family. I will kill him and put an end to this."

Jiraiya was surprised. According to the old war hawk, he had told Itachi to kill only those over ten or so. Something was amiss. He said, "No you will not, or at least not while he is in Konoha. If he leaves and you can kill him without collateral damage then well you have my best wishes, but I know that not even you could manage that in Konoha."

Itachi repeated, "I will kill him."

Jiraiya said, "I need you to keep monitoring this Akatsuki group that is forming. You said the leader was called Pein?"

Itachi looked up. He said, "Yes. I don't know much about them yet, or even their goals. Pein thinks he is serving some higher cause or some other tripe, yet something is not right."

Jiraiya shrugged. "Just keep an eye on them. That is all I ask."

Itachi said, "Fine, but I want something in return."

"What?" asked Jiraiya cautiously.

Itachi looked Jiraiya over. He was carefully not meeting his eyes. "I want to kill the snake sannin."

"Very well. Konoha can support this. We have even recently discovered a key to this effort."

"And that is?"

"Kill and incinerate everyone my ex teammate has bitten."

"Fine, I'll start with Anko." He started off.

"Except her."

"Why?" he demanded.

"She no longer bears the seal."

"You can remove it?" asked a curious Itachi.

"No. We managed once, but the effort nearly killed everyone involved. It is through that effort that we discovered the need. We will not risk it again."

"And if these carriers are not killed?"

Jiraiya hesitated but finally said, "Orochimaru is more demon than human. That trend is unlikely to be reversed."

"Very well Jiraiya. My ability to hunt them will be limited if I'm watching Akatsuki. I willl, however, expect to hear of satisfactory progress in that endeavor."

"The four that came to take Sasuke away are dead."

Itachi nodded before using shunshin to leave.

Jiraiya continued to stare at where he was at for several seconds. He was honestly unsure if he had done the right thing there, or if there was a right thing. Why didn't his story add up to Danzo's? That Danzo could be lying was obvious, but things were seldom as simple as one wanted them to be.

-«oOo»-

Tsunade Senju was annoyed. She was in search of a certain pink haired Genin and was having difficulties finding her. She had not showed up for her meeting with her team and people were becoming concerned. She too remembered well how it felt to be betrayed by a teammate, so she was perhaps more concerned than some. She had thought that working her until she was able to forget was the best tack, but evidentally that plan was inadequate. For lack of a better idea she was now in front of the Aburame home and knocking.

A pretty brunette answered the door, in a quite normal sun dress. She expected different from them somehow. The seeming housewife asked, "Yes, may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Shino. I would like to ask for his help to find his teammate."

"Please come in. I'll go fetch my son."

Tsunade nodded as she stepped inside, carefully looking around for any massed colonies of bugs. Less than a minute later Shino ran up in his usual attire and said, "Tsunade-sama."

"Can you find Sakura?"

"Yes, I believe so. Is she in trouble? She only missed the one meeting."

"Not yet no, but I am concerned."

"The Uchiha?"

She said, "Yes, you understand."

"Very well. Let us begin. The best I can tell right now is she is somewhere on the south side of Konoha. Thankfully she has not found the latest Kikai bug I put on her yet."

-«oOo»-

Tsunade and Shino found her of all places on a swing-set. She thought it was the one the younger kids sometimes used before the went to the Ninja academy.

Shino said quietly, "I will speak with her first, if that is okay?"

The Sannin considered the bug user for a minute, uncertain if Aburame logic was the solution here. He was, however, her teammate, and he had seemed to care, at least a little. It was also not as if her own solution had worked. After a quick nod, she slipped back further into the trees.

Shino quietly moved to sit in the empty swingbeside Sakura. She glanced at him and said quietly, "Shino. Did they miss me already?"

"It would be illogical not to notice when an important member of the team is missing."

Sakura smiled a faint smile. She said wistfully, "If only we could all embrace that Aburame logic."

"You miss him, do you not?"

"I suppose that is the question. He never really talked to me, other than to say I was annoying. He wasn't even a teammate." She absently began to swing gently back and forth before letting out a long sigh. Finally after several more swings she said, "You know, I loudly proclaimed my love for him. Shouldn't I be in more pain than this? I feel as if something must be wrong with me. It shouldn't be like this should it?" She half yelled the last part.

"You are angry that his death doesn't cause you more pain than it does. That is understandable but unnecessary. At some level you realize the truth."

Her head swiveled to glare at him, but he was not phased. "He betrayed the village, yet that surprises almost no one that knew him. I have even heard his Sensei fondly wishing for Tenten back. In the academy he often admitted his only goal was to kill his brother. Never once did I remember him saying anything about loyalty to Konoha or his teammates or helping anyone. He was quite vocal in saying he was an avenger."

Sakura said, "That is true, but, it was all Itachi's fault. Sasuke was hurt and."

"You are far too intelligent Sakura-san to believe such anymore. Sure Itachi was at fault, but it was hardly all his fault. Countless people would have helped him, had he only asked. I know for a fact that his new Sensei tried very hard to reach him. Some people just can't be helped, because they don't let others help them."

"But what about me? What do I do now? I know Tsunade-sama tries, but I can't help but feel her dissapointment in me."

"What were your dreams before Sakura? Perhaps you could do those."

"Well that's easy. Ino and I were going to be kick arse Kunochi and protect our home."

Shino mused, "It is a good dream, is it not?"

Sakura smiled a faint smile at him as he slowly walked away.

A few minutes later Tsunade stood in front of her. It took almost half a minute for Sakura to notice her, so lost was she in her own thoughts. She jumped when she finally did and said, "Tsunade-sama!"

"I know well the pain of a teammate turning to evil. I know it hurts, but you can say a small thanks that he was stopped when he was. My teammate is still out there, still killing with skills and abilities I helped him develop. Knowing that I assisted the training of such a loathsome being still haunts my dreams sometimes. I couldn't count how many bottles I have crawled in to forget about that, and other things..."

Sakura was shocked by the Sannin's words, but was not given time to comment when she said, "It's up to you Sakura. You can wallow in your own pity if you want. I did that for the better part of a decade, so I'm hardly one to preach against it. You can also grow stronger and save the ones you can save."

"Tsunade-sama?"

"The best medic ninja in the world can't save everyone. I have more than my share of failures, but I also have those I have saved, including recently Hinata-san. Will you fail all the ones you could have saved by quitting now?"

Ashamed, Sakura said softly, "No, Tsunade-sama. I will not."

Tsunade smiled. "Good. Now, isn't it time to return to your studies?"

"Tsunade-Sama!"

-«oOo»-

Naruto failed to duck another punch from Hinata. The girl was not wearing her weighted jacket and Naruto found it very difficult to keep up with her without clones.0

Hinata said, "Focus Naruto. You must learn to use all of your potential continuously. Do not let your focus slip for anyone, or anything, even if you believe they are friends. Ninja can be controlled, or simply appear to be someone they are not."

"I know that, but geez, this is just practice."

Hinata continued to pummel the young blond, even adding small shocks to motivate him. Her hits caused no real damage, or at least none that would not switfly heal, but they were certainly attention getting. She said, "You can do better, now do it. If you want to grow strong you must work for it."

Naruto picked up his pace. His stance noticeably solidifying. She continued her attack, finally using his own mass against him as she flipped him over her shoulder.

Kurenai walked into the scene and said dryly, "I think he has had enough for now."

Hinata looked up in surprise, but dropped her stance and relaxed. She said, "Kurenai-san."

"If you do that, then I'll have to start calling you Hinata-san, and I'd rather not. I am here, however, to make sure of something."

"My susceptibility to genjutsu."

"Yes." Kurenai then quickly made over a dozen hand signs. Nothing happened. She repeated the sequence. She then focused on Naruto and did a shorter sequence. Naruto said, "Ah man, Hinata I thought we were done for the day."

Hinata focused on Naruto and threw a shield of Saidar around him. It was completely invisible, but it seems to break Kurenai's genjutsu.

Kurenai dropped her hand signs. She said, "Well that was annoying. The flows would not attach to you. I suppose I should not be surprised. Lee is also difficult to affect with Genjutsu, and he has chakra coils, just not ones that can project or even connect externally. Considering you have essentially none, it is no surprise. Was Naruto's break of my Genjutsu your work too?"

Hinata nodded.

Kurenai said, "The Hokage will want a report from you as well. I will go give my own, and then I'm going to get a drink."

Hinata said, "Your abilities are very useful, but if you ever wanted to risk it, I could give you a formal test. Most Aes Sedai are identified that way."

Kurenai said, "From what you have said, I would be weaker than the others, even if it worked."

Hinata said, "Possibly, although that is not guaranteed. A weaker Aes Sedai who is skilled can be more effective than a stronger one. Simple strength in the power does not always determine the victor."

Kurenai said, "I understand, but I think I will pass, for now at least."

Hinata said, "Your control has to be near medical grade to be as good as you are at Genjutsu."

"Your point?"

Hinata said, "If she is willing to teach you, you might be able to learn Tsunada-san's strength technique. One of her punches would easily kill an Aes Sedai unless she can dodge it or stop it with Saidar, and it is very difficult to weave a defense that quickly."

A gleam was in both Kurenai and Naruto's eyes at that. Naruto said, "Well why didn't you say that is what medical grade chakra control is for? I gotta get back to practicing!"

Hinata laughed. She was uncertain if Naruto would ever manage that level of control with his growing reserves, but even if he did not, the benefits would be priceless.

-«oOo»-

Shizune too learned enough to create the warder bond, yet Tsunade refused to release her seals until Shizune at least learned enough to create the mask of Mirrors. She refused to look old. Fortunately, it only took Shizune a couple more days to do that. Hinata sat with them in Tsunade's house and looked upon Tsunade's true face. She looked good for her age.

Hinata said, "I assume you know the usual drawbacks and you remember that I warned you that it is very likely that because of you two being the same gender things like mind altering substances will affect both of you. There may be other effects as well, as chakra was unknown to Aes Sedai."

Tsunade said, "Ya. Ya. Ya. You have informed us of the risks. Just do it Shizune."

Hinata watched as yet another warder bond was established. Shizune seemed to take especially great care as she wove the nearly hundred threads of spirit and laid them gently on her surrogate parental figure, or was it the other way around? With Tsunade it was hard to tell sometimes.

Tsunade gasped at the new sensations.

Hinata asked, "Would you like me to try to heal you as well? It may have a small additional benefit if I do it now. Previously we waited with the Sandaime, but I really see no need."

Hinata privately doubted it she could do much more, but she was curious as to what damage years of heavy drinking and poor living had done to the Sannin.

Tsunade said, "Why not? See if you can remove the wrinkles from my face."

Hinata grinned and took Tsunade's head in her hands as she delved her and wove the five powers into healing all the little things she felt. The lines on her face did reduce and the damage she had done to her organs was virtually erased, including the long term damage from previous uses of her regeneration seal, which was gone now. Hinata doubted she could do as much a second time, should Tsunade abuse her body to the same extent again, but for now she was well. She said, "I think you will do well as a warder, though there may be something Shizune may want to consider."

Shizune seemed stunned at the feeling of the bond until she heard her name called. She said, "What?"

Hinata said, "It is uncommon, but not unheard of for an Aes Sedai to have two or three warders. The rules are the same."

Tsunade said, "You want her to bond Jiraiya. There is no way I could ask anyone to bond that reprobate."

Hinata nodded. She had done her part and planted the idea and in truth she could see why it would be distasteful. It might also save Naruto someday, so she had to try. "It is possible to mask the bond, though if you mask it completely you may not know if your warder is in trouble until it is too late."

Shizune said, "I will consider it." The last was said in a voice which seemed to indicate her general negative opinion of the whole idea.

Tsunade said, "No you will not. I'll not be in some three way with that pervert!"

Hinata laughed. "Usually, only Shizune would be able to feel Jiraiya's true feelings, and he hers, though spillover has occured in the past. I know it would not be easy, but at his age, he could really use the help."

Tsunade said, "You could do it."

Hinata said, "No. I will do all I can to help him, but not that. The bond must be given freely on both parts, or not at all. If I find someone abusing that then I will deal with them. That old law will be honored, if I have anything to say about it."

Tsunade said, "Well said. Now Shizune. Do your thing."

Hinata said, "May I instead?"

Tsunade said, "Why not?"

Hinata wove the mask of mirrors with Saidar, but instead of her normal form she wove, inverted, and tied off a weave with what she remembered of Tsunade from a picture of her at age sixteen. She did the same with a weave to make her voice match the image. It was part guesswork on her part, but she thought she was close.

As Shizune sat stunned, Hinata waved and walked out.

Tsunade got up to find a reflective surface and ended up in the bathroom with Shizune following. She stared at her reflexion in the mirror almost fondly as she touched it absently with her right hand. Finally she said, "That minx. I don't know whether to punish her or thank her. Even my voice is like it was." Tsunade suddenly felt tears in her eyes. Shizune hugged her knowing she was remembering what she had lost.

Tsunade asked, "Can you fix this?"

"I can't even see what she did. I might be able to weave one on top of it. Maybe. Should I try?"

Tsunade exclaimed, "No!" Then more softly she added, "That is okay." The after another pause and another inspection of her face she asked, "How long do you think it will last?"

"The last ones of hers she thought would last days. I get the feeling she actually tried here. She seemed to spend quite a bit of time on it. I'm guessing a week. Maybe more? I honestly don't know."

Tsunade said, "How the heck am I supposed to get in a bar like this?"

Shizune laughed then grinned. "But I thought you were going to give up drinking so as not to affect me?"

Tsunade scowled. On her now sixteen year old face it looked rather cute.

-«oOo»-

The chunin exams were over. No attack occurred. Neji got promoted. Two of the root members got promoted as did Temari and Kankuro, although Gaara just missed it. Gaara did show his skill in wind jutsus, but he wasn't quite up to the tactical skills shown by his elder siblings. He was also still barely stable, but thankfully seemed to have no orders beyond taking the exam.

The new promotions gave the root members the beginnings of identities as normal ninja, which was a start. Inochi had a lot of work ahead of him to try to salvage something from them beyond blindly loyal soldiers though. Everyone had left save for Temari who at the urging of the Kazekage was staying in Konoha to try to improve relations. She would try, though the only one she had hit it off with at all was that lazy bum who was not even nominated for the exams! Still, in truth it was no great hardship, since she was starting to like long luxurious baths. Water was far too precious to waste like that in the desert.

She was just practicing at one of the generic practice areas. As a chunin of an allied country she had a little more leeway than some, but was still limited in where she could go. She was surprised when a small Hyuga girl approached her. She had to be nearly right out of the academy, yet the apparently weighted coat suggested that there might be more to it. This was confirmed when she removed the coat and dropped it on a tree stump. It made a rather loud thud when it impacted.

She was surprised when suddenly a gust of air knocked her over. Where did that come from? There had been no chakra use, at least none large enough for that. Heck, she was particularly sensitive to wind chakra. She would have noticed!

Wary she got up and grabbed her big fan. Another gust of wind pushed her away. She channeled chakra into her fan and pushed it back, launching a gust at her. It wouldn't be enough to seriously hurt an ally, but it might make her reconsider the attack. She sure as hell didn't need an incident the day after she got promoted. She wanted to keep her new vest.

The girl smiled. She seemed unaffected by her wind attack, as if it had just flowered around her. Another gust of wind pushed Temari back. The wind user channeled far more chakra into her fan this time and launched a furious gale back at the little Hyuga. This time she seemed to have a little trouble, at least if her expression and posture meant anything.

Her attacker quickly recovered and advanced on her. All of a sudden a gigantic ball of fire launched from the girls hands and shot past her only to explode into a tree, then another on the other side of her. She glanced back, only to see the fires that broke out on the trees fade away. Clearly the girl either had no interest in hurting her, or was playing with her prey. Her brother did that sometimes. Suddenly she found herself frozen in place and her fan and kunai pouched pulled from her. It was like that lazy bums trick, except it wasn't. She was then floated several feet up in the air and then gently set back down in front of the shorter girl. The girl reached out her hand and after staring at it for a moment Temari cautiously took it as the girl helped her up.

Hinata said, "Hello Temari of the Desert. Would you like to be able to do that?"

Dumbfounded, Temari nodded. Dang few could control multiple elements without hand seals, particularly at that age. She was hard pressed to master air and she was several years older, and even then she had to seal for anything non trivial.

Hinata said, "Officially, I cannot train you. Untrained you will probably die."

"Probably? What?" Temari considered. It sounded like she had permission, but that the permission was off the record. Well, that happened often enough, though usually not between villages. Also, what was this about dying?

Hinata said absently, "You might as well come out Shikamaru-kun."

The lazy genin walked out and asked, "How did you know I was here? And what's this about you training a Suna nin or her dying? I mean I know they are allies, but training is usually off the table."

Hinata smiled but didn't say anything. She then bound Shikimaru in flows of air and blocked his hearing with more flows of air, though she didn't attempt to block his vision. Then since he looked too comfortable, she forced his legs and feet together and retied the flows.

Temari asked, "What did you do that for?"

Hinata said, "Shikimaru is lazy, yet quite intelligent. I wish to see if he finds a way out."

Temari asked, "So you plan to release him if he doesn't?"

Hinata mused, "I haven't decided."

Shikimaru glared at her, clearly able to read lips.

Hinata added, "I tend to think he could find a way out, so if he does not, then it is probably just him being lazy. I'd hate to encourage sloth."

Temari chuckled, clearly amused at the shadow user's struggles.

Hinata said, "I usually say that people have a choice when they ask to learn from me. They can keep working with chakra, or they can try to learn Saidar, and if they have the potential, lose access to chakra. You, however, have no choice whatsoever. Within the next few years, and likely sooner you will either learn enough control over Saidar to survive, or you will be burned to a cinder possibly killing people near you in the process."

Both Shikimaru and Temari looked taken aback by that.

Hinata said, "Technically there is a third option, though I hate to mention it."

"What is that?"

"With some help, I could attempt to destroy what gives you the potential to channel Saidar. I do not know if doing so would affect your ability with chakra. I do not recommend it. Most find a reason to die after that is done."

Temari said, "I still don't get why your even bothering. As Shikimaru said, training even potential enemies is generally frowned upon. I mean, I doubt even you tree huggers believe in the aliance that much."

"Temari, I know that you are a good person. I know that the Suna Konoha alliance is important. Yes, it is a huge risk to train even an ally, who could, who almost certainly will eventually go on to train others. It is, however, a larger risk not to. The choice is yours to make, though there are conditions."

Shikimaru seemed to be paying as close attention now as was Temari. Hinata internally grinned at that. Was Shikimaru moving? Chakra could in time cut the flows of air, particularly if she wasn't actually holding them herself and reinforcing them. It didn't matter.

"What conditions?" she asked warily.

Hinata said, "Two years. You agree to stay as the Konoha ambassador and not pass on to Suna what you learn during that time and I will teach you."

Shikimaru had by then broken out of his bonds. He said dryly, "Your going to trust a Shinobi to keep their word? You did go to the same academy I did, so this seems a little odd."

Temari glared at him. He held up his hands to ward her off.

Hinata said, "No, I'm willing to trust Temari of the Sand, though if she says no, I'll have to deliver her to have this conversation erased from her mind."

Temari nodded at that. That at least didn't surprise her. She asked, "Is the trade worth it?"

"I am sorry, but you have very little choice Temari-san."

"Point. What else would come with it? Since your going to mind wipe me if I don't agree you could at least tell me that."

"Without chakra enhancement, you will be physically limited, but likely able to take on much stronger opponents anyway. You can also form a bond with another. You may even be able to talk lazy bones over there into it. He would gain endurance and recovery abilities, and you would gain someone you could trust to watch your back, to give you time to do what must be done. Of course, Shikimaru could gain more endurance by simply working harder."

Temari asked in surprise, "Him? You think I'd trust him to watch my back? The guy would probably fall asleep and forget or something!"

Shikimaru palmed his face into his head before muttering, "Troublesome women."

Hinata smiled. "The choice of a warder or whether or not to even have one would of course be between yourself and whoever you ask, if any. Still, if there is anyone who could motivate a Nara, I think you might do well. Despite his laziness, I am also quite sure he could beat you in a fight."

"And how would you know that?" she asked.

"I cannot say."

Shikimaru said, "I'd better be getting home. I'm sure my mother."

Hinata smiled and said to him, "Would be most irritated if you ran away from two girls, one of which you had been following."

Shikimaru gulped.

Temari said, "Can I think about it, or perhaps watch you train others first? If this is all real..."

Hinata said, "Of course. Be at the entrance to the forest of death after lunch tomorrow. That is where we train."

Temari said, "Lovely. I thought I was done with that wretched place."

Hinata said, "Shikimaru, speak of this to no one. If you need confirmation, speak to the Hokage or my Jounin Sensei. If you wish, you may come as well tomorrow."

Shikimaru said, "I'll be there, though I'm sure this is going to be very troublesome."

Temari thought, "So, this is official, or nearly so. Interesting."

Hinata walked off picking up her jacket along the way. When she was about a quarter mile away Neji walked up beside her. He said, "I did not see any deception from her." Hinata nodded before picking up the pace into a brisk run. Training Temari would be a risk, but so would not training her. They were supposed to be their strongest ally. If they could stand together, they would both become even stronger.

-«oOo»-

Back at the clearing Shikimaru said, "Troublesome."

"Fight me."

"What? Your not taking what she said seriously? I a newly minted genin. I couldn't possibly win against a chunin."

"I do not believe you!" With that she grabbed her huge fan and launched a preliminary attack at him. It wasn't much, but it was enough to make him begin to take her seriously.

Two hours later, Shikimaru gave up claiming he was out of chakra.

Temari glared. "It doesn't matter if you are telling the truth now or not. You had at least two opportunities to win that you passed on."

"Great, my skills are now being used as a lie detector test,"

She added darkly with a touch of amusement, "We will do this again."

Shikimaru's expression, on the other hand, appeared to indicate that he was not. With that, she holstered her huge fan and started back for her hotel.

Shikimaru laid back down in the grass and gazed up at the sky. He said absently, "This is so very troublesome," yet the half smile on his face indicated something else entirely.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Wheel of Time. This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment.

 **Hinata Sedai**  
by Lerris Smith

 _ **-«Chapter Six»-**_

Neji thought of his other problem as they neared the village. Their revised plan for solving the problem of the caged bird seal was for Jiriaya to be the one to make the shadow clones and help him solve the caged bird seal. The problem was that the Sannin was never available. He was seldom even in Konoha. Sure he had been here for a few weeks after the preliminaries for the Chunin exam and taught Naruto summoning and interestingly enough the rasengan, but that was bout it. He could perhaps ask Tsunade, though he never remembered her having any particular sealing skills. His own eyes told him that she did not have the chakra capacity to make many shadow clones and even if she did, it was doubtful that the Sannin would be able to devote the time needed.

Tenten had had at least basic sealing skills, but those were gone now as she often complained. Neji knew she just wanted to wrap sharp pointy things in seals that she could then get to explode on command. He even considered making them himself, but he certainly didn't have the capacity to make many. Worse, the Hokage thought it a particularly bad idea, since his clones would already have the caged bird seal, and changes there, particularly if he made the clones badly, might be enough to trigger his own.

Neji signaled for Hinata to follow him and they detoured to a little clearing between some trees. He looked around to confirm they were alone.

Hinata asked, "What is it?"

Neji said, "I think I need Naruto's help." He went on to quietly explain what he was doing and why he needed his help.

Hinata said, "I can't see any real danger to your plan, other than limiting the number of clones to something reasonable." She then pointed off to their left and said, "He is this way. Let's ask him?"

They turned and started running with Neji following his sister. They soon found Naruto practicing chakra control along with three other clones. He had leaves attached to several parts of his body while a Rasengan was half formed in his right hand.

Hinata smiled and said, "Hello Naruto." The partial rasengan winked out.

"Hey. Hinata. What are you doing here? Do we have a mission?" His eagerness was obvious.

Neji stepped forward, "Actually, I was really hoping you would help me, but if you did, you would have to keep it a secret, probably for a very long time. The Hokage can know but that's about it. Is that okay with you?"

Hinata smiled an encouraging smile. Naruto was definitely affected. He asked, "How can I help?"

Neji said, "Are you familiar with the caged bird seal?"

"Somewhat. Hinata told me about it."

"It is believed that Saidar may react badly with the caged bird seal used on branch family Hyuga such as myself. I need a way to practice creating that seal and then destroying it. The best way I've been able to think of is to try to do it on a shadow clone, so no one is actually hurt. I would also let you have access to what information I have on sealing to, while we worked. Many of the books were written by Uzumaki."

"Sure, why not? I mean it would help you guys out, and I never liked the idea of those seals. Maybe I could make Tenten some. I know she is getting tired of buying them, even with her store discount. Do you want to start now?"

Neji said, "Yes. Thank you."

Neji motioned one of the clones over as he got out his sealing kit. He then deftly drew the seal on the clones forehead and empowered it with chakra. In total it took almost twenty minutes.

The clone asked, "So what exactly does this do?"

Hinata said, "It destroys our eyes when we die. It can also give great pain and it can kill."

The clone gulped.

Neji said, "I'm going to activate the pain setting briefly to make sure I did it right. It will also hit my own, so I definitely won't do it long."

The clone said dubiously, "Um. Okay."

Neji held his hands in the needed sign and channeled chakra into it. Both Neji and the clone collapsed in pain but quickly recovered.

Naruto said, "I'm surprised he didn't pop."

Hinata asked, "Would you like to try first, or shall I?"

Neji said, "It would certainly be simplest if you could do it. I shall step away and watch at a distance, just in case."

Hinata nodded. She took the clones head in her hands ever so gently as she wove the flows for healing into it avoiding the area near the new seal. They simply fell apart. There was no body to heal. She then carefully delved the seal. The clone went up in a puff of smoke. She said, "I'm sorry Neji. I don't think I'll be able to remove this since I can't even lightly delve the seal without activating it. I'll more than willing to keep trying. If you can figure out how to keep it from doing that I might be able to help."

Neji sighed. He said, "I did not expect it to be easy." To Naruto, "How many clones can you spare each evening?"

"Um, A lot?"

Hinata giggled.

Negi glared. "Could you possibly make one extra strong, henge that one into something then pass it to me? Then perhaps that one could make a half dozen or so? Would that work." Naruto hesitated. Rather than answer, Naruto created a single clone in a torrent of smoke. The clone then henged into a good copy of Negi's chunin vest. Naruto picked it up and handed it to Negi who slipped off his normal one and replaced it.

Negi asked, "How long?"

"Dunno, have to ask the clone. How long would you need?"

"If I met the clone at a neutral location, perhaps a minute, tops. I'd just rather not have Naruto seen with me, it might be taken as unusual behavior."

They waited another half a minute. Negi set the vest back down before Naruto summoned another clone and dispelled it. The first clone then reformed into a copy of Naruto and without being asked made six shaky clones before going up in a burst of smoke. Two of the new clones went up in smoke as well.

"Cool, clones can make clones." Another popped. Scratching the back of his head he said, "Um maybe three would be better?"

They tried it. They were better, but still fairly fragile. Hinata said, "Try again, but instead of clones making clones henge half a dozen clones into kunai. They don't need to last more than a minute."

That worked. They had a plan. Naruto left another half dozen clones behind as the original left with Hinata.

-«oOo»-

Hinata said to Naruto, "Do not forget to keep this secret. Neji will be killed if this was found out. We might also be killed."

Naruto said soberly, "I won't forget."

Hinata moved a little ways off with Naruto. She said, "I think I got a new student today."

Curious, Naruto asked, "Who?"

"Temari from Suna."

Naruto said, "Oh," not really knowing what to say.

"She will be at our practice tomorrow. That is another thing that needs to kept fairly secret, if not nearly so much as Neji's task. She is or rather will be an ally, but not all would approve. The important part is that she has a wind affinity."

"Oh, cool, maybe she can teach me some new tricks."

-«oOo»-

A clone with Neji looked a little dubious as Neji experimented. He said quietly, "You had mentioned some scrolls?"

Neji stopped what he was doing to fetch the introductory material. He then divided it among the clones that were present. They all started reading with a surprising focus, including the one he was experimenting on.

-«oOo»-

Team Yugao walked up to the door of Tenten's father's store. The two younger members of the team were more than a little curious about Hinata's plan.

Once the proprietor came out Hinata said, "Tenten mentioned you might have some chakra forged metal we might examine. If it is broken, I will of course pay for it. Naruto has those knives, but I'd hate to damage them." Unlike the true Aes Sedai of history, she had held no oath against making weapons.

The man said, "Now I'm curious. I have a broken tanto here. I don't suppose you'd care to fill me in on Tenten's changes..." He tossed it to her sheath and all.

Tenten said softly, "I am truly sorry father. If I could tell you..." Naruto looked half like he would speak anyway, but resisted.

"I know. I just hate being left out when there are major changes going on in your life."

Hinata looked at him with sorrow on her face before taking the cracked tanto out and channeling a thread of lighting into it. It didn't seem to do anything, yet when she brought it near another weapon it did spark. She pulled out a regular kunai and repeated it. It seemed the chakra forged metal didn't help at all. That was a pity. She handed the weapon back.

Hinata said, "I know it is near closing. Would you perhaps have time to help us with something? I will pay of course."

"Absolutely. I might learn something." He said that while looking at his daughter.

"I would like your help to forge a blade. Think of it as us attempting to do something similar to chakra forging."

"And is this what my daughter is learning?" He asked, not really expecting an answer. He was half surprised when their team leader finally spoke up. She had been staying in the back of things.

Yugao said, "The Hokage trusts you, else we would not be here, but you are not cleared to know what you do not need to know. Have patience. You will no doubt learn some tonight and others in time. Just remember the secrets we keep protect not just the village."

"But my daughter as well, is that what your saying?" He didn't even bother to say adopted anymore. She was his daughter.

"Yes."

That seemed to sack the wind from his sails. Finally he said, "I will of course help. You don't have to pay."

Yugao said, "We will nevertheless do so."

Tenten smiled, unashamed.

He put out the closed sign and brought them to the back where he had his forge and metal working tools. He asked, "Do you have anything specific in mind?"

Hinata said, "I would eventually like a good sword, but we should start small and see if this is even going to work. Perhaps a simple dagger?"

All five of them put on heavy protective clothing, though they had to ransack all the old sets they had to fit everyone. Her father started to put coal into the forge.

Hinata said, "That will not be necessary. We must first clean the forge. Even the smallest impurities could ruin the work."

Curious, father and daughter began to clean the old ashes from the forge. Afterwards Tenten began to clean the forge with soap and water, while her father did the same with the surrounding counters and tools. The others helped each as they could. Naruto was sweeping followed by Hinata mopping. Yugao had taken a steel brush out and began to remove some old material from the forge tables surface. It wasn't perfect but after an hour it was clearly better than it was before, and it was hardly dirty to begin with.

After the tools were put away and their hands cleaned Hinata said softly, "I will need a few minutes." Seconds passed and everywhere her vision touched seemed to vibrate slightly as additional specs of dirt and contamination were freed before floating to the nearby trash can.

"That was not chakra," said Tenten's surprised father. The others didn't respond, yet both Tenten and Naruto looked like they wanted to.

Hinata said, "Simply place what steel you wish to work on the anvil. I will provide the necessary heat. Actually maybe this is a good time for another lesson. We have practiced this several times, but we haven't yet succeeded. Perhaps some incentive will help."

"You want to link?"

"Yes. Both of you. Prepare yourself. Remember you have to want it to begin. It is a gift of trust. I know we as ninja do not trust easily, but this is how linking works."

Tenten blew out a breath. She then sat down and Hinata set across from her with Yugao on the other side. She appeared to be doing nothing for several minutes until Hinata smiled.

Tenten said, "We did it." They then turned to Yugao, who, after a few minutes smiled as well.

Hinata said, "I promise not to betray the trust you have given me."

The man said, "This is safe, right. For my daughter I mean?"

Hinata said, "It is safe, as long as the person in charge is careful."

"That helps," the older man said, obviously not meaning a word of it.

Tenten said, "Don't worry father. We will be fine."

Hinata said, "Next time we can practice shifting leaders, but for this to work, I'll need to lead this time."

Yugao asked, "Is this apt to be attention getting? We had not discussed doing this previously, and I can't help but remember the Anko incident. I know we prepared, but it was supposed to only be you."

"Nothing to that extent. It is not just power that is increased, if less than the sum, but control as well."

Hinata saw the piece of unforged metal that had just been placed on the anvil and took their combined power and started channeling fire right into the metal until it quickly heated up to a dull red. She said, "Tell me if you want it hotter or colder. I will maintain that temperature."

He said, "Bring it to a white heat. That is best."

Hinata, leading the ring, did so and he took out a tongs and a hammer and began to shape it. Hinata was surprised at how the metal seemed to just soak in the weaves. It was not just fire going into it now, but all five powers. Was the process instinctive?

Naruto said quietly, "He is adding chakra as well."

Hinata seriously wondered if this was a good idea, yet there seemed no harm from it. Tenten's father had probably been chakra forging almost everything over time, if perhaps in only small ways.

He continued to pound the metal flat, then fold it over and over again. Now he had the shape of a common dagger. He changed to smaller tools and refined the shape. Something big was missing, and it wasn't Saidar. Perhaps Tenten's father had given the clue?

She said, "Naruto, form a ball of pure chakra. Touch the chakra to the metal."

"How much chakra?"

"Start with enough for a regular Rasegan. Just keep your hand far enough back to be safe."

The metal seemed to soak up the chakra and was now accepting more of the power. It was close, but something was still missing. She dredged up a memory she knew was not her own and the dagger went from nearly complete form to perfect with a mirror like finish. All it needed was a hilt. It was a simple thing, but very nice, certainly much nicer than it should be right now.

Hinata gave a sigh as she let the circle dissolve. It made her feel even more empty than losing Saidar normally did. She said, "It is done I think. It should be cool to the touch now." Yugao and Tenten also gave signs of relief and the smallest whines of disappointment.

Hinata's father touched it with a gloved hand and then removed his glove to slide his finger over the unblemished surface, then flipped it over and did the same. He said, "This may be revolutionary."

Hinata said, "Test it."

The man took another dagger out of a drawer and in a minute had removed its handle and fastened it to the new dagger. He said, "I'll do something better later, but for now." He then threw the dagger at a target on the other end of the wall. It penetrated up to nearly the hilt.

Tenten said, "Sweet." Naruto too looked on with interest. Tenten yanked the dagger out.

Hinata said, "Try to break it."

Tenten said, "What? After all that."

Hinata said, "If you can easily break it, it is junk and we need to figure out why."

Tenten shrugged. She put the blade in a vice and then took a hammer and struck the side of it. The hammer head shattered.

Hinata said, "It seems you have a new dagger Tenten."

"Your giving this to me?"

Hinata shrugged. "It wasn't my metal, or my forging, well not entirely anyway. Besides, the work is as much yours as mine. I would however like to make a sword, but I need to get Hayate to help me choose what kind to make."

Tenten's father said, "I'll be glad to use the best metal and make your weapon for free if you also help me with Tenten's."

Hinata said, "There is no need. I can pay for the metal, and of course for today's help."

"Impossible," Tenten's father said. "I will accept pay for the metal, but as you gave Tenten the weapon, I will accept no pay for today."

Yugao said, "We insist on paying for your time for future work, as time you are serving us is time you are not serving paying customers. I am also preliminarily classifying the work here today and what you learned as an S-class secret. As a former ANBU captain, that is within my authority, though the Hokage will have to approve my decision."

Shaken, Tenten's father said, "I understand."

Yugao said, "Tenten, let Naruto try it..."

Tenten said, "But what if..."

Hinata said, "Then we will make another..."

Tenten sighed, but handed it over. Naruto's eyes lit up as he concentrated. A blue haze quickly lit of the dagger's edge. He said, "It is odd. There is an odd resistance."

Tenten's father said, "That is probably the handle. It is completely unsuited to chakra flow. If you like, I can remove it and you can try again. It won't be much of a weapon that way, but should work for testing."

Naruto stopped the flow of chakra and carefully laid the weapon on a bench, just in case there was anything left. He had had several unpleasant incidents with not being careful enough with chakra flow enhanced weapons.

The man quickly put the weapon in a vice and tapped off the handle before carefully wiping it down with a soft towel. He then held out the weapon on top of the towel for Naruto to grab. This time Naruto's eyes lit up almost as fast as the weapon did.

Stepping back quickly away from the manic little genin, the man said, "Careful with that. Behind you to the left there is firewood. Try on that perhaps?"

He was astonished when it sliced right through. Naruto said, "It flows easier than my trench knives. It is not knight and day like that fake set was to the real one, but it is a clear improvement."

Yugao said, "Make a clone and repeat."

Naruto halted the flow, pocketing the dagger, before creating the cross seal for a shadow clone. He then set the original back on the towel on the counter. The clone then pulled out the clone dagger and proceeded to do several test swipes through the log pile before disapeering in a puff of smoke.

"That was almost double. Nineteen seconds," Yugao said.

"He can create a clone that can use chakra flow?" boggled the smith.

"That too is classified," added Yugao unnecessarily. Then she decided to tack on a bit more. "I think you will find yourself somewhat busy in the near future. If you could procure a significant quantity of high quality metal."

"I'm sorry, such things are expensive. I only have so much on hand. It will take time and I'll need to get a loan or a down payment."

Yugao said, "Everyone, turn out your pockets and count what you have. I will see it is reimbursed."

They were a little surprised when Hinata's pouch was the smallest of all, yet it made a significant impact when it dropped on the table. She said, "I spoke with father before this mission. That is pure gold. You can keep it all for now, and and subtract from the total for any work done for me, Naruto, or Tenten. More is available, as long as it is for that purpose."

Naruto said, "Wait a minute. I have money." "Me too," echoed Tenten.

"And I am the daughter heir of the Hyuga. I have a great deal more, and am not dependent on mission pay for necessary purchases. There is no mystery for it. Any purchase that is directly linkable to protecting me is considered a fair expense for the Hyuga treasury. Protecting you, protects me. Please just accept."

Yugao said, "What not me?"

Hinata glared at her.

"Yes, I have plenty of my own money, and an expense account to boot."

The owner said, "You might as well take the others back. The gold is more than enough for now." They did so.

Yugao said, "I do wish one more thing. Do you think you can make a proper grip for the weapon by seven tomorrow morning?"

"With Tenten's help, easily, but why?"

"The Hokage will wish to see it, and perhaps a few others." Seeing Tenten's expression she added, "Yes, you will get it back Tenten, well probably." Tenten's expression was one of disbelief, "If you don't we will make another, okay?"

Tenten nodded, dreams of more sharp pointed weapons danced in her head.

Hinata picked up the weapon and channeled lightning chakra through it. This time she could feel the flow. With a bit more effort a huge spark shot off and into the bench. Yes, this was going to work well. It was almost enough to make her reconsider the wisdom of the ban the Aes Sedai of old imposed. Almost, but not quite.

-«oOo»-

The Hokage yawned as he inspected the dagger. He got out a magnifying glass and repeated the effort. He then signaled an ANBU and had him go fetch something to test it on. An eight inch log was brought back, likely previously placed by that very ANBU as a substitution target. The Hokage seemed to concentrate for a few seconds before he brought the dagger right through the log in one swipe. The ANBU there gasped. The Hokage handed the dagger back to Yugao.

He said, "The dagger is excellent. Oh the design is a bit boring, but in some ways that makes it better, since you don't expect it to be special. While I'm not a wind affinity like my son, I can use it at least when I have time to focus it. The dagger worked perfectly with it, though if you want the professional's opinion you'll have to ask Asuma. Yugao, this weapon, and any made like this must not fall into anyone else's hands. If you are forced to leave one behind then you must recover it, or get someone else to do so. Also, do not mention how they are made. I will let a few know that a better weapons smith has been found, but imply that he is in ANBU, and that all the forging is top secret, which it is. I will of course insist that the lie is also a secret. Also, make sure that no one mentions any of this to Temari. She is an ally and to be trusted to a point, but that point is a fairly shallow one at this time."

Yugao nodded as she slipped the dagger back into its sheath. The handle and the sheath were both of a high quality, yet had no adornment. They were meant to be used, and she had no doubt that Tenten would get a lot of use out of it, well until they replaced it with even better pointy things. Yugao was certain that no matter how much of the power Tenten mastered, that her love of sharp pointy things was going nowhere. Then again, she was already planning on a replacement for her own sword, and Hayate's as well. Perhaps something paired?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Wheel of Time. This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment.

 **Hinata Sedai**  
by Lerris Smith

 _ **-«Chapter Seven»-**_

Obito considered as he read the report the Zetsu clones had compiled. A whole new type of power that only women could use. He idly wondered if Konan could learn it, but then her chakra abilities were not something he would want to see sacrificed for it. He was sure that he could persuade Pein to collect a few of them, but to what end? They had no chakra in their systems for any kind of seal work to be effective on. It was replaced with this new power. Zetsu had even seen one of their gateway's made, which brought to mind how exactly could one even hold one of these people? Sure they were still human and could be killed, but that too didn't advance his goals. There was always blackmail, but it tended to be of little long term use against ninjas.

He supposed eliminating all the users might be a net positive, but then he doubted it worth it. Power wasn't the problem, well unless someone had a lot more than he did, which they did not. Could he perhaps acquire one and force her to do this warder bond on all the members of Akatsuki and thus make them stronger? It didn't seem worth it, since it would also make them vulnerable to the kidnapped person's death, who might commit suicide just to spite him.

It was surprising that Konoha was training the Kazekage's daughter, even if unofficially although the bit about fostering a marriage between her and one of the leading Konoha clans was simple logic and good planning.

Orochimaru had changed bodies again. The interesting bit was that he apparently intended to take the Hyuga heir's body as his next when his current finally failed in three years and hers was older. It was clear he still had some intelligence in Konoha, though how much was unclear. Still, he was actually quite curious how that would work out. Orochimaru's technique was, after all, based on chakra. Did Orochimaru truly believe that he could keep his potential for chakra and get access to this new power? Now that would be convenient if it worked. He himself had no intention of even considering Orochimaru's messed up technique. No, there was no point in messing with perfection, but then more powerful minions never hurt. Yes, he would definitely like to see the outcome of this, though it might be worthwhile to redirect him to one of the secondary subjects.

Kumo had upped the guards on their Jinchuriki and Konoha had, what they had. Somehow his puppet Kage in water had gotten himself killed, incidentally freeing that beast while the resistance ran into a large sum of money. Zabuza was also aiding him as well, and the last the Zetsu clones could track, Gato had hired him before Hidan took that side job from Gato. The Konoha team in Wave had encountered Zabuza earlier, but from all accounts did not do well. His best guess was that Yugao's team did their trick, eliminated Gato, then under orders from the third tossed Zabuza a pile of money which whey knew would be funneled right into the resistance. That again brought them back to Hinata as the likely suspect in Hidan's death. The acquisition by Konoha of the last of the Yuki clan appeared to support the basic premise.

He had given Pein and Konan a standing order to recruit any of these young women that looked promising. Unfortunately, Konoha seemed to have the key to finding them. Hinata again, presumably, but that was not certain.

Right now his best plan seemed to be to wait till team Yugao was fielded, then destroy them all with overwhelming force. The Kyuubi would take a few years to reform, but it would at least reset the playing field, assuming of course that the death god's seal didn't change the rules, or that bond thing.

Then again there were alternatives. Killing the power user was supposed to make the host want to kill himself. Sure that had the potential for the Kyuubi brat to run wild, but as long as they used that moment to suppress and package the brat, it could work. Yes, that could work well. It would lose the potential that the young Hyuuga represented, but it would give him what he really wanted...

Perhaps it was time to start his collection after all, but first perhaps there were others that might find some of what he learned interesting. There were always opportunities in chaos... The one he wanted here was to gain knowledge. After all, why send your own minions to test your enemies, when you can use someone else's.

-«oOo»-

Jiraiya laid Kusagakure's new bingo book down on Sarutobi's desk already flipped to the page of interest. It included a fairly recent picture of Hinata Hyuga. The Hokage picked it up and read, "Hinata Hyuga is the daughter heir of the Hyuga clan of Konoha, but is currently believed to not have access to chakra nor to the dojutsu that makes her clan famous. She is believed to have use of a new form of power that is available only to women. Further it is believed that she personally was responsible for killing the S-ranked missing ninja known as Hidan, making her at least A ranked by definition."

"How the hell did they find this out?"

Jiraiya said, "Unknown, although Orochimaru having spies we haven't found seems likely. When I investigated it appeared that someone else slipped the information to Kusagakure, and made sure it got into their bingo book printing. It was just released, but even so there must be hundreds of them out by now. There is little point in trying to stop it now."

"We have barely been able to keep the information secret a year. That is unacceptable."

Jiraiya said, "Yes the spy or spies are important, whether or not he or they is still around. I'm more interested in why the information was released. Someone wishes to test us."

"I doubt this is Orochimaru. He might be interested in her as a host perhaps, so I doubt he would want to endanger her."

Jiraiya said hesitantly, "Perhaps you are right."

"Have Ibiki review security yet again. I'm willing to compel a few mind walks, if required. Don't forget to remind him to use the notes we have on Akatsuki members. Zetsu was their spy if memory serves."

"It has been gone over before, yet we will do so again. The problem is we are not sure how to catch Zetsu, if indeed he is involved. In Hinata's time only his weaker clones were killed. She thought someone must have killed the original, but she has no idea if that happened or how. I doubt he is impossible to kill, any more than Hidan was, but getting him to appear where one of us can carry it out is another matter. We also need to kill the original and not a copy. For that matter, how do you detect what is essentially a plant that can easily disguise its form?"

Jiraiya continued, "There is also the matter of the teams. Sai works reasonably well on Gai's team, but I'd rather not keep all these new abilities in one spot for an easy target. You also need to promote Hinata back to chunin at minimum, probably today. Hinata can't avoid her home forever, even with her father's help."

"Ah hell," muttered the Hokage. "Very well. First Hinata, second the mess of her family."

Jiraiya said, "She has been teaching for over a year, and teaching well. I don't think Naruto even truly understands how lethal he is now. That combined with her existing skills, including her skill at developing completely new and frighteningly effective fighting styles for both her and Naruto is chunin at minimum. Special Jounin would be my vote, and possibly promoting Tenten and Naruto to Chunin. There is no need to separate the team or anything."

"I can't do it, at least not without revealing things we cannot reveal. We may have been too cautious with the Chunin exams. They would need a few fairly big and splashy public missions for me to swing those without causing a lot of resentment. I do have an idea, but I'll have to think on it."

As things went, he was not going to get that time.

-«oOo»-

Teams Kakashi, Yugao, Asuma, and Gai were in the Hokage's now crowded office along with Kurenai.

The Hokage said, "There is not a lot of time. I actually hesitate sending you all, but you are what is available now. First of all the gloves are off. If you need to use a skill you have developed to complete this mission then do not hesitate."

Kakashi's face looked grim. He said, "Iwa?"

The Hokage nodded. He said, "Naruto, I know this is a lousy time to say this, but we kept the secret of who your father was from you since Iwa might use it as an excuse to come after you. Your father was Minato Namikaze, otherwise known as the fourth Hokage. Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki. She was one of the few surviving Jounin of Whirlpool country before she joined the leaf."

He said simply, "My father was.." Hinata clapsed his hand right hand with her left.

Sarutobi added, "I know this is a rush. There is not much left of your father's estate. The Kyuubi destroyed it all, though Hinata and the others have slowly been cleansing the Kyuubi's taint, and when they are done it will be a very nice place to build a home. There is not much else I can give you. The main thing is if Iwa doesn't already know, they are liable to figure it out when they see you, and I have no intention of weakening this group when Iwa is already heading this way."

Naruto just nodded.

Kakashi asked, "What is our mission? It is surely not the front lines if we are taking genin, right?"

"Correct. Your mission is to bypass the Iwa offensive entirely. You are to collect, alive preferably, the Iwa Daimyo and his two children and bring them here. Make sure you get the Daimyo's official seal as well and any papers that look useful that you can get on the way. When they are guests here, we will try to use that to get Iwa to end this war before it begins. If that fails, you may be called to the front lines sooner than I would like."

Kurenai asked, "Who is in charge?"

"Asuma has the most experience being a Daimyo's guard, so he is first, and then by seniority, so Gai, Kakashi, Yugao, Hinata, and Kurenai."

Kurenai blinked. She said, "Isn't Hinata still a genin though? I know she has additional experience."

The Hokage said, "Technically her experience now exceeds your own, and as we will be depending on her abilities and those she has trained, in this case she outranks you, though not in general. I'll deal with the official rankings soon. Suffice to say I've been trying to draw attention away from her."

Kurenai nodded. Naruto nodded absently as well, still lost in thought about his father.

"Hinata, do you know a good spot to open a gateway to?"

"No, Hokage-sama. I have never been to Iwa. If you had a map I could probably get close though."

The Hokage pulled a map off the shelf and unrolled it showing the detailed interior of Iwa and in particular the palace where the Daimyo should be. Kakashi, Gai, and the Hokage agreed on a forest about ten miles north of there. Hinata opened a horizontal gateway a mile up above the table. Kakashi then pointed to a likely area and Hinata let the gateway collapse.

"Be back in thirty minutes ready to go. Dismissed."

-«oOo»-

The teams left and quickly returned with everyone back within twenty minutes. Hinata created the requested horizontal gateway about thirty feet up. Naruto carried her through easily absorbing the impact with chakra he channeled to his legs. He was always there when she needed him. She sent him a small smile for his efforts.

Similarly, Neji carried Tenten through and at a glare from Temari, Shikimaru carried her through. This arrangement kept Hinata and the others from breaking their legs, since they lacked the ability to reinforce them.

Shikimaru said, "It's a pity that we couldn't just open a gateway right into the Daimyo's quarters."

Several turned to look at Hinata. She said, "The best I could do without being there is what we did, that is to open a gateway high up to figure out the geography, then progressively refine it. Gateway's do take a fair amount of energy as well. Saidar is infinite. My strength is not."

Asuma said, "This works well enough. The main thing is expect us to have to use skimming to get away once we are in. Now, from what I can tell, I think we just need to head south. Gai, have your team take point. We want to avoid confronting anyone if we can, but if we can't we have to make sure they can't give warning."

They went very quickly. Yugao, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari kept up well, although the later two appeared to be struggling a little bit to do so.

Finally twenty minutes into their journey Neji paused and the others gathered around them. He said, "There is a team about a kilometer ahead and other teams to either side making a perimeter. If we divert enough not to be noticed by the one, we will likely be noticed by the others."

Hinata said hesitantly, "It is possible to make a very short range gateway. With no time at all to learn a place. Distance is limited. I could probably manage a kilometer. I would have to guess at the destination though. I do not know this place at all."

Asuma said quietly, "It is a better plan than fighting. We can still do that if we must, but fighting risks our mission, so lets try to avoid it for a little longer. Neji, resume point. We continue for another half a kilometer. Hinata forms a gateway, preferably in the air again. Neji and I look through and if it is a go, we go right then, so be ready. From now on in, use hand signs whenever possible. We are in enemy territory and I fully intend to get out alive. I after all have a date to go to." A bit behind Kurenai blushed.

Temari said quietly, "I hate to suggest it, but my legs are killing me. I also can't silence my footfalls as I could when I could use chakra. We either need a short break, or ..."

Asuma said quietly, "Understood. Hinata, how much of a break would you need to open that same gateway from here?"

Hinata said, "At least an hour, and half that if I hold the power, though doing so will tire me noticeably. we could as easily skim the distance although I'm not sure how to view our destination before hand with skimming. To open a long gateway I'd need close to half a day, with as unfamiliar as I am with here. I can maintain the pace, but it is affecting my capacity. That can be worked around though. We can take each others fatigue away. It is not the same as true rest, but it will be close enough for our purposes."

Asuma asked, "Is that dangerous?"

Hinata shrugged. "It is a bit worse than a soldier pill. It should work on regular ninja as well of course, but won't restore any chakra, though you may recover it quicker. As with a soldier pill, the danger truly comes from multiple applications. There is a simple variant of the weave that would allow a horse to run at its fullest right until it died. Using it on a human is almost certain to kill them."

Asuma nodded. Such things were not new or surprising, even if this was a different form. There would always be kinjutsu. He knew that he would request that weave, if doing so meant he could at least give someone else a chance at life. He said, "Okay, let's get hidden. The channelers will heal the fatigue from each other at their discretion and we will rest one hour, then gateway directly from here. This will likely be our last break before we go in. Neji, you are our primary lookout."

They all nodded. Temari relieved Tenten's fatique and then Tenten handled Temari and Hinata's. This saved Hinata's strength for the gateway and anything else they might encounter. They eat and drank a little bit as they silently waited for their rest to come to an end. Shikimaru pretended to fall asleep, but the light kick Temari gave his form put an end to that. Soon enough they were ready to go and the gateway was created. The problem was they would lose their cover when they went through.

After they went through the channelers quickly wove the mask of mirrors on each member of their party making them look like a group of Iwa guardsmen. A henge would have been spotted by fellow ninja, but this easily made it past the town gates. They were well into the keep before the first guards challenged them. The jounin quickly dispatched and sealed the bodies.

The keep was prepared for an incursion, so there was little doubt that they had sanctioned the attack on Konoha, or at least know about it. Thankfully they were already inside what was supposed to be the secure perimeter. The jounin killed another eight guards, two chunin.

Then they ran into the real resistance. Hinata killed a jounin by quickly freezing him in place with air and then slicing his head off with her power wrought sword. Temari managed another, while Naruto quickly sliced the heads off two that were getting close to Hinata. Shikimaru held two, allowing Gai and Neji to kill them. Tenten even killed one by forcibly removing the air from around his head so he could not scream. It took longer than Hinata's method, but it was no less certain.

The last found was a maid. Shikimaru held her as Ino activated her clan's jutsu. She then used the body of the maid to look around the Daimyo's living quarters. Noticing some dirty laundry she picked it up before returning and tossing it in a corner of the side room the team was in and rejoining her own body.

Hinata waited until Ino shifted back then hammered the back of the maid's head with the handle of her sword knocking her out. Asuma looked at her and just shrugged. Their was no harm in sparing the maid.

Asuma said quietly, "Let's finish this. Myself, Gai, and Kurenai will sneak in and knock the family out with chloroform. One minute later, Hinata will lead the rest in. Since we have time, I want to do a very quick search of the Daimyo's quarters for anything of interest, so you will split up into your respective teams. Three minutes later, or at the first sign of trouble we are leaving. If you find anything like a safe, just try to bring the whole thing. That should avoid the worst of the booby traps for now."

They all nodded their understanding. Naruto found one safe, while Shikimaru found what appeared to be something hidden in the floor. Neji helped him try to figure out how to open it. Unfortunately it was keyed to the chakra presence of someone who was unlikely to cooperate. Naruto just shrugged and used his power wrought nuckle busters to slices the boards away with wind chakra until the smaller safe was exposed. He started to grab it, but Neji suggested he use a clone to be safer. The safe turned out not to be booby trapped, so the clone handed it to the real Naruto.

Kurenai seeing the clone had an idea. She said, "I'm trained in infiltration. If I make a shadow clone, and one of the channelers disguises it as one of the guards we killed, and we take that guard with us."

Asuma said, "I read Koharu's report. The psychic backlash when your in Konoha and the clone dispels is liable to be dangerous."

Kurenai said, "It is worth the risk. We don't have to go home directly. Yugao and I can hide in the forest until the clone dispels then she can gate us home."

Asuma looked to Yugao who said, "I can not, as yet create the larger gateways, and it takes me longer, but I can do this. It might be better if we all skimmed there first though. I haven't focused on skimming and I doubt I could make anything reliable from here."

Asuma said simply, "Agreed. Let's do it."

Kurenai quickly created a shadow clone and Temari disguised it, even as Gai tossed the guard's body over his shoulder. At Hinata's prodding, Tenten opened the skimming gateway. They traveled for only about ten seconds before the portal opened again, deep into the forest outside iwa. They all got out."

Asuma said, "I'd actually rather not leave Kurenai and Yugao here by themselves."

Naruto said, "I'll stay." Hinata said, "I will as well."

Asuma stopped and thought. Their objectives were met, but there was no gaurantee it would stop the approaching invasion. He asked, "How long before you could make a clean gateway home Hinata?"

"A half a day while holding the power. Twice that if I let myself truly rest. If we link, I might be able to cut that in half, but it will needlessly tired everyone out. I don't recommend it."

"Link," asked a curious Temari who after a look around figured her question was not going to be answered.

Asuma turned to Naruto. He said, "As you know, Hinata is in the Bingo book and is a person of interest by, well everyone, including Iwa. In short it is pointless to even try to avoid Iwa finding out about your parentage, since we have to protect Hinata anyway."

Naruto was confused. He asked, "What do you want?"

"Do you feel up to generating a large amount of Kage Bunshin and then using them to search and destroy Iwa Ninja? We would have to make sure they are all dispelled before we leave, but that would be a way to hurt them a great deal without actually risking ourselves."

"I can do it," he said, suddenly uncertain.

Asuma said kindly, "Focus on ninja only. I would suggest Chunin are better. The memories will be bad enough..."

Hinata looked like she really wanted to object. What he had asked was a cruel thing to ask a now fifteen year old. She was't given time as Naruto focused a truly ridiculous amount of Chakra and yelled, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." The field was filled with hundreds of copies of Naruto Uzumaki who quickly, yet quietly scattered.

Asuma said, "There is a very good chance that they may now look this way. I know it is outside our orders, but if we can make a serious dent in Iwa's forces it greatly increases the chance of htis plan working. Hinata, on my order, get us out of here, best available method. Naruto, if you hear the order dispel your clones. Everyone else, be ready for a fight. You all know how fast Ninja can move if it comes to it."

Asuma watched in amazement as Naruto created several hundred more clones who dashed off. This was followed by Naruto nearly passing out in exhaustion and a wisp of red chakra. Hinata caught him and turned him to face her. She said softly, "Enough. You have done enough."

"But."

Hinata could tell the first time he felt the impact of memories. She didn't know what his clone experienced but she knew it was bad. The little bit of his feeling that crept past her masking of the bond shown his dogged determination to protect them all. There was no choice. None at all. Hesitantly and carefully she let the mask she had kept on their bond slip.

"Wow, Naruto said in wonder. All this time?"

Hinata nodded.

The others looked on, not really understanding, save for Tenten who smiled a small smile even as she glanced back at Neji, who had again activated his special eyes.

Hinata held on tighter.

One hour passed, then two.

Naruto said, "I did what I could, but they are coming. There are not many clones left."

Kiba shouted, "Let them come! We will kick their arses."

Kakashi bopped him on the head and said, "The goal is not to fight a losing battle, but to complete our mission." With that he created his own shadow clones. Gai and Asuma followed suit.

Hinata said, "I have an idea. It is slightly risky..."

Asuma prompted, "Quickly. We have minutes at best." "Agreed," spoke Neji quietly.

"Tenten will make a skimming platform twenty feet or so in the air." Preemting her question she added, "Just picture the entrance further up. I'll link with Yugao. Temari, you can join as well. Put yourself on the point of embracing saidar and permit the temporary link. Once there I think I can make a large gateway to under the ocean. I can't control the destination well right now, but I hardly need to.."

"Do it."

Tenten created the skimming platform with Neji jumping her up to it. The other all jumped or were assisted up to it, with Asuma helping Hinata and Gai helping a still chakra exhausted and mentally battered Naruto. The other genin grabbed their new houseguests.

Yugao again allowed herself to be pulled into the link. Temari tried her best. It almost didn't work, but just when Hinata was abount to move on she felt Temari enter the bond. Hinata pulled deeply from Saidar, using all three of their potentials to the fullest. It was worry some, but she thought she also felt a trickle of Naruto's chakra in that mix. She ignored it and wove by far the largest gateway she had ever done. It was at least one hundred foot wide and half that tall.

Now came the hard part. She had to extricate herself from the weave without allowing it to close. She pulled harder as she wove delicate threads of chakra to tie off the weave. It was almost too much. The pain meant she was near the limit for them all. She wove the last threads and carefully separated them all from the true source and letting the link fall apart. All four lost consciousness.

The water was still gushing out in torrents, flooding the parched land.

Tenten said, "Hinata expained the theory. She tied the weave. It will eventually fail. We should go."

Asuma said, "The clones are done. Dispel any that haven't. Let's go."

With that Tenten began to will the platform through nothingness to move.

Silence filled the air till a few minutes later Kakashi asked, "How long?"

Tenten replied, "I don't know. Hours not days is my guess, but there was a lot of the power used."

Tenten chose to make the platform they traveled on the rough brick floor of her father's blacksmith shop complete with brick walls. It took them nearly half a day to get back and by then Tenten was so exhausted from maintaining the platform that she collapsed once they were clear of it. Neji caught her as she fell to the ground. The other one power users weren't much better. Naruto was in decent shape physically, but clearly had not fully accepted what he had done yet. Tenten made the gateway exit just outside the wards Hinata had originally established outside of the slab that was left of Naruto house. Anko, had apparently returned since they left, for she came out of her somewhat more elaborate tent.

Kakashi mused, "I wonder why she picked here. Though I do approve."

Asuma nodded. "Yes, I agree. They can rest here, while we go report. Anko, what is Konoha's status? And actually why are you still out here?"

"We expect to engage the enemy within the next twelve hours. Casulaties are expected to be high. It seems Iwa built up more than we knew. I was just trying to rest before it all began. It is easier here somehow, even after.."

"Very well. Anko your in charge here. Make sure our new guests stick around. If you have any place to sleep comfortably, give it to the channelers. Myself and the rest of the jounin will go report."

-«oOo»-

When they reached the Hokage's office they were unsurprised to see Tsunade and Shizune present.

"Report." Shizune and Tsunade began to absently check them for injuries.

Asuma said, "All mission objectives met with no casualties. We killed about a dozen getting in. Kurenai had a clone stay behind to spy for a time, which we waited on. While waiting nearby, on my orders, Naruto's clones killed at least fifty ninja forces before we left. The estimate is thanks to Kurenai's clone. Naruto is current unconscious, having tapped out his chakra and used what felt like a small amount of the Kyuubi's before Hinata stopped him from continuing. As expected, Naruto's actions compromised our position. Per Hinata's idea and my approval, Tenten prepared a skimming platform for us all up in the air. From that platform the remaining channelers linked and wove a massive gateway at least a hundred feet wide which opened into the ocean somewhere. Her team was able to somehow tie off the gateway so it stayed going after we left. Our best guess is that it is still going, and will be for a few hours, though that is only a guess. Hinata may be able to tell us more when she wakes. All channelers are exhausted, and Naruto's chakra is no doubt depleted, but the key concern is the amount of death he caused and remembers. I think Hinata will handle it, but care should be taken, especially with the Kyuubi's chakra making an appearance, albeit a small one. Currently everyone else is recovering on Naruto's property. We also have sealed two safes, one was well hidden."

"Best guess on enemy causalities?"

"One to three hundred, the larger portion"

"Kurenai, did your clone learn anything of value?"

Kurenai glared at Asuma but recovered herself quickly. She said, "They are furious and blame us. I saw the massive wave of water coming, before I had to dispel. It likely killed many of the genin that were sent out to investigate. I also heard them yell about the missing safes. They seemed particularly concerned about those. They have sent a message to their ninja, recalling some to help with the search. That's all I have. I had to dispel the clone before we left."

Shizune said, "Be glad you did. I did a very minor bit of healing there, but it was trivial. Sometimes I think people forget that it is a Kinjutsu. I also healed a little lung damage, but nothing of note. Sadly, I believe that Kurenai will have to be assigned to the academy and not the front lines."

Sarutobi said, "Explain."

Asuma now looked very worried. Shizune smiled and said, "Your going to be the mother of a little girl. She is several weeks along."

Sarutobi said, "Congratulations. You are now in charge of securing the shelters."

"Hokage-sama." she said, carefully questioning the order.

"That is an order." She nodded.

The Hokage said, "My guess is the easy to find one may be a bomb, with the small one you said was hidden, hiding anything of value. I'd ask Jiraiya, but he is at the front lines. I believe Danzo has a decent seal master. He can take a crack at them." He signaled an ANBU who took the sealed safes and headed to Danzo's office.

"If there is nothing else? No. Very well, Shizune, head to the hospital. You will be needed there. Tsunade, go to the camp with me. We need to get a signature or two, and perhaps some jewelry. After that, I'll be for the front lines. Should I fall, you are in command. Everyone else, collect any able genin and report to Shikaku for assignment. The work you did today may head off, or at least shorten the war, but the next move is Iwas."

Tsunade said, "I'll direct Sakura to the hospital. She can be more help there."

The Hokage nodded.

-«oOo»-

The Hokage was pacing by the time Danzo reported his finding. Danzo's seal master lost a shadow clone to the larger safe, which was as the Hokage guessed nothing more than a bomb that was set to go off as soon as the safe was opened no matter what you did. The hidden safe was far more interesting. It was exactly what the Hokage was waiting for.

It seemed the Iwa Daimyo was particularly corrupt and had even encouraged both of the recent wars. His current plans appeared to focus on obtaining Hinata, and not killing Naruto, although his own notes suggested using the son of their hated enemy as a rallying point. He even had a marriage license filled in for his oldest son to Hinata. The most likely explanation was that he believed that Hinata's abilities could be passed on to her offspring, and he intended to have them.

The documents also included how the Earth Daimyo had ordered low ranking missions where he knew Ninja would die on them, because he got bribed to allow certain shipments to be stolen. By this time Yagao had recovered and at the Hokage's direction took her place in her ANBU squad. The Hokage went with the squad via traveling to the front lines. He now had all he needed to end this, that is assuming Iwas unreasoning hate of the yellow flash didn't negate all reason. In time Konoha could win the war through attrition, but it would cost them heavily. They really needed another generation to fully recover from the last set of wars and the Kyuubi's devastation, although a few more years just to let this set of Genin grow to full strength would be very welcome.

Sadly, he knew he had to plan for having to use them soon, yet he was sure he was missing something. Right now the fresh genin teams should be guarding Konoha, but he knew how easily a city could become the front line.

-«oOo»-

While he was waiting on Iwas reply, he wrote out the orders for the field promotions of Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata, promoting her all the way to special jounin.

Nearly six hours later, and who knows how many dead, word had came back from Yugao that Iwa had accepted the information, but so far were not stopping the attack and he had been forced to send more ninja, one of which was Kakashi. Kakashi put his team temporarily under the command of Gai.

The rest of Yagao's team and Temari had at Hinata's request jouined them at the front lines where they learned of their promotions. They were now there with the rest of his immediate command staff. Shikamaru had tagged along with Temari.

The Hokage said, "So far it does not look like Iwa is going to stop, despite how well we have bloodied them. I don't like it, but I have ordered the execution of the Earth Daimyo and his family."

It looked like Naruto was going to say something, but a glare from the Hokage and a sad nod from Hinata stopped him.

The Hokage sighed, seeming as old as he truly was at the moment. He said, "Since everyone is here, let's have some ideas on how to end this war before Konoha is too weakened to fight off another aggressor. My preference is for the Iwa nin to be decimated, since they seem too stupid to know when to stop starting this crap. I also want Onoki dead at some point."

Hinata said, "Any of us could open a gateway now for some of our Daimyo's guards right back where we were. If we deny them supplies and take over key areas the war may end sooner."

The Hokage nodded. "That is similar to burning crops and poisoning wells. That hurts the civilians and fosters hate that lasts generations. It may come to that, but it is not a first choice. What else?"

Shikimaru said, "You did the water thing. Why not up the game and drop massive amount of explosives through a gateway right onto the Iwa camp say in the middle of the night? I mean they are likely to be packed together for safety. Let's exploit that."

Sarutobi mused, "Our Daimyo would have the explosives for the main army. If we did this, how would we pull it off? They would typically be hauled on wagons. Can you even make a gateway that big? How would we set them off."

Neji said, "They could be stored in scrolls. Set a delay then toss them in. Some might be aimed by myself or others, for that matter."

Hinata said, "Yugao is probably stronger than me right now, as it has to do partially with age which limits me. She might be able to make a gateway large enough for a small wagon. I would have to team with at least one other to do so. I recommend we reduce the size to something that will fit through a normal sized gateway, and then have a ninja throw it through. That way we could do simultaneous attacks."

Kurenai said, "Though it wouldn't be kind to Naruto. His clones are very effective, and might be better than explosives. We would have to be positioned closer though, so the backlash doesn't kill him."

Naruto said, "If needed, I can do it.'"

Shikimaru suggested, "It might help to dress Naruto like the fourth. I know he knows the Rasengan, even if in most cases his clones are far more lethal with those wind blades. Still, given it is Iwa."

Hinata said softly, cautiously, "Wind Release: Rasenshuriken."

"What is that?" the Hokage asked.

"It was Naruto's ultimate attack in the future. It was easily S class. He combined his wind affinity with the Rasengan. His first attempt with it nearly shredded his arm. The fifth forbade him to try again. It was not until he became a sage that he perfected and stabilized it, but such training requires him to be older. As it was, I know he nearly became a frog statue far too many times. I thought maybe I could try something with Saidar and a clone..."

Jiraiya stepped up, "If it is a sage this needs, well I happen to be quite good at the Rasengan." He held up a Rasengan in his right hand that he seemingly formed without effort.

Hinata said, "We can try. Naruto's clones are likely more that sufficient to add the wind chakra without risk. Someone would have to be ready to open a gateway at a moments notice to dispose of an unstable result, but it could work, and if it blew up on the other side of the gateway..."

Sarutobi said, "I approve, but I don't like it, particularly for a new chunin, yet let's go ahead with this plan. Collect the explosives. Throw them in first. Naruto, you can provide clones can follow to further cut down their forces and demoralize them. Alternate between the Rasengan and your normal attack, as well as providing clones to Jiraiya, but under no circumstances are you to deplete your chakra over about half way. War is not about big battles. It is about who is left."

Jiraiya, Tenten, Hinata, and Naruto left for their own training.

The Hokage turned to Temari. "Temari, Fire country does not have the capacity to take over Iwa if it comes to that, yet Fire combined with Wind could do so. We have not as yet asked for assistance from your people. What say you?"

Temari said, "I can not speak for my father, yet he is ambitious. If he could carve out a section of Earth Country, I think he would like that. He will also be pleased at learning what I have been taught. Of course, it has not been two years yet, but I think that cat is out of the bag one way or another. I do not believe he will be angry though. In his place he would not have had my counterpart taught at all. Once he finds out about what I have learned he will no doubt order me to teach others which means I will be recalled to Suna. Hinata-san did say I had learned enough to be safe some weeks ago."

They were surprised when Hinata walked up with the others.

Hinata said, "Well, it is not as if you could not travel back and forth for training. Your lessons could continue then." Hinata then unstrapped the sword and sheath they had spent so much time forging from her back. It was of course a power and chakra forged blade. It was thin and light and slightly curved with only one edge. All an all it was a master work.

She said, "I know you were not offered any of the new blades, and I know you have eyed this one. I would have you have it if the Hokage will permit it." She held out the sword to Temari.

Temari gulped as she gingerly took the sword and exposed several inches of the blade. She listened absently when Hinata said, "I have found feeding threads of lightning into it works best, though you may find a different result."

Temari said quietly, "This is a masterwork. Are you sure?"

Hinata said, "My old blade will work temporarily. It is more important that you have what is needed to protect yourself, particularly since lazy over there is still not your warder. We are still few. I would not risk it becoming fewer." She glared lightly at Shikimaru who was carefully not looking at either of them, though she saw that he did glance at Temari often.

The Hokage said, "Temari, if you accept that blade, you must take responsibility for it. It must not fall into our enemies hands. I do not believe they could duplicate it, yet just having it could cause problems."

Hinata said, "That blade should last generations. Do not waste time or whetstones trying to sharpen it. It is unnecessary."

Temari looked more surprised at that, and more than a few others looked curious. She said, "Thank you. I will make sure it stays in my family, or is locked in our families vault should I pass until another is considered worthy. Father would insist regardless, yet I would do so even without his insistence. Should I go now and try to get help?"

"Yes Temari-san. Please go now. If the answer is by chance no, I ask that you return. You have a place with us, if you want it." Temari bowed before forming a gateway and stepping through.

-«oOo»-

She stepped through to her room in Suna. A bit of blood on the floor revealed that the opening gateway had sliced through her cat's tail. She quickly healed the now shorter tail before heading down to the Kazekage's audience chamber. With luck, her father should be there about now.

When she entered, all eyes turned to her.

"Where is your fan daughter?"

"I request that you assemble teams to fulfill our side of the Fire-Wind Alliance."

"I have not yet made that decision daughter, nor has there been an official request."

"I am the official request. As token of our alliance I have been taught new skills and have been given me for my own use this." She took fourth her new blade from her back sheath and all and set it in front of her father.

Curious, her father picked up the blade and unsheathed it to appreciative murmurs. He gave it several test swings pleased. Sensing their leaders wishes, one of their equivalent to Anbu carried in several logs and set them down in front of their leader. With a blur of speed wind chakra raced along the edge as he sliced through a half dozen logs and buried the blade half way through the floor. Surprised, he started to pull it out, only to have to flow wind chakra again to remove it. He then looked at the blade very carefully again. There was not the smallest nick or imperfection. Hesitantly, he re-sheathed and returned the blade to his daughter.

"A gift worthy of a Kage's daughter. Use it well. It is very likely priceless."

"I know."

To Baki he said, "Assemble those that can be spared. Be ready in two hours for a possible deployment." Baki bowed before leaving in a wind shunshin.

"Tell me daughter. Tell me what you have been learning and why you are missing your fan. You have changed much. Can you even use that blade?"

"I have began to learn, though it is a secondary task. If you will permit it, I will demonstrate."

The Kage motioned to a nearby guard who proceeded to draw a sword and dash toward Temari. Before he got within ten feet the guard seemed to just stop in air.

"Interesting," her father said. "A master of air. No. No amount of chakra control could have hidden wind manipulation on that scale from me."

Temari held the man in the air as she unsheathed her sword. "I only just received this gift. It was given to me by my teacher. It was her very own, though I would imagine she will make another." Crackling lightning spun off the blade and shot to nearby objects. "No, Hinata is lightning." The Kage's eyes narrowed at the name. Temari continued with, "I am wind."

With those words the lightning fell away only for the blade to take on a soft white glow. Temari then swung the blade. This caused a blade of air to launch away from her. It missed her opponent and embedded into the already sliced logs."

"Enough," said her father. "Tell me, can you teach these things?"

Hinata released the guard who scrambled back into his original position. "Yes father, though they hid a few things, though less than they originally intended to I think. I do not know how to spot a woman who has the potential, nor do I know how to test them for it. I can create gateways, to move from place to place instantly, yet I've never been taught the lesser form, that works even if you do not know the place well where you are. There is much left to learn. When they agreed to teach me, I agreed to stay with Konoha for two years, of which more than a year is left. As a daughter of a Kage, I have kept my word."

"Unaceptable. While I can agree that you need to continue to learn, you also have a duty to your people."

"They know this. They know by me coming here that the original deal is ended. Hinata gave me the sword, because, come what may I believe she wishes me well. She has also agreed to continue to teach me. With Gateways I can move back and forth as needed to meet my duties."

"How often can you open one of these?"

"In truth, with the other help I have given Konoha today and this demonstration, I likely will need to rest after I bring our forces through."

"So, the intelligence on the Hyuga heir fits here as well. Chakra in exchange for this. So no chakra enhancement at all. Does this power offer alternatives?"

"Ninja can move across the country quickly. If I know where I am well and the destination, I can move across in an instant. Ninja can move very quickly. I can ensnare them in threads of air natured Saidar and move them around. The standard elemental forms have counterparts, though they are not quite the same. Hinata can heal someone from near death, while I can only use the more crude battlefield version of healing, and not nearly to the same degree. The weapon you hold is, as near as I can tell a product of the power, though I know not how it was made and I sincerely doubt they will ever give up that secret."

"I would speak with you privately daughter."

Temari nodded as they entered her father's private chambers. Her father used a soundproofing jutsu.

"You will have what you asked for. You may continue your training. At least half your time must be spent here to pass on what you know."

Temari bowed nodding her understanding.

"I have another request. Understand that I cannot make this request official, yet you may be able to help."

"I am yours to command, Kazekage-sama."

"I ask this not as your leader, but as a foolish parent. Can you, or can they help Gaara? I have heard disturbing rumors about a group hunting the Jinchuriki, and with Gaara as he is, well I can't really assign guards too close to him."

"You have given up trying to kill him?" asked a curious daughter.

Her father sighed. "I screwed up with Gaara. I admit that. The only solution seemed to be his death, yet not even that worked out as I hoped. Regardless of my failures, I will not allow some upstart group to take a member of our family. I can wait a little longer, but if a solution is not found then I will have to kill Gaara myself, to at least deny our enemies the strength they could obtain from Shukaku, so tell me, can you or they help?"

"You know that Konoha has the Kyuubi?"

"Yes. It is the worst kept secret in the elemental countries. Naruto Uzumaki correct?"

"I only saw him use a burst of its chakra once, and that was after he created a truly massive amount of shadow clones."

"So, their sealing skill clearly eclipses our own. Very well daughter. I will trust you with our ninja and with our family."

Temari bowed again, more deeply this time.

"Is there nothing else daughter?"

"I require a small room I am familiar with to be set aside and guarded. Perhaps in an area that is already guarded. Not even a pet may enter. An opening gateway is lethal. As it is, our cat lost half his tail."

Her father thought for a moment. "These gateway's are troubling. Is there no defense against them?"

"It is difficult to gate to an exact location you have not been, so if you keep the other channelers away from an area..."

"Sound advice indeed. Very well. Across from your room is the room that used to be used by your nanny. I believe you are using it for storage. Will not that work?"

Temari blushed faintly. "That will be fine. I considered it for a gateway, but well."

"Your junk."

Temari said nothing.

"Go clean. I'll send some help. Dump it all in your own room if necessary."

-«oOo»-

The Hokage was surprised when not two hours later Temari led ten full teams into the camp, having gated to just outside it. It seemed that the Kazekage was eager for conquest, just not so eager to strip Suna bare. Well that was fair enough, since the retreating Iwa forces could head back that way.

-«oOo»-

The original Naruto shook as memories of tearing through the Iwa Ninjas fell over him. The routine was simple. The pressing Fire and Sand forces would force the Iwa ninjas to regroup. Konoha would then dump bombs on their heads through holes in the air, plus whatever attack the odd Jounin wanted to toss in. Kakashi was particularly inventive with the lightning based wolves. At the same time Temari would unleash several particularly nasty wind slashes with her new sword and ended with a dozen or so Naruto clones that would either slice through the enemy nin or blow holes in them with Rasengans at random. Sadly they were still holding on, still determined to win. It made no sense.

-«oOo»-

Sakura had somehow ended up in the medical tent for the frontline troups. Tsunade had apparently decided that some practical experience was in order. She still missed Sasuke, but she soldiered on. There was nothing else she could do. Helping her were Ino and Kiba. They were there to both guard her back, so she could focus, and simply to help her sort the wounded.

-«oOo»-

Yugao took Temari with her and went to gather the needed explosives while the rest of Yugao's team was working with Jiraiya. Hinata laughed quietly at Jiraiya's toad like form, complete with twin elder toads. Well she laughed until she had to dodge a massively long toungue that came out of nowhere.

She said, "I've seen this before, but never really had it explained. Generally the original Naruto would be in sage mode, create a big rasengan, while two clones would feed in wind chakra. I know that somehow he was able to throw it while in sage mode, but I don't know how. Perhaps we could start small."

"Agreed," said Jiraiya as he formed a half sized Rasengan. Naruto's two clones steped up and ever so slowly streamed wind chakra into it, only for the whole thing to blow up in Jiraiya's face.

Tenten offered to heal Jiraiya who accepted quickly and appreciatively, half suprised that flesh reformed over his fingers so easily. If he hadn't been in sage mode...

Hinata said, "Try again with three clones Naruto."

As it turned out the clones got a lot farther than Jiraiya did.

Jiraiya said, "It won't work with me. Different chakra sources won't mesh without exploding. I suppose I could try fire, but I kind of like my fingers.." He flexed them.

Hinata said, "And it won't work for one of Naruto's clones either. Not enough stability."

"Let me try." asked Naruto.

Hinata hesitated. "Together then."

"What? No. It is too dangerous."

"Then let's not try. I think I may be able to help stabilize the jutsu. If this is to have any chance, I need to be right there with you."

Jiraiya said, "I'm not sure this is a good idea. He only stabilized it before with sage chakra."

"I am willing to bet on Naruto and the power, at least for a test."

Tenten said, "I'll help. If we can't stabilize this, then having me around to open a gateway is useless."

Hinata said, "If things go bad, I'll release the ring. Protect Naruto."

Teten said, "I'll protect everyone."

Jiraiya said, "Fine, but stop if I tell you. If things get out of hand, I'll try to stabilize things."

Hinata began the link, absorbing Tenten into by long custom. Their bond with Naruto making it easy to establish. Hinata moved behind Naruto and wrapped her arms around his arms. Tenten remained a step or two behind. Naruto formed two clones.

Hinata said, "Start with the plain Rasengan. We will do what we can."

Naruto quickly formed the basic rasengan, only for the form to wobble. What was Hinata doing? At first the ball starting spitting streams of water. They hurt but did not harm. Then it seemed that Hinata was adding wind, but it didn't seem to build like his own chakra based version. It was just there. Then she changed to fire. It got unpleasant to hold, but hardly seemed an ultimate weapon.

Hinata said softly, "I've not used much, but it seems that shape based chakra does not bind with elemental threads of Saidar. Add wind, but slowly Naruto."

-«oOo»-

Hinata was more than a little worried as she watched Naruto feed wind natured chakra in. It was already more stable, likely due to the original, but she knew it wasn't good enough. She repeated the process and quickly found that fire was technically better, but water was a close second, with her own affinity for water making it the obvious choice.

She watches as the Rasengan expanded. It lacked the distinctive shape of the Rasenshuriken. It was also missing something. Saidar had stabilized it, but something was missing. Cautiously she fed a thread of spirit from the link into the orb. Spirit to bind all things together. Instantly the orb began to compress and thin. Naruto quickly held up his hand to avoid cutting himself and Hinata in half. She thought about the link they all had together and with that in mind extended, not just Saidar, but chakra as well. It worked. The Jutsu moved away from them.

Tenten spoke, "Throw it Hinata. You have what is needed."

"No, I give you the honor." With a thought the link was in Tenten's capable spirit. Tenten gestured with her right hand and the jutsu shot off into the trees obliterating dozens before exhausting itself.

"It worked," said a shocked Jiraiya.

Tenten said, "Let's do it again," perhaps a bit too eagerly.

"I think," Jiraiya paused, "That we might as well use the next test against their forces."

-«oOo»-

The Hokage asked, "How goes things?"

Kakashi said, "Pretty well all in all, even if it does change warfare considerably. You could see some of the Iwa scum practically crapping themselves when a dozen Yondaime look alikes suddenly formed Rasengans."

The Hokage turned to Jiraiya, who was grinning like a fool, as if to get an answer to that question.

Jiraiya said, "We did it, well we being my godson and the two young women. I couldn't do a thing. Even with Sage Chakra, I couldn't use Naruto's wind natured chakra."

"You let Naruto try it?"

"Some perhaps, though it was more of a team decision. At any rate, Saidar stabilized it, well that and probably this Naruto's chakra control."

"Fine. We will speak of it later. Let's finish this. I believe the next bombardment was going to be in two hours. If your team is ready, why not do it now. They should have scurried back together by now anyway."

-«oOo»-

Jiraiya was more than a little bit concerned about this trial, but the truth was, if they were going to end this short war soon, then a crushing defeat was their best bet. It wouldn't make the average Iwa ninja not hate them, but nothing was apt to do that, well other than Konoha being wiped off the map. It would, however, preserve the most of Konoha's forces and make other's think twice about repeating this. Of course it was still unclear what made the fence sitter get off the fence. He had, in Hinata's timeline, ordered his own granddaughter to kill Naruto, so simple hatred could be a motivation. Hatred, plus fear of waiting for Konoha to get stronger perhaps? He did not know. Certainly the rock Daimyo was in it, or rather was in it, but Onoki was still his own man.

He supposed he had rushed this a little without much testing, but aborting should be reasonably easy, and tiring out people before the real job was also a bad idea. He noted that a few of the Suna Jounin had crept into the audience, including Temari's sensei Baki. Well that was fair enough. Temari would play her part.

For a moment he considered summoning Bunta to try to execute one of his larger combined fire attacks, but no, just using Sage mode was about the best he could expect from the toads. They would only actively engage in the fight against humans if Jiraiya was directly threatened or if Konoha was. Sage mode right now was just to save them if things went pear shaped.

-«oOo»-

The Hokage said, "Temari-san, Yugao-san, you have a go. Create the gate. Hinata, Naruto, and Tenten you have a go as well. Let's try to end this. Everyone else, interception duty, but do not block the field of view, unless I give the go."

Naruto created a pair of shadow clones as Hinata embraced him from behind, with her arms wrapping around his. Tenten simply placed her right hand on Naruto's arm.

An extra large Rasengan formed above his hands, which he quickly held above their heads, with Hinata and Tenten moving with him. His clones began to feed in wind chakra with Hinata and Tenten linked and feeding in threads of water and spirit. The thing quickly morphed into a ten foot wide disc of death.

Yugao said, "That is big enough."

Hinata pulled deeply on the link and then once more traveled along their bond to the jutsu before lifting it from Naruto's hands, while someone keeping it linked to the chakra he was supplying, as well as their own combined power. The disc started to wobble. The piercing whine was hurting their ears and had to have warned their enemy. Tenten grabbed hold of Hinata's left arm with her other hand. Curiously, that seemed to help. Balance was achieved. With just a thought she rushed it through the barely large enough open gateway and dropped it.

"Now!" she said.

Yugao instantly released the weave for the gateway.

Negi was standing by with his eyes active, looking not at the gateway, but where it was going. "Amazing. Their camp is just gone."

"Survivors?" asked the Hokage?

"Perhaps a third. Many ran when they heard the sound, but the jutsu expanded to at least a hunderd times its size. There is likely some wounded of course."

"Enough. Rest, but be prepared to do it again, should there be needed."

One hour later, a battered and weary Kurotsuchi walked up holding a white flag. She didn't have any visible weapons or pouches, though there was a scoll peaking out of her pocket. She was cautiously escorted to the Hokage.

"What say you, Kurotsuchi of Iwa?"

Nearby, Hinata tensed, but a hand on her arm from Yugao prevented any other action.

"You are the victors my lord Kage. We surrender without conditions."

"What of your grandfather?"

"My grandfather perished attempting to stop your last assault. We heard the noise and knew something was coming, but the actual attack took us completely by surprise."

The Hokage said, "If you wish peace, we will require his body. This foolishness will end."

"I know." With that she carefully slipped a small scroll out of her belt and set it on the ground. "May I unseal grandfather's body? I ask that you destroy it, or allow me to, after you confirm the kill."

"Unseal it."

Kurotsuchi did so, before walking backwards about a dozen feet.

The Hokage motioned an ANBU to check it. They did a complex identification technique, as well as collected a small sample of his blood. The ANBU said, "This appears to be in order, though I would like Tsunade to check the sample to be sure."

The Hokage stepped forward and blurred through his own jutsu before shouting, "Katon Karyuu Endan." and incinerating the corpse until there was only a pile of ashes. He then stepped back and said, "You may reseal the ashes if you wish." The same ANBU tossed a sealing scroll to her. She bowed and did so. No doubt there was some dirt and burned grass mixed in, but it was the best she could do, and more than she hoped for.

Sarutobi said, "Know that there are consequences for this foolishness. As of this day the entire leadership of rock country is dead. We had hoped capturing your Daimyo would cause you to pause. It did not. We had thought exposing the truth about his manipulations would do so. It did not. We had thought the beating you were getting might cause you to turn from your course. It did not. Your country aided in the destruction of our ally Uzushiogakure. Your country attacked us time and time again. Then when the Yondaime defeated you you swore a personal vendetta for a war you yourself started. Even now I'm doubtful if this will end it. Tell me now Kurotsuchi of Iwa, what would you do in my position?"

The young woman carefully placed the scroll in her pocket and stood up. She looked so very sad, as if she was crying, but without tears. "I stand for my people, for my friends and family. Do what you want with me, but please let them live. Most just followed the dreams of an old fool." There were actual tears in her eyes now.

"Very well. I will require you to sign a formal surrender. If there is anyone more senior remaining, they too must sign. The terms are simple. All shinobi must disarm and return to their homes. Any attacks on allied forces will result in death. Any shinobi that refuses to return, after reasonably being able to, will be killed as missing nin. In return for all that I will provide reasonable levels of medical and other supplies. You may send for your own medics if you wish, along with a small escort if you feel it is needed. We expect to be informed of all such missions so there are no misunderstandings."

Hesitantly she asked, "Could we bring a few of our worst wounded here? They won't make it if we wait..."

"Fine, but even a hint of treachery will result in death."

Kurotsuchi looked relieved at that.

"And me?"

"Short term, after signing the surrender and terms document, you will be sealed to prevent chakra use. Then you will be given over to Konoha torture and interrogation. If you cooperate fully, it need not be a lengthy or painful procedure. Your memory will be scanned and analyzed to determine what brought this war, and to give us clues how to go forward."

"May I stay here until my people are healed, at least for a little while? Seal me if you want. I have no medical knowledge anyway, but I can at least try to comfort them and make them comfortable."

"I will allow it, but do not let me regret it."

She smiled, please with what little concessions she could get. "And afterward?"

"I can make no promises, save this. You will not be used to create more with your bloodline. I'm doubtful you can be returned to Iwa, since some might, willingly or not use you as a rallying point. There is a chance you might be able to become either a Wind or Fire Kunochi, but that depends on you and the results of your interrogation. Can you let go the hate?"

Naruto came forward, Hinata not far away. Naruto said, "I hardly believed it when I was told. So you are the one who killed me."

Hinata whispered, "classified." Naruto seemed not to notice.

"I don't understand. You are the child of the fourth Hokage. I know my grandfather wished you dead, but I don't believe I've met you, though come to think of it, I suppose I have killed a few of your clones. Is that what you mean?"

Naruto turned to the Hokage and said, "Jiji, would it be possible for me to talk to her from time to time?"

The Hokage was surprised. He asked, "Why would you want to do that? I know I hate to waste potential, but a talented Kunochi like her, who almost certainly has reason to hate you is not generally a risk I would like to expose you to."

"What other choice do we have Jiji? I know we had to defend our home, but that is done. Hinata-chan told me about the cycle of hatred, about how we tried so hard to stop it. How do we stop it, if we do not stop it?"

Jiraiya grinned proudly at his godson.

The kunochi was surprised by the chunin's behavior. She quietly asked, "Was his father like that? Kill hundreds of his enemies, yet wish he didn't have to?"

Jiraiya stepped up to her and said simply, "Yes, Minato was exactly like that. We all lost so much when we lost him and his wife."

She nodded, not convinced, but not about to argue either.

-«oOo»-

Sarutobi said, "Asuma you will take your team to Suna and conduct preliminary negotiations with the Kazekage with an aim to splitting Earth Country approximately in half. It probably makes more sense for us to keep the east half, but with this new ability it may mean less than it used to. Either way, I trust you to begin negotiations. I expect that joint Leaf and Sand teams will have to help keep order in the near term. Look towards stability, which will include salvaging those Iwa ninja that can be integrated into one of our forces. Some will no doubt have to stay in Iwa to do missions and stabilize the economy. Perhaps splitting their ninja village into two smaller ones for local missions, managed by either Suna or Konoha will work. Do what you can and I will attend when things are further along. Temari will form the gateway home and go with you, including bringing any of her ninja that wish to return." Asuma nodded and left.

He continued, "After they are gone, I will go meet with the Fire Daimyo and arrange what is needed to finish this. We need his army if we are going to stabilize Iwa. Yugao and her team will attend with me along with Kurenai and Gai's team. Kakashi, you are in charge here in the interim. Make sure the surviving rock nins don't do anything stupid. You have discretion on helping wounded and injured, but do not risk our forces."

Kakashi nodded, absently reaching back for his favorite novel.

Naruto pulled on Hinata's arm. She looked at him and sighed. She whispered, "You would have me heal them." Naruto's pleading expression was clearly having an impact. Tenten looked on as well, curiosity in her eyes before looking over at Negi, clearly some concern there. After a moment she nodded, indicating that she would follow Hinata's lead.

Hinata said, "Pardon, Hokage-sama."

"Yes, Hinata."

"I ask that myself, Naruto, and Tenten remain here. We may be some help healing the survivors and if things turn bad, we may also be of use."

The Hokage mused, "Some good public relations perhaps, at the expense of yet another secret. I am uncertain of this. If Yugao's team stays, then the Daimyo may be insulted since they were key to our victory and he will no doubt want to meet them. Jiraiya, what is your opinion here?"

Jiraiya said, "It is fairly simple really. Sure we risk offending the Fire Daimyo, but he is going to provide the troops. He really has no choice at this point in time. More importantly, sooner or later word will get out about how we could have healed more than we did, and when it does, it will breed hatred again. I recommend following Hinata's or rather Naruto's plan here. I will go with you to the Fire Lord. Perhaps that will help to appease him, and we can always bring them to meet him at another time."

-«oOo»-

Sakura grew weary of patching up Ninja. Her meager chakra reserves were already exhausted and she was resorting to simple splints and bandages to do her job, though she did direct some of the worst to the other medic nins. Their chakra too was low, but they did the best they could. Now they had another forty enemy ninja's they were expected to heal, with more than a third in critical condition. It was just too much. Then there was that enemy kunochi that was just allowed to walk around. Sure she didn't get in the way. In fact she moved quickly to get out of the way, if a doctor even seemed to be looking in their direction and sure the Iwa patients seem to actually appreciate her time, but it was still odd. Shouldn't she be somewhere else?

She was surprised to see Hinata, Naruto, and Tenten walk into their makeshift hospital and then come up to her. Naruto asked, "Who is the worst?" He was looking not just at their own wounded but at the rock nins.

"Things are pretty stable on the Konoha side, though the doctors are exhausted. About a third are in critical on the Iwa side. I don't have exact figures, but if you can do something I do have my notes. We lined them up in order you see, and as soon as one of our medic nins recovers we will do what we can. I have just been providing liquids and bandaging the best I can for now. You know it's a pity that we don't all have your stamina Naruto."

Naruto winced, as if it was somehow his fault. Hinata said, "Tenten and I will do what we can. Naruto, can you help Sakura? She looks exhausted."

Naruto held out his right hand which soon pooled into a pool of soft green chakra. "I can't heal with it. I'm still not good enough, but I heard that sometimes med nins can use chakra, and I have practiced. It is at least medical chakra, right?"

Sakura stood there stunned. She held out her right hand over his and just sensed it. "I can't do that technique now, particularly with how low on chakra I am, but some of the other med nins can probably do it. Come on, I'll introduce you."

Hinata and Tenten moved to the head of the line. Hinata said, "Before we begin, remember that our strength is limited. Heal only the critical areas and move on. Remember the strength for our form of healing comes in part from the patient." Tenten nodded as they both got started. Nothing visible happened. They just seemed to be holding their patients heads.

Sakura brought Naruto over to the lead medical ninja and said,"I believe that he may be able to help. Show him." Naruto repeated the process for generating medical chakra, with the head medic also placing a palm about it, sensing its qualities.

"It is crude, yet impressive in its own way, given your chakra reserves. If you can sustain that it would be useful, but are you sure you can sustain that, and only that." Sakura thought his emphasis on the word only was curious.

"Yes, for quite a while. If I get tired I'll have to stop though."

The man nodded. Sakura had the feeling that there was a conversation she was not hearing. Nevertheless the man walked over to the line of Iwa ninjas and looked at the first two with Tenten and Hinata. He asked curiously, "Are they doing something?"

Hinata and Tenten were far too focused to speak. Naruto said, "They are healing them. Its this new jutsu thing they are doing. I know, we can help. We combined things before."

The man seemed dubious, even as Naruto formed more green chakra over an obviously ruined arm. The medic nin hesitated, but went through the seals for the mystic palm jutsu, while directing Naruto to funnel his energy just over the medic nin's hands, where it could be safely used.

"Wow, that is. Nevermind. Keep it up. This is working. After a few minutes, the man said. Focus on what your doing Naruto. Ignore everything except the creation of chakra whose only purpose is to heal. Your thoughts affect medical chakra. As it is, half of your energy is going to waste and your causing me to use more than I should."

His complaint seemed to be heard as Naruto suddenly focused deeply, though that focus was almost broken when Hinata brushed up next to him.

This went on for quite some time. Tenten would handle the serious cases that were within her abilities, while the team of three handled the more serious cases, including effectively regenerating several limbs that were previously recommended for amputation. Two hours passed. Tenten set down to rest. The head medic switched out with another, yet Naruto and Hinata soldiered on. Another hour and a half passed when Hinata cupped, not a new patients head, but Naruto's with her hands. Their was no ice water sensation, but simple words. "Enough. We have done what we could do. I know you are exhausted and I know I am as well. Enough."

The medic who was helping them said, "Agreed. Everyone who was critical is stable. Quite frankly you three did a small miracle here. Now leave the rest for us and get some rest. Sakura find them some food and make sure they and you eat and rest. I'm going to do the same, once I update my notes."

"Hai."

In the corner, trying to remain largely unnoticed by the newcomers, a dark haired Iwa kunochi said softly, "Not just regret. Strange." Seeing that the strange team that had accused her of killing one of them was gone, she resumed her duties, making sure each of the Iwa ninja had what few comforts she could provide.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Wheel of Time. This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment.

 **Hinata Sedai**  
by Lerris Smith

 _ **-«Chapter Eight»-**_

Obito Uchiha was frustrated. Konoha was getting far too strong far too fast. His manipulation of the fools in Iwa had not truly been expected to destroy Konoha, but it had been expected to weaken them, and it had in a way, just not in the way he intended. They were now stretching themselves to gobble up part of Earth country, with Suna dining on its own fat chunk. Something would have to be done. Well at least it had accomplished his primary task of seeing what Konoha could do with its new toys. That healing ability was also impressive, though nothing compared to Pein's ability to bring back the recently dead.

-«oOo»-

Jiraiya was once again in charge of Naruto's training, yet he was wondering what to teach him. To be fair, Hinata had already done an excellent job with the basics and then some. Combine that with his wind chakra flow and he almost didn't need anything else for most enemies. Of course the real world didn't stop at what was reasonably needed, as demonstrated by the S-class freaks in Akatsuki. Naruto's clones were already working on water nature training. It was as good of a guess as any, given his Uzumaki bloodline. Water was also found somewhat often with wind so it might be one of the easier ones to learn. He supposed there was detecting and avoiding high class genjutsu, but ever since that bond thing of his they seemed to have difficulty attaching, and besides, he was hardly the best one to teach such a skill. He supposed he could just pile on a stack of jutsu, but that, while useful, was seldom what decided a high level battle. It also would be weaker than mastering each nature individually. He made a mental note to get someone to teach him more air natured jutsu. Naruto was currently sitting down on the floor of his parents old house, sketching on a notepad.

Jiraiya had offered to pay for the construction and Naruto was trying to figure out what to build. Anko had also insisted on helping, pledging all of her savings to the task. Naruto refused to bankrupt her, and after a short argument, Anko had agreed to pay to pay for the construction of a corner of the home, that she would use, and to then pay the rest of her debt by helping to guard Naruto's home when she was at home.

Jiraiya had been saving money for some time from his book sales to help rebuild the Namikaze home. Of course, Hinata's insistence that it all be done with pure stone, so it could be strengthened with the power might complicate things, yet he thought he could find still find a builder. Perhaps that Tazuna of Wave they did a job for awhile back could recommend someone? Still musing of home building weren't getting him anywhere on his primary task. Advice was in order. He nicked his finger and summoned both Ma and Pa toad. They were the elders of the toad clan.

"What's up Jiraiya-boy?" asked Pa toad.

A few seconds later Ma said, "What have you been doing with this place. It is..."

"A bit like Myobokuzan, though a bit plain," added Pa.

Naruto looked up and said, "Hinata-chan did it. She setup these wards that protect my dad's old home from the Kyuubi's taint."

Ma and Pa looked at him in curiosity. Ma said, "Interesting. The natural energy here seems pure if a bit thin, which is rare outside of Myobokuzan or a few other places in the world."

Jiraiya said, "But I thought that natural energy was everywhere."

Pa said, "It is. It is just not particularly pure, hence why Ma said this was interesting. You know, you might be able to work on sage training here, or at least the early stages."

Ma said, "Possible, since the quantity of untainted Sage chakra is limited. It might be safer and reduce the likelihood of statues."

"Well," Jiraiya said, "Could Naruto learn here then?"

"At that age?" questioned Pa.

"Dangerous," added Ma.

Naruto said, "Um, you just said it would be safer here."

"Safer perhaps, but not safe," said Pa.

"To be fair his chakra reserves are larger than mine were when I first learned," added the toad sage.

Ma peered at Naruto closely. She said, "Sit down. Let me look at you." She peered at an obviously uncomfortable Naruto, with occasional input from Pa who was also peering at Chunin.

After close to ten minutes of uncomfortable inspection Pa asked, "Why? At best the risks would be the same as when you learned it. There is also something quite odd about him."

Ma said, "It is almost as if he has signed a second or possibly third summoning contract." She turned to Naruto, "Have you been unfaithful to the toads?"

"Huh? No! Why would you ever think that?"

Jiraiya said, "I know I've told you a bit about what happened to Hinata. My guess is you are sensing the bonds between Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten. Tenten only bonded him to save his life. So far the warder bond seems a useful thing..."

Pa said, "Perhaps it is, but I'm less certain that Naruto-chan will be able to absorb Nature chakra with it in place. He is shrouded. Even his presence is partially hidden from what I could ordinary sense."

Ma said, "Perhaps we could speak the the girl." She was surprised when seconds later a line formed a few hundred feet away that nearly instantaneously formed a circle. Out of it dashed two figured who immediately took cover behind trees.

Jiraiya called, "No danger."

Hinata and Tenten slipped out from behind trees and walked into the wards. Hinata immediately looked over Naruto, seeing no injuries. She faced the toad elders and bowed deeply. "My deepest gratitude for the aid and help you have given both Naruto-kun and Konoha, both now, and in my original future. I do not exaggerate when I say that Konoha and likely the world would have been lost without your aid. As I owe my life to Naruto-kun, so too do I owe it to you and your clan for your service and aid to us all."

Ma said, "Well at least this one is polite."

"Hey!" sputtered both Naruto and Jiraiya. Hinata stood, clearly respectful but not intimidated by the legendary toads. After a few more seconds she asked, "Why was I called?"

Pa said, "Jiraiya wished Naruto kun to learn to use Nature chakra. This bond thing of yours may cause problems. Can you remove it?"

"No way! If that is required, then forget it!" yelled Naruto.

Hinata said, "No. It would be torture, particularly to lose both. It would also remove the protection we have added against the Kyuubi's taint."

"Hmm," Pa said "I am willing to do some preliminary tests, though they are not without risk. Are we sure it is worth it?"

Hinata said, "Our actions have no doubt been noticed. There is no guarantee we will have years of peace. The trials that were fought before must be fought again. As it is, Naruto can learn the other elements, jutsus, and even master harder fighting styles, but nothing compared to sage mode. The closest would be mastery of the gates. The warder bond might make that an acceptable risk, though I'm not sure it is any better than Kurama's chakra. Both are toxic."

Ma said, "And what about you and the other one. You are linked to the boy. Fancy being a toad statue. It is certainly a possibility."

Hinata said, "I will take what risks must be taken. I cannot protect Naruto and his dream without taking some risks."

"And you?" gestured Ma, pointing to Tenten.

"I trust Hinata-san, perhaps I do not trust her to keep me safe, but I trust that she will not risk out lives needlessly, and that there is purpose to what she does. I know that Naruto is helping Neji, apparently in removing that awefull caged bird seal. I know that Neji died last time. Perhaps not all will turn out well, but the changes that have happened are ones I support. I know the me of before could never make things like my sword. I like having that potential and all the rest."

"Sword," asked Pa?

Jiraiya unsheathed a simple seaming tanto and set it on the ground between Ma and Pa. Pa looked it over, and even touched it long enough to glow blue, before Ma did the same. He said, "Most curious. It is nearly perfect, yet still tainted, but then all things forged by men are."

"Tainted! How!" exclaimed Tenten, insulted by the accusation.

Ma said, "It is not an obvious thing. Indeed the work is remarkable. Still, the place of creation matters. Perhaps if you had made it here..."

"Does it really matter?" asked Jiraiya. "That is the best weapon I have ever used."

"Yes," Pa said. "It does, or at least it matters to those who inherently use Nature Chakra. The taint of the world causes resistance to the flow of Nature Chakra, yet I am still amazed. What you have created would be useable, which is unheard of for the forges of men." Looking to Ma for a nod he turned to Tenten and asked, "Will you come with us to Mount Myoboku and work with us to make new weapons and new armor? It might also help us understand these new things as well."

Tenten looked to Jiraiya and Hinata, both of whom gave small nods. She said, "I would be honored, but to be fair, we would need Naruto and Hinata as well to do what you ask. The weapons that I made with only my father are less somehow."

Jiraiya snorted. "Don't sell yourself short. They are still considered priceless."

Hinata said formerly, "I have acknowledged my debt. If in this way I can repay some small part of it then I will of course do so."

Naruto said, "Count me in!"

Jiraiya considered. Disappearing off the map was apt to make the Hokage more than a might annoyed. He asked, "How long do you think this would take?"

Pa said, "A day or so, might work to figure out what is possible. It would take weeks to seriously rebuild all of our armor and weapons. It will also take weeks to even seriously begin sage training, and before you ask, there is a lot to learn before you deliberately try to tap into nature energy, not the least of which is your companions. They concern us deeply. Should that energy be transferred to them, they could die, despite our best efforts to save them. They lack the regular chakra to balance nature's energy."

Naruto said, "Maybe we shouldn't."

Ma said, "That caution will serve you well."

Hinata said, "Saidar was left behind at the moment of creation. It is infinite and eternal. I do not know if it is a defense against being turned into a toad, yet it has protected users for untold thousands of years from darkness and corruption."

Ma snorted. "No power is without a weakness or downside."

Hinata nodded, saying nothing more. Jiraiya gave her a serious look, but it was evident she was not going to elaborate. Naruto and Tenten also looked curious. Finally Hinata said, "I acknowledge and accept the risk. Shall we test it?"

"What did you have in mind?" asked Pa.

"I will sit and embrace the source. You can feed a small amount of nature chakra into my body."

"Hinata!"

Hinata turned to him and smiled. "You know how I feel about you. You know that I am selfish. Allow me to be selfish once more. He is right, if we cannot tolerate sage chakra, then your use is likely to kill both me and Tenten. With this test, I reduce the risk to only myself. I have already risked the world for my own selfish wish. Permit me to do this."

"You risked the world for me," said Naruto softly.

"No, I risked the world for us," corrected Hinata.

Tenten suggested hesitantly, "Perhaps it should be me."

"No, Hinata said, you are only learning. I at least have the full training, no matter how conveniently given."

"Together?" suggested Tenten.

"No, for that would risk Naruto as well."

Tenten nodded.

Hinata sat down Indian style faces the elder toads. She barely moved when she said cooly, almost as if from a distance, "I am ready."

Ma toad walked up to Hinata and hopped up on her left shoulder before becoming still. Seconds later Ma hopped off as Hinata began to slowly shift into a Toad.

Ma said, "She fights it, somehow, yet I fear she will lose herself."

With several hand signs, Pa summoned a long black staff and prepared to whack Hinata with it. He said, "It is not over yet."

Tenten said, "Can't you feel it? She burns. She cannot sustain so much!"

Naruto said, "If Hinata chan needs chakra, then I'll give her chakra."

Jiraiya took hold of him and held him. "Stop. Pa will reverse the transformation if he must. Wait."

Naruto didn't wait. He concentrated, feeling his was along the bond that existed between them, feeling that bundle of feelings and emotions through witch he new how she truly felt. He felt it and he pushed chakra along it, much like it had been before with jutsu. It resisted the flow, so he pushed harder.

Hinata shouted in pain before screaming and passing out. Her toad features were gone. "What did you do?" yelled Jiraiya?

Naruto said softly, "I pushed chakra through our bond. We did it a little before, when we did that water shuriken. This was just more..."

Tenten was kneeling by Hinata and pulling her head gently into her lap. Concentration was etched onto her features for almost half a minute before she opened her eyes and said, "She is okay. Well, maybe not okay, but she will be okay."

Jiraiya said, "You just can't just shove chakra into someone else. It can poison them."

Pa said quietly, "It probably saved her life. I'm not sure I could have stopped her petrification. I would have had to inject my normal chakra into her through the staff to try. As she is not a toad summoner, it is likely that my chakra would have been worse. Before you ask, making her a toad summoner would not necessarily fix anything, since a small amount of Nature Chakra is involved there as well."

Ma said, "She was able to resist it well, yet resist was all she did. Anyone else would have instinctively used that little bit up, yet even that was turning her into a toad. It is troubling. We shall have to proceed cautiously, if we choose to proceed at all."

Jiraiya said, "I'll discuss it with the Third. If we decide to do this, do you mind if I bring Tsunade and Shizune as well. At this point, I want a an additional healer around."

Ma said, "The slug summoner is welcome, as is her apprentice..."

-«oOo»-

Hinata left herself on the edge of sleep. It was a skill like any other. She was getting better at controlling what Naruto could feel through the bond. She couldn't lie, the bond did not work like that. She could, however, lie to herself for a time. She could project resolve and certainty when it must be projected. She was still human though. That kind of focus could not be sustained indefinitely, so here she was waiting for the feel of Naruto to be asleep. There, finally.

She once again masked the bond before donning her armor and weapons. She was almost to the door that took her back to the forest of death proper when she heard, "Going out?"

She turned only to see a fully clothed and armed Anko facing her. She said, "I was just." The tears streaming down her face betrayed her though. She broke down, sobbing as her back slid down the wall.

Anko sat down beside her and pulled her into her own lap, armor and all. She said nothing. She just held her long into the night. Finally when the sun just peeked through the window Hinata visibly calmed herself and stood. She said softly, "Thank you," to the now awake snake summoner.

Anko said softly, "I cried so many times alone after my bastard sensei branded me and left me. It nearly broke me." Seeing no response, she continued, "You know, I looked at your academy professors notes on you. I even saw you from time to time in the play yard alone, as the others played. I saw you admiring the boy of your dreams. We were the same in many ways, save in our choice of boys to admire. You followed the boy called demon, who has a heart of gold. I followed the cool kid, who had the heart of a demon. We both changed. We both grew stronger. We both cry at night."

Hinata said softly, "Please. I can't let Naruto feel those emotions yet. Too much rides on him for him to be distracted. Please, let him believe that I am stronger than I am for awhile longer."

Anko smiled as she held up a glowing hand tinged with green energy to Hinata's face. Moments later, all evidence of the long night was gone.

Hinata said softly, "You have done that before."

Anko said nothing, as she went on her way, save for a brief touch of green to her own tear stained face.

-«oOo»-

The Third said, "Let me get this straight. Aes Sedai appear vulnerable to Nature Chakra, and both you and Hinata want Naruto to learn to use it, even knowing that it stands a fair chance of killing Hinata and Tenten, which would likely turn around and either kill Naruto or cause him to become suicidal."

Jiraiya said, "When you put it that way it sounds so bad."

"Bad?" Tsunade yelled. "Are you insane? Should I get Inoichi to check?"

"I didn't say it was a safe idea. You know what we are facing. You know how thin the victory was last time. Hell, even if we wanted to, I doubt we could duplicate it. A lot of it depended on dumb luck! You know how much of his life had to be shot out the window to use that much of the Kyuubi's chakra, cooperation or not. If you have a better idea then name it! Naruto did at least find a way to keep Hinata from becoming a frog."

"By shoving his own chakra into her coils. Heck, probably the only thing that prevented a serious reaction was that she didn't have any chakra to react with!" yelled the Slug Summoner.

Shizune said, "Actually, that is interesting. Sure her coils sustained some minor burns, but that was it. We easily healed those. I suspect they both she should be able to eventually tolerate at least a little of Naruto's chakra, since she has no chakra of her own to react violently to it. In theory, if Naruto can balance his own chakra with Nature chakra, then any spillage into Hinata and Tenten should not actually be harmful, well provided it is equal amounts or at least more regular chakra than Nature's chakra."

"That is the problem," Tsunade said. "A sage who gets slightly too much, just stop gathering Nature chakra and focuses quickly on building their own to balance. Hinata can't do that, She would have to ask Naruto to send her more, if that even works, and just hope she could hold out until then."

Jiraiya said, "The solution is for Hinata and Tenten to learn enough control over nature chakra so they can expel it into the environment themselves. Hinata has shown their control of the power can buy them time, so if they can learn that much, they could let out any nature chakra that somehow went their way. It is not as if we are trying to get Hinata and Tenten into sage mode. That would be foolish at best, without their own substantial chakra reserves to be able to maintain the needed balance. They simply need to be able to deal with any spillover. That much should be something we can at least try to figure out."

The Third said, "Provided Tsunade agrees to go with you, I am willing to authorize the trip. If things don't go reasonably well though, you are ordered to abort."

Tsunade glared at Jiraiya as if seriously considering doing just that.

-«oOo»-

Tsunade grumbled as they recovered from being summoned to Mount Myobukuzan. While it was true that only a summoner could be reverse summoned. Any sufficiently large toad could bring back things as well, which included people. There wasn't actually any human style guest quarters. The toads didn't use them. They did, however, get a large cave that was currently unoccupied assigned to them. That, together with their tents met their requirements, if not their comfort.

The first thing the toads wish to do was to forge a new blade, but that was bound to be of minimal interest until at least tomorrow. If the toads were anything like the perfectionists that the slugs were, then today would simply be for practice and coordination between the toad smith and the power users. The thing she found most interesting was that the toad smith used pure sage chakra to forge his blades. She had no idea how that would work with the trio's blade forging process, or if it would work.

-«oOo»-

The next day Tsunade stood in the back of the forge. The lecher was to the left and her friend was to the right. She asked, "So, how does this work? I thought this used a mix of regular chakra and Saidar."

Jiraiya said, "It was decided that there was no point in attempting a forging without Sage Chakra, so Naruto couldn't help, and needed to stay out of it entirely so he didn't accidentally absorb any. For now it will just be the pair and the toad smith. They are going to try to create a new sword for Gamabunta for now, and maybe do some other things later."

"I bet the gaki didn't like that much."

"Actually, he seemed even more determine to learn Senjutsu. He is doing book work," added Jiraiya.

"Great," snarked Tsunade. "At least my self destructive binge didn't risk anyone else."

"Not for lack of trying," muttered Shizune to which Tsunade glared.

"I'm not sure you understand," Jiraiya said quietly. "She told the Sandaime, if he believed that her death would make Naruto safer, then to do it. Of course, she also said she would kill anyone to protect him. Just two days ago, she risked dying and making Naruto miserable, if not suicidal, for the chance of making him stronger. It is true she takes risks, but they are always for one end. To make sure Naruto survives."

"And if she kills him making sure he survives."

"Then I doubt she survives him for long. You and I know what S-rank requires. It is not safe. We also have a pretty good idea of what facing multiple S-rank opponents requires. Only one ninja ever receive an unofficial double S rank rating, and you well know what happened to him. No safe path exists, and dammit, despite my best efforts, I'm not likely to seriously increase my strength at my age."

Shizune looked away. A pained look flashed over her face before facing back to the forge. Her troubled expression shifted to curiosity when Tenten said hesitantly, "Please join us Shizune-san."

Shizune looked again. If her guess was correct it was the chunin and not the special jounin that was leading the ring. She looked to her mentor who shrugged. She had not practiced linking before, though she had heard Hinata's lecture on the subject. Even so, it took the better part of an hour before she was able to drop her guard enough to join the link. It was strange to feel Saidar be channeled and not to be able to control a drop of it. She noted the symbols around the forge.

It was an old system, yet she was familiar with it. Gamakaji stood for the black turtle of the north that represented winter. Hinata stood for the Azure dragon of the east that represented the coming of spring. She herself stood in for the vermillion bird of the south that represented summer. Finally, Tenten stood in for the white tiger of the west representing autumn. Well the symbolism wasn't perfect. Would it affect the result? She didn't know. She was also curious why the forge was cold and surprisingly clean.

Gamakaji asked, "Will you be able to sustain the heat today?"

Tenten said, "We will do our best. Shizune-san's assistance will help. Your metal is strange. A great deal of the power is required to prepare it for forging."

Gamakaji laughed. "It takes over a month of heating to prepare toad steel for forging. It is no wonder that you find it difficult. I thought it insane that you would even attempt it, yet you got close yesterday."

Shizune was now worried. The pair of them only got close to having enough of the power to do a test weapon yesterday, yet they were supposed to do a much larger sword today? Were they entirely sane? For that matter, what metal was so ridiculously difficult to melt? Her concerns were swept away when she felt Saidar flow through her not in the careful bits she had used while training, but in torrents. The large lump of unformed metal barely seemed to notice.

Hinata turned to her and said softly, "Relax Shizune-san. You are in no danger. The ring pulls more from those with greater potential. Right now that is you, mostly because you are older. Potential in the power grows with age up till around your age. Actual strength requires practice. A link like this is one of the safer methods of forcing ones strength to grow towards their potential. The result will be much like chakra exhaustion. With care, you will be fine." Hinata's tone changed to one laced with more than a touch of worry. She said, "The one who is most at risk here is Tenten. Please, focus your thoughts to her well being. It may help."

Shizune looked over and saw the look of absolute concentration on Tenten's face as the smith looked on. The metal was beginning to glow a dull, but she did not like the look of sweat breaking out on Tenten's face, nor the shallow and rapid breathing. She glanced over at her master and noted her worry as well. She had been about to ask her mentor to check on Tenten when she did it without asking. A soft glowing palm moving was placed on her back over her heart, only for the medical chakra to be sucked away.

The lump of metal seemed to glow slightly brighter for a second before returning to a dull red. Tenten said, "Tsunade-sama, Can you keep doing that? It seemed to help."

Tsunade looked around. First at Hinata, then at the smith, then at Jiraiya. Seeing only caution she pulled more deeply and began to stream medical chakra directly to Tenten. The metal flared, heating rapidly.

Gamakaji said, "Good good. Ten or twenty more more minutes at this pace and I can begin."

Tsunade said, "I cannot sustain this rate for that long. She is sucking up medical chakra almost faster than I can shape it."

Jiraiya hesitated. He looked over and saw Naruto moving towards Hinata. He said, "Be careful." Jiraiya moved behind Shizune and did what he could to generate medical chakra. It wasn't really quite the correct shade of green, yet it was green and got sucked in as well.

At the same time Naruto replicated the feet with Hinata, save rather than a streem it was a torrent and it got sucked in just as fast.

Shizune was lost. Between the flow of Saidar and what passed in Jiraiya's case for medical chakra she could barely think, yet that wasn't all of it. She could feel her mentor's chakra, and was that Naruto's. It had to be. It made of the bulk of the medical chakra. It was fortunately it was medical chakra, since it could be mixed, but this still seemed insane.

The metal began to flow and was soon a brilliant silver. The smith said, "It is hot enough. Sustain it." He quickly moved to place his heavily gloved hands to the sides of the forge. Seconds his gloves then the forge then the very metal glowed with a blinding bright pure white light.

Shizune could feel it now, not as if it was touching them, but more of as if it was an echo down a long hallways. This was nature's chakra, focused and directed. Tsunade's contribution had grown to a trickle. She must be tired. Jiraiya wasn't doing much better. She knew that those with less than focus control could sometimes make medical chakra, of a form, but there was normally a lot of waste in the process. Surprisingly, if her guess was correct, Naruto was going a better job, those his rate was also slowed considerably, to something like what Tsunade started with. Her own flow of Saidar towards Tenten was also more manageable.

For herself she could feel an ache that went well beyond her body. Her true concern was Tenten who looked near collapse. The searing heat was not helping. She asked, "How much longer? Tenten looks like she needs a break."

The smith burned with light as he poured power into the liquid metal. Seconds passed, then close to a minute before the light went out and he weakly said, "I'm done. Give it shape, if you can."

Tenten's resolved firm as she glanced at the sword this would be replacing. The new version would be thinner and lighter and a touch longer. It would not need anything like a separate hilt. It would be one perfect piece of metal. She focused on the image in her mind as she again pulled deeply on the ring as the power directed by her will gave the sword form.

Shizune had to look away as the sword glowed like the sun. Seconds passed. The sword cooled. The light faded. The power receded, though a trickle kept pouring from her as Tenten held the sword vertically in the air. It was nearly transparent. You could look through it if you were not careful, yet she knew it was more real, more solid than almost anything in the universe. She could feel it, and knew of its existence, even when she closed her eyes. It was there. A giant sized sword, capable it seemed of cutting mountains.

Pa and Ma stood there in the doorway as the sword cooled, as it reflected the light in sparkles. Tenten floated the sword over to the tired and still gloved smith. He took it, before quickly setting it on the bench and throwing off his gloves. The power left her. As she struggled to control her decent, she felt Jiraiya catch her before she slumped in his arms, nearly passing out.

"What have you done?" asked a stunned Pa.

Hinata said in wonder, "The sword that is not a sword. No, it is not that. Something new."

The last part scared Shizune, yet she did not know why. She thought no more on it as she passed out.

-«oOo»-

"Stupid, irresponsible, idiots! I am surrounded by idiots!" shrieked one mad slug summoner. "Do you even know what you, what we made?"

"No," said Jiraiya. "We don't. For whatever reason the toads are not speaking of it."

"I heard them. They don't even want any new weapons. They mutter something about one behind enough, though I think I heard them say one was too much."

"I don't know hime. I don't know. I have heard one more whisper, one more phrase whispered among the warriors. I believe it is the name of what they forged."

"What was it?"

"Rulebreaker."

"And that other thing. The thing that Hinata said before she passed out. The sword that is not a sword."

"Ma and Pa got to her first. Be it the debt she claims to have, or just her own reasons. I don't know. She refuses to say. I assume the result suits her purpose, well or the Toads have made a deal with her."

"That their chief summoner doesn't know about?"

"Contrary to popular belief, they don't tell me everything."

Tsunade said, "Tenten and Shizune have some guesses, well Shizune's mostly come from speaking with Naruto."

"Oh?"

"Shizune could sense it while she was in the room with it. Tenten can sense it always. She thinks she will always be able to sense it."

"And Naruto?" asked Jiraiya.

"When Shizune asked, he was hesitant to speak, apparently hesitant to even slightly betray Hinata. After a bit though he admitted to not knowing much about the sword. The only thing he really knew were Hinata's feelings when she first saw its completed form."

"What were they?"

"Hope." Then several seconds later she added, "and fear, bordering on terror."

"Well that helps," said Jiraiya. "Of course she also said that she was mistaken. So, we know that it is probably caused Rulebreaker, we know that a similar sword was enough to inspire hope, fear, and possibly terror. Perhaps it is some bit of S-rank absurdity that is as dangerous to the user as the target?"

Tsunade shrugged.

-«oOo»-

Naruto knew that things had changed after they had made that sword. He just did not know why things had changed. Where before the toad elders had been cautious, now they were certain. Naruto would become the youngest toad sage in history. He would learn to manipulate nature energy. It was a bit scary all in all.

Here he was, with Pa toad rubbing this special toad oil into his hand. Not far away, Tsunade, Tenten, and Hinata were each holding the others hand in a small circle. Tsunade's job was to send a burst of chakra into the other two at the very first hint they were being affected by Naruto's nature energy. The other two were apparently just sitting there and embracing Saidar without actually drawing on it. So far it had been a bit boring. He hoped it would always be so.

"Ow!" exclaimed Naruto as he was whacked in the head with a staff by Pa toad. He had lost his focus again, and again he had felt the beginning of a change. Just to be sure everything was okay.

"Focus Naruto-boy. Your attention must be on you, on everything about you, and on your interaction with Nature's chakra. We not concerned about balance yet. The amount of Nature energy let in by that spot of oil is minimal. Now, it is all about control. You must control it. It must become as instinctive as breathing, for if it does not, well you see your predecessors over there.

Naruto nodded, not needing another reminder of those who had failed, of the possible price of his failure. He had suggested shadow clones but Pa had shot it down right away. It would exponentially increase the danger to his friends. He had also mentioned the area in Konoha around what was left of his father's old house, but Pa had said that they were not to that point yet, and may not be for a long time.

Hinata had taught him meditation in their quiet evenings, or rather she had tried. He was less than certain that he had ever really learned it. Still, he focused on remembering every word she had ever said about meditation as he once more felt Pa toad apply the oil. This time it was to his left hand. He ignored it. He ignored it all. Hinata was depending on him. No, that must be ignored to.

He was surprised that she had not masked the bond. Neither had. In Tenten he felt resolve, focus, and friendship, all on a lever deeper than he could ever imagine. In Hinata he felt a love so deep and enduring that it scared him. How could he be worth this? He cared for her, but still didn't really understand why she felt so deeply. It made his original crush on Sakura seem nothing more than the dream of a child. He also felt focus and determination on an unheard of level. The will to go through any fire that stood in her way to meet her goal.

He put it all aside except the focus and determination. He embraced that and brought it into himself, making it one with his being before looking not outside, but in. He found himself on what he imagined the sewer below konoha would look like. Then, almost without thought, he found himself swept before a large cage, with bars as thick as his leg and space far enough apart that he could walk between them.

A bass voice echoed in the tunnels. "So, my jailer comes before me. What do you want flesh bag?"

Naruto's level of focus was such now that emotions were a distant thing. He said, "Nothing." The Kyuubi was so surprised at the near monotone answer that he said nothing, but continued to look up.

Naruto said in the same monotone, "How do I leave here? This is not what Pa toad wanted. How do I control it? Nature energy is part of nature. It is wild and chaotic. It has its own desires. It is the will of the world made manifest in nature. I know all that. I know every page. How do you control what cannot be controlled? Is it like Saidar? Perhaps that is the key. I've heard it often enough. One must first surrender to Saidar before one could guide it. He could never touch Saidar. No man could. He may feel it a bit through the bond, but that was it. Hinata had been very sure about that. Was nature energy similar, but perhaps something a guy could use? Have to try."

With that he was gone. The Kyuubi looked on to where his jailer was, puzzled at what he had seen. For several long minutes he looked at that space. When he looked up the sewer that was the boy's mindscape was brighter somehow.

With that Naruto found himself looking in another place that was not a place. He could see the bonds. One to dear sweet Hinata-chan. One to a surprising yet loyal friend. Beyond them, there was light and life, yet when he tried to touch it, it passed through his fingers. Saidar he mentally tagged it. Looking around he could see a massive pool of dark blue, surrounded and intertwined with a foul red. The red frightened him somehow, even in this emotionless state. He put it out of his mind, let it fall away with the rest. Surrounding it all was a pale white light. It flowed freely into the dark blue, but shied away from the red. The dark blue pulsed and thrashed, particularly where the bursts of white moved through and touched the red. One bit of white neared the links to Hinata and Tenten. "No!" he demanded. The strange white chakra ignored him. He could not control the white. He new this. He could not name it now, but he knew it to be true.

What could he control? The dark blue. The thought popped out of nowhere. With a thought he directed it, forced it into a barrier, forced it around the so precious bonds. A part of him noted that a bit of it was flowing down them, but it was small and unimportant. The key was the white. The white met the dark blue, and became almost tranluscent. Was that good? He didn't know. He focused more of the dark blue, until it was almost back to normal again. Good, that bit of white was dealt with.

Now where else was it? He could suddenly see all the places where the white was sliding through but not interacting with his own dark blue chakra. Not right. Somehow he knew that. He focused the blue near another piece of white into the white. The blue was lighter now. It resisted his command to move, but it still moved, if slowly. He shoved some more blue into that blob and it then moved more easily if sluggish. Good enough for now.

He ignored it all as he moved from spot to spot, white merging with dark blue, time and time again. He accepted all the white into himself, going faster and faster each time, till his chakra seemed a much lighter color than it had in the beginning. Suddenly he noticed the lighter blue was also flowing into the bonds. "No!" he though, snapping out of his emotionless state and crawling his way back to full conciousness.

Blinking his suddenly dry eyes he was surprised that he was covered in mud. He looked over to Hinata and Tenten and noted a faint green glow from Tsunade into them. His eyes searched in panic. Need to get this mud off. There was no water in sight. He forced the panic down and used his new training in water chakra nature to form a stream of water between his hands that he directed at himself, while trying not to let the mud splash on anyone else.

He kept the stream up until not a spec of mud remained, feeling somehow that his connection to Nature chakra was finally severed. "Not enough," he muttered. Too much of it was already converted. The girls seemed okay. He turned left where he knew Pa had been standing.

"What is the problem Naruto-boy? You seem to have successfully mixed it."

"It is going into Hinata-chan and Tenten-san!"

Pa blinked. The girls seemed okay. Sure Tsunade was using a little healing chakra, but that was hardly a panicked state. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" he yelled.

"Can you stop it?"

"He looked internally, tried to find the stream of chakra, tried to find some way to control it, tried to somehow force the blue away, but it was ignoring him, continuing its own slow yet steady pace."

"No!" I tried.

Shizune walked up, having been watching from nearby. She said, "They are still only embracing Saidar, and not actually using it. They seem okay. What do you feel?"

Naruto blinked, before examining the feel of the bond. There was more surprise than fear. Caution was there as well. He said, "Surprise. Caution."

Ma hopped over and looked at them closely. Finally she placed a web palm on where Tenten and Hinata held hands. She said, "Mixed chakra. Yours evidentially."

Naruto thought. His chakra was mixed with Nature's chakra. He hadn't really been taught to expel it yet. Still, there was another way. He half shouted, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu," as close to a thousand copies of him formed. They each formed Rasengan and held it, slowly burning through their accumulated chakra. The Rasengan was a lighter blue than normal, yet it seemed otherwise unchanged.

Shizune said, "This seems unwise. Don't you dare use any more chakra.. You're liable to start drawing on the Kyuubi's if you do, and if that touches them."

In shock Naruto released all of his clones. The barrage of memories, no matter how brief hit him hard after all this and he was driven to unconsciousness.

-«oOo»-

He awoke to Hinata looking down at him with a sad yet proud smile. She said softly, "You know how I feel about you. While we were a bit too focused to talk, you should have been able to tell that we were not in any way panicked or stress, so tell me Naruto-kun, why did you do that?" She seemed genuinely curious as to the answer.

"The Nature Chakra. It was flowing into you! I did something. I'm not sure how, but now my chakra flows into you."

Hinata smiled a smile that made him weak in the knees. "My dear, sweet, lovable, idiot. The chakra sent to us was already balanced. It was safe. You still don't know what you did do you? I had thought it impossible."

"I almost killed you both!" exclaimed Naruto, who still couldn't get over with how close he came to doing so.

"Perhaps," she admitted, "but you did not, and you did something I still can hardly believe. Tenten and I have chakra again. Do you know how wonderful that is?"

Naruto looked around, still not fully understanding. He saw Tenten's smile, Tsunade's scowl, Jiraiya's proud grin, and Shizune's perpetually concerned one. Ma and Pa toad sat in the corner, looking over everything.

Tsunade said, "Ha! As if it is that simple. You can't just pipe random chakra in like an IV and expect it to work. Our bodies work with the chakra we generate or medical chakra. Those are well known facts."

"I'm hurting them?" exclaimed a worried chakra.

Hinata said, "Yes, but only a little, and our bodies are already adapting."

Tsunade said, "Which is also supposed to be impossible, save for a few rare screwy bloodlines, but yes, you got lucky brat. In a year or two they should be able to adapt to the sludge you call chakra. It is also lucky that it is only a trickle. I just hope it stays only a trickle. Their original chakra coils are still there. The chakra that comes in seems to be filling them okay, but we are going to have to watch it carefully. If the rate increases significantly their coils could shatter, killing them both."

Naruto said, "Can't you do something? Turn it off or something?"

"No!" shouted both girls.

Naruto looked confused. Finally he asked, "What is next?"

Pa toad said, "Nothing to do with actually using Nature chakra for a week or two. Tsunade-san insisted on that. You can read up on releasing it, but that is it. The other warriors will begin to teach all three of you what you can learn of Toad Kumite. You can also practice any other skills you would normally practice."

"After that?" asked Naruto.

Pa said, "You can now merge Nature's chakra with your own. I don't quite understand how you picked it up so quickly, so we will have to verify you can do it reliably. You lack the ability to absorb it without the toad oil, but that is okay for now, since it limits what you can absorb. The next time you practice with the oil we will also learn how to apply the theory of releasing Nature's chakra back to the environment. It is safer that way, since keeping it mixed is dangerous."

Naruto blinked. "But it wasn't mixed. I forced the blue into the white until all the white was part of the blue. There was no white mixed with blue. It was all just light blue. How could you separate that?" Naruto seemed genuinely confused.

Pa looked on in shock. "Perhaps you misunderstand. No matter how well you mix the two, they are still separate things. There are only two of us Gamikaji and the great old geezer that can handle pure Nature chakra. It usually kills. To release Nature's chakra you must undo the mixing and separate the strands back apart. It requires every bit as much concentration as mixing it. It is why their is a time limit for Nature's chakra. You either have to use it up, or release it, since the mix becomes volatile over time."

Tenten said, "I didn't sense any of that. I still have a bit of it in me I think. It seems fine to me. I kind of miss it. It felt a bit like embracing Saidar when I was not."

Hinata said, "I agree with Tenten-san. What we got from Naruto-kun, did not seem to merely be mixed. It seemed uniform and pure. I might be able to tell you more if I could reactivate my eyes, but Tsunade-sama says it may be a long time if ever before I can do that again."

Ma hopped over to Hinata and said, "Form a small amount of chakra in your hand. Don't do anything with it."

Tsunade said, "Don't push it! They are recovering."

Hinata said, "It is okay. I can do this much and I will be careful." With considerable concentration she began to focus on pushing just a tiny bit of chakra into her palm. It was an exercise she could do by the time she was five, but she struggled now. Finally after pushed a bit of chakra into her palm. It took several minutes, but finally a small glow of blue formed above her open palm.

Ma touched a web palm to it. Her eyebrows rose in surprise. She said softly, "Naruto-boy did it. He is a true sage. That skill has not been seen in thousands of years, perhaps not since the time of the sage of the six paths."

"What?" Jiraiya asked. "A true sage, after only that?"

Pa said, "Do not be confused. His training is only beginning. The ability to truly integrate Nature's chakra into your own is more legend than fact. Even the manipulation that Gamakagi does works by using his normal chakra to push around Nature's chakra. He does not do this. Nor does the old geezer. It is this skill that is exceptional. It because of this skill that Ma refers to him as a true sage, though it is still to give that title."

Jiraiya said to the people there, "None of you will report this to anyone in Konoha, not even the Sandaime. I'll make the report myself. Don't even discuss it anywhere, ever. We know our enemies have very effective spies. The only exception might be a very secure room warded by both Ninjutsu and whatever Hinata can come up with, which reminds me, she needs to teach warding, particularly to Yugao and Koharu."

Hinata nodded her assent.

Tsunade said, "Agreed. Do not talk about it outside of this place. If we can get a sufficiently secure area in Konoha, then that is another matter, but this secret must not get out."

Naruto said, "I don't understand. Surely it is not that big a deal."

Hinata said, "Do not sell yourself short Naruto-kun, nor what the toads can teach. I don't think you learned this last time. You used shadow clones to somehow refill your Nature energy when you fought Pein, and even then you almost died, and then was forced to use the Kyuubi's power to save my life. This is very important."

"Are you sure? I mean, won't I still run out. I can't exactly pause every few minutes in a fight to absorb chakra."

Pa said, rather too quickly, "Well if shadow clones worked before, we can certainly figure it out again."

"If you say so."

Tsunade seemed to look at Pa rather more critically as he said that. She asked, "So how will this sage chakra affect Hinata and Tenten?"

Ma said, "Difficult to say. Naruto's potential comes from his massive chakra reserves combined with Nature chakra. Those two, from all accounts, never had the potential of chakra reserves large enough to even begin to train. They would have just ended up instant statues." She walked back and forth for a minute, looking back and forth between Hinata and Tenten. "Perhaps partially enhanced perception, a bit of damage resistance, and a bit of speed, depending on how well they can control that chakra."

Hinata said, "Naruto's chakra is very difficult to control, likely because of how dense it must be to fit in his coils. It will take time, but even if all I can ever manage is basic academy skills, it will be a huge difference."

Tenten said, "Agreed."

Shizune said, "Do you think you could teach it?"

"Don't even think about it!" snapped Tsunade. "This could still so easily blow up in their faces."

-«oOo»-

Naruto focused on water nature training. Before long Hinata was attempting to duplicate her chakra control training. The actual amount of chakra she had was small, perhaps around what she had when she was a young child, yet it was still frustratingly difficult to control. That stupid leaf would not rotate, though it had slipped off her hand several times. Tenten did the same, oddly having slightly more luck than she had. Annoyed, she redoubled her efforts.

A private part of her agreed with Tsunade's crude description of Naruto's normal chakra. It was rather like sludge. That probably wasn't fair, but it was definitely strange to go from what she used to have, which flowed freely and was easily shaped and manipulated to the super dense chakra that Naruto produced. She truly began to understand why he had such trouble with basic things like regular clones. It would be a bit like trying to create paint a delicate figuring with molasses. Just how did he do it? She couldn't use that shadow clone training. She didn't have the chakra for it, nor was it properly filling her system, which was odd really. Why wasn't it filling her system? Chakra was under pressure. Shouldn't it just expand until it did fill her system. In her, it wasn't.

"I'll be back." Naruto and Tenten nodded as she left.

-«oOo»-

Tsunade stood across from her with Shizune beside her, looking on with concern. "So, your finally here."

"You know what is wrong?"

"I had actually hoped it would resolve itself on its own, but it doesn't seem to be doing so."

"What is wrong?"

"Your chakra pathways have atrophied, likely from having them empty. Tenten does better, since she hasn't done without for as long, or perhaps it has to do with how you learned Saidar. I don't know."

"What can I do?" she asked.

"Chakra is flowing, but badly. Your chakra pathways at your age probably never were massive, but they did work for you, particularly with your soft and relatively chakra conserving style. It is certain that whoever sent you back in time, didn't bother to bring back those chakra coils. It would have helped."

"So Tenten naturally has larger chakra coils?" asked Hinata.

"Perhaps a little, but most of that is the extra year in age, and well the year under Gai's tutelage. He works his genin hard, chakra and all. Your body just has whatever you learned at home, for the most part, combined with the atrophy of over a year with no chakra. The academy is pretty useless on such things."

"What can I do?"

"There is no simple fix," said the sannin. "I can do surgery on you to repair your chakra coils, but I can't do it all at once. You wouldn't survive it. I can do maybe one surgery every couple weeks. After ten or so, you should, well be a lot better off than you were."

"This is where your figure of a year or so came from."

Tsunade nodded. "You should also know that the surgeries are not the safest things in the book. They may, however, be safer than not doing them."

"Can we start now?" asked Hinata with a resigned voice.

Tsunade said, "Yes. There is a shower in the next room. Take a quick one. We will work on the dining room table. Don't bother with clothes."

Hinata nodded and was soon back out to what was little more than a long dining room table that was now covered in a clean doubled up comforter. The light in the room had also been increased, through heavy use of candles scattered across the room.

Tsunade said, "Hop up. Lay down on your back, relax, and don't embrace Saidar. Having my chakra sucked down into something weird is not gong to help."

Hinata sad nothing. She just did her best to follow Tsunade's directions while she tried to ignore the odd senstations as Tsunade probed her with healing chakra around her chest, near where her heart was, and more importantly, near where the center was of the web of tenketsu.

Tsunade said, "In order to smooth out and increase the size of your chakra coils I'm going to flow medical chakra through them. Please inform me if you sense anything wrong."

Hinata felt a little bit of pain, but it was bearable and certainly nothing she would consider wrong, from what she knew of what was happening. Unlike the weapons forging, the medical chakra was actually flowing into her body and coils, and not just getting carried into the metal. It was strange to feel it slide through her weakened chakra system, but not unwelcome. Every now and then it pulled and broke up pieces of Naruto's dense chakra. The progress seemed glacial to her and all too soon Tsunade stopped.

Tsunade said, "Don't try to do anything with chakra for now. Just rest. We will reexamine your coils in the morning. You may not like it, but we need to take our time here."

"Must it really take so long?" she complained.

"Chakra coils are funny things. They can seem okay after such attempts, only to collapse back, or worse, burst. For now I have to proceed slowly. This way if something bad happens, it is still small enough to fix."

Hinata's training kicked in. "Thank you Tsunade-sama."

"Get dressed. You should be good to do most any moderate activity that does not involve chakra. Come to me tomorrow morning and I'll evaluate you again."

-«oOo»-

After Hinata was gone, Shizune said, "You would ordinarily do more in one go than that. Does something specific concern you?"

"There are too many unknowns. The foreign chakra. The unclear nature that is rate limiting that chakra. The surprising decay of her chakra coils, which was significantly more advanced than in Tenten. Heck, the girls limited care for her own well being is a key one."

Shizune nodded. She said, "I'd still like to replicate it."

"Oh you want half my chakra?" mused Tsunade.

"No. That would be wrong, but enough for at least basic chakra enhancement and kawarimi would be nice."

"And how would you make that work?"

"I don't know."

"And that is why we don't pursue it right now. Look, your chakra coil shrinkage is minimal. I can do what I'm doing with Hinata to essentially delay it indefinitely. Yes, it is unpleasant, but better than the alternative. With Naruto there is another concern as well, though the pervert doesn't see any risk as yet."

"Diverting chakra, somehow, to two others may risk the seal?" guessed Shizune.

"If it remains at this level the pervert doesn't think there is any concern. The real risk is if Naruto either uses all his chakra or simply draws on the Kyuubi's chakra in anger. In that case, that vile poison will likely be pushed through their coils as well."

"I know the Kyuubi's chakra is toxic, but Jinchuriki's can live a decent life span, at least for a ninja. Oh, I see, your not concerned about a little of the Kyuubi's chakra flowing to them. Your concerned about a flood of it, perhaps blowing past whatever limit is already there. No," Shizune realized, "Your concerned that these bonds may now be additional doors the Kyuubi could escape by, likely killing one or all of them in the process!"

Tsunade said, "Yes, that is the worst case scenario. We are dealing with too many unknowns, not the least of which is that the Kyuubi is old, intelligent, and crafty. Hell, if he could, he might send a big burst down one of those links with the hope that it did kill one of them. Then once that happens, Naruto goes into the suicidal rage that a severed bond causes, or heck, just the suicidal rage losing a loved one causes, and then the Kyuubi has him. We may not know everything about the tailed beasts, but we do know that the hosts anger and rage give the tailed beasts opportunities to influence at best or escape at worst."

Afraid, Shizune asked, "Is their nothing we can do?"

"The pervert is renewing his own training in the sage arts. I've been studying as well. Thankfully the toads have agreed to permit me to summon a part of Katsuyu here. If we can help the brat, it should be easier for him to avoid taking so many risks, and yes, we will likely try to duplicate what Naruto did, but not just yet."

"There is something else I could do," said Shizune softly.

Tsunade said, "I won't forbid it anymore, but think about what that means. I am already a generation older than you, and with Saidar it is very likely you will outlive me by far. You know what the snapping of a bond is supposed to do to you. Like it or not, Jiraiya is even more likely to get himself killed, fighting on the front lines as he is known to do, particularly with what lies ahead and that is saying nothing about having to put up with that pervert's twisted emotions in your head."

Shizune said quietly, "Yes, he defends himself well, particularly from you."

"If you think his pervert routine is all an act," started Tsunade.

"No, no more than... Gomen. I am tired and think I will rest."

Tsunade looked at her suspiciously, before slipping off to her own makeshift bedchamber.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Wheel of Time. This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment.

 **Hinata Sedai**  
by Lerris Smith

 _ **-«Chapter Nine»-**_

Time passed. They learned and Hinata was healed bit by bit, though far slower than she might have wished. Before long it was time for Jiraiya to report. Shizune and Tsunade came with him, with the former adding wards of Saidar to the Hokage tower itself, with additional help from Yugao and Koharu. These wards were designed to keep everything out that wasn't human, so the trick Hinata had stumbled onto which partly supported them with natural energy was not going to work. They would have to be maintained daily. Koharu had volunteered for that task. It was hoped that by adding those wards to the chakra based wards that already existed, that they would be truly secure against all forms of spying. They still hadn't located that dang spying plant, or whatever it was that was leaking Konoha secrets.

The third asked them, "Is it worth it? As things are now, Hinata isn't teaching anyone except Shizune and Tenten and no one new has been discovered, unless Suna has someone they are not telling us about."

Jiraiya said, "I think so. The boys nature chakra training and sage training is going very well." He glanced at Tsunade who added, "Tenten may be up to academy level chakra usage in another six months or so. Her chakra coils suffered little degradation and are accepting Naruto's chakra reasonably well, as surprising as that is. The insane workouts Gai had her doing, likely put her in a far better position to handle that chakra. Hinata is making progress though slowly. Her coils are delicate and still in fairly bad shape. I don't know why, but it likely traces back to whatever sent her back in time. Perhaps chakra coils were not a concern. I don't know. I must move very slowly with the repairs if I don't want to shatter them. The sludge that Naruto has for chakra does not help at all. She will take another one to two years minimum. She doesn't like it, but at least she obeys instructions. She also goes through extreme pain every time I do the procedure on her, and I do it twice a week now at her insistence."

Sarutobi said, "That bad. I see the value of chakra, even for those like Hinata, but I'm not sure this is the best use of their time..."

Tsunade said, "I hate to agree with the pervert, but you just can't underestimate the basics. Sure the academy clones and henge are pretty useless against any semi competent enemy, but kawarimi is not, and chakra enhanced movement is most certainly not. Frankly if they don't see an enemy from a distance, then they could be killed fairly easily, particularly if it was anyone remotely fast."

"I don't disagree. I was more talking about making sure more people get trained in Saidar. While you are at Mount Myoboku, that is not happening. So far no one else has even gotten good enough to do the test."

"Can't be helped," Jiraiya shrugged. "Naruto is coming along well, but his training is hardly complete, and due to the complications we discussed, they need to be there as well. Well, in theory some of the training could be done here, but right now can you really say all of it could be kept secret? Frankly with the kind of things those kids get up to, I'm not eager to risk knowledge of their skills getting out."

The Third nodded.

Shizune said, "I'll ask Hinata to take time to teach me that skill first and foremost when I go back."

"Thank you."

Shizune continued, "I just wish I could duplicate their chakra trick, preferably before my coils look like Hinata's. We don't really understand just what Naruto did, let alone how to change it or duplicate it, and believe me I've tried."

The Third Hokage mused, "It is possible that it is something uniquely Uzumaki, such as their chakra chains. Perhaps it is even something related to the Kyuubi or the seal. He has been using two sources of chakra, whether he likes it or not, since birth, though thankfully the seal is well known to filter that part of things quite well. Hmm, does this link they have work with Nature Energy?"

"Simply put yes," Tsunade admitted. "though it is not that simple. It seems Naruto mixes it before it touches the link. When he was first learning Nature chakra. He found it trying to move towards their bonds. Somehow he figured out how to move his own chakra and then force that to mix. It technically didn't stop the Nature energy, but it diluted it. The link between them just seems to flow whatever is there without anyone's control. So if they had a day or so to prepare, Naruto could load up on Nature Energy, then those two would get the benefits, though again it is hardly sage level. It kicks their abilities up a notch whenever it does work, but thats it. Put another way, C rank abilities might move up to B rank, at best."

Jiraiya said, "There is one other thing I've been noticing, that I guessed you missed." The two kunochi looked curious as Jiraiya said, "That chakra flow thing between them, I think it moves a bit faster when they are using more. I doubt its fast enough for them to suddenly switch to ever really be in sage mode, but they don't run out of chakra nearly as quick as you would expect them to."

Tsunade considered what he said before adding, "I think the pervert is correct. Flow rate must be somehow related to chakra coil pressure, so when they use up a bunch, it increases somewhat. I'll have to try to figure out how to measure it."

"Wait," the Third asked, "They can have mixed Nature chakra in their systems for potentially days?"

Jiraiya grinned. "That's why it is so cool. I still don't quite get how the gaki does it, but it is not mixed, at least in the ordinary sense. A normal sage as you know twines their chakra finely with Nature chakra, which produces something they can use for amazing endurance and all the rest. It is also why they have to use it or dump it, since that twining is incredibly difficult to maintain and will, over a relatively short time, come undone, potentially violently. In Naruto, he combines Nature chakra with his own into a completely new chakra that is inseparable."

The Third turned to Shizune, "Did you find out anything else about Naruto's trick?"

"Not yet, no. I tried time and again to duplicate every step he could remember, but so far nothing. Tsunade has done the same. Well, obviously, I didn't pop in to say high to a demon.."

"What?" Sarutobi exclaimed.

Shizune said, "I had almost forgot. When he was trying to meditate to figure out how to manipulate Nature's energy he thought he saw the fox briefly or at least he vaguely recalls the fox asking something, but not what. From what little I know, I don't think he has seen him since."

Jiraiya said, "A Jinchuriki managing to contact the tailed beast sealed within him or herself is hardly new."

"True," mused Sarotobi, "yet I would have like to known what the beast said."

Jiraiya shrugged. "Inochi is out in his case, and asking him to deliberately try to talk to the Kyuubi seems a very bad idea."

The Third nodded. "Is there anything else?" Seeing nothing further added he said, "First of all, I need Jiraiya to take a trip to Wind and look at the Kazekage son's seal. Temari has been asking, close to outright begging, that we help her brother with his seal. It seems the demon doesn't let him sleep. I don't need to tell you what a problem an unstable Jinchuriki is. His family has been apparently trying to help him, but it is only have limited effect. Any resources you need for this, within reason, will be provided. Like it or not, we need Wind strong right now, what with them helping us keep reign over Iwa."

Jiraiya said hesitantly, "I can look, though it is not as if you normally get a mulligan when it comes to a Jinchuriki's seal." He considered for several seconds before saying, "Actually, I'd like the kid and his girls to help if they could."

Tsunade glared at him for his choice of words. Jiraiya pretended not to notice saying, "Hinata studied the Uzumaki eight trigrams sealing style a fair amount before coming back. Oh its not remotely enough for her to be trusted to actually create the seal. I'd do that. No, I was thinking, perhaps with a combination from the blood from all three, then powering the seal with a mix of Saidar and Naruto's unique blend of Nature and regular chakra, that it might be very effective."

The Third sighed. "What makes you think that would work? I know there was that mystery sword that the toads are hushing up, but really? Is this wise? High level fuinjutsu is hardly safe or easy at the best of times."

"Anything they do together appears to be pushing S-Class. The weapons they made before, even without sage chakra are nearly priceless. Tenten wants to try her hand again with sage chakra to reform their weapons, but for some reason Hinata is hesitant, saying only that it is not yet time. I think there may be a toad prophecy involved there, or at least a discussion I don't know about, but that is only a guess."

"In the end it comes down to this simple fact, the only way I know to create a decent seal is for someone to die in the process, and even then, we would have to start over with a young child. Sure you don't have to invoke the Shinigami to seal the Shukaku, but it is still a major undertaking. The only way to guarantee the permanency required is for someone to die, ideally voluntarily, though we know that is not a strict requirement. Still, sealing Biju is not and never will be easy. Fixing a seal is bound to not be either."

"The only card I can think of that might work without transferring the demon is to adapt the Uzumaki seal to what is there and use the trio purely for power. I don't know if it will work, but it is the best shot we have. The choice is simple. We try to make my plan work or we sacrifice Gaara, at least one other, and destroy another young child's life, and I'd really rather not do that."

"Beyond that, teaching someone to replicate what Minato did is flat out, unless of course you want to keep them locked up till they do the deed. That isn't likely to go over well, and I'm doubtful Suna wants to sacrifice another seal master, if they even have one of the required caliber. I'm willing to try, but they need to know just how risky this is. Frankly the best bet is likely to try to do it in the middle of nowhere, then if things go to hell, we just get the heck out."

The third asked quietly, "When could you and your team be ready?"

Tsunade said, "Your not serious!"

"What would you have me do? The only other option is to do nothing, hope Akatsuki picks him up, and hope that doesn't turn out too bad. I'm not willing to do that. Jinchuriki, as they are now, are relatively poor users of their demon's power. Most of the time it is locked up and dormant. Letting any group that potentially has a way to effectively harness that power do so is insanity at its simplest."

"How does fixing his seal help? He still wouldn't stand a chance against them."

"We make it harder. If he is sane, he will be harder to pick up. Also, as things are now, no Sand Ninja will get near him, which makes him very difficult to guard."

Tsunade nodded, saying nothing more.

Jiraiya said, "Give me a couple months. I need to study the Uzumaki style again and get people ready. I could wish Naruto was actually far enough along to do it, as Uzumaki seals tend to work better for actual Uzumaki. Unfortunately, he hasn't gotten much past basic explosive seals, which was what Tenten wanted. I also want to test on smaller seals and such first. The staging area also needs figured out. I'll leave that between you and Suna."

"Very well," said the Third. "I am also going to send Team Gai you, that is if you can get the Toads to accept them."

"Why?" asked Jiraiya.

The third said, "Their purpose will be to help you with your second task. Suna wants a large reservoir of water, or rather several more large reservoirs of water."

Without batting an eye, Jiraiya said, "So, like Iwa huh?."

"Not quite," said the Third. "They don't just want water. They also want a place to store it. Temari thought Hinata might have some ideas. If need be they will build the storage areas themselves. We do, however, get a substantially better deal if we can do both."

"You can't drink sea water," noted Tsunade.

"It seems that they have a jutsu for that. We get a copy of it upon successful completion of the mission."

"Very well," said Jiraiya. "Unless something changes, in two months time we will head to Suna. I have some contacts there that I have been neglecting. After fixing Gaara's seal, I'd also like to get in touch with some others contacts around the world. Hinata should be able to handle the second part of the mission by herself anyway."

Shizune said, "I will help. It should take much less time that way."

"Fine," Tsunade said, "But none of your stops at whore houses. I can almost believe that you get information there, but I'll still not put up with it."

Jiraiya said smoothly, "You are always welcome hime."

As if anticipating the question, the Third said, "Akatsuki has been somewhat quiet of late from what I gathered. I don't know why, maybe Jiraiya's contacts know something. We did find and kill a couple of Orochimaru's cursed seal bearers, but they seemed more rejects than anything else. Anko got in contact with Tazuna of Wave, who has agreed to supervise the creation of the new Namikaze home himself and is offering a very nice deal since it is far the village that saved his town, though he doesn't know Naruto himself was involved. Anko put up what money she had, which is enough for now, but I believe you were going to pay for most of it."

Jiraya said, "I'll stop by before we head back and get her a voucher. He is using stone right? Hinata was insistent on that, saying she could strengthen it later."

"He is. Gai should be easy enough to find at his usual training ground."

"And Sai?" asked Jiraiya quietly.

"Danzo appears to be accepting his new lot in life, yet it would be prudent to find a way to occupy him. If it was the monkeys, I'm quite sure something could be arranged."

Tsunade smirked before a frown graces her pretty face. "Actually, Sarutobi-sensei, I'd like Sakura as well. I know I put her in the hands of the hospital staff for training for when I was out, but she probably needs individual training by now. Is there no way we can just grab Neji and her? The less I hear of youth the better."

The Third chuckled. He said, "Well Neji could be excellent for helping to make sure their new cistern system is built well, and in the case of Sakura, it could just be written off as training, which is what your all down for anyway. No, that is not the real problem. Are you guys up to facing Akatsuki, since once you are visible to the average Suna ninja, word is likely to get back to them. In fact, you likely don't want to be gone too long talking to contacts. They are likely to strike."

Jiraiya said hesitantly, "I believe so. It would be better if Hime and I were there, and your right, we will keep in touch. Naruto can send a Toad to me if something happens, so we can be back very quickly. Of course, it would be nice if they would just give us a few years to really get to the top of our game, but I don't think we can count on that."

"You can go back to training as soon as your done with both missions. Additionally, I want each of your channelers to keep an up to date scroll with at least where you currently are ready to send through a gate at a moments notice, particularly once your in Suna. It is my understanding from Koharu that opening a gate just big enough for that can be done fairly quickly. I'll dedicate a small room for the reception point and have a few of the small ones from the Monkey clan watch over it. If you need help, either send for it or get out. Dying is not something any of you have permission to do. Understood?"

"Understood."

Tsunade added, "The more I think about it, the farther along we can delay the inevitable Hyuga mess when her clan confronts Hinata the better. Sure they believe she is now a failure as a Hyuga, but I know that clan. If she can come back with at least the basics, it might give them an excuse to save face, though I am less than certain."

The Hokage said, "My sources are fairly certain that they will never accept her. She treats the branch as equals and has never once used their seal against them. The elders know she wants to abolish it and will not tolerate it. The only thing they might have accepted is for her to be branded and tossed into the branch, where they could kill her at their leisure."

"Then Hinata will very likely slaughter her clan elders," said Jiraiya quietly. "Sadly, that would likely be the best outcome, since if all goes well, Negi might succeed, and we sure as the hell can't do it. If we got caught messing in a clan's politics like that all hell would break out."

"Work on it," commanded their leader.

"Hokage-sama," said a slightly surprised Shizune. The other two gave grim nods.

-«oOo»-

Neji continued to spend all the time he dared working on the cursed seal. Work had slowed considerably since Naruto and his endless supply of clones had left. He had, by necessity, began working with Gai, with occasional help from Hiashi himself. Both could make shadow clones, but only a couple at best, particularly in Hiashi's case, as the clan would notice his changed chakra levels. The Hyuuga council was still annoyed that they could not somehow get control of this new power. Many had suggested branding Hinata, just to make sure they got control of it, and had even suggested brands for any other women who had it.

Hiashi, in his role as clan head pointed out that doing so would be an act of treason to the leaf. They had not brought that up again though a significant majority of the elders still voted for Hinata to be sealed and controlled. Ironically, the reason now was not because she was weak. From the little bits and pieces Hiashi told them it was obvious it was not. Their official reason now was because she had disgraced the main family by losing the Byakugan.

Negi could, however, read between the lines as well as anyone. In fact he was fairly sure his guess as to their reason now, was the same as it was before. They did not want her sealed because she was weak. After all, a weak clan head tended to be little more than a puppet, which was just fine with them. They wanted her sealed because, first and foremost they saw her threatening their positions. She visibly didn't treat the branch house as lessor beings, and should the branch house come to belief they were not, well that would endanger their positions.

He saw it all now. He saw how he had been manipulated to hate the head house, and in particular the head family after his own father was killed, in what he now knew was a volunteer mission to protect his brother. The elders wanted Negi to kill Hinata and end their little problem, and he very nearly did it in the other timeline. He saw how her father was cruel to her, but a part of him saw into that as well. Her father saw his dead brother. Her father saw his dead wife. He saw and compared Hinata to them, and she could not measure up, well until now. It was wrong in the extreme to blame her for what happened to them, but had he not done the same? He wished she was back now, somehow certain that she would find the way he had so far failed to find.

He had another thing he wished to discuss with Hinata. The Iwa kunochi had been released from questioning. She had even been permitted to join various genin teams for D-rank missions, provided they did not leave Konoha. Team Kakashi and team Asuma had been the ones most assigned. He supposed Kakashi and Asuma knew, but their genin did not. This was the woman who had killed Naruto Uzumaki in the future, most likely on orders of a man now dead. He had watched her because of this, usually from quite a distance. One could not stop a Hyuga from watching them, and she was certainly no exception to that rule. He had seen she was still bound with her own seal. It was a seal that locked away almost all of her chakra. He had even read the lips of Kakashi who, one day when she seemed quite depressed, said that good behavior might still see it removed someday. He had also seen that she experience terrible pain at times, and sometimes, strange things seemed to happen around her. Sometimes lightning would strike very near her. Sometimes it would do it twice in a row. So far it had not hit her, but it was strange. Simple campfires would flare and spit for no apparent reason. There was also the faint glow around her at those times. He hoped Hinata was back soon. She had known that Tenten would channel sooner or later, whether she liked it or not. She had also been very close to Kurotsuchi. Did she know and not say for a reason? That seemed the most likely. Perhaps in the end Hinata was more similar to the rest of the Hyuga than even she knew. He found himself disappointed in that, yet he also understood, at least a little bit.

He was surprised to be given orders from Gai to proceed to a point several miles outside the village for a C-rank mission, particularly sense he had less than thirty minutes to get there. Usually there was more than that, particularly for a C rank, and usually he had his team. He dashed to grab a storage scroll from his room, before running to the indicated location. Even with the threat from Saidar, sealing was still very useful, and the danger could be mitigated to some extent by strapping it to ones back, well provided there was some hidden metal armor, and that was just good sense.

-«oOo»-

Neji was two minutes late to the lake that was the rendezvous location. He was a bit surprised to see Tsunade's assistant Shizune there waiting for her.

She said, "Excellent timing Neji. We are still waiting for Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Sakura. I believe Tsunade was going to fetch Sakura so it is possible they will all arrive together, though it may be a little while."

"What is the mission?" he asked.

"Suna is going to build or rather dramatically expand their network of cisterns. We have been tasked to assist with that building. You are along to help spot weaknesses in the construction."

"Two sannin are going to be building a water reservoir?"

"No. They have other tasks."

Neji nodded, reasonably certain he would not get a better answer from her.

She walked over to him and whispered to him. "Are we alone? Check very carefully."

Neji silently activated his Byakugan and searched for any anomaly, ignoring nothing. Finally after five full minutes of detailed inspection he yawned and said just as softly, "I believe so."

She whispered to him, while hiding her lips from outside view, "Are you able to continue your task with your current equipment?"

Neji paled slightly, sure that she did not mean the Suna job. Finally, hesitantly, he nodded.

In a normal tone she said, "We have a little time. Care for a spar?"

Neji looked at her carefully, uncertain if this was a good idea. She stepped on his thoughts when she said, "Yes, I'm a medic nin, but yes I too can fight."

Neji nodded as he slipped into the standard opening stance of the Jyuken before activating his Byakugan again. He had to rapidly dodge when several senbon shot out of a hidden launcher. He tried to sweep her legs out from under her, only to crash his foot into what seemed an almost solid bar of air. He tried to begin the thirty two hands move to shut her down, only to slam his hands into congealed air, inches from her body. He increased the chakra in his strikes. The air seemed to be cut slightly, with his fingers getting nearer.

Suddenly Tsunade's voice spoke, "Enough." They stepped apart. Tsunade added, "Open the way please Shizune." Sakura and Jiraiya were to either side of her.

Suddenly a line of light formed and rotated into a hole in the air. Everyone stepped though quickly, only to step out onto a little plateau on top of a mountain, seemingly in the middle of nowhere, though he thought it might be somewhere far to the south. Jiraiya nicked his thumb before his hands blurred and he whispered, "Kuchiyosi no jutsu" as he hit the ground with his open hand. Suddenly five toads, each large enough to carry a man appeared. The largest toad, which was next to Jiraiya said, "Get on. My dinner is getting cold."

Seeing as that was what everyone else was doing, Neji too carefully moved onto the back of the giant toad before the world fell away, and suddenly it was a lot warmer and more humid. He noticed the others dismount and quickly followed suit. The largest one said, "Welcome to Mount Myoboku, home of the Toads." With that all four hopped off, presumably back to the as yet unfinished dinner.

Sakura mouth was hanging slightly open when Shizune reached over and gently helped her close it. Jiraiya said, "It is incredibly rare for any non toad summoner to be allowed to be here, so be on your best behavior. Come on, let's go see what the gaki's are doing."

They found Naruto sitting in what seemed to be a waterfall full of dirty oil. Next to him, on either side, was Hinata and Tenten, each of which was covered with the substance. The view so shocked him, that it was him who had to consciously close his voice. This was what Tenten was doing and the heir to the great and noble Hyuga line.

A very small and short toad with a full bear said, "Good. It seems your link goes both ways when you want it to. It even seems to work better that way, which is odd. Being able to push extra Nature energy into Naruto could have great value in a fight."

Shizune looked on in wonder before saying, "Is this, you know, safe?"

"Safe?" snarked a similarly old toad, though this one was obviously female. "It is not remotely safe. They may have a bit of chakra from the boy, but not enough to resist what they are pulling in. They are just resisting the change with their own power. I'm amazed it worked at all."

"How long have they been doing this? I thought Naruto was passed using the oil to absorb Nature's chakra." said Jiraiya.

Pa said, "They started on a small scale the night you left. You know just a drop of oil, but it didn't take them long to be here. As far as Naruto goes. The purpose of this is for him to limit his intake to what he can handle and purge it, even under less than ideal conditions."

"I thought he didn't have to purge," Tsunade said.

Ma said, "He doesn't, unless he over does it. Sitting in the pool, and getting three times the energy one normally would is over doing it."

Jiraiya said in awe, "So they are learning to be sages in their own right?"

Pa said, "Not really. They may have some of the skills, but a true sage is more than that. Being able to use Sage chakra at a competent level with only ones own chakra is a key part. We did allow them to sign the scroll, just to give them that protection, but they can't really use it to summon anyone useful with their chakra levels. The main benefit is that we can reverse summon them as a group, should that be required." Pa spoke louder, right towards Naruto, "Alright, that is enough for now."

None of them opened their eyes. They just carefully felt for the way out of the waterfall and stepped out, carefully grabbing towels that were hanging on nearby tree branches. Once they had wiped their faces and eyes they opened them and looked around.

"Sakura-chan."

"Neji."

"Naruto."

"Neji-nisan." After speaking Hinata concentrated and motioned first towards Naruto and then towards Tenten before returning to herself. Most of the accumulated oil slipped off and floated back over to where the waterfall drained.

"So what is up guys?" asked Naruto.

Tsunade said, "Tell us Neji, how close to you on being able to safely remove the caged bird seal?" Neji looked around, worried, settling on Sakura before looking back at Tsunade. She said, "Sakura knows when to keep her mouth shut. Right Sakura."

Sakura said, "As you say, Tsunade-sama."

Neji said hesitantly, "Not well. Oh I know exactly how to apply it. Heck, I can almost apply it in combat. I even have a fairly good idea of how and why it works, but so far, every clone I've experimented on has died a messy death. Once the seal initializes any attempt to cut a component causes the embedded trigger to activate. The trigger itself as well as the part that actually kills is well hidden under all the other layers."

Pa said, "So this is the Juin Jutsu of the Hyuga clan eh?"

"Yes Gama-sama," said Neji, trying to guess at a form of address.

"Pa works. Everyone calls me Pa."

"As you say, Pa-sama."

Pa glared, but then ignored it. He said, "Gamakaji knows a fair amount about seals. You could try him."

Neji said, "The problem is, I'm not sure there is a way to prevent that trigger from activating. Hinata has even tried Saidar and got nowhere."

Naruto said, "Well if you can't stop the thing from going off, why not just make it so it doesn't kill the target?"

"Pardon me," said Neji, "But I assure you seal is very effective. The notes I have from the person who worked on it before assure me that it has worked every time it has been triggered in our history without fail."

"Well, did that person have Nature's chakra flowing through them?"

"What?" Jiraiya exclaimed. "You can't expect all the Hyuga to undergo sage training. It would probably kill most if not all of them."

Tsunade formed a cross hands signed and silently created a shadow clone. She said, "Gaki, your full up on Sage Chakra right?"

Naruto nodded.

Tsunade said, "Neji, put the seal on my clone over here." The clone warily raise a hand, not liking this outcome. Neji shrugged and went over to the clone. At his direction the clone bent down. Neji resisted the temptation to stare and quickly inscribe the seal on her head with a point of sharpened chakra. The full seal would use ink and chakra, but just chakra was enough for a shadow clone. A few seconds later the seal solidified, just under where Tsunade's chakra seal would be, if this was the original. Seals were not duplicated by any kind of bunshin."

He said, "It is done."

The original Tsunade said, "Okay gaki, get over here and see if you can feed some medical chakra into my clones back. Be careful, a light touch is needed if you don't want to dispel the clone."

Confused, Naruto did so, carefully letting green medical chakra flow into the clone. "How much?" he asked. Tsunade's clone said, "Keep it coming kid. If I'm gonna go boom, I might as well go big." A minute later the clone said, "Stop. Jeeze. You have far too much chakra, you know that?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly. The clone said, "Okay Neji, do your worst."

"It won't really explode, will it?" asked a cautious Neji. There had been a lot of chakra there.

"Nah," Tsunade said. "We'll probably not."

Negi gulped as he carefully began to pick apart the seal, doing everything he had learned to avoid the inevitable. One bit remained. He steeled himself and cut the last segment. A burst of green energy through him across the yard, only to be held in a flow of air by someone and quickly lowered.

He looked back at where the clone was, only to see the glow recede onto an unmarred forehead. "Am I dreaming?" he absently questioned.

The clone said, "Nope! Though that seal was a bastard. I managed to direct enough medical chakra under and around the seal before you blew it, then it was a simple matter for me to heal the damage to myself. Oddly enough that sludge the gaki normally uses is actually kinda useful when it's mixed with Nature's energy and changed to medical chakra. Though the gaki really needs to work on it. It was still a low grade conversion at best."

Naruto blinked, as did several others.

"A shadow clone that can heal itself," said a stunned Jiraiya.

"A shadow clone that can kick your arse!" said the proud clone. The real Tsunade looked on in confusion and curiousity. She said, "Beat the pervert later. Come here."

Tsunade carefully inspected the clone with a glowing green hand. "It is gone, yet I've never heard of a clone healing itself, and I know mine have tried before."

Pa said, "I finally get a decent student!"

Jiraiya pouted, before nodding as well.

The clone went over to Jiraiya, "How about it? I want to test this out and see if I can do it again!"

The toad summoner jumped back and tossed a Kunai at the clone, who easily sidestepped it.

"Come on. Take me seriously. It won't be a good test if you don't!"

Shizune muttered, "I think the chakra may have affected the clones neural pathways, well that or the seal blowing up."

The clone glared, casually swatting some shuriken out of the air, before jumping towards Jiraiya and landing a chakra enhance foot on the ground before him, before jumping away. The earth shattered before her feet. Jiraiya jumped away at the same time as Ma and Pa toad said, "Stop!"

Sheepishly the clone stopped combat and looked at the wrecked ground. She said quietly, "Um Jiraiya, your better at Earth Jutsu than me, could you?"

Jiraiya looked at the damage and sighed. He dropped to his knees and poured and enormous amount of chakra into the ground as he knitted it back together. He panted slightly after the effort. "Best I can do I'm afraid."

Hinata said softly, "To me." Tenten and Naruto looked up and nodded. Naruto placed his left arm on Hinata's right shoulder while Tenten did the same on the opposite side. They walked in sync to the center of the devastation. Hinata knelt on the ground with her team following her down. She placed her hands on the devestated ground. Her face, along with Tenten's lit up with nothing less than an expression of pure serenity. Grass began to grow around her fingers. The area soon began to spread. A broken tree in the path straightened and grew straighter. Moss on a boulder seemed to shine. Flowers began to pop up here and there. It took the better part of an hour for it all to happen, but when it was done the area was healed. It would never be the same as it was, but the scars were gone and life had returned. A small smile graced Hinata's lips as she got up from the ground and looked at what she had done.

Ma said firmly, "You have repaired what you damaged, but you must remember this day. This must not happen again. This place is sacred to us. Do not do it again."

The clone looked particularly guilty. Tsunade said, "Naruto, do you have the strengh for a couple clones?" He nodded and made them. "Okay, have the clones take Sakura and my troublesome clone where they can get some studying done. I expect to see the quality of your medical chakra improve. See to it."

After they were gone Shizune asked, "I wonder how long that clone will last."

"With my chakra control and that much chakra it could last a month. I'll dispel it later tonight though. I'm not risking a bigger headache than that, or worse brain damage. Who knows, the clone might gain some insights into how Naruto can best improve. It is more made of his chakra than mine after all."

Neji, finally out of patience, asked, "So will this process work?"

"No," Tsunade said. "At least not like that. Who knows what would happen if Naruto tried to push that much medical chakra in a living person. The fact that the clone copied my chakra coils is the only reason it could stand it. His control improving will no doubt help, but won't be enough." Neji nodded dejected. She continued, "Fortunately, while a direct copy of this little escapade is likely fatal, we did make progress. Unfortunately, I see no alternative now but to find test subjects."

"Hime," Jiraiya called warningly.

"I know, but it is the only way. You can send a toad to Sensei and get a good bandit or merc clean up mission. With some of your special scrolls, we can store them for a bit."

Pa said, "You will not do this on this ground."

"I would never think of it," agreed Tsunade. The elder toads let out small sighs of relief.

"I still don't like it hime," cautioned Jiraiya.

"I don't either, but like it or not, sooner or later a new medical procedure has to be tried on humans. I assume you don't want to actually experiement on branch members. I suppose we could kidnap the Hyuga elder's, but if it was ever traced back that we had done so, it would be messy." While she said this she gave Hinata a meaningful look.

Hinata then turned to Neji and said softly, "You will make a good clan head when it is time Neji-nisan." Naruto's original self froze and scarcely dared move as he watched the unfolding events. He quietly slipped behind Hinata and gently pulled her to himself, supporting, but not demanding.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"It is really quite simple, is it not? From Tsunade-sama's words it seems it has even been authorized." said Hinata in a sad tone.

"What has been authorized?"

"When we are ready to remove the seal, I shall go and dispose of all the Hyuga elders that would object to it. I can only think of a few that might be spared, but we can discuss it later. It really is the only way. After that, Neji can become the heir and eventually lead the clan." She said this so dispassionately that it was almost scary. Only her small tremors let people know what this was really costing her.

"What?" asked Tenten. "I thought you were trying to get your eyes to work right again and all the rest. That way you could still lead your clan."

"The one to kill so many can not lead. No matter how many are secretly relieved, there will be no future for me among the Hyuga."

"I could do it," offered Neji.

Hinata said, "I have pledged myself to be by my beloved's side for as long as we both still live." She leaned a little back into Naruto as she said this. "I have risked the world to achieve that goal, without thought to how it would truly affect my family. Father was right in this much. I am a very poor heir. So no Neji. It must be me."

The too continued to stare at each other until Neji bowed low before her. "I promise on our shared blood to do my absolute best to heal the clan."

From behind Hinata Naruto said, "And I too promise to be by your side for as long as we both live." Hinata's tremors stilled. She turned and kissed him softly on the cheek before saying simply, "Thank you. Thank you so much." She was still shaking, even as she kissed him.

-«oOo»-

Clone Tsunade began by testing Sakura's medical knowledge. She then had her do several basic medical jutsus while analyzing the quality of her work.

Tsunade said, "Okay, Sakura, we don't have the real Naruto here so our options are limited." "Actually," she said evilly, "perhaps they are less limited than we thought. These are made of half Nature chakra."

The Narutos gulped in fear. The one on the left said, "What do you want?" The other started evaluating possible exits.

Tsunade said, "Sakura, chakra scapel and healing exercise."

Sakura nodded, even as she formed a scapel and started to cut into her own arm. Tsunade said, "Not on you, on them. Keep it small. They are delicate."

The Narutos sweat dropped, but warily held out their arms.

Sakura used a chakra scalpel to create a small scratch on the clone. She kept waiting for the clone to pop, but it held together, complete with apparent blood. She shifted to the mystic palm jutsu and carefully healed the scratch.

"Good," Tsunade said, "but too slow. Your chakra flow is also slightly uneven. Fix that and repeat."

While Sakura was using the Naruto clones as a test dummy, the Tsunade clone continued to speak. She said, "Pay attention Naruto. Focus on how her chakra flows cleanly and is fluid and flexible."

The unoccupied Naruto glared. "I've spent probably a decade on chakra control excercises. I'm doing my best!"

"Yes, I know you have. That shadow clone jutsu is very useful. It allows you to master abilities that would otherwise be impossible to someone with so much chakra. It doesn't change the fact that your ability to supply undifferentiated medical chakra is amazingly useful. It doesn't change the fact that the ability has saved lives, and will very likely help save people you know in the future. Now, are you satisfied with what you have, or do you want to try to improve further?"

He breathed in an out, pulling over one of the techniques Hinata had taught to reign in his emotions. "Your right. I'll do my best."

"Good, now I'm going to try to reform the chakra I have now into pure medical chakra. I'm not certain it will work, but if I pop, then you can ask the real me for the next steps."

Sakura had just finished healing the now deeper cut for the third time. She said, "I'm amazed this even works."

"So am I," said the medic clone. Said clone focused chakra in her hand with intense focus, shifting it between blue and a rich verdant green. She said, "Naruto, create some medical chakra in your palm for Sakura to inspect." He did so, and the Tsunade clone did the same saying, "Sakura, your the only real one here. Compare and contrast."

The pink haired genin felt each pool of chakra carefully. "Naruto's is dense, eager, and not quite pure. It is technically an incomplete conversion, though likely close enough not to cause rejection. It is a very odd flavor for medical chakra. Brighter than normal. If I had to guess, I'd say Naruto perfectly blended Nature chakra with his own, such that there is no difference I can discern, but somehow failed to convert all of that chakra into untainted medical chakra. I have no explanation. His chakra is certainly different, though I assume that is the Nature chakra merged with his own."

She switches to the Tsunade clone. "Yours is not one chakra. It is two, wound together and reshaped. I assume that is not your desired result, but it seems that since part of your chakra is not your own, you are unable to fully blend it. I can sense your original chakra and what Naruto was just showing me. Both are now fluid, soft, and gentle, though your original is clearly behaving better. You harmonize it with my own, almost without thought, but the part that is from Naruto doesn't work as well, doesn't quite fully harmonize. Your original chakra also feels like what I know of your chakra."

"So," the Tsunade clone said, "In your opinion could I reliably heal with this?"

Sakura considered for several seconds before saying, "For day to day things I believe so. For battlefield emergency healing I believe so. For things requiring extreme delicacy, I'm less than certain. If Naruto can improve his conversion then those problems will likely partly go away, though I'd imagine there are limits. From what little I know, he easily has Kage or better reserves right?"

Tsunade nodded.

"Has someone with such reserves ever been able to make completely pure medical chakra?"

Tsunade shrugged, "A year ago, I'd have thought the control he has was impossible to achieve. It clearly is not. We will have to work on it. Besides, Naruto has, as far as I know, been stuck doing all the chakra control exercises Hinata knows. I know a great many more, and have developed many of them myself. As my chakra reserves grew, so too did my need for more control."

Naruto said, "Thank kami. I was so tired of doing the same thing over and over and over and over and over again. Clone training is good and all that, but when you get the memories it can be mind numbing bordom multiplied by a lot."

Tsunade laughed.

Sakura said, "Tsunade-sama, I have read about a way to enhance the rate of chakra coil growth."

"No." said the clone.

"I know it is dangerous, but I figured that if Naruto could improve enough, and he took in Nature energy, and you monitored, we could slightly pressurize my chakra coils."

"I'm not sure you realize exactly what you ask. One mistake, and you would be crippled."

"But wouldn't the nature chakra help, and again we could say do it once a week. It would take time, but I think it would work?" Both Narutos looked on in concern.

"What do you want Sakura-chan?" asked Tsunade.

"I don't ask to be as strong as you, or anyone else, but you and I know the reason I'm so bloody good at control is that my chakra supply is pretty dang small. I also know that people are training incredibly hard in the village for something, and you even brought me here for more training. I want to at least be able to do my fair share, be it to heal, or to fight."

Tsunade said, "I had planned to give you a copy of my strength seal when you were old enough and strong enough, though Saidar's ability to breach at least some seals makes that dangerous. Very well, your path may work. Shall we do it now?"

"Now," said a suddenly not very eager Sakura.

"Yes now. Naruto isn't up to the quality required, but I am. You just inspected my medical chakra."

"But then I would have three different chakras, rather than two."

"And that matters how? It is not as if you won't burn through it." said the senior medic.

"I just figured it was better to wait till he improved some more."

"You may not have noticed or believed but Naruto effectively spent a decade on chakra control and remembers it all. That is the result of a ridiculous amount of Kage Bunshin training. Yes, he can continue to improve, but it won't be easy. It will be months in real time at best and years in memories. The process you want will take years to do what you want and you will need those years to keep up your skills with your changing coils. I'm telling you right now, it is quite possible that your control will never be as good as it is now. Is it worth it? You could also try Hinata's path. That may work."

"Ever since I learned about it from you and Shizune-nechan, I had considered learning it. The fact that she cannot sense the ability in me, likely means I do not have it as strong as those she can sense it in. What if I'm as weak there as I am in chakra? At least with chakra I can be effective with a smaller amount. Worst case, I can work in the hospital. Perhaps I can't save dozens at once, but I'll at least be able to save some. After Sasuke, I need that much. I'll not risk losing that too. Please, let's do the surgery."

Pointing at the Narutos, Tsunade said, "Both of you watch carefully." She formed medical chakra into a simple sharp blade less than a inch long. "It is shape manipulation, but with medical chakra. It is the precursor to chakra scalpels. I believe you already know some shape manipulation." They nodded. "Good. Practice till you run out of chakra. Cut the ground or something if you think you have it working."

"Sakura, follow me to my quarters. We will get started."

Sakura smiled and grinned before saying, "Really?" She quickly hurried after. A short time later, she found herself naked save for panties and lying on a thin sheet set over a tall dining room table.

Tsunade said quietly, "Hinata spends more than a little bit of time on that table getting what you want, save in her case it is medically necessary if she wants to use chakra again. It causes her a great deal of pain."

"Just do it."

Tsunade nodded and began, carefully and very slowly feeding purified medical chakra into Sakura at various tenketsu around her body.

Sakura began to whimper. The whimpers got louder minute after minute as more and more purified energy was fed into her.

An hour later Tsunade stopped. She said, "I know tnat it hurts. The energy stretches your coils even as it heals them. The process is continuous and will continue to repeat until either your coils rupture or you accommodate the new level of chakra."

"I know." she sobbed. "I just never thought it would be so painful!"

"And now you know. The choice to continue or not is yours. I'm going to dispel now to save my real self from an even larger headache. She will no doubt be by soon to check on you, but everything looks good so far."

"Thank you Sensei."

Tsunade nodded before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

-«oOo»-

Tsunade was eating dinner with Shizune when she got her clone's memories. She groaned before lightly tapping her head against the wall. "You were right you know. I think Naruto's chakra made my clone slightly stupid."

"What did she do?"

"Sakura came up with a plan to stretch her coils using Naruto's medical chakra, which was partly based on Nature chakra. Wisely, she wanted to wait till Naruto's skill at medical chakra was way better than he was apt to get anytime soon. My clone decided that since it was partly made of the stuff, and had the control to use it fairly well, that it could just do it. The first surgery just finished."

"Just like that? Sakura talked your clone into an incredibly risky surgery, just like that?"

"No, my clone tried to talk her out of it. Not as hard as she should have, but she did."

"What was the outcome?"

"So far, so good, well other than the pain. I don't think Sakura was expecting that."

"Good," said Shizune. "A good medic nin should have more caution than that. Perhaps a few hours of pain will help to instill that caution into her."

"Doubt it," Tsunade said. "She knew what she was getting into."

Tsunade ate another few bytes from her plate before getting up. "I'm going to go check on idiot number two. Enjoy your evening."

"Should I come as well?"

"Nah. Chakra is best here. I'll handle it."

Sakura did not enjoy her evening. It got worse when Tsunade arrived.

After she left, Hinata came and talked with her for awhile. Hinata, it seemed, was deeply interested in the process, since she hoped that this variant could speed up her rate of progress. After she left there she knocked on the blond Sannin's door.

"Come in Hinata."

Hinata opened the door and came in. "Am I that predictable?"

"Only in certain ways. Your determination to gain strength; to do whatever is possible to make sure Naruto lives in the future does make you somewhat predictable, at least sometimes."

"There is nothing more to be done save to take it into account. I have done the best I can."

Tsunade nodded before walking over to the window overlooking the valley. She said, "You know, it is not well known, but I can actually manipulate Nature chakra, at least with Katsuyu's help. Sadly, it takes quite a bit of setup time and I'm not very good at it, so it doesn't really help in combat, and using that to heal would be unwise."

"I'm assuming your mix is separate parts forced together like apparently every other sage."

"Yea. I don't know how the gaki does it. Of course he doesn't know how he does it either. An Uzumaki trait perhaps, well that or something to do with the Kyuubi or the seal."

"So, if you were going to replicate the procedure, you would need to use Naruto's medical chakra again?"

"You mean if I was to replicate the results. You are already getting an even more complex procedure, because of your more complex issues."

Hinata nodded.

"Yes. From all accounts what my clone did earlier worked. The nature chakra mix, for lack of better terminology does seem to help hold things together so I can up the pressure. My clone could have even pushed a bit harder probably. I still don't like it. The incorrect and slightly incomplete conversion he does is apt to cause some long term mess I can't fully predict. I'll also have to absorb the chakra myself, which has its own risks, but I'll not risk continuing to have clones do surgery. Who knows what the long term affects of this kind of thing are? Heck, I'm not convinced that Shizune's sarcasm wasn't right and the infusion made the clone stupider for agreeing to it."

Hinata said, "I talked with Naruto as well. I would like a list of all the chakra exercises you know. I don't need them all now, but a few would be helpful."

"Your going to help him master them?" asked the Slug summoner.

"I'm going to take advantage of local resources, which happens to include one Neji Hyuga. My clan has the ultimate advantage when it comes to learning chakra control, and yet we seldom use it beyond learning Jyuken. I know for a fact that there are a few branch family members that would consider learning medical ninjutsu, save for we already have a very impressive medic, and that is all the clan needs, according to some."

"Bastards," muttered Tsunade.

"You have no idea," said Hinata quietly. "No idea at all."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Wheel of Time. This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment.

 **Hinata Sedai**  
by Lerris Smith

 _ **-«Chapter Ten»-**_

Temari was bored out of her mind. Oh she was busy. Just all the back and forth to Konoha along with moving other people back and forth was enough for that.

She had even been granted a promotion to Jounin, though she still didn't feel like one. She was hardly the kind of proven ninja that she pictured in her mind when she thought of a jounin, though she had accomplished some notable things. She brought back a powerful ability and could teach others. She brought back a deal that had increased Wind's territory considerably for relatively little effort. She was crucial in a deal that may save her brother. Heck she had even worked on the plan to vastly increase their water reserves, which would greatly increase their options in the desert.

Of course her father had not been thrilled when he learned that she had intended to keep her word about keeping this new power a secret for two years. Fortunately that oh so convenient war ended that issue and allowed her to bring these skills back home. That war still surprised her. Konoha might as well have carved that they had a new weapon in that mountain of theirs with how quickly they won that war. Taking out a Kage as a side effect of their last offensive simply underlined it. Perhaps the specifics were still classified, but she knew they would leak out, sooner or later. Too many knew for that to be avoided. Either way, Konoha had proven they were top dog, and as Konoha's ally Suna had rose in standing. Even the bastard Wind Daimyo was suddenly their friend again.

The problem was that she, unlike Hinata, could not simply sense when someone with significant potential in the one power was near. She was fairly sure that none of the others in Konoha could do it either. That left the testing process. Hinata readily admitted that the Hokage had restricted that information. No surprise there. They were allies. There was trust, but it was not unlimited.

When combined with the need for relative secrecy it was tricky indeed to recruit. So far she had been given a list of ten academy rejects who failed to gain sufficient potential in chakra. She had tried to teach them, but it seemed useless. She wondered if the potential for chakra was related or required to have potential to access Saidar. They really needed Hinata to at least tour Suna and point out some likely candidates. A carefully written request by the Kazekage had, however, been politely but firmly rejected by the Hokage. It was obvious that the Hokage intended to limit the spread of this new power for as long as he dared.

What surprised her was that she had been trained at all. For some reason she had been trusted, but they weren't going to go out of their way to equalize things. It was irritating, but not surprising. They weren't going to send members of their best clans to settle in Suna either. That was just how the game worked.

She half wished she was again back in Konoha. She had repeated her previous match with Shikimaru and had easily won this time, though he had come surprisingly close for someone seemingly outmatched. He had known that she wanted a true rematch, and she was willing to limit her skills to only controlling air. That had almost cost her another victory, but in the end had not. She thought it also showed that some talents shown through the change. She understood wind, and could still manipulate it better than any other element, even though access to Saidar had given her access to them all, if still in less than even amounts.

She was quite surprised when she got a knock on her door one morning. She opened it and looked in surprise to see Chiyo. She was the villages puppet and poison mistress and grandmother of one of the S-rank missing nins Konoha was interested in. Chiyo had not been seen much in the village in recent years, but there was no doubt that she was loyal to Suna.

Chiyo said, "May I come in?"

"Of course, honored elder."

Chiyo walked in and shut the door before executing an elaborate jutsu that Temari recognized as creating a seal against eavesdropping. She said, "I take it you've here about recent developments."

"That much is obvious. I also know that you have failed to find anyone who can learn what you do, though the gutless wonders we have for ninja these days excuse some, but not all of your failure, particularly since you were given the failures to work with."

Temari said nothing. She wasn't entirely sure that she disagreed, and either way, there was no arguing with Chiyo. No one sane annoyed her. Old she may be, but she was still very dangerous. She was also quite good at creating undetectable poisons.

"Good. Good. You do not react with rage to my mild barb. In truth I still have not entirely figured out why Konoha taught you, and, for that matter set both you and that lazy Nara brat together quite so often, but it is of no matter. You are here and you know what I wish to learn."

"You are aware..."

Chiyo interrupted with, "That if I have the potential to learn I'll likely lose access to chakra altogether. Of course. I'm not stupid, but I suppose you felt it necessary to repeat it. I am also old and have few years left in me. This Saidar may extend that life a little longer, or perhaps a lot longer. I do not know."

"Nor do I. Do you want to get started now?"

"I have no intention of wasting time I do not have to waste. For the duration of the training, I will live here. I already saw you have a room set aside with junk. You will clean it. I already have a bed and such in seals. You will spend as much time as you can teaching me. Then I will teach those I deem worthy. Understood?"

"Of course honored elder. I'd like to first fix up your room. When we are done, we may be too tired to do so." Temari used flows of air to float the junk out of the unused room into a corner of her own while Chiyo unsealed her bed and clothing into the small room. Temari said, "If you have any other seals on you, then leave them in this room. Seals react badly to Saidar."

"I did not know that. I wonder how the Hyuga clan of Konoha reacted to that bit of news." Temari's look of guilt was obvious. "Ah, I see that the Hyuga clan doesn't know. No matter, no doubt the professor has something in the works. Hopefully it will be less messy than there last clan problem."

"Wait? Your saying that.. What are you saying?"

"Think girl. The official story may be that Itachi killed his own clan, but that sad clan was big. It is frankly unbelievable that someone high up did not know something. Of course it is possible that their Hokage did not, but even that would be incredible. Then there were the rumors that the Uchiha were unhappy. Hell, Madara and Hashirama's fights were legendary, and the resulting peace was grudging. So yes, while I don't know, I'd still bet there was more to that story than the public version."

Temari said, "My teacher is the heir of the Hyuga, though I'm not sure they ever were told she could no longer channel chakra. She is a formidable woman. I believe that if a problem must be solved, that she will solve it, in some fashion. She will do what must be done."

"Interesting. You will introduce me, should the opportunity allow it."

Temari nodded. Hesitating she said, "If your ready, let us sit down and get comfortable." They each sat down across form each other on the floor of the living room.

She said, "The very first thing Hinata taught me was that the source was not Chakra. It is not internal, though it takes strength from a person to use. Saidar is said to be the female half of the power that turns the Wheel of Time. It is the inexhaustible and unending power at the heart of creation. Only the one who channels it has limits, and those limits must be respected. The first rule is that those who learn to embrace Saidar must also learn to always release it. Those who hold onto the power too long tend to succumb to the temptation to draw too much. They ignore the pain that is a warning and if they are lucky only burn themselves out, forever losing the ability to channel. Such women usually commit suicide within a few years."

"And if they are unlucky?"

"They die very messy deaths, taking many others with them."

"This was not in the report."

"True, but you volunteered to teach, so I am telling you more." She did not apologize.

"And what of the men?" asked Chiyo.

"You know that she was given memories to use this skill right?" Chiyo nodded. "Well I asked her a similar question to what you just asked, since it seemed at the time of those memories they did not know of chakra. She said there was no such power from men, and that use of the one power was limited to women."

"Did you believe her?"

"I do not know. Of all the answers that Hinata gave, if I was to suspect a lie, well there was just something there."

"That should have been in your report to your father."

"A wild guess based on no real information. No. Hinata has been fair to me. In fact, I think it was her choice to teach me at all."

"You protect their secrets."

"Yes, when I can."

"And if I were to have the Kazekage order you to tell me all."

"I have not lied to you, but I would ask you not to force me to betray what trust I have been given. I am a loyal shinobi, yet they are my friends. I would find it difficult to betray that trust. Hinata said, and I believe her, that now that the barrier to Saidar is lifted I would have been one of the very few that would touch it, whether I liked it or not. She said that of those like me who are untrained two out of three die, while one gains some usually useless form of control. I believe her. The power is vast. The temptation to let it rush through you until you are destroyed by its purifying light is difficult to resist. It is only through her training that I have done so."

"And yet they deny us the knowledge to test with, or even her skills to find people. Perhaps that won't be a problem for too much longer. She will be coming to help with Gaara as well as afterwards for the cistern network."

Ignoring the first part, Temari smiled at the second. "I'll be glad if they could help him."

"Do not get your hopes up much. I was there when the monster was sealed inside your mother. We did the best we could. Had your father not demanded he be a very effective weapon, we might have done a great deal more, but he did, which limited us significantly. As it is, I know of no way to improve what we have done. The normal procedure would be to extract the Biju and reseal it. While the weak seal we used on Gaara didn't require a sacrifice, a seal capable of actually holding back the demon and allowing the next host to live something of a normal life generally would. In short, Konoha has said that while they are willing to try that we must be willing to accept failure and be prepared to reseal the demon in the event of that failure."

"No!" Temari gasped.

"Where is that faith in your friend?"

"Who all is coming?"

"Jiraiya and Tsunade of their Sannin. Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Tenten, Neji Hyuga, and Sakura Haruno. Of the list, I believe the last two only there for the cistern project afterwards, though the Hyuga might be of some value to the sealing."

Temari smiled a faint smile. "They would not bring that group if they were not serious and did not believe there was hope. Did father tell you about my sword? I'm fairly sure Hinata, Naruto, and Tenten made that, maybe with her father's help. All that is guesswork, but I do know that Hinata gave me her own sword and that it was a sword she was deeply proud of. If they can make such things, then maybe there is hope for my brother."

She lifted the sword off its ceremonial place on the wall and held it out to Chiyo, who drew it and let chakra flow on the blade. She looked around for a test subject. Temari pointed to the old ratty recliner that she had removed from the spare room. Chiyo took a measured pace before executing a fairly quick horizontal slash that cut through it like butter. She held the sword close to her face and inspected it carefully before re-sheathing and returning it to the wall stand. "It seems that you have made a very good friend indeed."

"I would like to think so."

Chiyo fished a small bag out of an inside pocket before tossing it to Temari. "For the training, and the chair." Temari opened it briefly, surprised at the amount of gold, before closing it again. She slipped it inside her pocket.

Chiyo said, "Please continue, but focus on the practical for now, unless there are more warnings. I will not ask you to betray your friends, unless that information is required and then I will not release the information unless necessary to protect Suna."

Temari nodded. "The warning to always release Saidar is vital. I highly recommend you repeat it to yourself over and over and over again, for it is very easy to forget when you embrace the source. It must not be something you think about it. You much just do it without thought. You must do it when injured. You must do it when your bleeding out and about to die."

Chiyo nodded.

"The second most important thing to remember is that you do not control Saidar. You accept it. You let it flow through you and around you and then, and only then may you guide it. It is this that was the hardest for most, including me to accept. If you try to force the unending river to your will, you will be destroyed by it. The unending torrent will crush you, taking all that is you and pulling it into the ocean that is Saidar."

"Interesting. I know of a few things similar. Continue."

Temari led her through her first touching of the true source, just as she had been led. It was true that she had not been trained to specifically detect who could be trained, but she remembered her own training well. She was surprised when she felt an tiny echo in her own link to Saidar. Was this the key or merely imagination? She continued the elder's training long into the evening and night hearing the echo several times, but saying nothing. Finally, when she was about to suggest food and rest Chiyo managed her first embrace of the source on her own. It was far too late to get anything so Temari contented herself with what she could make in her small kitchen. She was surprised when Chiyo helped her. It was not much, but it was something. They eat, cleaned up, and went to their beds.

-«oOo»-

The next day Temari went out for breakfast. Chiyo too left to find her own food, or as Temari later learned to stock the house with ingredients to make her own. After that Temari insisted that she had to physically train since. It was a struggle to keep up in a fight without chakra. With nothing better to do, Chiyo tagged along. They were both surprised to see Asuma's team in her usual training area.

Temari walked up to them, particularly eying the Nara who was leaning against a boulder lookup up at the sky. "Lazy, what are you doing here?" she asked. The other members of his team looked on in amusement.

"Oh? It's you." He went back to looking at the sky. She kicked him in the leg. "Fine." He got up and looked at her, his expression suddenly serious, yet more gentle than she would have expected. "We were sent ahead to work out the details for trying to help your brother. Not sealing of course. That is for Jiraiya, but we need to work out a plan for..." He had a hard time continuing.

"For if you fail and my brother dies releasing the demon," she said softly. Chiyo looked on quietly, obviously recognized by Asuma, who stepped more to attention as she approached.

"Ya," he said quietly. Them more quickly, "The Kazekage sent us out here to meet with you, figuring you and Chiyo could help with this. I've got a plan. It's not perfect, but it is a start. We need to find some kind of small deserted island. It doesn't have to be big, but it needs to be as rocky as possible. We need to make sure that Shukaku is at the largest disadvantage we can create."

Chiyo said, "That is likely wise. I know of one such island. It is off the coast of Uzushiogakure. There are several small islands. One was pretty rocky. That was twenty years ago. I assume it is the same, though I can't be sure it is uninhabited now."

Asuma said, "Well, perhaps we can go take a look. Temari, can you open a gate to anywhere near there?"

"Not with any accuracy. I do not know that area."

"Well, we could gate back to Konoha first. Worst case we get as close as we can then run."

Chiyo said, "I will need to discuss this with the Kazekage before we proceed. It is likely that there will be no objection, but I believe that certain contingencies must be prepared. I must verify that they are underway."

Asuma said quietly, "You are of course correct. It is a dangerous thing we plan. To my knowledge, it has not been done before."

Chiyo said, "If the worst occurs, we will not ask you to fight. Shukaku is our burden. You have your own. We only ask that you be ready to at least draw the new seal. We will take care of the rest."

Asuma said, "It will be as you say Chiyo-sama. No one from Konoha will be ordered to fight Shukaku, should the worst occur."

Temari had tears in her eyes when Ino pulled her into a hug. "Hey. Cheer up. You've got the dream team on your side." Temari smiled, then Ino continued with, "Oh and a couple old geezers and the team that accidentally killed a kage. What could go wrong?"

Asuma groaned. "Ino. Quiet."

Temari smiled and grinned.

Temari gated back to what was fast becoming known as Konoha's traveling ground. It was little more than a fenced circle a few thousand feet from the entrance of Konoha. The idea being to set aside an area that could be watched. That way if any unscheduled gateways occurred elsewhere you could kill first and ask questions later.

Twenty minutes later they were in to meet with the Hokage and Koharu. Koharu started the conversation barely a second after the Hokage raised the wards. She said, "So, it seems Hinata's student has found a student. A pity that."

Chiyo smiled a rather pleased smile which became ever more so as she replied in an obviously false tone, "So, my old friend, can you make us a gateway to that little rocky island northeast of Uzushiogakure? I believe you know the one."

Koharu scowled, before turning to the Hokage. He shrugged, but then nodded. Koharu said, "Would you like to go now?"

"Now is fine."

A line of light vertically in the air before turning into a hole in the air. Chiyo stepped through followed quickly by the others. The gateway snapped shot not an instant later.

"Do I want to know?" asked the Hokage?

"Probably not," replied the old kunochi.

-«oOo»-

After they got through Temari asked, "How long will we want to be here?"

Asuma looked around. "You need to learn the area I assume." Temari nodded. He looked around at the barren rocky landscape. "Well, seeing as this looks fairly promising, probably a couple weeks. We aren't needed back right away, so we might as well make some detailed maps as well as have everyone here learn this place in detail, just in case we have to fight here. There is no great hurry. We can also take some time to train. Of course, if Temari needs to leave we will probably go with you, but if I have to choose between becoming an expert at an area where we might have to fight a biju or taking another boring escort mission, I'll take the former."

Chiyo said to Asuma, "Scouting with two teams perhaps? Me, Temari, and the lazy one. You and the other two. Meet back here at dark."

Asuma looked slightly annoyed at that plan, but nodded. They moved out, Temari leading the way, Shikamaru following, and Chiyo trailing behind. Chiyo watched the recently promoted chunin carefully, until finally, nearly an hour later, Shikamaru said dryly, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Nope," said the old puppet master dryly. "I've yet to see why Konoha seems to be not so subtly pushing you too together."

"I blame Hinata," muttered Shikamaru.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Troublesome."

Temari was now several hundred feet ahead. She turned around and glared at the Nara as if it was all his fault. He hurried to catch up, missing the smirk on Chiyo's face.

Ten minutes later, Shikimaru's said softly, "Wait." She snapped around, embracing Saidar and ready to fight. He pointed off into the distance. She could just make it out. It had only been a blur before, but now she could see smoke, and even a bit of light. She thought she saw motion as well. She walked over to Shikimaru and said softly, "I can make out a fire, if barely."

"I barely saw the distortion the smoke caused," admitted Shikamaru.

"So," Chiyo said, "I wonder who else is on this particular island. It is off the beating path and pretty useless. I suspect it is nothing good."

"It could be the others," pointed out Temari.

"Unlikely," whispered Shikamaru. "Asuma wouldn't draw attention like that. The other's know better as well."

"Shall we investigate?" probed Chiyo.

"Troublesome. Fine. It is doubtful they would ever get the drop on Asuma, but we can't really estimate their strength accurately in these conditions. If they did turn out strong and Asuma is forced to defend those other two..."

"Let's move then," Temari said.

They moved quickly and quietly through the barren landscape, taking a somewhat circuitous path to their target, to keep the few trees and boulders that existed between them and their target. When they arrived they saw the area drop down into a half circle bay, filled with a pair of battered old ships, with skull and cross bone flags on them, but filled with mostly young men and the odd scantily dressed woman, each rushing to prepare the ship for sail.

"Pirates," muttered Shikamaru.

"They must die," said Chiyo. "This place is too perfect for us not to use, and the world will be better off without those vultures using this place."

Turning to Shikimaru she said, "With your help, I should be able to do it."

"How?" asked the now curious Nara.

"We would need to sneak aboard." She went on to tell him the plan.

His response when she was done was, "This is going to be very troublesome. Fine, it is not as if there is time for us to wait for Asuma. Coming Chiyo?"

"Yes, I rather think I will."

Temari opened a short distance gateway to down by the ship. It opened in the shadow of the cliff, shading them as they walked through.

They watched there for several minutes, until finally a trio of unlucky souls walked nearby. It was three younger men, near Temari's age. Chiyo grabbed one with chakra threads, while the Nara caught one in a shadow, and Temari caught the last. They pulled them into the shadow of the cliff.

As threads and shadow were snaking up their prisoners Temari said softly, "Wait. I need to hear them speak."

Chiyo directly some minor killing intent to the nearest before said asking, "You, What is your name?"

"My name is Deran."

"What do you use the island for Deran?" She stepped up the killing intent, effectively bringing him to his knees.

"There is a cave. You can't see it here. The entrance is behind the other ship. We store some food and such there."

"And the gold?"

"What? Are you kidding? That stays on the ship."

They continued questioning him for several minutes, before Temari stuffed a knot of air in his throat. The others remained carefully quiet, due to the kunai at their throats. Temari said, "He is the closest in size to you Shika. Stand still and I'll wave the mask of mirrors around you and try to match the voice."

Shikamaru nodded as his form seemed to shift around him. He said, "My name is Deran." A few seconds later he said, "Not bad, a bit high."

Temari said, "Voice masking is much more difficult. It should do." Shikamaru nodded.

They repeated the procedure with the other two, save with the last Temari shot a bolt of electricity right into his heart stopping it, while Shikamaru and Chiyo killed the others with Kunai. They picked through their equipment, picking up a bit of gold and leaving the rest. Chiyo then executed a minor earth jutsu to swallow the corpses whole. She then said, "Good, now we better get moving. They are almost done boarding."

"Deran, Tannith, Kern. Where the hell have you been? We have been waiting on you."

Shikamaru said, "Sorry boss. We were un, checking on the provisions."

"Feeding your faces you mean. Come on, get on board before I gut you."

Thanks to their questioning they knew where their small cabin was on the ship as well as the daily routine. They also knew where the gold was stored. It was right inside the captain's quarters at the other end of the ship. They entered their cabin and closed the door.

Chiyo asked, "Opinions?"

"Just do what we came to do?" offered the Nara, knowing it would be ignored.

Temari said, "I believe I can make a small gate above where we arrived on the island. I would have to stay on this end to maintain it. I'm a little concerned about the boat moving, though I think I could maintain it."

"The boat isn't moving yet," Chiyo said, "Do it."

Temari focused and opened the gate an inch above the floor. It was just big enough for a person to jump through. Shikamaru muttered, "Troublesome" as he fell through, and immediately had a Kunai held to his throat by Asuma.

"Wait. It is me," Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Prove it."

Shikamaru extended his shadow out towards Ino, briefly making her hop left.

"What is going on Shikamaru? Why are you like that?" asked Asuma.

"No time. Temari is holding the gate. Follow me back."

Shikamaru did a chakra powered jump back into the gate and was caught by Chiyo, who was still surprisingly strong for her age. He quickly moved to the far back of the room, only for Asuma to join him followed by Ino and Choji. The gateway winked out.

Asuma asked quietly, "What is going on?" He looked out the porthole. "Why are we on a ship?"

Chiyo said, "We found a couple pirate ships. As they were scum, it seemed best to remove them from the equation and reduce the number of people that used that island. We already had a plan, but needed a bit of help."

Shikamaru said dryly, "They want to out pirate the pirates."

Ino laughed and even Choji smiled.

Asuma asked, "Well, do you have a plan to accomplish this?"

Shikamaru groaned. "Must we? It is only money."

Asuma said, "Well, if you help get the money, I might put a good word in with your mother, maybe even get you a day off."

"Fine. Here is the plan, though it relies on Temari. If she can do it, it stands a fair chance of working, but we still need to get away."

"What is it?" asked the curious blond.

-«oOo»-

"Marik, what the hell are you doing? Straighten up the tiller before we wreck!"

"I'm trying captain! She is stuck."

The other ship tried to get out of the way, but the wind was coming from the wrong direction. Suddenly the two ships crunched as they pushed together. Water started flooding into both hulls.

Shikamaru yawned. "We should probably leave now."

"Lazy bum," said Temari with a smile as she formed a gate back to the island to the same cliff face she had opened one before. Short distances were much easier and they were soon back where they started.

Asuma asked, "Temari, why don't you rest up. You've done most of the work so far. Pushing that ship couldn't have been easy."

She shrugged. "Most of it was just holding the tiller. Still, I'm a little tired. I'll wait here and act as backup."

Sure enough, the life boats rowed back to the closest land there was, which just happened to be from where they took off from. There were only eight of them left, two per lifeboat, with each of the four lifeboats containing a large heavy chest. Several of the pirates already had small wounds. One had a wadded up shirt stained red wrapped around his leg, though it seemed the worst injury.

It turned out that Choji got a chance to practice his meat tank jutsu on all of them, except for the fanciest dressed one. They bound and saved him for interrogation.

When it was over, Asuma suggested, "Open the chests, divide them up by value, half for Konoha, half for Suna?"

Chiyo said, "Temari did do the bulk of the work."

"And it was Hinata's training and Shikamaru's plan."

Chiyo nodded. Not being experts on such things they just made piles of silver, piles of gold, and piles of jewels, before adding about a fourth of each to each chest.

Asuma said, "I'll take first watch with Choji. Shika you are next with Ino. Temari and Chiyo can be last shift. Stay alert on your watch. We don't know for sure that they all died."

-«oOo»-

Temari yawned as Shikamaru shook her gently awake. "Your turn I'm afraid," he said. False dawn was near.

"You let me sleep!" she accused.

Shikamaru shrugged and stepped away. He said, "I'm going back to sleep," and walked back off to where he had set his tent up in the shadows of the cliff.

Four hours later, breakfast was finished. Temari said, "I believe I know the area well enough now."

Chiyo said, "I have considered how best to handle this. I will write a note and put it on top of the first chest. The boy and I will carry them through and set them down. I'll point to the note then we will leave. That should minimize the time Temari has to keep the gate open."

"Works for me," said the smoking Jounin. "Of course, I'm not quite comfortable in leaving this much gold right outside the gates of Konoha, even with our stalwart gate guards." Ino snorted. He said, "It would probably be better if we went through, turned over our prisoner and talked with the Hokage. Food would be good as well before heading back."

Choji's eyes lit up at the mention of food. Asuma said, "I rather suspect the Hokage will award a portion of this to you guys, so no Chouji, I'm not paying for barbecue again."

Choji looked undaughted when he considered the possibility of the money. Asuma said, "I wouldn't get too greedy. I'll recommend low A rank pay for everyone. We got lucky, and Shikamaru came up with a plan so no one needed to expend much effort." Ino snorted again and Temari smirked. He continued, "As I was saying, low A rank is more than a mission of this difficulty would normally pay, but I think I can swing it due to the amount we brought in."

Ino whined, "Ah man. I wish we could just divide it up. I could buy my own house!"

Asuma said, "Thems the breaks. Sometimes you get lucky. The village needs that money to fund you guys when sometimes you don't."

Ino and Chouji nodded soberly. Shikamaru didn't seem to be paying attention. Temari and Chiyo had little interest in money.

-«oOo»-

The Hokage looked briefly at the opened chests before directing a pair of ANBU to take them away. He said, "Excellent job team. I'm actually more curious about this pirate group, but Ibiki and Anko can deal with him. Everyone but Asuma is dismissed." After they left the Third asked, "Now, what is your recommendation on the island?"

Asuma said, "I say use it, though it can't hurt to wait for some news from our guest. Say spend the night here and leave in the morning?"

"Do you need anything else?"

"Nah, though my genin were a bit hungry. I suggested that maybe they might get a bonus for bringing in that."

"Estimated level of difficulty?" asked the Hokage.

"I have been considering that. The new abilities really do open up possibilities. The plan to just sink both ships slowly and see if they brought the treasure back to us also worked well, though there was no gaurantee it would."

"It was a reasonable risk given the circumstances."

"Still, our primary goal was to remove the pirates from the staging area. That was achieved. We will have to look at what else they stored there. Some of it might have some value. The secondary goal of taking their money was achieved. I've no idea if we got it all, but that doesn't really matter that much. I'd guess there were probably fifty enemies total, but none of them appeared to have ninja training. If there had been any, they would have likely taken the life boats. Realistically, I'd call it a B rank, due to the lack of ninja. Avoiding risk altogether might be worth a bonus and the unknown might be worth a bonus. Certainly Shika's plans are preferable to a lot of the stupid plans some make these days. The windfall to the village is possibly another bonus. Low A is what I discussed with them. I still think it is reasonable."

The Hokage considered for several seconds before saying, "I can do that. I'd also like you to convince Shikamaru to spend a day or two at the academy. Perhaps a war game of some type. Shikamaru and the kunochi against say Iruka and the rest."

"That is evil sir," said the man's son. "Shika won't dare lose, since his mother would never let him hear the end of it, and if the Kunochis can beat the guys, it should help raise expectations a bit."

"Yes it is. In fact, get him to do it today. It is early enough and the surprise will make it better. You can teach Choji and Ino a bit in the meanwhile."

-«oOo»-

Iruka sat down at the bar. He was battered and beaten. "Bartender. Whisky please."

A few seats away Anko looked on in curiosity before coming over. She said, "So what is up with you?"

"The Hokage is evil."

"Oh?" asked the curious Kunochi.

"Are you familiar with Shikamaru Nara?"

"Not particularly, but I know the clan fairly well."

"The Hokage wanted to teach a bit of strategy, so he sent Shikamaru on an impromptu mission. He and I agreed on a basic war game. He would take the kunochi and I would take the guys."

"Interesting. Unless things have changed, the guys usually outnumber the women by two to one, though you add in what I assume was a typical lazy Nara. Hmm, any other variables?"

"I'm reasonably sure he was afraid to lose and have his mother find out. She would think he probably did it deliberately, and be doubly annoyed that he let down all those aspiring kunochi."

"Ah, so what happened?" asked Anko as she took another sip of her beer.

"The objective of my team was to capture all the girls, presumably for nefarious purposes, but obviously that would have ended the war game."

"I take it that didn't work."

"Nope, first Shikamaru insisted on the big room in the basement for planning. He of course listed off its virtues well within earshot of the guys, while talking to the girls. The guys immediately demanded it, seeing as they were the bigger group."

"Idiots," remarked Anko.

"Yep. He had the door rigged to lock and clear fast drying cement already on it. Not only that, he unsealed several boards, hammers, and nails, and handed the girls them. Within seconds the door was very well secured."

"I take it that wasn't the end of it."

"I wish. The current so called prodigy decided to open the door with a fireball jutsu. Not only didn't it work, but I had a hell of a time keeping the rest from frying while the other instructors got us out and put out the fire. Then it got really messy."

"Shikamaru picked up a large order of barbeque and various appetizers, then, according to the report I got, got the girls to carry them, claiming he needed his hands free to fight."

Anko laughed. "What happened next?"

"He led them to the picnic table outside his house."

"The Nara traps."

"Right in one. Shikamaru sat there eating and staring at the sky, while the academy instructors were keeping the idiots from getting maimed. Finally, I just said the heck with it and yelled that we surrender. That got the idiots to stop, finally."

"You should have called it off the moment the idiot did the fireball."

"Probably, but I was hoping for some of them to learn something, other than to let a strategist walk all over them."

"And he did the whole thing without even using one house of chakra or even having to do more than walk. Hell he turned it into a picnic." Anko was laughing now.

-«oOo»-

Danzo walked into the Hokage's office.

"You heard," said a rather grumpy Hokage.

"About the Nara making the current crop of students look like complete morons? Yes, I heard."

"Plan some more of these things, class lessons, something. I'll want to review it, but this is unacceptable."

"I'm more curious about the forming relationship between the Nara heir and the Kazekage's daughter. Does it not have the potential to compromise a potential resource?"

The Hokage said, "Doubtful and it also has the potential to let us know if a resource is compromised."

Danzo nodded. "What of the Nara though? He is brilliant, but I do not feel he struggles enough. How can we make sure that resource is fully utilized?"

"A Nara's weakness is the strong woman in his life. Right now it is his mother, who is fairly active in encouraging both father and son."

"Ah, so that is why you authorized training the Suna kunochi."

"It was part of it, yes. The knowledge would get out. Even without our help, it is impossible to control it forever. People will figure it out on their own eventually. Instead we are limiting it to our allies and creating ties between them and us. With tha acquisition of Iwa, we are both too busy to consider betraying each other, especially with the others eyeing us. The problem of Akatsuki also plaques us both. Right now I have no doubt of Suna's loyalty."

"That will not be true forever."

"Nor will knowledge of the one power. I'd just like to eliminate at least most of Akatsuki and have Konoha in a good position before I officially retire. I believe it should be doable."

"Perhaps," the old warhawk conceded.

"You do realise that with our unsolved leak, plus Suna knowing, that there is a very good chance of Akatsuki raiding your little party off of Uzushiogakure."

"You'll still well informed."

He said nothing.

"Yes," the Hokage said dryly. "I do realize. Make sure your people are ready."

Danzo nodded and walked out.

-«oOo»-

Asuma and the rest, save for Shikimaru were at the local barbeque restaurant that Choji's family ran. Temari had elected to run around the border of Konoha to get in her daily exercise.

Chiyo said, "Yamanaka child."

Chouji and Ino turned to look at her while Asuma gave her a wary look.

Ino glared, but quickly composed herself. She said, "Yes, Chiyo-san."

Chiyo noted the slight lack of respect, but ignored it. She said, "I recognize a debt owed to Konoha for Temari's training and for helping us gain the additional territory."

"Then why did you insist on half the treasure?" asked Ino.

"The debt was not in the form of something so worthless," snapped the Suna elder.

Ino face grew sober before she said, "Gomen."

"I am willing to give you training in either poisons or puppetry. Not what I would give someone from Suna in either of course, but more than you would get elsewhere."

"So," Asuma interjected, "A deal similar to what Temari got."

Chiyo nodded.

Asuma said, "While Chiyo-obasama no doubt knows more about poisons than anyone in the world, you could likely gain the limited training she offers there in Konoha. Tsunade had to become very adept because of her during the war. On the other hand, training in puppets is unheard of Konoha. We have no puppet masters."

Confused, Ino asked confused, "Why would I want to learn puppetry?"

Asuma said, "For starters, when you do that mind-body swap you do, it leaves your real body defenseless. If you knew puppetry, you could continue to control your real body, or you could possibly control an opponent without the swap, or possibly control them just enough to execute the swap in the first place."

"I'm listening. What would I have to do to get the training?"

Chiyo grinned. It was not an encouraging grin. She said, "First off, encourage that layabout who has the hots for Temari to work harder. He seems to need extra motivation, and while I appreciate that he is intelligent, the Kazekage's daughter deserves only the best. I'll not have her life risked for his laziness. Second, and more importantly, prove to me your a real Kunochi."

"How?"

"Fight me."

Asuma said, "No. That, I will not permit it. Ino is no where near your league, nor are you remotely as frail as you look. I would not want to fight you, if I could avoid it."

Chiyo nodded, simply accepting his decision. Perhaps he feared that she would use poison? She of course had several kinds on her, most far too subtle to identify before they killed, and all different from anything that the slug woman had ever seen. She looked over to see Temari returning. She was winded, but only slightly so.

Chiyo said, "Very well, you will fight Temari with taijutsu only. If I sense chakra you automatically lose, and agree that the debt is paid. She is even tired after her run, so it should be in your favor."

Temari shrugged after it was explained to her. She was always willing to spar. Ino looked down at her plate. She was basically done, though Temari had not had anything yet. She asked, "Would you like to take time to eat first?"

Temari said, "I'll manage. Come on this shouldn't take long, then you can buy me dinner."

"I never agreed to that!"

"Well, lazybones is nowhere to be seen, and you need something from me."

"Fine."

They ran to Team Asuma's training ground. Temari got into a fighting stance and Ino got into her own. Five minutes later Temari had her in a submission hold, though not for lack of effort by Ino. Temari had dominated the match.

Chiyo noted that it was a very good hold, and would even be difficult to break out of with chakra. The Kazekage's promotion of her to Jounin was without a doubt premature, yet she was a solid chunin from all accounts. She said, "It seems you failed, though I am willing to be sporting about it. Continue your training. If you can learn to give Temari a decent fight I might reconsider." Chiyo walked off.

"But she is a Jounin!"

"Not by skill," said Chiyo as she walked off. Temari looked abashed at that. Asuma started to head off with Choji following. Chiyo glanced back, curious.

Temari ran up to him and asked, "I know I'm not a Konoha ninja, but how about a little training? These two could certainly use it."

"Didn't you want to eat?"

"I've got a ration bar. It will do."

"Sure, why not? Ino, Choji, go run around Konoha. Both of you need to increase your endurance."

Ino and Choji had the look of people about to complain, before they looked around, nodded, and started running.

"Now, what am I going to do with you?" asked Asuma. Chiyo sat a few hundred feet away, leaning against a tree.

Temarai said, "How about all out, save avoiding maiming or potentially lethal attacks?"

"What makes you think I could defend against your new tricks?" asked the Jounin.

"Can you?" asked a curious Temari.

Asuma shrugged before sprinting at her, sweeping her feet out from under her before she could react. He then waited, subtly slipping his trench knives on his hands. He was not surprised to feel air push up against him. He flowed chakra and sliced it, and then stepped back.

He said, "You are not fast enough. I can slice though your tricks, unless you knock me out."

Temari use Saidar to slice a branch free and through it at him, not particularly surprised when he dodged it. She threw a combination fire and wind blast at him, but he overpowered his chakra knives and sliced through it, though not without charring his chirt. Chakra seemed to have protected the rest of him.

She tossed several kunai at him, accelerating them with threads of Saidar. He dodged two of them, and knocked one out of the air with his wind chakra enhanced knives.

The Earth split below him, but he jumped away. A spike of earth lunged for him, but he sidestepped it. He threw several kunai and shuriken at her. She dodged all but one shuriken, with it tearing into her upper leg. Temari said, "I yield. I should have known that someone would have developed a counter."

Chiyo walked up, "Curious, so the new ability does have a relatively straightforward counter."

Asuma shrugged. He said, "Just because I can counter Temari, doesn't mean that the others don't have alternative approaches. Simply being faster will help a great deal of course."

Temari said, "Thank you for the spar. It has been informative. Now, I need to visit your hospital to get this healed."

"Of course. I'll go with you to make sure there are no issues with you being of Suna." He waited for her to bind up her wound before walking with the proud kunochi to the hospital. Along the way she asked, "Do you have any other suggestions?"

"Do you need them?"

"Not particularly. You have showed me where I am weak. I know how to train to overcome it. Come to think of it Hinata showed me this in our first meeting. Shika countered her flows of air then."

Asuma nodded.

Temari said, "I still do not understand why she trusts me so much."

"It is not for me to say," said the older Jounin. "For what it is worth, I think you do have Jounin potential, and might even be Jounin in actual skill now if not for switching what you base things on. As it is, your new skills likely push you into the special Jounin category, though the slowdown in your movement more or less undoes that. Next time take off your weighted clothing."

"The hidden plates are more for protection. I could dodge easier without them, but likely not enough to matter. I have considered increasing them as training, but have not yet mastered this weight yet, and being further slowed down could be lethal if I am surprised."

"That is a problem," he said trailing off at the end.

She looked at him for a moment, trying to read more meaning from that. Her contemplation continued as they walked. A minute or so later Asuma asked, "Did Hinata offer any other particularly helpful advice?"

"Possibly," she said, not elaborating. She lifted up the edge of her vest, contemplating it as the hospital came into sight. While she was waiting to be treated she borrowed a pencil and paper from the nurse and started to sketch. She was actually fairly good at it, though she was careful to non obviously make sure that only herself or Asuma saw what she was drawing. After she left she handed the folded picture to Asuma.

It showed a credible drawing of a generic kunochi wearing a chain link armor. A small sketch in the corner showed a large version of the links. They were nothing more than countless small circles made out of seemingly delicate wire. He looked at it quickly before slipping it in his pocket, though not before reading the note which read, "Lightweight. Flexible. Silent? A kunochis dream armor?" It was clear she was anything but certain, though he could guess what she wanted. He said nothing, other than to give her a small nod.

-«oOo»-

After they returned to the island, Asuma waited until he was alone with Temari and said, "The paper was interesting. I do not know if it is possible. I'm afraid, I can't say much else. I wouldn't expect to hear back for awhile at the earliest."

Should they need or wish my aid, even in just making their own, or for whatever reason, then I shall of course be available. It is difficult for me to make absolute promises, given who I am, but I would do what I could.

"They know, but we all have our bosses."

Temari said quietly, "That we do."

-«oOo»-

Temari continued to dutifully train Chiyo while they were on the island, though she insisted on her own training morning and night, to which Chiyo readily agreed. Temari noted that Ino was also training in her every spare moment and even lazy and Choji were getting into it. Of course, they spent most of their time mapping the island and planning, but that still left them with over six hours training a day.

That night when she got back from her evening training Chiyo said, "If you let that girl beat you before I say she is good enough, I may test a poison or two on you. Nothing too lethal of course, but quite unpleasant."

Temari nodded. She had no doubt that Chiyo meant what she said, but then, it was not as if it was possible for her to work much harder, well unless she had someone heal her daily, and there was no one here to do that. At least Chiyo would be able to practice on her own soon, which was something. She was certainly not a child that needed supervision to prevent her from sticking her hand in the fire, as the typical Aes Sedai novice candidates apparently were in ages long past. Then again, she supposed that novices must be much like academy students, so it was no surprise that discipline was their first goal, particularly since Saidar forgave less than chakra.

She said, "Honored elder. I have been considering, adding a bit of poison to my skills, particularly should other things fail."

"How so?"

"I can carry things in air with the power to any destination I can see or at least visualize. Of course I can also kill directly with the power, by burning a hole in someones heart or asphyxiation, but that uses more of the power and is blatant. Another trained as I am trained would be more likely to sense it, and as Asuma showed, anyone can, to an extent, learn to defend against it, though I still doubt if he could do so if I tried to be fatal."

"Out of curiosity, how does Hinata favor killing with the power?"

"She favors a variation on her clan's taijutsu, and in particular stopping their hearts with electricity. She is quite effective with it. If need be she can easily disable arms and such long enough to get in a lethal hit. She can also use the sword for more distance, but it is not her primary weapon, at least not yet I think."

"A good plan I think, though I'm surprised one so young has Taijutsu good enough to pull it off, particularly without chakra. Integrating this new power, memories or not, must also be a significant difficulty, unless of course she was lying when she said Aes Sedai usually did not fight physical battles, leaving those to their warders. I wonder if she has memories she has not told about."

Temari said, "She undoubtedly has not told me all. That goes without saying."

"You suspect something?" Chiyo asked.

Temari said nothing.

"I am loyal to my homeland Temari. I know for a fact that Suna has no interest at this time in betraying Konoha."

Temari seemed sad at that. She spoke slowly, considering her words. "You wish me to put Suna first. I can't say I know anything much that you don't, but I think, or perhaps I feel that it is a mistake. Tell me, do you think all of Konoha's actions were purely for Konoha's sake."

"No, and that has me puzzled. Teaching you benefits us more than them. Even trying to fix Gaara's seal is a big risk to them, and to us, well the worst case is what we expected we would have to do."

"Hinata and I believe many of the others aren't looking .. I don't think they are looking for how to just save Konoha or fix Konoha, or to make Konoha stronger."

"Then what are they looking for?" asked the elder.

"I think they very much know something dangerous is coming and are preparing for it. Perhaps it is the Akatsuki that has been mentioned as targeting Jinchuriki. I don't know. I think they are preparing, not just to defend Konoha, but to a lesser extent I think they may be trying to save us all."

"That is an interesting conclusion you have come to."

"Do you have a better one?"

"No, though I continue to search for one. Akatsuki is dangerous. Any collection of S-rank ninja has the ability to change the world. Many things do not seem to be playing out as I'd have expected. This power. The memories given to Hinata-san." Temari eyes widened at the respect in Chiyo's tone.

Chiyo continued, "The call to arms heard for any who cared to listen. It is clear to me that there is an outside force on the chessboard, and that it has made at least one move. How much further it goes than her additional memories is unclear. The only explanation I can find that fits is that they either have, or believe they have at least partial knowledge of the future, in addition to this one power knowledge."

Temari gasped. It fit, even their trusting of her. Were her and Shika a couple in the future? She drew her sword, as she let threads of Wind natured Saidar caress it, before spinning and slicing right through a foot thick tree.

Chiyo said, "So, you have overcome that much at least. Interesting."

Temari said softly, "I have something I must do."

Chiyo looked on curious as Temari left their little camp.

-«oOo»-

Temari found him not gazing at the sky, but sitting on the top of the barren cliff face with papers scattered around him. He looked serious. It was strange. No it was not, and she wished it was. He should somehow be gazing at a cloud.

He looked up and noticed her saying simply, "Temari," before looking back down at his papers.

She walked closer. The papers seemed to have combinations of flow charts, regular charts, venn diagrams, outlines and some things she didn't even recognize, though she did recognize names. Some of them were members of the Akatsuki organization. "Crap!" she half shouted. "You expect them to attack during Gaara's seal work."

He looked up, obviously annoyed at being disturbed. He said, "To the best of my knowledge no one has deliberately leaked anything, but do you really think we are operationally secure?"

Temari thought of what had been printed in the bingo books lately. There was no way in heck that Konoha had released those details. Even her own new skills were in there. They were incomplete, but they shouldn't have been there at all. "How is it being done? Do you have any idea?"

"Our best guess is the member of Akatsuki called Zetsu, though there seems to be many copies of them. One worst case scenario placed the possible number at one hundred thousand. We believe it is some form of clone technique, though more versatile than almost any we know about. Individually they are not particularly powerful, yet they are also excellent at transforming into other forms, including people. We do not have a reliable way of detecting them. I don't suppose I need to tell you that all this information is highly classified, and no I can't tell you the source for much of it. It is all really troublesome."

"Hinata then," guessed Temari.

Shikamaru didn't confirm or deny or even bat an eye. Instead he asked, "Is it that time?"

"What time is that?" asked Temari.

Shikamaru rubbed his temples in slight frustration, before saying simply, "Yes, I will."

"Will what?" Temari asked, not liking that he seemed to have preempted her entire conversational plan.

"Must I really explain it?" he asked tiredly.

"Yes," Temari insisted, "You do."

He said quietly, "Hinata hasn't exactly been subtle. She believes we are a good pair. I believed her opinion was sufficient to merit my own investigation. I won't go as far as to say it is a fated romance. I'm not sure I believe in such a thing, but then that is not why you are here. I have studied you enough to estimate your character and am almost certain you won't betray me directly, even if ordered to do so by your Kage. Oh you may technically follow orders, but you would likely deliberately give me enough info to at least get away. I know that is not till death do we part, but we have to be somewhat realistic here. We are sworn to different Kages who may not always be friends."

"Further you are very intelligent, and are likely one of the smartest kunochi of our generation. To be honest, I had originally wanted someone more ordinary, but the future does not seem that it will be safe for the ordinary. You also have a drive and ability to adapt that is very good. You have adapted to the changes that have been forced upon you well. You are limited slightly by things not being taught, but likely not as much as you might expect. Heck after only minor prompting by Asuma, you developed a solution, which yes, has been forwarded on. We still don't know if it is feasible, but we are looking into it. I, in particular, want a set."

"You want the bond since increases both our recovery rates and allows us to live through what would kill others. According to what Hinata said earlier to me, it is believed that the link to Saidar benefits both, in direct and indirect ways. It is theorized that it creates a larger physical energy reserve that we would both somehow draw on in need. You, in particular, are worried about your brother, and despite his homicidal tendencies you don't want him to die. You also understand that with the way his seal was constructed it is not surprising that he fights to remain sane. You hope Jiraiya, Hinata and the rest can fix it, but are terrified they will fail."

"Furthermore, you are considering also creating a warder bond to your brother. You have not already done it, since despite caring for him as family, the fact that he is barely stable scares you. Your plan is likely to wait to see if it looks okay, then if it looks at least somewhat promising, you would consider it, particularly if doing so might keep him alive. You are bound to have researched demon chakra at some point, and realize that doing so may shorten your own life. You want to do the bond between us now, because you believe you might need the extra strength then. The fact that we are half expecting a kage level battle has only redoubled your interest. You hope it will somehow allow you to gain some of your speed back. Have I missed anything?"

Temari blinked then asked, "Do you even like me?"

Shikamaru blushed faintly before mastering his emotions. He said, "I like you fine."

She said in clipped tones, "Good. It is good that we got that out of the way. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bond you, then mask the bond, then go do something else far from here. I think I've had just about enough of your analysis for now."

Shikamaru smiled and gave her a nod. Ten minutes later Shikamaru could briefly feel a bit of pride, stubbornness, and even a bit of happiness, before it all went away. As she was walking away he said softly, "I'm sorry Temari."

She looked back at him before giving him a small smile and turning around. As she was leaving he said softly, "Please unmask the bond when you can."

She twisted back around again, shock in her expression. He said, "It is all very troublesome, but the path ahead is more. I won't ever use what I feel against you, and I trust you to do the same. I fear very much we will need to be at the top of our game in the days ahead."

She looked at him again and then with infinite slowness released the mask she had only just placed around their bond. In wonder she realized that he cared. He truly did. She asked, "So, do you trust me?"

Shika stepped back cautiously, finishing putting his papers away. "Yes," he said cautiously.

"Then, you won't mind helping me test a new technique. I admit it doesn't have a lot of applications, but I think you might appreciate it."

"Could you explain it first?" asked a hopeful chunin.

"Nah! She said, but don't worry, I'll catch you if you fall."

She focused, pulling in more of Saidar than she normally would, but not quite near her own limit. She used it to not attack nor to defend. Instead she created a lattice of air, hardening it in spots, softening it in others. Threads of Saidar did not just stack, they interlocked, each building on the next. Wind was her domain. It had always been. It would always be. She created what was literally a nearly three feet wide twenty feet tall staircase of air, then swept dust up it so it could be seen before tying and releasing the power.

"How did you come up with that? How long will it last and what can it hold?"

"I thought of it after I made the sketch for your sensei. It is not the same, yet it gave me the idea. Saidar can be formed into patterns, some of which reinforce each other." She shrugged. "I've only been able to do it with air. It should last about an hour and I think it is strong enough for two."

"You don't seem certain."

She shrugged.

"You want me to walk up it?"

She nodded.

"Now?" he unnecessarily added.

"Well you could wait say half an hour, just to make it interesting."

Shikamaru sighed and began slowly walking. Far too soon he was at the top, which seemed to be around three feet square, from what his careful tests indicated. He looked around carefully, using the time to better take in the island. He then carefully walked down, not pressing his weight on any step, until being sure where it was solid. "Troublesome," he muttered as he walked off the last step.

"That's it. I'm banning that word."

Shikamaru looked scared for a moment, before he saw her smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Wheel of Time. This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment.

 **Hinata Sedai**  
by Lerris Smith

 _ **-«Chapter Eleven»-**_

The one who called himself Pein sat at the head of the table. It was not virtual this time. They were all here and awaiting orders.

He said, "So, it is decided. In three weeks time we will head to this island and collect the Kyuubi and the Ichibi, eliminating all who stand in our way.'

Tobi sing-songed, "Oh look. They have exactly the present we wanted. One and Nine and a distraction right on time."

Pein said, "Likely trap aside, we must go. Konoha grows far too powerful."

"Who will go?" asked Itachi.

Pein said simply, "All of us. We will crush them and then the plan will resume. I don't even care if the Kyuubi container is killed, though avoid it, if possible. I would consider it a failure if we didn't manage to acquire at least one of them though. Of course, acquiring one of these one power users may be almost as much of a prize. Perhaps Itachi can learn a few tricks with Tsukuyomi."

"You believe the Kyuubi will reform?" asked Itachi.

Pein said, "Konoha would hardly be the first village to spin a web of lies. The tailed beast have been around since the these eyes first walked the land, and before that the Jyubi lived for countless years. I find it a bit hard to believe that Konoha has made a seal that can change that."

Sasori suggested, "Perhaps some other assistance can be arranged."

Pein asked, "What did you have in mind?"

"I believe my agent with Orochimaru can be useful there. If we arrange for his people to soften them up a bit..."

Itachi said, "I thought that particular agent was dead."

"Kabuto was a sad loss, yet he was hardly my only asset."

"Who?" asked Itachi.

"I have my very own Uzumaki. A little red head. It will take more than a bit of manuevering, but we should be able to slip one of Orochimaru's teams the intel we need them to see. Karin will simply confirm it by sensing the chakra spikes where we want her to."

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, she really is a gem. That island may be a little out of her range, but not so much to be unbelievable."

Pein said, "Your idea has merit. See to it. It would be good if that particular dissapointment was ended, and even if he survives, he will at least be weakened."

Itachi smiled a small smile at that. As they started to leave Tobi gave Pein a small nod. The latest the Zetsu's had reported along with a bit from Sasori's network seemed to indicate a trap. They would just make sure that they were the ones operating the trap.

-«oOo»-

Hinata screamed in agony as Tsunade forced more green chakra into her system. It had taken her days of badgering to get the Slug sannin to agree to do this, yet she would not be deterred. The fact that the previous several treatments indicated that the pace could be stepped up liked this had not been enough for Tsunade. This was torture plain and simple and she did not want to be a part of it.

Tsunade well remembered her words, "Tell me truly, what would you have gone through for your loved ones? What agony would you endure? What torture would you accept with a smile?" She pushed through a little more chakra as the pain drove Hinata into nearly into unconsciously.

The stubborn girl stubbornly held on. She had apparently taken to holding onto Saidar during these torture sessions. Somehow it increased the rate of progress, slow as it was. It was also training to the younger woman, for if she could maintain her link to Saidar while being tortured, then she could maintain it at any other time. It further appeared that as long as either her or Tenten kept a link to Saidar it reduced recovery time to little more than a day.

She stopped pushing chakra. "Enough, she said. Any more would be counterproductive."

Hinata looked at her softly, pain fading from her features and shifting to kindness and composure. "As always, you have my thanks."

"I almost wish you would not do that. I was hardly kind."

"I asked for this. All blame is mine." She winced slightly as a strained muscle resisted being shifted as she gently stretched her limbs, but said nothing. Tsunade quickly scanned the muscle in her back with medical chakra gently easing it.

Hinata said, "How many more?"

"One for you. Tenten and Sakura have about a dozen more, depending on when they choose to stop. Neither were injured. Neither really needed the forced expansion, though Sakura had a better case."

"So, tomorrow then?"

"Yes, tomorrow we all return."

Hinata said, "Return? I thought we had a month left before we headed to help Gaara."

"Something has come up. First the Hokage wished to know why you did not tell him about Kurotsuchi. I presume you knew."

"I knew."

Tsunade glared at her. "At least try to make up a story. Geez."

"What is the story to make up? No, I didn't tell you that she would undoubtably channel Saidar soon, if she wasn't already. I have no intention of helping her. Like it or not, she killed Naruto!"

"This one did not, and the foolish old man that ordered his death is dead, partly by your hands."

"I don't care!"

"What if her lack of training endangered the village."

"Unlikely. Koharu was there. She would have sensed it before it got too bad."

"She did," said Tsunade dryly. "Though apparently not before lightning nearly killed her several times."

Hinata smiled.

"Come on," Tsunade said, "Let's get something to eat, and do try to remember that people like the Hokage can't just go supporting the death of people for what they might do in the future."

"I know," she said softly.

"At least you resisted killing her yourself."

"Yes, I did."

Tsunade asked, "Why did you?"

Hinata said softly, "Naruto-kun would have been disappointed in me."

Tsunade looked at her in concern before nodding and resuming her walk towards where their food was waiting. She heard Hinata stumble several times, but that too was a price she must pay. Thankfully it would be over tomorrow. All that could be done would be done. Her body simply didn't have the space to do more, at least till she gained her adult growth. Hinata really was a much harder case than Tenten's was. For some reason Naruto's chakra flowed better in the slightly older girl, and it wasn't just Gai's ridiculous training, though that likely helped.

Tomorrow her coils would be fully healed, and likely of a similar capacity to the ones she had as an adult. Capacity wasn't really the problem anymore nor was damage. All of that was healed, or nearly so. The problem was that the chakra from Naruto didn't flow well, and she still didn't know why.

Did Hinata, on some level, not truly want to use Naruto's chakra? Was it perhaps something to do with her being of the Hyuga clan, the way she came back, or something else? Kekkei Genki did tend to result in some slightly bizarre anatomies. Did she screw up healing her somehow? Neji had not said anything.

-«oOo»-

After they returned Hinata and the rest were heading to the Hokage's office when they passed four women. Shizune, Neji, Naruto, Tenten, and Sakura had not been required and been dismissed, though Naruto had wanted to go with them. He failed. This was evidentially going to be a non fun meeting for Hinata, as indicated by the careful display that was passing her now. Did the Hokage want to point out that she was replaceable, that Koharu was doing okay training these people? She could feel the echo in them that indicated that Koharu had been busy with their training.

Two were older and both dark skinned. One looked to be around Shizune's age, and the other perhaps twice that. She didn't recognize them, though the dark skin seem to support a Kumo origin. She continued on with only a small slow down to indicate that she had noticed anything at all. The training she had as an Aes Sedai may have been someone elses memories, but their training in emotional control was second to none. Soon enough they were in the Hokage's office behind privacy wards.

Sarutobi said crisply, "Next time, Hinata-san you will inform me of the things I need to know, regardless of your personal feelings on the matter." He looked, not just at Hinata, but also at Jiraiya and Tsunade. All seemed uncomfortable.

Hinata said softly, "Perhaps it is time then." She glanced at Jiraiya and Tsunade. Both were wary but supportive. Sarutobi was not budging at all, evidentially not appreciating her efforts at seeing Kurotsuchi dead. Well, that was fair enough. They were still waiting. She fell into her training, bringing the armour of detachment her training, implanted or not, had given her.

She said clearly, without emotion, "When I summoned who I summoned I got one more answer to my questions. The women I just passed shows that the seal on Saidar is gone, or nearly so, just as the almost Shinigami said it would be. Nothing can stop it now. In truth nothing could ever stop it. As it was explained to me, there were only two options. The first choice was to accept his offer. The seal ends and Saidar reaches us once more. Accepting it would allow me at least a chance of saving Naruto, so it was no choice at all for me. He also believed that in this time and in this place we had a better chance than if we had waited. As you know he gave me memories of the training needed to smooth the transition. Choice two was to simply die, accept the punishment the sin on my soul would cause me. Naruto-kun's successes would stand. Peace was a still a possibility, once the new wars that Naruto-kun's death caused had ended. We would have a thousand years without the risks of adding Saidar to the mix."

The Hokage said quietly, "Yes, we know all that."

Her voice continued, almost as if uninterrupted. "Yes, there is one more truth that I hid, to buy what time must be bought. As Saidar had been sealed against use for countless years, so too has the male half of the power. It is the other half of the power said to drive the Wheel of Time. Like Saidar it sits at the heart of creation and is just as eternal and infinite. The two are linked. Combined, men and women wove such wonders that they nearly cracked the world like an egg. They nearly unmade the pattern itself in their arrogance, hence was the power sealed by a merciful kami, but all seals fade, no matter how good. The collapse of the seal on Saidar will weaken the seal on Saiden. In time, it will fail. Men will awaken to the power once more and they will be without anyone to train them."

"What? Surely you could," said Jiraiya.

"No. It would be like a bird teaching a fish to swim. It cannot be done. The attempt would just make matters worse. Men tend to be significantly more powerful than women in the power. Some will lose control. People will die. We will be forced to kill them or destroy their ability to channel, which will likely be little better than killing. The men, thankfully, lack the ability to link without the women. That limits the damage potential. In time, they will no doubt learn. In time both halves of the power will again be in the world. That is my final secret. That is what lies ahead."

"When?" asked the Hokage.

"I honestly don't know. I barely got that question answered. I asked for help training the men and was turned down, saying I should be grateful for what I had been given."

"How bad?" asked Tsunade.

Hinata said, in that same too calm too emotionless voice, "Long ago, in a time called the Age of Legends, our power was without peer. Our cities the jewels of the age. The strongest of us could live for nearly a thousand years, yet, for some it was not enough. In that time, both men and women were given the title of Aes Sedai, yet instead of servants to all, we seemed to become more arrogant, more certain of our abilities. Our downfall was began by a man and a woman. The woman was named Mierin Eronaile. The man was known as Beidomon. Both were near the strongest of the Aes Sedai. They found a new source of what they thought was the One Power. What they really found was a prison. Their power bored into what was known as the Dark One's prison. Soon after they proclaimed themselves his servants, and wielded the power he gave them through his weakened prison. They and other's like them became known as the forsaken."

"The death and destruction wrought by this new fight between good and evil seemed unbelievable, but that was yet to come. There was also a man called Lews Therin Telamon, though most called him the Dragon. He and his hundred companions, all male, sought out this prison. They sought help from the women, but they did not come, preferring to work out their own plan. The men made their own plan and did not wait. Today it would be called a work of Fuinjutsu out of legend. Each male channeler held a link. The seal had seven locks each tied to one of seven keys made of a material that was impossible to break, even with the power. The seal worked. The Dark One was once again locked away, but not as well as before. The seal was flawed. The Dark One spread his essence and tainted Saiden itself. Saiden remained pure of course. Not even the Dark One could change that. It was instead like an infinitely thin layer of corruption spread over it. Every time the men drew upon Saiden the taint was pulled into them. In the end, they all went mad. Lews Therin Telamon became known as Lews Therin Kinslayer after he killed his own family. His grave became a mountain we called Dragonmount, for after he realized what he did he, the strongest of the channelers, drew on Saiden until the very Earth released its fury in pain. The mountain grew where the Dragon died. The Dragon begun the breaking of the world, yet the men finished it. In time, the women stopped what was left, but the world had changed. An age had ended."

"In time, the spirit who was known as the Dragon was reborn. This time, he along with so very many others saved the world. He, along with the help of a brave young woman called NyNeave Almera, cleansed the taint on Saiden using tools that aided in channeling the power called saangreal, save that these were as far from normal angreal and saangreal as a katon jutsu is from a matchstick. The power they wielded could have cracked the world like an egg, yet it did not such was their focus and control. The Dark One was defeated, sealed once more as if his prison had never been disturbed, yet the wheel turns. I do not know what has happened since, who placed the seals on the power. I was not given those memories, yet I know what happened to the Dark One. I peaced it together, or believe I have at least."

"What?" Jiraiya asked.

Tsunade said, "The Jyuubi. You believe that the entity known as the Dark One eventually was released and became the Jyuubi, who we now know was split into nine entities."

"That is my believe yes, though I do not know it to be true. Thousands of years have passed. Much has changed. Now you know all the remaining truths and the most important one. Yes, me bonding Naruto is bringing a risk to the power itself, since if the Kyuubi was originally born from the same darkness, the same risk should be present, though thankfully, the risk only runs for our lifetimes. The connection will be severed upon our death."

She continued, "I have done my best to become strong, so that Naruto does not need to rely on that tainted darkness. Naruto's seal is continually weakening it. If he can live long enough there is a chance that the largest source of darkness can truly die, or at least be weakened."

Jiraiya said, "You don't know for sure that Kurama is what you think he is."

"True. I could be wrong, in which case, the risk to Saidar may be non existent and all I may be doing is prologing his life, unless of course you don't believe the Kyuubi's chakra is toxic?" None said a word to suggest they believed that. She said, "I have looked underneath the underneath. Yes, it is possible I've been used. Yes, I could be inadvertently playing into that powerful being's hands. Tell me, would you do differently than I did in my circumstances?"

Sarutobi said, "Hinata, you may go. You will report to Koharu and resume the training of everyone here later today, including Kurotsuchi. Understood?"

"I understand, Hokage-sama." With that she bowed and left.

The Third got up, thumbed a pipe full of tobacco and lit it with a minor katon jutsu, as he stared out the window overlooking the village. The well made glass was sealed tight, yet the life in the village was easy to see.

He said quietly, "I think back and ask myself, if I knew all this when she first arrived, when there was perhaps time to stop it, would I have killed her? We would still have her memories to plan for the future, or at least the ones she did not somehow protect, so we could have got by okay. I find myself almost wishing I had."

Jiraiya said, "Unlike Orochimaru, she actually has a moral core."

Tsunade snorted, "She is as bad, well as bad as I'd have been if someone offered me that devil's deal. Power and the chance to change the past, but if you accept you have to deal with the consequences. Her saving grace is she did it all for the gaki. I admit, if I was in her place and saw Dan's killers, well I doubt I'd have been content to merely watch them die, regardless of how much we were all following orders at the time."

Jiraiya said, "I'm half surpised she told all that now."

Tsunade replied, "Why? If we kill her, it may weaken the seal on the Kyuubi, and will apparently drive Naruto to the point that he is likely to release the demon. At that point, we don't exactly have another Uzumaki to seal it into, particularly not a baby, nor do we have another seal master that is eager to summon the Shinigami and pay that price. Don't forget that she expected to die, had in fact from what we know wrote out the seal with her own blood from her own bleeding hand, or did you forget that bit?"

Continuing she said, "We may have been foolish to allow the bonding to happen, but it is not as if we really could have stopped it, short of just keeping the two apart, and with her, that is a very difficult thing to do. In short, she made dang sure she held all the cards when she told us. Sure, it may ultimately be for Naruto, but when it is all said and done, she did what the hell she thought was necessary to get the job done. Hell, I'm not sure any of us would have done any different. Don't forget, she went through a war. She is bound to know all about hard choices and getting the job done. Hell, we have put her on a path to slaughter the Hyuga elders and she hasn't batted an eyelid. One of her very first suggestions was to add to their team someone that is cold, logical, and known for getting the job done and who would not be afraid of a Jinchuriki. She didn't even care her suggestion was from the village that kidnapped her as a child!"

Jiraiya said, "Just what the heck are we doing to these kids?"

The Third didn't answer. Isntead he said, "This is all S-ranked. Don't discuss it outside of here. For now just look for signs. If you can find out any evidence on whether Hinata's theory is true or not, that would also be helpful."

Jiraiya mused, "Should we be wary that the one Hinata asked for originally has come? Meddling on the part of the one who sent her back perhaps? Something else?"

Sarutobi said, "I'm wary at the idea of training any Kumo nin, let alone their Kage's secretary, a member of their premier team, and their Kage's mother. Wary isn't nearly a big enough word to describe the sensation I'm feeling, yet if she is right, that sooner or later men will start channeling. We need to move quickly but carefully. The last thing we need is a world that hates channelers of all types, due to men and women losing control and destroying it. Wars have started for much less. Hell that Kiri nonsense was over a similar thing, and look how many where lost there."

-«oOo»-

Neji, several Naruto clones, Tsunade, and Shizune sat in the bowels of Konoha's Torture and Interrogation.

Ibiki said, "And so we use the dregs of society for experiementation once more."

Tsunade said, "I'm afraid it can't be helped. You have some prepared."

"I do. Ever since the Hokage sent the order I have been saving those that would otherwise be killed. There are eleven available. Will that be enough?"

Tsunade said, "I hope so. I very much hope so."

-«oOo»-

Hinata was sitting calmly as they all assembled, letting no emotion even touch her face. Had she been of an Ajah, she rather thought it would have been of the blue, though the white was a close second. Having two lifetimes of emotional control shoved into her head assured that much. Shizune, Koharu, Yugao, Tenten, Temari, Kurotsuchi, and the other two from Kumo were all here, though the ones from Kumo were looking at her with significant curiosity.

"Hello, my name is Hinata Hyuga. In one months time most of you will be with us when we attempt to fix the seal of Temari's brother that protects the world from demon known as Shukaku." Temari glared at her, but she was unaffected. "In one month it is very likely that a group of S-class ninjas will attempt to steel the demon for their own purposes."

She turned to directly face Samui. "I do not understand it. The demons of Kumo appear to work with their jailers."

"What is to understand?" asked Samui in apparent confusion. "You believe it is not simple respect and friendship."

Hinata stared at her for a moment, trying to gauge her words. They were not alone and her words had the feeling of being rehearsed. She looked over the crowd, surprised that everyone was waiting an attentive even if wary. She said, "The nine tailed beasts are said to have come from a far more destructive ten tailed beast. It was said that the Sage of the Six Paths captured the beast becoming the world's first Jinchuriki and protecting us from the beast, yet for all his power, he was not eternal. It is thought that the corrosive chakra that he protected us from likely shortened his life considerably."

"When he was near the end of his life, he knew he would soon die and the demon would be released. He did the best he could for us and with his remaining strength divided the essence of the beast into the nine tailed beasts we have today. It is possible he did something else, perhaps even giving a shred of his own humanity to the beasts before the end. I don't know. That may also be wishful thinking. What I do know is that Akatsuki plans to capture them all. Akatsuki plans to undo what the Sage did and reform the Jyubi. That is the plan we intend to stop. If we fail, then for those of you with Jinchuriki of your own, can expect to be next, but it is, ultimately your choice. Should Akatsuki succeed in their objectives, I firmly believe that we will all lose. Now, as I said, there is a month. I was ordered to teach you, at least for today, but I'm asking now, if you will not stand with me to leave. Time is precious, and I do not want to waste it. The choice is yours."

The tall lithe dark skinned woman with white hair and striking green eyes spoke, "For those who do not know me. My name is Mabui. I could not, nor could anyone from Kumo commit to a battle without the Raikage's approval. I do have to ask, what if these Akatsuki do not come?"

Hinata said, "Then they do not. We believe that they will have discovered the location by now, though it has not been leaked. We believe they will come. If not now, then later. They will come for the Jinchuriki and while I will not commit to a suicide mission, I will stand by those who stand by me, and save those that I am able to save who stood with me. Now, if you need to talk with your leader, I will gladly open the gate. The lessons can continue without us if need be."

"You would show us the weave for traveling?" asked a suspicious Kurotsuchi. Hinata ignored her, continuing to face Mabui.

Mabui said, "Very well, I will go now. The others can remain. Will you come with me or?"

Koharu said, "I think not. I will come with you." Hinata nodded her acceptance. Koharu asked, "How long would you need Mabui?"

Mabui replied, "I should not think it would take long. Akatsuki is a problem that concerns us all. One hour plus travel time should do."

Hinata said, "I will open the gate again in an hour and a half. If you miss that gateway. That should be the simplest way to return." She opened herself to Saidar and did what she seldom did. She did not merely weave it into a gateway but inverted the weave as she wove it. It took close to thirty seconds before the careful work was done. Finally the line split the air and rotated into a view of the village hidden among the clouds."

All three Kumo ninjas looked worried at how easy that was. Kurotsuchi said softly, "I saw nothing."

Samui said softly, "Now that was cool."

This caused Hinata to smile a small barely noticeable smile before her face resumed its neutral mask. As soon as the pair was through she let drop the weave.

"Now," Hinata said, "The real training begins and it shall not be done sitting. We have little time, so it is likely best that we use the skills we have in a form of sparring. The game will be simple. Each person will start with fifty points. I will generate a ball of light with Saidar. I will choose blue. I will use Saidar to direct that ball at someone. They are to take hold of the weave, shift it their own color and direct it at someone else. If they fail, they lose a point. They should then generate their own ball and throw it. If they fail doing so they lose another point and the previous person must generate the ball. If you reach zero points you are out. Practice the exercise on your own. Ready?"

The older woman from Kumo said, "For those who don't know me, my name is Kana. I think I'll practice this technique by myself. I am not as quick as the younger ones."

Kurotsuchi asked, "How is this the best use of our time? You said we would be facing S-rank ninjas."

Hinata breathed in slowly, resisting her instinct to snap. She said, "The technique increases your ability to weave quickly, while remaining situationally aware. Dodging is also increased. Now, if you just want one destructive weave, I can show you one now, then you can go practice it." As she said this, she was half hoping she would accept and manage to kill herself in the process. She would not get that lucky.

"Actually," Samui said, "I would quite like to see this weave before we start. Koharu has not shown us much. It would also be good to know that we stood a chance in the battle you propose."

Hinata said, "A fair point." She looked around. This was a very isolated area. She then looked up. Excellent, it wasn't raining, but the storm clouds were dense. She said, "This weave is simple. Control is not. Those that fail at control end up dead, one way, or another." She turned to Tenten who nodded forming a link with Hinata almost without thought. Hinata dove them both into the ocean of Saidar and pulled with all she had, weaving thick cords of Saidar into the heavens, charging them with power.

The winds picked up growing violent. Trees began to be pushed around, some bending thirty degrees or more as the storm she called threatened to pull out of their combined control. It took almost a minute overall before she had achieved what she wanted. The sky was ready.

She pointed with her sword for effect. A bolt of lightning launched out of the sky and vaporized the tree she pointed at. Rapidly she directed the power again and again shredding a dozen trees before she drew the power back. It took her less than half a minute for all of it. The storm continued to rage, now having a life of its own. She drew again on Saidar through their combined link, focusing on dissipating the gathered energy. That was a much slower process. It took her almost twenty minutes before things were as they were. The last eighteen involved the Hokage staring at her, with ANBU surrounding the area. She said softly, "There is no danger."

"You called down lightning!" exclaimed the Hokage. Temari, Samui, and Kana were off examining the ruined trees. They were talking among themselves.

"Yes, I did."

"Why?" the Hokage asked in a dangerous tone.

"The timid and unprepared cannot fight legends, especially not in as little as a month."

The Hokage was about to speak again when Samui and Kana returned. They bowed briefly to him before facing Hinata. He stepped back and watched, curious as to what would happen next.

Kana said, "The Kage that tried to kidnap you is dead. Hizashi Hyuga's remains were cremated and stored in a small cask. We considered bringing it with us, but held back out of uncertainty. Most likely, Mabui will return with it. If not, I will make sure it is returned. You have our deepest apologies. I cannot make an alliance by myself with a Konoha ninja. My son would be most upset should I attempt to do so, yet we have common problems. Perhaps we can have common solutions."

Samui said softly, "It would be really cool if we could learn that.."

Hinata said, "I too hope we can eventually join together, not just for this upcoming battle, but as a people. Let us make a start here."

Kurotsuchi asked, "What about Iwa and myself?"

Hinata looked at her sadly before that too fell away. She said, "I will stand with those who stand with me." Then just to make sure there was no misunderstanding her voice slipped into artic tones, "I will also kill any who betray the trust I have given."

The Hokage continued to look on as the conversation carried on without him.

Samui said, "Well, as long as your not us to betray Kumo."

Hinata smiled. "If your Kage ordered you to take actions against Konoha or myself, I would of course kill you. If you betrayed me of your own will, or simply targeted those precious to me, I would make you wish for death."

The three foreign ninja's nodded, evidently satisfied. The Hokage stepped back forward, a weary look in his eyes as he asked, "Well now that you are done bypassing the whole normal process of diplomacy, perhaps you could inform me the next time you decide to put on a show."

Hinata's face suddenly become still. Shizune said, "Actually, Hokage-sama, you may want to um, stick around and watch our training."

"Why is that?" asked a wary Hokage who suddenly noticed who wasn't here. "Where is Mabui and Koharu?"

Hinata said, "I asked that those I trained agreed to help us in the likely battle a month from now. Koharu and Mabui went to ask the Raikage. I will be opening the gateway back in a little under an hour. You can of course refuse to accept their help, should they offer it. I will nevertheless keep my word and do my best to train them, though I might spend more time on my own training."

"Enough!" the Hokage said. "I have had enough. You may mean well, but you are not the Hokage! You want to train. You will face me. Right here and right now!"

Hinata did something no one expected. She smiled. To Yugao she said, "If Naruto comes.."

Yugao said, "I'll keep him out of it." Hinata nodded.

The Hokage bit his thumb and swiped blood over his hand before bluring through the signs for summoning. This summon Enma instantly changing to his unbreakable staff form. The staff blurred through the air as it headed for Hinata's unprotected side, except at the last instant she dodged. Tsunade, Kakashi, Kurenai and Jiraiya walked up as this was happening, but kept back to where the ANBU and others were watching. Kurenai's looked like she was very near ready to give birth.

Hinata drew her sword. A soft glow formed around it. She moved forward in a blur, surprising everyone. Her sword swung and bit into the unbreakable staff. A loud, "What the heck?" came from the staff.

"So," the Hokage said, "You again have full control of chakra. I assume some of the disability was faked to hurry Tsunade."

"Hyuga learn to stop chakra flow from early childhood. Did you think we learned it on others? Stopping the flow had two purposes. It prevented further damage, and, well Tsunade may not have helped as much had she known. Byakugan." Her eyes once again slipped into the ability given them at birth.

Naruto joined the crowd, followed soon by Lee, Gai, and Neji. Neji had a pained and weary look on his face, though he quickly masked it. He started forward, but Yugao and Gai held him. Yugao said, "Do not interfere. They need to work this out."

"But," Naruto said.

Jiraiya said, "Just stay out of it. If it goes too far I'll stop it."

Naruto nodded and sat down quietly indian style a little ways away in front of a tree. He was perfectly still for several seconds before his pupils changed to orange bars.

Kurenai looked over and whispered, "Is he doing what I think he is doing?"

Jiraiya laughed but said nothing. His eyes rose when Tenten spoke quietly with Samui. The Hokage and Hinata blurred, moving back and forth. Neither was really attempting to maim the other, yet their skill was clearly on display.

Suddenly the Hokage stopped in the air. Chakra flared around Enma's staff form as it blured around him releasing him. He tried to launch a fireball at her, only for it to snuff out before it could form. She launched her own back and he batted it away with his staff.

The Hokage tripped over a bar of air. Hinata sliced towards him, but he narrowly dodged. The ground where he was at did not, as a foot deep slice was taken out of it.

Hinata said, "This is good training."

The Hokage said nothing, simply tapping his staff on the ground, causing the Earth to break into a chasm between it. Hinata jumped back, avoiding his attacks as she wove a pattern of compressed air over the gap that she was able to move back and forth over. It was a pattern she could see, but he could not.

The Hokage whisphered, "Kage bunshin no jutsu," and four copies appeared. By now Samui and Tenten where near Naruto. Curiously, they were now in a triangle and each was holding the hands of the other two.

Looking over at them Tsunade said, "Now that is really cheating." Jiraiya replied, obviously proud, "Yes hime. Yes it is."

Hinata seemed to suddenly glow with power as she held fourth her sword. It blazed like the noon day sun with golden fire flaring over it. The copies were blazingly fast though. She was blasted off of her feet and thrown into a tree when she wasn't quite fast enough. She recovered, though she was limping now. She swerved and sliced, the copies of the Hokage winking out of existence with no resistance whatsoever. They had the skill, but not enough substance nor time for a jutsu. Enma said, "Don't let that thing touch me!"

Hinata said, "Should we not end this? I can keep this up for awhile, but how long before one of us slips and someone is maimed or dies?" Blood was running down her leg.

"Fine. Heal her."

Shizune quickly rushed over and pulled Hinata's head in her hands. A shiver ran down the younger woman, but she didn't otherwise react.

-«oOo»-

A bit away Kakashi said softly, "Did you see that?" Kurenai looked at him in confusion. Yugao whispered, "I saw it. Why would she do that?" Tsunade answered, "It seems that that too was necessary."

Jiraiya said, "They will follow her now; some of them at least; perhaps even those that noticed what you noticed."

"She sacrificed the surprise she could have kept by revealing what she could truly do," said the pregnant woman.

Tsunade snorted. "She sacrificed nothing. That one plays the long game. She is already thinking past Akatsuki, already looking towards the end game. She is.."

Jiraiya finished for her, just as softly, "always trying to make his dream a reality."

-«oOo»-

The Hokage sat with Jiraiya and the rest and began talking in low voices. They never did get started on the game Hinata had planned, not the least of because, Saidar, or no Saidar, Hinata was exhausted. She did, however, get up and walk slowly over to where Naruto, Samui, and Tenten were still sitting. With an effort she wove a ward against eavesdropping. She said, "Thank you, Samui-san for helping. It was appreciated."

"It was cool. I got to learn a nifty new weave."

"I have another request. I do not expect an answer now, though I would appreciate what silence you can give us. I have taught and told Tenten more than I have anyone else. Tenten wishes to eventually bond someone else other than Naruto, though she cannot do so just yet for reasons I cannot speak of."

Naruto said, "If you want.."

Tenten said, "No, I won't hurt you like that."

"But.."

"No. Worse case I might consider bonding him as well. It is possible you know, though if there was another..."

Naruto said, "You want to pass my bond to Samui. I don't even know her."

Hinata said, "There is no hurry. From what I know of her, I believe she would be a good choice, but it must be her and your choice, not mine." To Samui she said, "Yes, even if you don't ever agree I will teach you a great deal."

"Why?" asked Samui, now quite curious.

"I do have my reasons. I can't say more, though I will say if you commit to bond with Naruto it is to commit to our cause. There is no power, no oath, or such to enforce it, though if Naruto feels you have betrayed us through the bond I will kill you."

Hesitantly Samui asked, "What is your cause?"

Hinata said, "Some members of Akatsuki believe they will use the power of the Jyubi to create a weapon that after it is first used will cause the survivors to live in peace. It is not just a stupid goal. Who would want to live in a world protected only by fear? The true leader believes he will force his version of reality by using the demon's power to create an eternal genjutsu that only obeys his rule. That is actually stupider. Uchiha are crazy like that. It won't work, though it is doubtful if we will survive it. My cause is to stop their cause. Leave the demons where they are. Seal the unsealed ones if you must, but, in general, leave them alone. Don't rely on that tainted power."

Naruto said, "We don't intend to try to force people. That is stupid and would never work. It just changes the target around. We will defend our precious people. We will save those we can save. It is not about. We'll it is not about just making one village or another better. It is about making it so more little boys and girls grow up in peace. It is about making it so fewer of them grow up to be killers. I know we can't just make the world behave, but we can at least set an example!" Hinata smiled at him and nodded.

Tenten said, "If Kumo went to war with someone else, we would likely do nothing, unless it was so blatantly one sided that it was clear that Kumo was in the wrong, and even then we would have to try to, as a group, find a solution that didn't make matters worse. Perhaps all we could do is to help those caught in the crossfire and then help rebuild after. If so, we would do that. You can't just bludgeon your way to peace. That is stupid. It would be no different if it was Konoha acting agressive without cause."

Back in the Konoha group Sarutobi muttered, "She doesn't stop, not even for a moment." They could not hear and even their bodies were distorted as if through the wrong eyeglasses.

"Do you really want her to?" asked Jiraiya. He didn't answer.

Naruto said, "I don't know whether or not it would be a good idea for you to take the bond Tenten holds. Hinata bonded me first. I gave permission and it was the best thing that ever happened to me. Tenten later bonded me to save my life. I certainly have no claim over her. I don't have one over Hinata either, but I appreciate them both. We have become strong together."

"So you are bonded to both of them. Is that how Hinata uses chakra, something to do with that or the bond?"

Hinata hesitated. She settled on, "Maybe. We don't really know." Hinata looked at Tenten in concern. Tenten gave her an understanding nod.

"So, doing so might allow me to use chakra again, and it might not. What if I decided to leave this little group?"

Hinata said, "Tell us. We would look for another so Naruto isn't hurt more than need be. There is no till death do you part. There is no commitment to romance of any kind, though you would feel what Naruto feels and Naruto you. In time I could teach you to mask the bond, to retain some privacy, but initially, I would not. Should I die."

She choked up, not able to continue. Naruto looked on in near panic. Tenten grabbed hold of his arm. Hinata calmed herself and said, "Should I die, I would ask that you please do what you can for Naruto-kun. I cannot say how I know, but I do know some of your personality." She looked to Naruto who nodded. "You are always calm and collected, so stand a good chance of keeping each other safe. You respect two Jinchuriki, so should have no problem at least getting along with Naruto-kun. In short, I have great hopes for you Samui-san."

"You would plan for your own death?"

Hinata blinked, confused. "How could I not?"

"It will not happen!" yelled Naruto. Thankfully Hinata's barrier kept it from getting out, though Tenten and Samui did wince.

Hinata turned to Naruto and for once let herself truly feel as she hugged the stuffing out of him. "I promise to do my best to be there always for you. That has not and will not ever change."

"It will not happen!" demanded Naruto.

Hinata said nothing. She held onto Naruto for several more moments, watchers be danged. Finally several minutes later she let go of Naruto and stood up, looking to Samui who was now leaning against a tree. She held out a hand to her and asked, "Will you help me once more? I am still quite tired and it seems appropriate that you help open the gateway to Kumo."

Samui's eyes widened and she soon found herself in a link once more, save this time it was directly to Hinata. "Remember," Hinata said softly, "that while links are very useful, you are at the mercy of the one leading it until you are released, or I suppose until control of the link is passed to you."

Hinata once more wove the inverted weaves that snapped into the gateway to Kumo, but this time she did not use just her Saidar, but used their combined Saidar to create the weaves. Samui's eyes widened, but a look from Hinata caused her to shift back to a neutral expression while they waited.

-«oOo»-

Samui wasn't controlling the power, but she was holding it, and that enhanced all of ones senses a great deal. Hinata whispered, "We are still inside my sound dampening wards, though they are fading now. The gateway is just outside them. Remember that opening gateways are lethal. Remember that you must know a place well to travel from it. You must also know your destination well to accurately place the endpoint. Do not let other channelers you don't trust with your life into rooms where people sleep. Try to keep them out of buildings altogether if you can help it. Moving where you sleep can also be a good idea."

"You puzzle me," said Samui.

"Perhaps I am paying you back for saving my life in another life."

They looked as Kana, Koharu, Yugito and the Raikage walked though. Hinata said softly, "Nothing is every easy." She looked to the Hokage who was approaching and said softly, "Then again, maybe this time it will be."

-«oOo»-

"Raikage-dono," greeted the Hokage.

"Hokage-dono," returned the Raikage.

"To what do I owe the honor of this unexpected visit," asked the Hokage.

"You know why I am here."

"True, but perhaps we could adjourn to my office."

"Yugito, you will attend with me."

The Hokage nodded, not expecting any less. A Kage visiting a fellow Kage was one thing. Alone was another.

-«oOo»-

After they left Kana walked up to Hinata before nodding. Hinata motioned her to follow and soon they were in front of Neji who was next to Gai, Lee, and Tenten.

Kana bowed again to Neji. She said formally, "Kumo formally apologizes for what our previous leader did." She bowed low to Neji before rising again and removing a simple scroll from her pocket. She then held it out to Neji who briefly activated his eyes to check it. She said, "The ashes of your father are stored in an urn inside this scroll. A good medical ninja should be able to confirm it. I am truly sorry."

With shaking hands Neji took the scroll only to awkwardly depart and bring it to Tsunade. After a few words they left together with Shizune.

-«oOo»-

"Just what is going on Sarutobi? What are you playing at?"

The Hokage just laughed and kept laughing until he finally recovered enough to drink a glass of water. Finally he said, "You know, once upon a time I had thought I had retired, but an Uchiha decided to let the Kyuubi out for a romp and my life has been hell ever since. What, you don't know that story? Well listen well, but first, refreshments?"

"What do you have?" asked the foreign Kage.

"At this hour? I think the Akamichi's are still open. Barbeque and beer perhaps?" Noticing the distaste in Yugito's direction he added, "Though they can make anything we want."

An ANBU was ready to write in a notebook. The Raikage said, "Barebeque and beer is fine."

Yugito said, "Roast beef with lettuce, tomato, pickles, cheddar, bacon, and spicy mustard on wheat bread and water to drink."

"Hmm," the Hokage mused, "Best get a few more of those as well and maybe one or two things the Akimichi recommend." The ANBU left. The story began. It didn't take long for an agreement to be reached.

-«oOo»-

As Hinata continued to talk softly to Samui, Naruto walked over to the others. Asuma had also arrived and was doting over the very pregnant Kurenai with Gai and Kakashi not too far away. Naruto approached Kurenai and said, "We have a likely battle in a weak. Tsunade has tried to help me with genjutsu, but I think it is still a weakness. Will you test me?" Asuma held her protectively, but Kurenai shifted away from him, annoyed at the over protectiveness.

She looked into his eyes in wonder. "So your training was successful. Do you think it will protect you?"

She blurred through hand seals and the world fell away to Naruto, only for it to shatter and reform again a moment later. He couldn't tell whether this was reality or not. Taking a kunai he sliced lightly into his leg. Blood ran down his leg. Reality? He was uncertain.

Tenten, noticing the blood ran over. "What is going on?"

"Genjutsu training," said Naruto.

"Well let me heal this at least," she said while bending down to place her hands around his leg. A flash of Saidar later and it was healed.

"How did you do that?" asked Kurenai. "Not the healing, the breaking. It just fell apart, almost as if I messed up, but I'm sure I did not."

Tenten looked over at Kurenai. "I think I happened. I felt something around then. Perhaps a bit of your genjutsu was transferred to me, causing the whole to fall apart."

Kurenai said softly, "Then I might be able to ensnare all three of you, with a bit of work."

Tenten's face became serene. "Try?" Naruto looked curious, but nodded.

Kurenai blurred through hand signs.

To Tenten it felt like a pulse of something, but it slid off.

Tenten's grinned and said, "Try again?" Naruto grinned as well.

Naruto felt the world shift around him, yet things looked the same. "Crap. Hold on." He suddenly became very still. The illusion shattered.

"What now?" asked an annoyed Kurenai.

Tenten lookd around before cautiously saying, "This time, Naruto did it with his new thing. Previously I did it."

Kunenai sighed, "Well, your making me reconsider being tested. This is ridiculous."

Hinata said, "Pregnancy is a weakness to those who can channel. Saidar becomes more difficult to hold, particularly towards the later parts of pregnancy. A few days after the delivery things are generally fine though."

"Well that is one point for chakra at least."

Kakashi said, "Genjutsu wise, practice is likely to help. You are used to practicing against those with fairly normal chakra. They are certainly not normal." Kakashi looked again into Naruto's bar like pupils and then glanced at Tenten. He said to her, "Did you know it is beginning to affect your eyes?"

Tenten gasped in surprise. She pulled out the dagger they had originally made and used its blade as a mirror, looking closely at her eyes. It was very hard to tell, but they were not slightly oblong. It was not the bars that Naruto had, but they were just noticeable. She glanced at Neji, for a moment uncertain. He seemed to be lost in thoughts, though after a few seconds he looked at her and shrugged. A pained looked crossed Tenten's face as she starred back at her own eyes.

-«oOo»-

Naruto suddenly suggested, "Hey, why don't we all spar?" Seeing Kurenai he quickly added, "Well Kurenai-Sensei could..."

Amused she looked down at her stomach and said dryly, "Yes, I think I'll sit any sparring out this time."

Kakashi considered. Gai was here with Lee and Neji. There was also Asuma. No Asuma would likely stay with Kurenai, one way or another. On the other side you had a freshly minted sage and a one power user. "What would the teams be?" he asked. As expected, Asuma stepped back with Kurenai.

Tenten suggested, "How about the original team Gai against you and Naruto?"

Kakashi said, "Four against two? We would have to be really careful if we didn't want anyone getting maimed at the speeds involved. Is Naruto really that good? What would be the rules?"

Naruto said, "Well, I'd need to use shadow clones and maybe low powered Rasengans. I wouldn't use any sharpened wind, unless it was to slice into the ground or something."

-«oOo»-

Next to Kurenai Asuma quipped, "That is likely a very wise move." Kurenai looked at him in curiosity. He said, "Imagine hundreds of shadow clones, each very proficient at fighting and avoiding getting hurt, each that can do wind chakra flow at high jounin levels, and not a damn one of them gives a damn if they get destroyed to get the slash in."

"Wait," she said. "A shadow clone that can do chakra flow, with a cloned weapon. That is absurd!"

"Oh it destroys the clones too, just takes a bit longer."

"Still absurd."

-«oOo»-

Back with Naruto and the rest Tenten said, "I'd stick with bojutsu." With that she formed a staff that looked little more than a one inch bar of light before it faded to being nearly invisible. She swung her hands, the invisible staff whistling through the air as she used it to break a branch from a tree. Neji activated his eyes. She then swung it once more breaking another branch, this time sparks shot from the invisible staff to the tree branch as she neared it, before that branch also broke.

"Yes, just bojutsu," said Kakashi dryly. Gai looked on with pride.

Lee asked, "Can you make me some invisible weapons?"

Tenten said, "I don't think so. Not like this at least. It is a pure construct of the power, and exists only while I maintain it. I could create one like this that would last for a little while, but you'd be far better off with something reliable. If you want something we could probably.."

Gai said, "I have a very fine short sword that I'm quite proud of, yet Lee has not embraced that particular skill yet.."

Lee said, "That is okay. I shall endeavor to improve my skills to be worthy of such a fine weapon."

Naruto asked, "So are we ready?"

The others nodded. Naruto spamming hundreds of clones that quickly formed teams to attack their opponents. Some using Taijutsu, some using low powered rasengans, some just pushing their opponents around with bursts of wind. In it all, except for the initial shadow clones, he didn't use a single hand sign.

Gai and Lee both released two gates as they fought to destroy the frighteningly fast clones. When Lee started to release another Gai said, "Enough. This is sparring."

They destroyed clones left and right, but more than a few got hits in. The hits were not harmful, but they knew they could have been. They kept destroying them.

Tenten was a blur, but not ont he others scale. She was using chakra again and destroying whole sets of clones at once with her staff, but she was also pushing herself to the limit to do so. Kakashi was facing off against Neji. He had to be extremely wary to stop the very talented chunin from shutting him down. Kakashi, himself, was resorting to shocking grasp to try to level the field without going to anything lethal. It was humbling, but he was only holding his own. Worse he was holding his own against someone he was sure had other thoughts on his mind. Had they gone lethal it would be another matter, but nevertheless a Taijutsu battle with Neji was not something re would ever recommend. The fight continued for another half hour before Hinata, Samui, Mabui, Yugao and Shizune's arrival ended it.

Hinata said to the group, "After talking with Mabui we learned of a Talent that she seems to have. It is the first of the lost talents that have been discovered."

Mabui held out a what appeared to be the first few inches from a kunai. She said, "It is not sharp. I cannot make it sharp, yet it does not break. Even this little bit was beyond exhausting to make."

Hinata said, "It is heartstone, otherwise known as cuendillar. It is very nearly unbreakable. The making of cuendillar is a lost Talent. In the memories I had it was rare, with less than three out of a thousand Aes Sedai having the ability and most have it in a useless form. Mabui's skill is anything but useless. With her help we can make cuendillar once more. We plant to try to make the armor that Samui designed in the morning. I do not know if it will work, or how much of it we will be able to make. Please rest up."

After Hinata and the others left, Tenten and the original fighters remained. Kakashi said, "I would quite like to see that."

Tenten said, "We must speak with the Hokage. I'm not sure if we should.."

Kakashi said, "I will make sure all the arrangements are complete. Go rest." Tenten nodded and headed off on her own with Neji and Lee trailing behind watching over her, but not being obvious about it.

Kurenai asked, "Can they do it? Make indestructible armor?"

Asuma shrugged. "The armor may be indestructible. The person wearing it is not. The armor she sketched will work well against cutting and piercing attacks, and likely be lightweight enough to not slow them down too much. That is about the best they can do. Hell I'd take a set, if they could make it."

-«oOo»-

Tenten was surprised when Koharu made a gateway to, well to somewhere. The weave was inverted. They couldn't duplicate it. It was definitely not her father's forge, though it was well equipped. There were also, no obvious exists to the very large room.

Along the walls were stacked roll after roll of precise iron wire, likely imported directly from iron country. Some were incredibly fine. She wondered how they got that to be made. She wasn't aware of a use for it. Needles perhaps?

Two very large ANBU were there, or at least people dressed like ANBU. Both had the look of smiths and neither appeared to be her father. A dozen completed suits of armor were covering manikins of varying sizes, suiting different sized ninja, both men and women. They were, however made of the medium sized wire and would likely be terribly heavy. Was that the best they could do? The round links had to take an eternity to forge. She could see it being very difficult to do full suits. How much had the Hokage paid for all this?

The plan to make cuindillar turned out to be a bust. Oh Mabui could do it, slowly, but it failed entirely when they tried to support her with a link. It was a slow, methodical, link by link process. She asked for the largest suit of armor, with the plan on modifying it into a suit of armor for her kage. The Hokage countered her offer, and agreed to provide all the smiths and materials necessary, provided she made one not just for her Kage, but for himself. It was unclear if she could make two in time, but she was nevertheless going to try.

The Hokage walked over to Hinata who was in the corner of the room. She said, "I have made us secure from listeners." He nodded. She said, "I had hoped that this would work, but their is no way Mabui could make enough cuendillar armor in time." She looked pensive as she waited for the Hokage to speak.

The Hokage said dryly, "If you have a plan, then we'd better get to it."

Hinata said, "The Toads forbade me of making more weapons and armor while in their lands. They greatly fear how they will be used, not today, but in the endless tomorrows. They hinted at a prophecy to that effect, but never outright spoke of it. In the end, to make sure I kept their cooperation, I vowed that I would make only one more weapon, or rather a pair of weapons for Naruto. I had hoped to wait till Naruto had time to learn to forge, but I feel that we dare not wait. The toads will not help with this. They didn't even like the thought of another weapon like Rulebreaker being made, but they did accept my vow as enough, if barely."

"What does this Rulebreaker do?" asked the Hokage.

"The Toads studied it in great detail. It exists in all linked dimensions at once. It is literally a stationary point in the pattern. Through it a sage like Naruto can draw nature chakra continually, regardless of motion. They believed that it may be able to cut simultaneously through the dimensions used by those who use space time jutsu."

"You intend to use it against Akatsuki?"

Hinata nodded.

"What do you need?"

"All of us who can use the power. At least one person capable of making medical chakra per channeler. It doesn't have to be perfect, though it should at least be useable. We don't want to poison anyone. The stronger users should pair up with those who use the power the most. I will pair with Naruto. The best weapons smith that can be found. Naruto will have to make clones outdoors nearby where they can absorb as much nature chakra as possible. The toads gave me enough of their metal for this and perhaps a bit more. I think they were more scared I would attempt it without it. If I am able, when we finish the work, I will, or more likely Tenten will work towards making what armor can be made with those of us who can continue."

"I'll have to see about the medin nins. I might have to ask A to provide some. Mabui and Kurotsuchi as well?" he asked.

"Kurotsuchi yes. I will not let my feelings weaken this effort. Mabui can go either way. She has an enormous amount of work to do, but I don't think our work will take nearly as much time.

The Hokage nodded. He said, "The smiths here are the best I could get from Iron country and come with Mifune's personal recommendation. I can ask for no better. I only got it at all when I promised him a sword like no other."

"I cannot make it. I will not break that vow, not for that."

"Another will do, surely?"

Hinata nodded. She said, "I would like to meet and discuss the process with them, along with Teten's father who we worked with previously. The smiths can decide who will forge among themselves."

The Hokage said, "I'll see to it. Now, go eat. This is likely to be a very long day."

"There is another issue. I had not brought it up before because the odds were low, yet with what we are doing, well others sensitive in the power may sense it, particularly if they are anywhere close by. The ones from Kumo must not be the only ones awoken."

"Understood. The area will be secured and likely abandoned after we finish with it. I will coordinate with the Raikage about making sure Mabui is guarded."

"Thank you," said Hinata softly as she surprised him with a quick hug. The Hokage held back his shock for all of a second before he left to arrange things.

Samui came up to her and asked, "So what now?"

"The plan is to replace Naruto's weapons with the best that we can make. It will take a little while to be ready. After that, those of us able will do what we can with armor. I will make sure you are equipped as well as may be before the battle."

Samui nodded, accepting. She said, "He uses chakra flow with trench knives correct?"

"We really need to find and kill their spies," muttered Hinata. She then nodded.

"Who will get his old set?" she asked.

"Practical, aren't you?" mused Hinata.

"Asuma has an equivalent set, so there is no need. Temari doesn't fight like Naruto. She prefers the sword we made her. Could you use them?" asked Hinata.

"I am familiar with that type of weapon. They will flow electrical weaves correct?"

"Very well, better than my sword in fact, probably because they are smaller. Are you sure it would not be better to simply get you a copy of what you are used to? I'm not sure we could manage it today, but maybe tomorrow..."

"No. These are fine," she said, perhaps a touch too quickly.

Hinata looked at her for a few moments, surprised at her quick agreement. A few minutes later had Naruto regretfully gave Samui his prized power forged trench knives. Naruto even came along to watch as Samui began to practice as they took over a large corner of the room. Before long crackles of electricity rippled from the blades. Naruto said, "You clearly have spent a great deal of time practicing with something similar."

"Yes, these were the most effective weapons for my style. I was saving to afford a trip to Tetsu no Kuni to have my own set forged. With my speed they had great potential."

"Really? I'd have thought, oh you mean before the no chakra thing."

"Yes," she said crisply.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" asked the Kunochi in curiosity.

"That you had to give up all that."

"You had nothing to do with it." Naruto nodded, evidentially not fully satisfied. He asked, "Would you like some one you can fight against? I'm told my Kage Bunshin work well for that."

"Do you not mind continually remembering your own death?" asked the talented blonde Kunochi.

Naruto shrugged, "You strangely get used to it. It helps that it helps me protect those I care about."

"Well, if you do not mind, then a few targets would be appreciated. I do not think we should do too much though, lest we need our strength later today."

Naruto said, "Agreed," even as he absently created four Kage Bunshin's without even bothering with the seal. Samui said, "You too are interesting."

The Narutos grinned before the clones began to move around her, each protecting the other from the lethal blades. This went on from several minutes and began to attract a crowd. They were surprised when all of the other channelers entered into the room along with Yugito and the Raikage. Following them where just as many medic ninjas, four of which wore Kumo headbands. Samui started to stop, but the Raikage said quietly, "I wish to see this."

Sweat was already pouring down Samui, though she had used little of the power. Naruto had replaced the clones several times.

The Hokage said quietly, "She is already a master with Naruto-kun's weapons."

"That she is. Kirabi will be disappointed. The set he ordered are likely nothing to this set. Will you sell these?" They watched as she surged flows of lightning natured Saidar out of the weapons. They jumped several feet, killing three of the remaining clones, while the last dove for her with a large Rasengan in both hands.

The Rasengan met the edge of the blade and detonated, throwing both combatants back. The clone popped, while the original Naruto caught Samui. She blushed a faint blush before saying softly, "Thank you." She then started to return the weapons only for Naruto to say, "Relax. They are yours. We are going to make a new set for me remember?"

Samui said, "Of course," quickly composing herself. Hinata looked on with slightly sad eyes saying nothing.

A said quietly, "I insist on paying."

"Just let Mabui finish her work, and maybe help us now and then when we need more cuindillar and we will call it even."

"Agreed, though we might need weapons now and then as well."

"Fair enough. Because of promises she made, Hinata cannot make more after today. The weapons Samui are using now where made by another. Prior to today they were the best we could make, and may be again after today. Make sure they do not fall into the wrong hands."

"Understood."

-«oOo»-

The final link had everyone, including the pair from Suna, all three from Kumo, and Kurotsuchi. Mabui had been offered the chance to skip it, in favor of her own task, but she refused to not be a part of it. It was everyone they had. The pair of smiths stood in the middle, with Tenten's father in ANBU garb to the side. Each person was behind the person they were most familiar with. Naruto was behind Hinata. Jiraiya was behind Tenten. Tsunade was behind Shizune. The Hokage himself stood behind Koharu, with other Konoha medic nins standing by the rest of the Konoha contingent as well as the two from Suna. Kumo's medics backed their own people as well as Kurotsuchi.

Hinata spoke, "This will be the largest link yet so we must take great care. If something unexpected happens that is outside of what I can deal with then we will evacuate. If that happens, we must focus on getting people to safety first. Leave everything else, and particularly leave anything we have been working on as it may be dangerous. Is that understood?" She got several nods and she took it to be understood.

The Hokage said, "The way out has been cleared. Special forces from both villages are outside the base to see to our safety."

Hinata said, "Finally, in the event that something goes wrong and I must fight to keep it contained and I tell you to leave, you will leave. If things really turned that bad then staying would just get more of us killed and trying to save the focus of the link would just insure everyone dies." She looked at both Samui and Tenten when she said that and got small nods from both. She said, "If I tell you to get out, you get out. I will hold things as long as I can before releasing you from the link. As soon as your free gateway out and reassess."

A asked, "Is this really so dangerous?"

She replied, "The weapon we make is expected to be easily S-ranked. Nothing S-ranked is ever completely safe. I don't expect problems, but we will be dealing with enough power to potentially destroy a hidden village."

A nodded.

She said, "After the initial link is formed and balance is achieved, I will begin heating the metal the Toads gave me. It will not be easy. Once I begin, the medics and others can begin to push medical chakra into the channelers. It should be absorbed in the flows and not actually be absorb for the most part. We are using medical chakra since we don't want to poison anyone, since some of it will be absorbed. Pace yourselves. Expect to be at it for at least an hour. Use a soldier pill if you must, but not more than one." She looked around seeing everyone seemed to be ready. She could feel the nature chakra flowing through her veins. Naruto had been busy. She could even feel it in Tenten, Jiraiya, and Tsunade, though to a lesser extent.

She said softly, "Byakugan," as she activated the eyes that made her family famous. She let herself drop deep into her emotional training. Emotions could not be permitted now. She had a task to complete, nothing more, nothing less. She said, "Form the circle. All to me."

She felt it building in her. The untapped potential that could crack the earth like an egg. She acknowledge it, setting it in its place and shifting it to the task ahead of her. The lump of metal began to glow and then things got interesting. The green of medical chakra flowed into it in torrents undreamed of. The greedy material sucked it all in. Wrong a part of her mind somehow said. She focused, forcing the materials to come in not separately but together, twisting them until she could no longer tell one from another, nor see it with her eyes. The lump grew hotter. Still wrong she thought. Not enough nature chakra. How she knew this, she did now know. She just did.

She said tonelessly, "Start popping clones Naruto. Send it pure through me if you can."

Naruto spoke in a scared yet determined voice, "I will try."

She could feel it rushing through her, determining to unmake her, to distribute all that is her back to nature. She could feel herself turning to stone. A part of her will noted it, directing more flows of Saidar to counteract it, even as another part checked on Naruto. He was holding on, barely. She could do anything with this much power, but how long could she hold it. Her attention refocused on the metal. There, that is better, balance was achieved. She kept pouring the power on even as those in the link began to feel the wear of Saidar and chakra wearing them down.

"How much longer?" asked the larger smith. They were both wearing dark glasses now and were both well away from the small sun that set in the center of the room.

Hinata had long since given up looking directly at the metal. The pain affecting even her saidar and chakra enhanced eyes. Something was wrong. It did not take this much with the toads. Had they lied to her? Had she missed a step? Was it the genuine material? Yes. No. It was the same kind of material, but she sensed great age and then she knew. This was the best they had. It was something so pure that not even their best smiths could even heat it. Could she. She did not know, but she had a purpose. She drew on Saidar deeper. All the regular medic nin had taken a soldier pill by now. It didn't matter. There was no emotion here. There was only the task.

The pain was growing. The pain that was the warning. Naruto burst through to her an almost unimaginably large burst of pure nature chakra. It took all she had not to be driven to her knees even as she felt her feet begin to turn. Not enough power to fully protect herself. It was close. She could feel Naruto's worry and knew he knew what was happening to her. The flow of chakra began to be balanced coming from him. The petrification halted, and began reversing slowly.

The metal finally began to melt before suddenly pooling into liquid silver in the spotlessly cleaned ceramic bowl. There it wasn't exactly the same, but it would work. She wove, lifting a portion of it into the air and giving it form and structure. It was so easy now as she replicated from memory one of his trench knives. She repeated it an instant later. The satisfaction almost made her lose her emotionless state, but she smoothed it out. There was some left and something else to be done.

A sword for herself? No, not enough material. One for Samui. Same problem, not enough material. No, what was needed was something else. She suddenly knew what to make. She recalled the theory of angreal, but never could figure out the missing pieces until now. The key limitation of an angreal was that you could never make one for yourself. Trying resulted in failure every time. You could either make one targeted to a person or you could make one anyone woman could use other than the creator. She took that theory now and her newfound realizations and pulled the remaining metal from the bowl and began to wave into it hundreds and hundreds of threads of every different aspect of the power.

Almost, but not complete she thought. Dangerous. Terribly dangerous. Hesitantly she took spirit and cut a tiny bit of her own essence and fused them to each. The word safe did not fit. Less dangerous perhaps. Too much for one. Even as she thought this she split the remaining metal into two and formed it into two bracelets, each seemingly small and delicate. Each had a repeating motif of clouds and leaves etched into their side. Each was seemingly identical. She pulled the remaining heat from the knives and the bracelets and sank it into the ground before floating the bracelets over to Samui and Tenten who each carefully grabbed one. Hinata struggled to free herself from the power barely succeeding as oblivion grabbed her.

The others were awake, though exhausted. Even the Hokage looked a bit more gray with the power he shoved through Koharu, though she didn't look much better. He ignored his condition and stood tall turning to Tenten saying crisply, "Report."

Naruto was already holding Hinata as if she was the most precious object in the universe when Tenten said, "I don't know. Not entirely. I think she was completely surprised at the difficulty, yet determined to succeed anyway. As to the bracelet." Even as she spoke, she kept examining it with her eyes and fingers in detail. "I think the bracelet is what is known as an angreal. If it works correctly, it would allow me to handle more of the power safely than before."

"Worst case if it does not?"

"I die a messy death, taking perhaps anyone nearby with me."

Tsunade had half stumbled over to Hinata to check on her. As she was struggling to form healing chakra Naruto said, "It is alright. She just overdid it. She will be okay." Tsunade glared at him as she fumbled through a diagnostic anyway.

At the medic's insistence, they didn't work on any weapons that day, or much of anything else. The area remained secure so sleep mats and bags were brought in. People slept, only waking long enough to go to the bathroom outside and to eat.

-«oOo»-

Hours later found Samui, Mabui, Yugito, the Raikage, and Kana meeting some distance outside in the forest. It turned out that they really were in the middle of nowhere, somewhere fairly for to the south. A created seals on nearby trees to make them as private as they could be before activating them. He said, "Report Samui."

Samui said calmly, "They and in particular Hinata are very straightforward in trying to recruit me, though I also believe them when they say they have no interest whatsoever in acting against Kumo. Of course if Kumo were to attack Kohoha or perhaps do something else they believed particularly evil that might change, but it would not be personal."

"What do you want?" asked Yugito.

"I am unsure. It is not common knowledge but Naruto-san is bonded by both Hinata-san and Tenten-san. Tenten-san wishes to pass the bond so she can more easily bond another. I was mentioned as a possibility and even given gifts." She continued to outline what she knew, recalling every detail and intonation that she could. She even noted her conclusion that Hinata had thrown the match with the Hokage, as well as her guess that her team was helping her somehow, including Naruto likely providing the chakra.

"Excellent work Samui," said a thoughtful A. "Now, as Yugito asked, what do you want?"

"The temptation to have chakra back is a strong one, though who knows if that would work. The appeal of the bond is there, but not a particularly strong one. My real desire is to learn as much as possible. I believe I could do so with them."

Kana asked, "And if later they ask you to betray Kumo?"

Confused, Samui blinked and asked, "Why would they do that? Had Hinata wished Kumo destroyed, I fully believe that she could have manipulated events towards that end. She opened a gateway to right outside of Kumo, indicating some familiarity, though when that was obtained, I do not know. I suspect she could have opened one much closer had she wished to do so. She even technically betrayed orders and let me see the weave of a gateway and explained the limitations of them. She said to keep channelers from areas of interest so they cannot learn them and to move where you sleep at night. I do not think it is an absolute defense, but I cannot see how her actions in any way could mean harm to Kumo."

"A fair point," the Raikage noted.

Samui continued, "After Akatsuki is dead they want to make the world a bit better, but don't pretend to have the solution. They do not believe it is going to be easy. Perhaps one of them will become Hokage. I don't know. I certainly get no sense of them going to do something uncool. They even said they would let me leave if I asked."

"You believe them?" asked the Raikage.

"Why should I not? Hinata was quite straightforward in saying she would kill me if I betrayed them, and quite clear in what would count as betrayal. If they wanted to bribe me, they should have held back the gifts until I agreed, but they gave me everything I asked for and more. I believe that Hinata for some reason wishes me well."

"Why?" asked the Raikage.

"She never answered, save for one time she said that perhaps she was paying me back for saving her in another life. I thought it curious. It sounded like truth to me, though how could that be?"

"Does that trinket work?" asked the Raikage.

"I decided to wait to test it. Tenten said it could be dangerous. I can feel it interact with Saidar when I embrace the source, but I've not tried drawing Saidar through it yet."

"Is there anything else? Perhaps some other reason for their actions regarding you? I still find all of these actions very hard to believe." said Yugito.

Samui said, "I do have a theory. I have little proof, but if you wish I can tell it to you."

"Speak," commanded A.

"What if she does not just somehow have memories of an Aes Sedai, but also memories of the future. Her actions and plans are not of simple caution. They show purpose in everything she does. Most focus on protecting Naruto Uzumaki. She does actions that regularly risk angering her Kage without blinking. Our previous Intel on the Hyuga heir suggests someone timid. Also, considering what we know about Akatsuki, does it make sense that there is a very good chance we will kill a great deal of them in less than a month? How is that possible without a very good source of intelligence. Sure it is possible that the Hokage might have such a network, but why would someone who was a genin not long ago know so much?"

Kana said, "Well reasoned Samui, but what of you? How does you replacing Tenten benefit Naruto Uzumaki?"

Samui said, "Odd, I thought that obvious. She is planning for the logical possibility of her death. I am to be her replacement if she dies. Tenten lacks the temperment for the kind of planning required and does not particularly wish the job. I suspect the fact that I am not of Konoha is also a factor in that she wishes to form a group independent of one village. All in all her plan appears to be quite cool."

"And how do you feel about Naruto Uzumaki?" asked Yugito.

Samui said, "I suppose he promises to be an adequate specimen when he ages a bit." Her cheeks pinked a bit, as she said that. Yugito smirked at her. She refused to acknowledge it. Seeing as the smirk was not ending she added, "It does not matter. Though neither shows it openly, both care deeply for each other. It would not be cool to pretend that I would be something I could never be."

"And yet," their Kage said, "She plans for the day of her death, even going so far as to find someone who stands a very good chance of replacing her. It is almost as if she inherently knows the first duty of a Kage."

Kana said, "I do not believe she does it for Konoha, or at least not only Konoha."

"Perhaps not," A said, "but it seems like the result will be much the same, what with what we know about the Fourth Hokage's heir. You could certainly do much worse Samui, should things head in that direction." He saw their looks of surprise. He smirked. "What? You could not see the obvious relationship? Do you really think they would make a Jinchuriki out of someone random, particularly that one? No, if he had to die to do it, best to make sure that someone he trusts wields that power, even if it has to be his own son."

Yugito said, "It fits. I recall our intelligence indicated a likely relationship with Kushina Uzumaki of the former village of Uzushiogakure."

Samui said softly, "So he is the son of a Kage and a true heir of that tragic clan."

A said, "Very well, you are authorized to accept their proposal, though not required to do so. I further authorize you to keep most of what secrets they ask you to keep, save those than endanger Kumo and one other exception. Much of what you are taught with the power must be passed to other loyal Kumo ninja. Remember that no matter what happens you are a ninja of Kumogakure."

Samui said, "I understand. They would expect me to teach regardless. They are not fools. I will, however, have to be circumspect. I would not seek to anger their Kage needlessly with my actions."

A said, "That is my problem. I am working on a tighter alliance with Konoha. Between them, what remains of Iwa, and of course Sunagakure, few will dare challenge us."

After Samui left Kana asked, "Will she be your heir now?"

A shrugged. "Darui remains my most likely successor though Samui certainly has the potential for greatness, if she can survive long enough."

"And do you think they can fulfill that grand dream of theirs?"

"Probably not. The drums of war are difficult to silence, but perhaps their generation can buy the time needed for the next to grow, and that is really all you can ever ask for."

Yugito asked,"Will you ask Kirabi to come?"

"Not this time no. One of us must remain in Kumo, and I would as soon avoid forcing him to fight a major battle if it could be avoided. As it is the medics give him perhaps a dozen years, and that is if he doesn't fight much with his Biju's power. He paid a heavy price to become as strong as he has. I'll not order him to shorten his life further without a direct threat to Kumo."

"And what about me?"

"You can come of course. Nebi is less toxic and you are smart enough to know when it is worth it. My only order to you is to survive."

Yugito nodded, obliviously relieved that she would not be held back.

-«oOo»-

The next day Tenten figured out how to impress on the fine wire much of the same strength the weapons held, which was not to say they were as strong as the weapons. That would require armor as thick as the weapons. They were, however, much stronger than anything else they had while still being very light weight. It was difficult work, since they had to form them one link at a time around the dress dummies. Thankfully it wasn't nearly as draining as yesterday's work.

After a bit of testing it was discovered that both Chiyo and Hinata also had the skill to do is, so they divided the groups up, with each group working on one dress dummy. Naruto created clones as necessary to transfer medical chakra that was in turn based on nature chakra. It was, however, very anticlimatic after yesterday. With the three groups they continued the process throughout the day, sometimes swapping channelers in or out as they got tired and resting as they needed to. The work was slow but they had almost finished the first three sets that day. It was expected that they would finish these and do another twenty or so over the next week. After that, everyone else would resume their combat training. Simply using the power helped, but it was not as useful as direct combat training.

Chiyo, Mabui, Kana, and Koharu would continue with the armor regardless. Of them all, Chiyo was easily the fastest, likely due to her skill with chakra threads. Those four were to be held back in case the worst happened during the fight. If it did occur, they would still need trainers to salvage what could be saved.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Wheel of Time. This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment.

 **Hinata Sedai**  
by Lerris Smith

 _ **-«Chapter Twelve»-**_

It was a little under three weeks left to the fire. There still seemed so much left to do; so much left to learn. Yugito had taken to supervising Samui's training herself, which was not to say she knew a thing about Saidar, but she did know how to fight and more importantly, Samui could fight her with reasonable certainty she would not permanently maim her.

"It is no good kitten. You are fast. The armor is light enough not to slow you down, but without chakra, you are at best a distance fighter against anyone decent," said Yugito as she dodged another lightning laced trench knife strike. Even with electricity shooting out nearly a foot the agile Jounin easily kept her distance.

"It seems time has forced my hand. I shall have to ask, but what of Tenten?"

"That is her choice kitten. You should at least let them make it, but what of you, is their little quest your's now?"

Samui smiled a bright smile, "You forget, Hinata did not seek me out to merely follow."

-«oOo»-

Samui was looking for one of them. The information she had gathered said they were likely in this training ground. Was that a moan? She rushed forward only to see a half clothed Naruto and Hinata rolling around on the ground. Hinata's lips were firmly around Naruto's own. She was about to turn around and leave when Hinata separated from an obviously annoyed Naruto and said, "What did you need Samui?"

"I did not intend to intrude. I can talk with you later."

"Nonetheless, you are here and time is short."

Samui thought she heard a note of pleading in her voice. She walked a bit closer surreptitious lee noting what she could of both with their shirts half undone. Her cheeks gained a pink dusting as they refastened their clothing. Finally she said, "Yes."

Hinata smiled a broad smile, though Samui thought she saw doubt there as well. Naruto smiled a small smile, though his overall expression seemed more neutral. Perhaps he was more interested in getting back to what he was doing? Well that would make sense she supposed. It did seem interesting.

As she finished buttoning her coat Hinata said, "You are just in time. Tenten is ready. Shall we go?"

Samui nodded. Hinata opened a skimming gateway onto a massive copy of the symbol of Aes Sedai, complete with a stone wall barrier. Naruto and Hinata stepped in.

Slightly more cautiously, Samui followed. She asked, "What is this place?"

Hinata said, "Some say is is nowhere. The best explanation I can remember is that it is a place near the pattern but outside it. Here this platform only exists because I will it to exist with the power. Here, someone without the power could fall forever. You can open a skimming gate anywhere at anytime, though it is much slower than traveling. Did you catch the weave?"

"I caught a bit, but you wove too fast to see much of it."

"And can you do a gateway? I wove that one slow, but then slow is required for inverted weaves."

"I am closer there."

Naruto looked her over and said simply, "Why?"

Samui turned to him before glancing at Hinata who said, "I will hold here for as long as you need." Samui nodded.

She composed herself and spoke directly to Naruto. "There are many reasons. The possibility of gaining chakra back; the duty to help stop those who would kill those like Kirabi and Yugito and likely much of the world if they are not stopped; the duty to my Kage to learn what I can learn; the duty to the world to not just kill on command but to do something more; hope that this provides that possibility without violating the oaths I have already sworn; curiosity on why Hinata would risk so much to help me, and on why me at all. I understand intellectually why, at least based on what I have seen, but there must be more. How can I do that duty without knowing that more? Finally, I suppose there is some small appeal in being linked to the son of a Kage. What might I do with not just the physical power but the political as well at my side? This group of yours has potential. I wish to join it."

Naruto said, "What! The son of a Kage?"

Hinata said softly, "I was forbidden from telling you, but I tell you this now, I didn't love you then, and I don't love this you now because you are the son of Minato Namikaze. I didn't pledge my soul to the Shinigami just for the mere chance of saving you, just because of your name. You have always inspired me Naruto. We had just started dating when Kurotsuchi used a skill you must have taught her to impersonate me to kill you."

"Hinata," he said softly, not knowing what to think. The look of betrayal was in his eyes was too much. The floor dissolved before them.

Samui yelled, "Focus Hinata!" even as she lunged for Naruto. Hinata tried to do the same as they fell through into nothingness. There was no air. Hinata was farther up. She pulled at the power, trying to recreate what Hinata had made. Stone formed under them and they slammed into it. Hinata was hiring and hit with a crack that did not look good.

Naruto looked about to panic as Hinata's life blood began to leave near where her head was in rivulets. Samui said calmly, "I do not know how to create the exit. I just barely did this. I do not know how to heal her. This is harder than I thought. I have to keep focused on it. If I dropped this to finally get a gateway, then we will probably die, assuming one can even be created here, which I doubt. You must be the one to save us."

Naruto bit his thumb and smeared blood on his hand before pressing it against the floor and yelled, "Kuchiyosi no justu." Nothing happened. He looked about to panic.

"Hinata-san said we are outside of the pattern. Perhaps if you used a great deal more chakra it would work."

He repeated the steps, save this time chakra was thick in the air, along with wisps of red chakra. He yelled, "Kuchiyosi no jutsu," once more. He was surprised to see Pa toad himself appear.

"What is going my boy? What is this place?"

"Nevermind that. Take Hinata and get her healed."

"What about the rest of you? I can only pull the one back with me. Wherever this place is it is far from the world, and I doubt you have the chakra to try again."

Samui said, "I will hold this place. Get Hinata healed and she can save us, or perhaps Tenten can."

"Very well my boy. I will do what you say." The toad hopped over to Hinata and gently touched her face with his hands pulling her back with him into the real world.

Samui said, "I do not know if I can hold this for long enough, but I will try. You should focus on rebuilding your chakra. Worse case, you can ask the Kyuubi for help to try to get us out."

Naruto said, "I've never much communicated with my demon. I'd die for her, but what if me using more of the monsters chakra kills her and Tenten too?"

"I do not know. I will hold this place as best as I can. How long do you think you would require to be able to use the demon's chakra?"

"Then perhaps now is the time to talk to him. Kirabi and Yugito seem to get along with their demons, though the Kyuubi seems a special case. Be cautious, but do what must be done. Try to at least get his permission, but also try not to use it unless you must."

"Okay."

"Please come here." Naruto was uncertain as she directed him to sit before her. She pulled her hands loosely around his waist. It was nothing particularly romantic. She was far too focused for that. Her reasoning became clear when the ground around them shrunk to just barely enough to hold them. She said, "That helps. Now, do what you must."

-«oOo»-

"And so my jailer finally comes to see me."

Naruto said nothing. He could hardly believe he was here. He knew he should speak, and ask for help, but it all seemed so meaningless if they gave up now.

"She doesn't know everything you know. She does not know of the last turning of the wheel. She does not know of the Dragon who commited the sin of pride when the world could least afford it. His side had defeated the evil of that age, but he was not content with that. He sought to totally destroy the Dark One rather than imprisoning him again and such was the power that he and his followers wielded that they did succeed in destroying most of it. The Dark One is not easily destroyed though. It pushed its essence right into the Dragons, and made the two one. The Dragon tried to resist, but he had been fighting to control too much of the power for too long and was overwheled. The one you know of as Jyuubi was born of that Darkness, and I was born of him."

The Kyuubi paused as he examined Naruto. Naruto said, "Shouldn't we hurry?"

"There is time yet and this is important. Almost no time passes while we talk. Now the Dark One in his desparation merging with his hated enemy would not normally be that bad a problem. The Dragon was just one channeler after all, even if he was the strongest of the lot. This dragon was, however, linked and in full control of the largest link ever put together by mankind. It used every angreal and saangreal that they could lay their hands on. With that much power you could crack the world like an egg on accident. It was this power they had used to destroy most of the dark one, and it was this power that the remnant had control of now."

The good guys had lost. The world stood on the knive edge of being destroyed and that was when the elder gods decided to have mercy on the world. They bound both halves of the source ripping it away from not just the Dark One but everyone involved, killing them all instantly. They further ripped from the Dark One all that allowed him to channel, though I think they strengthened slightly the bit that made him human. It was not enough. The Jyuubi raged for years, but the world survived. To replace what was taken away the gods gave those in the world the keys to unlock use of chakra and in time we come to today."

"So you are born of the Dark One."

"But not only that. Remnants of the Dragon flow within me as well as parts of the Sage. That is the full truth."

"So, what happens if I use your power to save us?"

"You will lose decades of your life. If you can manage the Nature energy balance it might help. I don't know. It might just kill you faster. The worst part is once you willingly accept my chakra, the seal will weaken significantly leading to continuous poisening. I can do little to stop it. You have my respect boy for how far you have come. I have told you what I can."

"What about Hinata-chan and Tenten? What about Samui, she is holding me? I can feel Hinata now. She is not far from death."

"Try to wait as long as you can. If my chakra flows to someone who is dying it will likely be fatal. If Samui can make a bigger platform she can be shielded from the worst of it. If she is holding you when you pull deeply on my chakra then she will die. She lacks the limited protection that bond would give her."

"Why are you helping so much? Won't you just reform if I die?"

"The bonds her and the other girl formed have shielded me and broken me fully away from the Uchiha's grip. I am sane for the first time since shortly before your birth."

"Which Uchiha? Itachi or the fake Madara?" asked Naruto.

"I believe it was the fake, though I had thought him real at the time. To finish answering your question, yes, in time we would reform, but we lose much of ourselves when that happens. I don't like being imprisoned, but I like being a mindless beast even less, particularly when an Uchiha still lives that might control me again."

"Fine. Is there anything else?"

"I will hold back my power as best as I can, unless you specifically ask for it. I wll try to limit the damage it does to you amd others, but I am, what I am. In exchange I ask that you return from time to time to talk. The seal lets me see with your senses, but little else. You could also focus on this area. Can you not do better than a sewer?"

"Agreed."

-«oOo»-

Naruto blinked. He was surprised for a few moments to have the blonds arms sround him. He said, "The Kyuubi agreed. He also warned that you must be well away from me if I draw on his chakra or it could kill you. I also need to wait until Hinata is healed."

Samui said quietly, "I hope they hurry."

-«oOo»-

Jiraiya held Hinata in his arms. He had been away, meeting a contact in a nearby town when Pa appeared with her. He had done what crude medical work he could even as he ran full speed back to Konoha. He thought, "Dammit, if only Pa had thought to appear before Tenten. Sure she is not na active summoner, but her name is on the scroll. Still, perhaps Pa had his reasons, he did look very grey when he appeared. Just where is Naruto?" He ran faster.

-«oOo»-

Naruto said, "I tried to pull in some Nature chakra to balance what little of my own has recovered, but there is none here. I think Hinata is moving fairly fast, but I couldn't tell you where. She is better than before, but not remotely healed. I think she is still unconsious. Tenten is extremely worried, but that is all I can tell. They both seem to be a great distance away."

Samui looked down at the bracelet. She had not dared use it yet, but perhaps now was the time. She began to pull Saidar directly through the bracelet. It surged through her, briefly exapanding their platform to nearly a hundred feet across before she got control again. The power was there, but if anything, it seemed to require even greater focus on her part. She held onto Naruto. She held onto the image of what they sat upon. Nothing else existed.

-«oOo»-

Jiraiya was sweating buckets as the hidden leaf came in sight. He looked at the gate guard daring them to stop him. He said, "I'm going to the hospital. Find Tsunade and Shizune and get them there." He left without acknowledging them.

Tenten, Shizune, and Tsunade met them half way there. Tsunade said, "Shizune, you first."

"A moment," Tenten said. She then gently held Hinata's hands in hers before saying. "I have linked with her."

"Now?" asked an incredulous Tsunade.

"Perfect," Shizune said, even as she replaced her hands where Hinata's were. Hinata shook for almost half a minute as Jiraiya struggled to hold her. When she finished Shizune said, "The power can replace some of the strength that normally comes from the body. I did not know you could link with someone unconscious though."

Tenten said softly, "Ever since the bonding we have always been linked in a small way through our link to Naruto."

Hinata's eyes snapped open. She looked around. Tsunade held out a soda she grabbed from somewhere and ordered her to drink. She took a big gulp quickly before stating. "Where is Naruto?"

"We don't know." Jiraiya said. "Pa Toad barely got you to me before he had to return."

She downed the rest of the soda, nearly choking in her haste. She knew she had lost a great deal of blood. She had to replace at least part of the liquid. She said, "Samui must be unable to create an exit, though she must be holding them in the place outside the pattern. Even with the angreal I made she must be very near her limit. We must go now. Tenten, pass me the link. Shizune, please join. Jiraiya, you should stay. Tsunade you should probably as well. I don't think chakra will help on this one, and Jiraiya looks like he may need you."

"Fine," Tsunade said, "But if you don't all come back safe I'll kill you myself."

Hinata smiled and nodded even as she tore a hole in the air, absently recreating the ancient symbol of Aes Sedai. She said, "I am unsure how to do this, but we must try. I need both of you to focus on Naruto. I will as well. It is always risky to navigate anything with need, but it is all we have."

They focused. The platform moved, though it seemed far slower than they were used to. Tenten fingered the fragile seeming bracelet softly, obviously considering its use. Hinata said, "This isn't working. I'll pass you the link. Use it, but keep your focus on Naruto, and be careful. That bracelet touches I think on a saangreal, and I don't think I got the buffering quite right. The link may help, but if your focus falters, we all will die."

-«oOo»-

Saidar blazed in Tenten. This was almost as strong as when she briefly led the full circle when making armor, but it lacked the control all those other women provided. Hinata's and Shizune's strength helped, but she wondered if it would be enough. She let need drive her. They had to get to them in time.

-«oOo»-

Samui said, "We should try the plan now. I cannot hold the platform much longer. I cannot even make it wider. I can barely keep control at all."

"They are coming," Naruto insisted. "and I'm not about to kill you just to save myself. It probably wouldn't work anyway. Once you fail, there is nothing to summon a toad to."

Samui buried her head into his shoulder, taking what strength she could from the young man as she waited for the end. She said, "Quickly take several deep breathes then hold on." They both did so as Samui, with her last strength released the source. They were falling, and she was in no shape to try again.

-«oOo»-

They were moving quickly now when Hinata shouted, "They are falling!" Tenten redoubled her effort. They were far outside the pattern, well into the unknown and rushing to meet their fallen friends. Instinctively she shot down at a steep angle. Seconds past as they saw them falling towards them. She positioned herself below them, falling only a little slower than they were. Hinata and Shizune held their arms out together and caught them, lowering them to their platform. Samui was out cold.

Naruto carefully released her and looked around, smiling at Tenten and Hinata. He said, "I knew you would come."

Hinata said, "It is not over yet. I no longer know what direction to move in to return to the world."

Shizune said, "Pass the circle to me. I know the way. I can feel shisho."

Tenten passed the link. They began moving again. Tenten had to stop using the angreal.

Hinata said, "If we move together we can reduce the platform size."

They crunched together. Naruto producing a rope he used to tie each of them to each other. Shizune shrank the platform to what would barely hold them. She then said, "I am releasing you two from the link. I will keep us on the path as long as I can. Rest, I will need you to take over once I tire."

Two hours later Shizune looked around. Samui was awake, but that was all she could manage. Tenten seemed equally exhausted, though was doing a little better. Hinata seemed the most recovered of the lot, though that wasn't saying a lot. She said, "Hinata, can you take over. Just maintain this direction."

"I will try," she said, "as she took over the weave." Seconds later Shizune said, "That is not working. Just hold here. Let me rest for awhile and I'll take over."

Naruto said, "Would my chakra help? I can't gather any nature energy here, but I am getting better at medical chakra."

"Byakugan," whispered Hinata. She looked around. A few seconds later she said, "Tenten doesn't need any. I used some surviving that before, but I'm wary about mixing your chakra in with this, so don't give me any while I'm holding this. Neither Samui nor Shizune have any."

Shizune said, "As carefully as you can gently try to replenish mine."

Naruto nodded as he carefully slipped Shizune in front of him, even as his hand glowed with a very deep green that he losely rested on Shizune's back. "Slower," she admonished. Naruto slowed down more.

Hinata turned on her special eyes several times during the process. Finally ten minutes into it Hinata said, "I would stop there Naruto. It is spreading cleanly, but I'm concerned that without the Nature chakra more might be harmful."

Shizune absently sent just enough chakra into her palm for it to glow a soft green. She said, "I feel stronger, yet also sense that the fatique from channeling Saidar is just as strong as it ever was." To Hinata she said, "How much longer can you hold us here?"

"An hour perhaps. It was the healing that really tired me out."

"I will take over then."

Tenten said, "I'll help." almost as the same time as Samui.

"Will you be recovered enough then?"

Samui said, "I wouldn't like to try the bracelet again, but for regular thing I think so." Tenten said, "I agree."

Shizune looked to Hinata. Hinata said, "I still cannot tell how far off we are. I think it means we are still incredibly far away. We must have gone a long ways when we had to chase after your falling forms."

Samui said, "I'm sorry. I was not strong enough."

Hinata said, "You bear no fault. The fault is mine for not ignoring the Hokage's order and telling Naruto sooner. If anything, I am deeper in your debt." To Shizune she asked, "What can you sense? Can you tell how far we are?"

"No, I can only sense direction."

"Then I suggest we each take turns holding this platform until we are all recovered. Of course, when it is Shizune's turn she can move us closer, but the important thing is for us to all recover. At that point, Shizune will lead, Tenten and Samui will use the angreal again, and I will do my best to support you all."

All three channelers now wore the armor and as such felt safer with sealing scrolls, as long as they were outside the armor. Rations and water were passed around. The channelers even created a small toilet as part of the platform that was little more than a raised seat with a hole in it. The continuing channeling required to keep them alive greatly slowed down their recovery time causing it to take them over two full days before they felt recovered enough to risk it. In that time they had gotten closer, but no one could tell how close.

Shizune finally said, "Are we ready?" Nods all around answered her as she felt the link form, then felt the two powerful near saangreal boost it. The concentration on Tenten and Samui's faces indicated that it was not an easy battle, yet they held, and passed all of that glorious Saidar onto her. She held firm with the beacon that was her bond to Tsunade and pushed their craft towards it with all the power she could muster.

Twenty minutes later Hinata said, "There, I can feel the world. Keep going." They were already tired, but pressed on. Thirty minutes later the world resolved around them as they stepped out into the travelling grounds outside of Konoha into the waiting crowd. Once they were all clear Shizune released Saidar with a smile as Tsunade rushed in to help hold her up.

"Never do that again!" her teacher scolded.

"You guided me home shisho. You saved us all."

"You really did," Hinata said. "You saved us all."

"Come on, let's get you four to the Hospital for some tests," ordered the medic.

Fighting a yawn, Tenten said, "No, there is one more task." She looked to Naruto and Samui. Both nodded their acceptance. She again pulled saidar through the little angreal. Her eyes briefly flashed to her angreal's twin, which was also glowing with the power. The use of the angreal's was perhaps a little risky. They were both tired, but she wanted to do this now and there was no doubt that Samui had proven herself. With that thought she ever so delicately wrapped bonds of Saidar carefully around the ever so special bond she shared with Naruto. It tooks over a hundred threads, all of which she held directly as she moved the bundle gently to Samui where she was weaving her own bundle of spirit.

Tenten smiled at the care and precision Samui was using. With infinite gentleness she accepted the precious cargo as Tenten slowly withdrew herself from the bond. Letting the threads go one by one.

-«oOo»-

Samui suddenly knew something was not quite right. The intricate cord of spirit that linked Naruto and Tenten was now connected to herself. That was as expected, however, even as that large tie moved another much smaller yet still infinitely complex cord took its place. There was now similar delicate seeming cords between them all, some stronger than others. Oddly, the one between herself and Tenten seemed the strongest yet. Looking closer she saw that that one focused not on them directly, but on the angreal. Curious.

She could see when Tenten finished. The loss was obvious in her expression, even as she imagined her own sense of wonder must show in her own. She was surprised when Tenten pulled her into a crushing hug before saying, "Thank you." Tenten stepped away and moved to the head of the line, seemingly eager for something. They resumed walking to the hospital, but she could not help but wonder just what she had gotten herself into? What did the other cords mean? She couldn't sense Tenten nor Hinata but when she turned her focus to Naruto she nearly gasped. Hope. That was what she felt. It was hope so strong as to be nearly painful. On top of it all was determination. The determination spiked when he gazed at Hinata and even rose a bit when he looked at her. Curious she thought, even as her cheeks pinked again.

Tsunade said, "Would anyone like to care to tell me what that was about?"

Shizune said quietly, "It was a private thing."

-«oOo»-

The next day Hinata stepped by Tenten's hospital room. They were all fine. It was merely a precaution. Tenten watched as Hinata wove the ward against eavesdropping.

Hinata said, "Little time remains. This must be done before tomorrow. They will discover that Neji has removed his seal soon. When will you bond him?"

"Today, probably as soon as we can meet. You should know that he has already removed several seals from the branch house."

"Then no time at all remains. Keep Neji occupied. He must remain untainted from what I must do."

"Can we not help? You don't have to do this alone."

"I will not be alone. Father will help. No one else can. This kind of thing is protected by clan laws."

Tenten got out of bed and pulled Hinata into a hug. The brave Hyuga's self control shattered as she broke down in tears. Within seconds Naruto was also there holding onto her. He asked softly, "Is it time?"

Hinata nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She just sat there and cried until there were no more tears. Samui peeked in the door before catching Naruto with a concerned look. He mouthed the word later to her. Samui nodded and quietly left.

Her tears ended slightly before lunch. Tenten left to be with Neji and to bond him. She poured all her emotions out to the bond and they soon found themselves to wrapped up with each other to think of the outside world. Slightly after lunch seven Hyuga elders were dead, seemingly each from heart attacks. One hour later Hiashi announced that a method was found to remove the caged bird seal, and due to the possibility of weaves of the new power activating it they would be removed.

Shortly after that the Hokage announced hist enagement to Hinata Hyuga. There was also an official announcement of his heritage, though it had been unofficially known since the Iwa campaign. Naruto was declared the official heir of the Uzumaki clan, since his father had not come from an established clan. Right after that, Hiashi announced that Hinata was unable to continue her duties as Hyuga heir. First, medically it was shown that her children would not carry their families heritage. Second she was now attached and expected to marry outside the clan. He father also declared that due to his mastery of the Jyuken style and overall potential that he was bypassing Hanabi and naming Neji as the heir. The branch hose cheered. Those that might have fought it in the main house were already dead. Surprisingly few missed them, though little Hanabi was now refusing to speak to her sister. It was never officially reported how the Hyuga elders had died.

-«oOo»-

Danzo sat in the Hokage's office. Koharu and Homaru were there as well. He said, "As jobs go, it seems well done. I wouldn't have thought the girl had it in her."

Sarutobi said quietly, "You create ninjas without emotions that are able to kill at need. Sadly that leads to the Itachi's of the world. Technically loyal, but that cause more trouble than they are worth. I prefer ninjas that still have hearts, but are willing to do what must be done. There was no path forward without her actions. The head of the clan and the clan heir can take such actions if they choose to to settle internal disputes. It is not something I like, but it is on the books. I could have ordered their deaths, but what clan would trust a Hokage that did that, particularly after the Uchiha mess? It may not be officially known what happened, but people are not stupid."

Danzo said, "Itachi's actions were still the best of a bad situation. Based on his own report, he did not even kill most of them. It was apparently that fake Madara."

Sarutobi said, "Even now you spout that line? That could have been handled a lot better."

"The Hyuga have no plans to rebel. Sure they treat their own clan members like crap, but that is unimportant. The Uchiha were en-mass planning to rebel and had been for some time. Concessions were only delaying it."

Koharu said, "Enough. We shall never agree on this subject. So, will Itachi be there?"

Sarutobi said, "Unknown. I have no information. That could mean he can't contact us. It could mean anything. As far as I know, his only priority has been killing my former student. He blames him for Sasuke's betrayal. I'm half surprised he stayed with Akatsuki."

Homaru said, "Akatsuki and Orochimaru are hardly friends. It could be as simple as that."

"Perhaps," Danzo agreed.

Sarutobi said, "We may find out soon."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Wheel of Time. This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment.

 **Hinata Sedai**  
by Lerris Smith

 _ **-«Chapter Thirteen»-**_

Hinata told Samui and Naruto her remaining secrets. Two weeks remained before the plan began. Samui now knew she was truly from the future, but had guessed almost as much. Both now knew of the threat of the men who could channel being untrained, with there being no one to train them. There was really little to say to that. Odd abilities did happen from time to time. The ninja world learned and adapted. People would die, but life would go on. If anything, the abilities of skilled ninjas would be used to swiftly eliminate those that lost control. Samui also admitted to having been told who his likely parents were. A little over two weeks remained.

-«oOo»-

Hinata was currently busy with teaching what could be taught in the little time they had left. It was not a lot. Most of it focused on just doing a few things well, such as holding with bands of air, throwing fireballs, and calling lightning. You couldn't fully control the weather, but the fact that it was a small island helped. They could force the formation of storm clouds if they had to using the available water. Lightning, was the most popular skill to learn, and was generally the most effective. Sadly, it was also somewhat difficult to control. Saidar directed it, but if you let your concentration lapse, it would naturally tend to come back to the user.

By far the most time was spent on healing with Shizune being her most eager student. She did not want just the brute force method of trying to fix everything at once, but wanted every drop of knowledge she had been given on the subtler forms. The more general method using all the powers sapped strength directly from the patient. The battlefield method of using only spirit water and earth sapped less, at the expense of cruder healing.

Tenten had, oddly enough kept access to chakra, though she couldn't recover it but at a fraction of the rate she had before. She didn't understand it, but appreciated it nonetheless.

Samui had elected not to take further lessons at this time. She was trying to get used to having access to chakra again, especially when it wasn't the chakra she was used to. In her case there was almost nothing needing to be healed, though Tsunade still spent a few hours checking her over. Naruto was now able to pull nature chakra in continuously with his new trench knives, so the chakra Samui practiced with was already as good as it was going to get.

She was currently going up against Yugito and doing worse than she expected with Naruto watching nearby. Unfortunately she kept overpowering her movement, leading to more than a few uncomfortable landings.

Yugito said, "Your chakra is probably as dense as mine now. Use less. You know this."

Naruto said, "There is not time for this. Do you know the Kage Bunshin?"

"No. I don't think it would be useful to me."

"Useful? It's great. Years of training in months. You get all the memories."

Samui said, "I don't thing I have enough chakra to make use of that."

"Things seem different somehow. I might be able to push chakra to you."

Yugito said, "I agree. Why don't you teach it to her, then have what clones you can practice chakra control. Worst case it doesn't work, but it is still a useful jutsu." I'm going to go and take a shift guarding A.

Samui said, "That's cool I guess." She seemed doubtful. She asked, "What is required beyond that hand sign I've seen you do?"

Naruto went on to describe all he had figured out about the Kage Bunshin technique, which was quite a lot. In particular he had become an expert at choosing exactly how much chakra they had, sometimes making one with only enough chakra to last seconds, if that was all that was required.

In less than an hour Samui had three of them made, all of which were off practicing passing raiton chakra between their fingers, one to the next to the next.

The original said, "I'm half surprised that works, given you are wind natured."

"No idea. Wait a bit, and have one of your clones try to flow chakra down the cloned trench knives. Mine lasted about twenty seconds with clones of your knives. They last almost half a minute now."

"That is interesting. Now, you had mentioned replacing the chakra I used." She said the last with a smile as if trying to fetch a positive response.

"Sure thing." Naruto sat down against the nearby tree and began to meditate. He was surprised to end up before the fox's cage.

"So, another one?" said the booming sound of the ancient demon.

Naruto shrugged.

"Do you plan on using my chakra?"

"Not if I can help it."

"So you plan on just waiting till your backs against the wall and seeing what happens?" asked the fox incredulously.

Naruto sighed. "What would be involved in using a small amount for testing?"

"Just will it. The seal easily gives you that much control. Mix it with Nature's energy. If that works well enough, I have an idea. It is a rather dangerous idea, but it could work..." trailed off the fox.

Naruto first tried to push as much chakra as he could down the new link to Samui. He was rather surprised how easily that worked now. Why was that? He tried the same to Hinata, surprised how easily it surged to her, well before it surged back. It seems that she didn't need any right now.

The fox interrupted his thoughts. "It is the seal. The masterpiece of the Uzumaki powered by the Shinigami and now, reinforced and strengthened with the power of nature itself. It is why you can mix your energy with Nature's so easily. Part of your father's chakra was absorbed into the seal, leaving an imprint of softs. It was not truly alive, but it can still learn in a limited way. It is why the energy you have flows where it will do the most good. The seal merged with your bonds to the women. Either it finished learning, or it waited till Tenten left. I don't know."

"What does that mean?"

"Just let go of your restraint on your chakra. Let it go where it is needed. The seal will probably do the rest."

"Will drawing your chakra endanger them?"

"It will be filtered by the seal, by you, and by the bonds they made with Saidar. It won't kill them. No practicing might."

Naruto was surprised at how happy Samui was just practicing and getting back into form. He knew she had warm thoughts of him as well, but he ignored them. It but a candle compared to what he felt from Hinata-chan. He put that thought aside and pulled in more energy from Nature, then carefully, ever so carefully deliberately pulled in some of the fox's chakra. It resisted control. He could not force it to merge with Nature's energy like he had his own. Instead, once again, he first merged his own chakra. The now violet fire obeyed his will though not gracefully. He forced this new form into the unmixed natural energy. It seemed to surge and struggle before finally going quiescent. Was that it? He pushed it around a bit. So far, so good, he kept at it. Experimenting he tried using smaller and smaller parts of his chakra. As long as around a tenth of it was his, he could force the merging with his own chakra. It produced barely controllable chakra, but once he forced that to merge with natural energy it calmed. The fox looked on. If he didn't know better he might have almost called it hope in the ancient creatures eyes.

Naruto opened his eyes. Samui looked tired again. She was sitting not far from him against another tree. At a guess she had already gone through a few sets of shadow clones.

He said, "I managed to merge the Kyuubi's power with natural energy and a bit of my chakra."

She looked over in surprise. "What does that mean? I didn't think you were going to use it."

"Kurama said it might be a bad idea to figure it out when we are already fighting. It made sense. He thinks thinks that if I just consciously release control over the bonds between us you will get whatever chakra you need. If I did it now, you would get this, or at least some of it. I'm uncertain."

"Do it. Just slowly."

"Huh? Just like that?"

"I've been around Yugito and Bee enough. For all I know, my life is already going to be short." She smiled a small smile at him before saying, "I'm not going to be afraid of you. For all I know, this mixed version may be harmless and I can think of worse things than extra chakra in a battle. Not being able to deal with it for one. That would not be cool."

"Okay." He focused, not letting go fully but deliberately pushing a small steady stream.

They practiced long into the day until Hinata joined them, easily relieving their tiredness, even as Samui relieved her own. Then they went back to it.

When it was time to stop, Naruto spoke of the Fox's plan. He then explained what he wanted to do.

In an arctic tone Hinata said softly , "no."

"Why?" Naruto half snapped.

"I should think the reason obvious," said Samui softly before adding in a firmer tone, "I agree with Hinata-san. The plan of you going alone is not happening. I made a commitment to this team, but you also made a commitment to me. You have no right to ask me to stay safe while you walk into danger."

"What?" snapped Naruto. "Then you would be just as affected. It is bad enough what will happen to me, without it affecting you as well. Look, Kurama thinks it will be mostly okay and if.."

"Okay?" snapped Hinata cutting him off. Her voice, if anything, was colder than before. "How exactly is any of that okay?"

Naruto said softly, "I have to do it. It is just not about me. It is about making sure that there is an end to things. What if I don't do this? What then. I know you want kids someday. Shall we doom one of them to my fate, or worse, condemn someone else to an even shorter life?"

Hinata forced herself to calm before smiling. It was not a pretty smile. "Then that isn't a problem. I was told quite clearly by the one who sent me back that any children of mine would have the ability to use Saidar, which would keep them from using chakra. In fact Saidar suppresses chakra generation."

Samui asked, "Would that really prevent a Jinchuriki from being made? The seal can't require chakra from a new born baby. Taking what little they have would kill them. Logically, the seal must be independent, or use chakra from the demon to maintain itself. It is quite possible that such a child would make an even more perfect vessel."

"No!" Hinata half pleaded, half moaned. "Please. Please my love. We don't know that it will even work. It is not as if your insane plan even kills the demon. It is liable to make him stronger! He may not even be able to be contained. Please. Please."

Naruto pulled her gently into a hug, absently patting her back. "I know it is risky, but the whole reason we are fighting is greed for this power. I know this won't stop it, but it might at least help whoever is next, and if it is.."

"and if it is our child you mean," said Hinata bitterly. Naruto held on a bit tighter.

Samui looked on them with sorrow in her eyes. She said softly, "I think the real question is, do we need to do this? I know you received the same strength estimates I have. Right now it is expected that the main one Pein could wipe out a hidden village on his own."

Hinata said, "We would still have the power, and what chakra Naruto could spare. He could even use Kurama's chakra during the fight if he must, but what he is asking is far worse." Even as she complained she refused to

Samui said, "And if the plan worked, we might be so much stronger. What I find interesting is that your demon seems to want to help us. Do you believe him when he says he was originally as much this mythical Dragon Reborn as this source of ultimate evil?"

Hinata said, "I do not know. It fits, but then much could. The Kyuubi did seem to help in the other timeline, but there could have been a deeper plan. It is also possible that my Naruto knew he was dying a bit more every time he used that power, and said nothing. He cared little for his own life." Bitterly she added, "I had hoped to change that."

Samui hesitated looking at them both closely. After a few moments she said, "Kumo learned some time ago how to make very strong Jinchuriki. You have to respect the demon, but that is only part. You have to get them to agree to form a contract of their own will and you have to be very specific with the terms."

"What do they want?" Naruto asked.

"I'd rather not say. This one wants your cooperation to do something that may drastically shorten your life, even if it also helps you in the short term. You already have leverage. You simply need to name terms."

"What?" looked a shocked Hinata who slipped out of Naruto's arms to gape at Samui and her boyfriend.

Naruto reached for Hinata, only to have her step back. He turned to Samui and asked, "What kind of terms?"

Samui said, "Well, if your goal is to reduce the power of the demons in the world, then why not split it as it was so long ago? There are three of us. If the power is purified, and the demon cooperates, perhaps we could handle one tails worth? If we later had children, could we not specify that the chakra would be split with as much to each child? It is a lot to ask, but he can only say no."

Naruto blushed red.

Hinata gasped. "Naruto-kun is not fathering your children!" He fainted almost too quickly for her to catch.

Samui smiled and grinned. "He is quite fetching and has quite the pedigree, but that is certainly not a requirement." Hinata looked relieved. "No doubt the medic nin could provide me with the appropriate genetic material."

Hinata sat Naruto down and asked. "Are you trying to get me to hurt you?"

"No, merely to bring up the idea. There are no good solutions to the problem of passing on the tailed beasts. As a kunochi of Kumo it is expected that I might be called upon to sacrifice myself for my country. I also know that my children, should I have any, are very likely to be shinobi. Most shinobi do not live long enough to worry about dying from demon chakra poisoning, and that includes the Jinchuriki. The Kyuubi is clearly the worst of the lot when it comes to chakra poisoning, but if it was purified and if my children were raised in Kumo, well the training is difficult, but Yugito has already outlived many ninja. With the corruption gone and that power my children could easily live for a very long time. It is all rather logical. I would be serving my home and insuring my children had a long life."

Hinata gaped. She said softly, "It was not like that for Naruto-kun. The villagers still hate him."

Samui said, "While I would not see our partnership end easily, I would never raise children where they are hated. You could of course come with me to Kumo."

Naruto looked up, evidentially having recovered. He said, "I haven't given up on Konoha yet."

Fine, Hinata said, "We will work out what the contract says. My father is good at such things he can review it. Then, once we all agree we all go together."

"But," protested Naruto.

Samui said, "I would like Raikage-sama to review it as well. He does not like surprises." The last was said with a bit of humor, as if perhaps she had done a few.

"But," protested Naruto again.

"It is agreed," said Hinata. "We will both go. If we link and embrace Saidar, while being in contact with Naruto it might shield us somewhat."

"I'm not going to win am I?"

"No," said the two young women in stereo.

"But no Naruto-kun for you. Got it?" said Hinata.

Samui smiled a small smile. Hinata glared and silently activated her eyes. Samui continued to smile. Naruto backed slowly away. When he was nearly to the door, Hinata glared at him. Samui continued to smile.

Later that night, after having it explained to them, Ma and Pa toad just looked at the trio. Pa said, "What you ask, is not easy for us to agree to. We will be back within the hour."

Ma turned to face Samui, "In the mean time there is the problem of you. We agreed to let Hinata and Tenten become part of our clan. That was to protect them from the Nature chakra contamination. It is an imperfect protection, but it does work. We didn't expect Hinata to ever have enough chakra to summon, yet now she does. You, on the other hand, are already in a clan. You smell of birds. Which clan do you owe allegiance to?" Naruto and Hinata turned to her in surprise.

She said, "Raikage-sama allowed me to try to sign the contract, though barely. I half expected to be instantly killed. One of the four others who tried was. The other three lost the arm they signed with. The eagle that came made a decent effort at killing me before disapearing. I was in the hospital for a week after. I've not tried to summon since."

Hinata asked, "Why did you want to sign in the first place?"

"I am the last decedent of the last family they allowed to sign. I thought if they would accept me, that it might help my team and Kumo. It was risky, but a shinobi that refuses to take risks often gets killed by a stronger opponent." Naruto smiled a small smile at her and Hinata simply gave her a small nod.

"They eat toads," said Pa.

"Not often," noted Samui coolly.

Ma glared, but Pa held her back. He said, "Fine. Try to summon an elder."

Samui nicked her thumb, smearing blood across her hand and then went through the signs with practiced ease before placing it flat on the ground and saying softly, "Kuchiyosi no Jutsu."

A solid gray bird appeared no more than a two foot in width. The bird looked around, spotted the Toad elder before peering at Samui. It spoke in a melodious voice, with one word tending to run into the next. "Why have you called me?"

Ma said softly in surprise, "Watanaka-san."

Pa said, "I asked her to summon you."

"We are not allies," stated the old eagle calmly.

Ma said, "Is Samui here a member in good standing?"

"Technically yes."

Pa asked, "And what would you risk for this member of your clan?"

The eagle peered carefully at all three before turning to Hinata. "Much has changed. The pebble thrown by a god has shifted the world. We stand at the dawning of a new age. There is no going back now. You ask what we would risk. The answer is simple. We would risk almost anything. How can the Eagle clan be of help?"

Ma said quiet, "Prophecy."

"Yes," Watanaka said quietly. "'We too have a prophecy. You have your chosen. We have ours, though we thought the time was distant yet."

Samui looked shocked at that. "Is that why? I never called on you after the first time, when that eagle almost killed me!"

The old eagle said, "He didn't truly try to kill you. Had he wanted you dead, you would be dead. He recognized that you might fit the old prophecy so chose to leave you as a summoner with only a warning, not to take us lightly. We have watched you from time to time. The link forged between us allowed us to observe you in secret from time to time. Some even argued that we should give you a chance, though they never became a majority. Most want nothing to do with the world of men, even if you appeared promising. It was not until I was summoned that it became clear that you truly were the one mentioned in prophecy. Yes, we will help you."

"And after?" Samui asked. "Will you continue to help us then? My reasons are the same. I am willing to truly join your clan, to return help for help. If you do not believe me, ask them what I just volunteered to do."

"What do they intend to do?" asked the old Eagle.

-«oOo»-

Sakura and her teammates had been assigned to the hospital. Konoha was to be the staging ground for the wounded. All the non critical cases had been sent home, with the remaining serious cases sent to either Cloud or Sand. Everyone who could heal effectively had been called up and if needed were practicing what they once new. Even Ino had taken to at least practicing the basic mystic palm jutsu. Everyone with any sort of Shinobi skills was preparing, though details were still sparse.

-«oOo»-

Shikamaru sat down at a massive table. His father was there, as was the Hokage. Strangely enough, Temari was there. He was surprised they had agreed to that request, but it did make sense to keep Suna involved and she had already proven trustworthy, though she did have that troublesome habit of interrupting his thinking regularly.

"Shika, this isn't going to work."

Shikamaru rubbed his eyes as he gripped his resolve and resisted the temptation to snap. Too little sleep and too many stimulants were not healthy for ones temper. "I know this. Tell me something I don't know. No matter where the command and control is, it creates unacceptable latency for dealing with S-class ninja and a static plan won't work with this many variables. Sure, if you had nothing better to do you could keep moving viewing gateways, but that would exhaust you and still be too slow. At least we have the new headsets from Kumo. Those will help."

Temari smirked. "Oh, one of the brilliant ones don't know everything huh? Perhaps we should ask your father?"

Said older man looked at her with a curious expression on his face. He then looked at his son. Shikamaru sighed and then forced with his best straight face. "Please tell us. If it is good they will let us sleep."

She began her explanation. They were immediately interested.

-«oOo»-

Jiraiya stepped into the Hokage's office. Tsunade and Hiruzen were already there, as was Danzo Shimura and Koharu.

Jiraiya said, "So, your opinion? Do we let them do their mad plan or not?"

Danzo said, "Oh, and have they suddenly started following orders? I was under the impression that the Hyuga was the one given orders."

Hiruzen said, "Not helping."

"But true nonetheless. Personally I approve. I could wish the blacksmith's daughter was the other involved instead of the foreign kunochi. Are we sure we cannot encourage them to change back?"

"No," Jiraiya said. "It seems the Kyuubi's analysis of the seal is actually correct. Parts of it are already appearing on Hinata and Samui. It is small now, barely noticeable unless you look, but Tsunade did find them. I still don't quite understand why now, and not before. The Kyubi thought that Minato's chakra had imparted a will of sort to the seal. I don't have a better explanation, but I can't see anything good happening trying to force Tenten to swap back."

Koharu said, "I've studied the bond well beyond Hinata's explanations, though once again I've seen no evidence of her lying. Yes, it appears possible to bond a male against his will, though I agree with Hinata-san, it is distasteful. Bonding a Jinchuriki against his will, on the other hand, would be insane. Rage loosens the seals on a demon container. In any event, it is my belief that the strange dual bond protects Naruto-kun against a further bonding, particularly if it was against the will of the two women."

"Can they do this?" asked the Third.

Tsunade said, "The process, even if it works perfectly, is bound to shorten their lives. Personally I think it will just kill them. Shizune thinks that Saidar might protect them to a point. I couldn't even begin to guess. The only thing good about it is it might provide a long term solution to the problem of the Kyuubi, but if your asking if I support this insanity, the answer is no though if they do insist on doing this, I might be able to reduce the risk a little, or rather Katsuyu might, if she is willing to take the risk."

Jiraiya said, "I'm more interested in why the Kyubi agreed to this deal. It could be a way to get out, but I doubt it. Samui is correct. Done correctly a contract with a demon is binding. I mentioned such to Kushina, but she simply wanted to lock it up and never touch it. With the contract they are proposing it also rules out deliberate deception, but only to a point. A creature as old as the Kyubi could certainly be thinking long term. It might even give us everything we want, if it gets what it really wants."

Hiruzen said, "It said it wants the corruption gone. That corruption is what kills the hosts, and what reduces their effectiveness. Do we really believe that it is some remnant of the dragon reborn wanting to fix his mistakes? Frankly, I just can't help but be suspicious. What can we do to reduce the risk?"

Danzo said, "Would Kumo agree to have both of their Jinchuriki stand guard? Worst case, they might be able to contain the situation."

Tsunade snorted, "You mean they might be able to kill all three."

"You have a better suggestion?" asked the old warhawk. "The risk seems merited, but we would be stupid not to plan for the worse. Had we had the potential of having two other Jinchuriki on guard during Naruto's birth, things might have been dealt with more efficiently."

"Agreed," said the Third. "I will try to get the Raikage to agree. The fact that one of his Kunochi is part of it might be enough, or it might not. In the mean time, who else do you want?"

Jiraiya said, "The toads aren't going to allow so many people there. Myself, Tsunade, and Shizune have been there before. Tenten and Neji have as well, but they don't bring enough to the table to justify the risk. Actually, scratch that, Tenten has that angreal thing, and Negi might be able to tell us if something is wrong. Them plus Yugito and Kirabi? I doubt I could get the toads to agree to more and to be honest, if things go bad fewer might be better."

The third asked, "Tsunade, do you need anything else?"

"A drink."

"That will have to wait. Go make sure everything else is ready." Turning back to the others he said, "Koharu, Danzo, I want you with me to meet with the Raikage. Our position is that if this works, Kumo is effectively getting a third Jinchuriki. I suspect. I hope that in the future she will actually be working more for us than for Kumo, but that is, nonetheless our position. I have no intention of making more concessions to Kumo for their help. Let's go now."

-«oOo»-

They stood before the great lake that the Eagles considered sacred. Like the toad mud waterfall, it was brimming with natural energy. Now, it was also brimming with most of the mud from the toad waterfall along with most of the slime from Katsuyu home. This had been accomplished through the use of gateways to transfer it all to the lake. The lake itself was chosen simply because it allowed them a large enough area to contain everything. Katsuyu's full form had come through the same gateway as the slime though it had to divide itself into a great many pieces to fit through the gateway. Her full form was ten times bigger than her boss form. Unlike other summons, there was truly only one Katsuyu. It just could divide and reassemble itself at need.

Jiraiya, with Ma and Pa toad sitting on his shoulders, but not, himself, in sage mode said, "Everyone, don't even think about touching the lake. Don't even get near it. That much natural energy is more likely than not toxic." Kirabi looked on it with more than a bit of curiosity and started edging a bit closer. Yugito seeing his look grabbed him by the arm.

Jiraiya asked, "Hime, are you ready?"

She glared at him, but settled for simply saying, "As I'll ever be."

Shizune stepped up. "I have decided. I will be there with you. I will join the link with Hinata and Samui."

"No," Tsunade said. "Not you too."

"We cannot afford to fail in this. You must go to give what chakra you can to Katsuyu. With your seal it should be quite a lot. I will go to help shield."

"As will I," Tenten said. "With the angreal, I could help a great deal."

"Dammit Hime! I hate to just sit here?"

"And you think I like it?" grumbled Negi.

Tsunade turned to him, a small smile on her face. "It will take all my focus to avoid being turned to stone. You cannot help me, but should I need saving, I shall expect you to come to my rescue once again."

Jiraiya blushed faintly, saying simply, "Always hime. Always."

Shizune said softly, "Should we survive this Jiraiya-san, I will offer you the warder bond."

"What?" exclaimed Tsunade, "Then he will be."

Amused Shizune said, "Yes, he will be, but I have no doubt that my other warder can keep him in line."

Tsunade flared scarlet. "We will talk my dear apprentice!"

A few steps away Neji gave Tenten a long hug while Yugito said to Kirabi, "And we get the dogs jobs of having to kill them if they fail."

"Have faith neko-chan. The nine will not fail the three. You can rest easily."

"What has the Gyuki said? Nibi is flat out scared."

Kirabi turned to the younger woman with a somber face. "He does not know. He is afraid too. He speaks of an ending."

-«oOo»-

Naruto looked upon the massive form of Katsuyu, most of which was already in the lake. Hinata was on his right. Samui was on his left. Behind him Tsunade was flanked by Shizune and Tenten. Six people, a boss summons, and more nature energy that had ever been focused on one place. All of that was for this one purpose. At Katsuyu's request, they were wearing minimal clothing. It would be harder to keep them alive, if she had to needlessly work around clothing. The women wore simple two piece swimsuits, while he wore a pair of orange swim trunks. Naruto turned around, joining hands with the two women bonded to him, who themselves joined hands with each other. He could feel it now. He could feel their power flowing not just through themselves, but through him. It was their defense against the natural energy. They each looked in his eyes and clasp his hands more firmly. He stepped back, falling into the mass of Katsuyu and was surrounded, yet he could still feel their hands; he could still feel their power.

A few moments later he sensed the trio of Tsunade, Shizune, and Tenten nearby even as he sensed that Katsuyu was moving them to the center of her mass. A minute later and he knew they were there. He could hear in his mind, "Are you ready? I can regulate the flow of natural energy to you. While you are in me, I can even hear your surface thoughts. Simply think of wanting more or wanting less. Know that my strength is limited and tied to my summoner. The natural energy helps, but not completely."

He could hear Hinata think, "We thank you Katsuyu-sama. We are ready to begin."

Naruto hesitated but for a moment before thinking, "Start the flow of energy." He could feel it, torrents and torrents of natural energy flowing to them. He began to take it in, even as he pulled on the Kyuubi's chakra. He used the tiniest amount of his chakra as he could. He used it as the glue, first to control the demon chakra. Once he had control he fused it with the natural energy. It was working! It was working better than he thought it could. Saidar he realized, providing control that he could not get, not without using much more of his own chakra. There, that section was fused, was whole and untainted once more. He then shoved it back at the demon, who readily accepted it.

They had a great deal of work to do, but the only one who could store what was purified was the one who it came from. He heard Katsuyu, "Next time, send some to me carefully, but convert it to medical chakra first. It will lower the burden on Tsunade-sama."

"Even better," Naruto thought. He repeated the process, time and time again, sending any pieces off to Katsuyu that she asked for. He made no attempt to use any of the energy. That was impossible, not with what they were trying to do. They were going to purge the Kyubi's chakra of its malevolent taint. They were going to change a creature that had not changed for thousands of years.

-«oOo»-

Samui was lost in the power. It was not just Saidar. She could feel the demon chakra thrash through her chakra coils. Like the bonds, she could see it in her minds eye. Naruto could not convert it all. How could he? How could any mortal do such a task? The fault was not his. The duty for what was inside her was now her own. It burned.

Hinata had control of her connection to Saidar. It was necessary. She could use the angreal at low levels, but Hinata had failed to adequately place the buffers required in the angreal to fully protect the user. Having another control that power did not make it safe, but it made it safer. Thankfully there was an exception to Hinata having full control. The Saidar in her own body could be directed and she directed it now. She wove it around the splotches of foul red, pulling in pieces of natural energy and crushing into one. It lightened, glowing nearly white before she released it and moved onto the next piece.

Hinata now controlled three other channelers power, two of which were boosted with near saangreal. It burned her. It comforted her. It let her know what life truly was. She could feel it now. The rock hard determination that let this woman draw a seal with her own lifeblood before feeding the last of her own energy to light the fire. She could feel Hinata direct the power to one complex task. The power that came from each of them attracted the natural energy and pulled it in. At the same time it acted as a shield to each of them, keeping them safe from petrification. In her case this combined power shot through the bond she had to Naruto, as did the chakra she had purified. She could feel Hinata's do the same.

In Tenten's case, part went through a much smaller bond that she could still sense, yet most went directly through the space that was not space that Saidar rested in before being pulled into Hinata and then pushed into Naruto. She could sense a bit of the Kyuubi's tainted chakra entering Tenten, but the much smaller bond protected Tenten. She could sense that Tenten was doing, much as she had done.

Shizune had it the easiest of the channelers, not having to act as a focus, not having to deal with the boost from an angreal, or even deal with the tainted chakra, except by proximity. Hinata was the focal point. They held. She considered offering to switch back and forth who was leading to let each rest, but her own use of the angreal meant that she was in nearly the same shape. She didn't understand. It felt like many hours had passed. How could she still be handling this torrent of power? How? She could even sense the flows that wrapped Tsunade, keeping her from the natural energy and letting her rest. A thought. Tenten could take the focus, but she could not effectively deliver Saidar to Naruto. Sure, there was a remnant of their original bond, but only that. She also had to be tired from using the angreal. She examined her own angreal. It was another exception. She may not be able to direct flows externally, but she was directly connected to Saidar through the angreal. She could not fail to sense it. There, there was the key that linked the angreal to her. She could tweak it. It would weaken it slightly, but it could work. She twisted Saidar and the link broke. Saidar continued to flow through it, but the tie was gone. The flow was diminished slightly, but if anything that was a relief.

She thought, "Shizune-san. I wish you to take my angreal. It will work for you now."

"Why?" was sent back, Katsuyu evidently acting to relay their thoughts.

"Hinata needs a break. I will take over the link, but I must rest a little first."

"Okay," Shizune returned hesitantly.

Samui slipped the angreal off, knowing that Katsuyu would deliver it to Shizune. She could feel a moment later when Shizune flared with newfound power. She sent to Hinata, "I gave Shizune my angreal. How long can you hold? We can share the load."

Relief was in Hinata's mental tone, "Please. Take over now. I need help. Help Naruto-kun."

Samui's eyes goggled, though they saw nothing. She felt the circle pass to her. It was sooner than she hoped. How had she stood this? She bore down and focused. She could not fail.

-«oOo»-

She was relieved when Samui took the link. She knew that Samui couldn't hold it forever. No one could. She quickly focused what Saidar she could direct internally smashing and purifying the tainted chakra that she had not quite kept up with, all the time worrying about Naruto. The focus that could be divided and split among countless kage bunshin's. The focus that could deal with all of those memories snapping back, nearly at once, was all on his task. He was doing it, but she had no idea how much he had accomplished. Were they nearly done? Were they just starting? She did not know. She used her mental discipline to release such thoughts. She had a task. The task was all that mattered. She would continue to purify what Naruto kun could not. She would be ready when Samui faltered. There was nothing more. There could be nothing more.

-«oOo»-

Negi said, "I'm sorry. I can't even look anywhere near that. It is worse than starring at the sun." Ma and Pa toad, along with Kirabi, Yugito, and Jiraiya were also there.

The old eagle said, "It appears to be working. I don't think our sacred lake will ever be the same though."

Jiraiya said, "Hinata was able to push the Kyuubi's taint from a small area in Konoha. Perhaps when all this is over we can fix it."

Ma said, "It will take decades for the natural energy we took from our homeland to recover. It will be the same here, even if you can remove the taint left behind."

Pa nodded.

The old eagle said, "But if it works, we change the rules. The energy of the Kyuubi will be purified and with every generation it will be diminished as it spreads among the offspring of those two young women. Sure some of it may escape, but eventually there will be an ending. We helped, because it was prophesied that we must, because it was said that the Eagles would watch over the beginning of the end of an age, that it was our duty to do so."

-«oOo»-

Pain. That was all there was to Naruto, yet he held on. "Much longer?" he blearily thought. "Half," came what seemed an equally weakened Kyubi. He held on, kept repeating what had become little more than automatic. Suddenly he felt a surge of energy renew him. Tsunade, his senses told him. Tsunade's healing touch filtered through Katsuyu. He would hold on. He must.

-«oOo»-

It took almost twenty hours before they finished, before Naruto cleansed the last of it, before Samui and Hinata did the same. The Kunochis had passed control back and fourth a dozen times in that interval. The period they could sustain the torrent growing shorter with each swap. Finally they were disgorged from Katsuyu gently onto the bank.

Jiraiya was in a panic, until an exhausted Katsuyu said, "They are exhausted. I have maintained their bodies as best I can. Simply cover them and let them rest."

"What was the price?" Jiraiya asked Katsuyu.

"I am unsure Jiraiya-dono. My best guess is that Tsunade lost a year or two of her life. Shizune should be fine with rest. Tenten lost perhaps a half dozen. I think the rest will live for another ten years, or perhaps a bit longer. I am sorry Jiraiya-dono. We did the best we could."

"Was it worth it?" Neji asked bitterly.

An exhausted Katsuyu said softly, "Kurama has cost countless lives through the ages. We may have ended that today. I too am deeply exhausted and will not be able to help Tsunade, Shizune, or Sakura much in the days ahead. I wish only to return to my home, but cannot until they recover enough to send me."

Jiraiya bowed deeply, "We are in your debt Katsuyu-sama."

The old eagle bowed deeply as well, as did Ma and Pa toad. Katsuyu split into thousands of pieces, each of which seemed to just lie wherever they could before falling to sleep.

The eagle flew over to the lake before just touching the water with his beak. "Little remains. A human could probably swim in this. The demon's taint is even undetectable."

Ma and Pa toad hopped over and Jiraiya did the same. Each lightly put a hand in the water before pulling it out. Pa said, "I agree. Best to just leave this place alone. It will recover in time."

Jiraiya then went over to Naruto, before carefully sending a trickle of chakra into the seal. It was, completely different. No, it was as if only part of it was here. Quickly he lightly touched a trickle of chakra to first Samui and then Hinata's stomach. Ma and Pa toad watched as he did it. The other parts of the seal were on them. He absently unsealed a blanket from the scroll strapped to his back outside his new mesh armor. It was not big enough for all three.

He grinned and gently placed Samui to Naruto's left with her head cradled on the boy's left shoulder. He did the same with Hinata on the right before covering them all.

Kirabi just grinned. Yugito looked on with disaproval, but did not stop him. When he noticed her glare he said, "What? I gotta put the seal back together don't I? That's my job.." He said the last proudly.

"What do you mean?" asked Yugito suspiciously.

Ma Toad said, "Our disreputable summoner is right. The demon's seal is split among all three now. I don't know that stacking them helps, but it likely does not hurt."

Kirabi said softly, "It is a pity. Gyuki half wishes for what they did to happen to him, but it will likely be a task for a new generation. Damn. It would have been a good way to die."

Watanka asked, "How long do you have left if you don't mind me asking?"

Kirabit said, "They say perhaps five or ten years, if I don't use Gyuki's chakra any more."

"And realistically?"

"A year or two, at best. That is the price of this power." Turning and scanning the crowd he asked, "I ask you all to look out for my replacement and don't let him be used by some group like Akatsuki." "We will," Jiraiya said solemnly.

-«oOo»-

Shizune woke the next morning. She immediately looked around and started to get up, only for Negi who was on watch to say quickly, "It is okay Shizune-san. Take it easy."

He held out a bottle of water to her that she took greatfully, before drinking a long drink of it. She asked, "Status?"

"The procedure was a success. Everyone is going to recover. The Kyuubi's taint is gone."

"Did Katsuyu-sama estimate the long term affects?"

"Yes. You none. Tsunade lost a year or two. Tenten around six. Her best guess for the others is that they have ten or so years left."

Shizune immediately scrambled to kit up. Neji quickly supported her as she knelt by her warder. Weakened she pulled Saidar through the angreal and delved her mentor. Nothing. Nothing to heal, yet she could feel it, as if age had again taken a bit out of her. She half stumbled over to the trio, shocked as they were positioned like lovers in sleep. "Jiraiya," she grumbled.

Neji said, "He said that each contains a portion of the Kyuubi's seal, so he placed them together. It seemed more of an excuse to me."

Shizune nodded before delving Naruto. What she saw shocked her. He should not be alive, yet he was. The Kyuubi's purified power raced through his coils unchecked, and indeed through his very body, but it was not destroying. It was the only thing holding him together. She shifted to Hinata and then to Samui. Both were in similar states. None of them had anything she could really find to heal. They were more chakra than flesh. It was not simple age in their case. It was something else... Was Katsuyu correct? She had no idea. No idea at all. With Neji's assistance she moved over to Tenten and was relieved at once she sensed. There was still nothing to heal, but in her case it seemed more like age had advanced, much like Tsunade, save for one area. Her reproductive system had been shielded more than the rest. She had no idea now. She moved back to Naruto, Samui, and Hinata finding much the same results. She did not understand it, but that was what it was. Neji once again helped her as she moved back to her master, sensing that her master's reproductive system had been shielded as well, and that she even still had years worth of viable eggs.

One of the Katsuyu's nearby spoke, "Yes, I shielded their potential for the future. It made little difference in the outcome. It was only a small area. It was the best I could do."

Shizune-san started to bow, only to be held by Neji. She said, "Thank you ever so much Katsuyu-san. I'm sure without you it would have gone much worse."

"They would have died. Naruto-dono was able to feed me purified medical chakra based on what he was working with. The mix was difficult to use and often less than pure, but there was an endless amount of it. I was able to purify it further and use it to prevent the worst of the damage. Tsunade-sama helped as much, though with less chakra. She gave me all the chakra she had including what she had sealed. I used it as Naruto-dono did. I used it to better direct the mixed chakra. I wish I could have done more."

"You did your best, as did we. I could feel Hinata-san pulling so very much of Saidar from me, even while she used it to latch onto more and more Nature chakra, while also protecting me from it. Then Samui gave me her angreal and took HInata's place. They switched so many times. They were both so weary."

"Yes, it is why they are more will than matter. Burned yet healed. There is something else, something I have not told the others yet."

"What?" asked Shizune.

"Kurama is dead. It is what he wanted. He has finally been released from his sins. What is left is only purified chakra, shared, however imperfectly between the three. I think," Katsuyu paused before continuing, "I think that Hinata-san and Samui-san burnt out their special ability, or nearly so."

Shizune stumbled back to Hinata and delved her again, looking not for wounds of the body, but of wounds of the spirit, of the place that Hinata said connected them to the true source. She could see it, or rather she could see where it was. It was gone, likely burned the rest of the way out when they finally let go. She checked Samui as well, only to see the same results. Hinata had privately told her that some healers could heal even this, but it wasn't a clean cut, it was as if a bomb went off. She used what she knew of the bond and traced the weaves between them. They were still there, much stronger than ever. She did not understand. How could a warder bond exist without a link to Saidar?

Six days remained till their appointment to fix Gaara. Would they be ready in time? Would their chakra even work now? She did not know.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Wheel of Time. This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment.

 **Hinata Sedai**  
by Lerris Smith

 _ **-«Chapter Fourteen»-**_

It took several days until everyone was recovered. Thankfully the trios chakra seemed to almost have a mind of its own now, as it did not fight them when they tried to use it. They could all work at nearly their top abilities. Hinata and Samui could even use lightning chakra in place of Saidar. Samui was something of an expert before, and Hinata had learned a fair amount before being sent back. It seemed more than that though. It seemed that their practice with Saidar somehow carried over. It didn't matter. It worked, and neither could even think of touching Saidar without remembering the loss. It depressed them both, even as their still strangely existing bonds kept them together.

It was the night before the likely battle. Naruto was off with Jiraiya and Tsunade, taking a break and spending a little time with the last link to his parents. They were all resting to let their chakra coils recover. Running out of chakra seemed unlikely now, though burning out their coils seemed a greater risk. Not even Naruto had his own chakra anymore. It seemed to be all one large pool shared between them that all drew from and all contributed back to. Naruto may have had the much larger reserves, but the links between them made that almost irrelevant, save that the women could not perform quite as large of jutsu.

Samui said, "Before Naruto-kun returns, I wanted to tell you. I don't regret anything, but should we survive tomorrow, I intend not to waste the time I have left."

"You want a child, his child," said Hinata softly.

"Yes. His genetics give the best chance for my child to be strong, to survive the burden put upon them that we expect to pass down." She paused for a bit, seemingly searching for words, "I do not wish to come between you. A medic could surely help with the details."

"You do not wish him to be yours?" asked Hinata in surprise.

"I have never wished to take him from you. Do not worry. I will be okay. I have been okay for a long time. My team and my village will support me."

"You do not play fair Samui-san."

"No. I suppose I do not, but then neither do you. Should I die tomorrow, Tsunade-sama has saved several of my eggs. I am the last of my clan. I wish to give it a chance to continue."

"You wish me to be the mother?" asked a surprised Hinata.

"I would be honored if you would, but I have written Karui. Should I pass, the letter will be sent."

Hinata walked over to her, enfolded the taller girl in her arms, and held on for all she was worth. She said softly, "I was right. You were the best choice. You were always so strong." Tears fell from her lavender eyes for several minutes as they just held each other. Eventually, Hinata composed herself and said, "I will agree, if you will do the same."

"Of course, it would hardly be cool to do less than I myself ask for. Tsunade is waiting in her home."

Hinata said softly, "I do not own Naruto-kun. His choices are his own. When all this is over we will talk, okay?"

Samui replied softly, "Thank you."

Hinata said softly, "No, thank you," before beginning to roof hop to Tsunade's home.

Naruto walked up a few minutes later and asked, "What was up with that? She seemed so sad and then a bit happy."

Samui smiled a small smile, saying nothing, even as she absently picked up a leaf before incinerating it with lightning chakra. A bit more practice never hurt.

-«oOo»-

The battle began, but not as they expected. They didn't even wait for them to start fixing Gaara's seal. Forces from Kumo, Sand, and Konoha went up against the best the Snake Sannin could field, along with Orochimaru himself. Oddly missing were more of Orochimaru's cursed seal forces.

Hinata, Samui and Naruto cut loose on the canon fodder each unleashing shadow clones, even as the rest of the forces did the same. Naruto unleashed a couple dozen, while Samui and Hinata managed a dozen each. The former and her copies simply manuevering her opponent where she could stop their heart with electricity. That actually made her clones the most frightening, since they could kill several enemies each before dispelling.

Things got interesting when Kimimaro begin to get serious. No one particularly wanted to fight him up close if it could be avoided. The trio's clones charged him. Naruto had ten clones left. Hinata had seven, while Samui had two. All but two of Naruto's clones and one of Hinata's were killed by bone projectiles just trying to get near. The remaining two Naruto's clones slashed through Kimimaro, one going high, while the other went low. The wind chakra flow from each clone, backed by purified Kyuubi chakra combined with Natural energy, sliced right slicing him into three, even as Hinata's clone slashed him with an overhead strike from the back. The lightning chakra flow through the duplicated sword did not last long before the clone went up in smoke, but it still removed half of his head while cauterizing both pieces. Naruto's last two clones went up in smoke an instant later as a result of being destabilized by the chakra flow.

They each created more clones. Samui's clones continued to slash at the canon fodder, while Naruto's switched to rasengans. They were not as effective as wind chakra flow in pure destructive power, but they also didn't cause the clone to blow up. Their originals continued flowing either air or lightning chakra with every cut. Occasionally a clone would be pressed and switch to chakra flow, but that was the exception. Pure power was seldom needed against lower level enemies.

Samui, Naruto, and Hinata were standing side by side even as they saw a mob of hundreds of ninja head their way. After a couple of hand signs between them, Naruto created a dozen more clones while Hinata and Samui created a half dozen. Each Naruto clone moved next to either a Hinata or Samui clone and began forming a rasengan. The Samui clones were at first hesitant, but quickly copied Hinata's in carefully feeding in lightning natured chakra into into each Rasengan. The clones held the resulting disc of barely stable energy above their heads even as they charged the oncoming mob. The mob was devastated in the resulting carnage.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Need to practice that. The clones are more durable because of the natural energy, but that was pushing it."

Samui looked onto the devastation of that particular clones technique and asked sweetly, "Teach me the core part?"

"Sure, why not, but only you okay?" said Naruto.

Samui said, "I promise."

They moved on to look for more targets.

-«oOo»-

Neji looked on at the trail of devastation the trio left. The devastation of that combined jutsu was without a doubt impressive, but he was more interested in Hinata's skills. She brought Jyuken to a higher form, slipping in and around defenses, using only a trickle of her now enormous chakra reserves to stop her enemies heart's. Her two teammates were angels of carnage in themselves of course. Their clones could do as much or more, but not nearly so efficiently. For every shadow clone Hinata made Samui and Naruto made at least three. It didn't seem to matter to them. They had the chakra for it.

Hinata's style was interesting in that it didn't require massive reserves. He wondered if he could learn. The precise nature of her specialized Jyuken combined with lightning chakra was extremely effective, particularly when her clones could do it dozens of times before dispelling. It also wasn't just the lightning chakra. If was a very precise application of it at the right time, and was that a certain vibration in her chakra flow? Whatever it was, it worked.

There, the original stopped a chunin's heart, but falling seemed to have started it up again. He didn't last but moments before his cousin swiftly pulled her sword out and swiped the glowing blade through his throat. Blood didn't even stick to the blade. In the blink of an eye she had it sheathed again and was moving on, moving to catch up with the others, without even blinking.

Neji absently closed several of the tenketsu of some low life trash that was approaching him. Before he could finish him, Anko threw a kunai and ended the idiot. He nodded at her and stepped over the corpse before going to look for his next target. Anko retrieved her kunai.

-«oOo»-

Danzo, Hiruzen, the Raikage, the Kazekage, and Shikaku looked on the carnage from their vantage point high on the cliff. They each had spy glasses. Danzo said, "The trio is doing remarkably well. I particularly like the vicious little Hyuga. There is something to be said about killing an enemy without leaving a mark. I wonder if even an autopsy would show anything."

"She is certainly remarkably efficient with her chakra, even if she no longer needs to be," the Third said,

The Raikage said, "I liked the crowd removal combo, though I'm a bit surprised Samui was taught it, or part of it at least."

The Hokage said, "I would appreciate it, if you didn't press her to teach it." The Raikage gave him a small nod, conceding the point.

Sarutobi said, "Either way, I don't want them physically or mentally exhausted before the real enemy gets here. Call them back. Let the rest of our forces handle it for now and leave our special assets for the real monsters."

"Agreed," said the Raikage.

"Agreed," said the Kazekage. "If possible, I'd rather not send Gaara at all. His seal is paper thin right now."

"It should not be required," said Sarutobi.

Shikaku press his comlink, "All special assets are to fall back orderly to staging positions. Regular forces are to continue to eliminate the remaining enemy forces while being alert of their stage two targets. Any special problems are to be reported ASAP for priority elimination. This is only the beginning."

The Raikage said, "I believe I will be promoting Samui after this battle. Though she has lost the ability to use this new power, she has done much for Kumo. I could only wish her life wasn't shortened for it."

The Hokage said, "Tsunade is investigating."

"I know. As are my people, but how do you fix what has been burned away? Don't get me wrong, I appreciate that eventually the power of the Kyuubi will end as it fades through the generations, but it is a very difficult set of circumstances to duplicate, and I'm still not sure it was worth it."

"I just wish the main event would hurry up and get here," said the Kazekage. "If not for this trash, we might have helped my son. If not for this trash, the people we needed to help my son might not have done what they did. At least the bastards won't get the Kyuubi. That much is assured."

The Raikage asked, "Does it matter that the Kyuubi is technically dead? The chakra is still there, and possibly in a more useful form."

"That I do not know," admitted the Hokage.

-«oOo»-

Kakashi said, "Well that sucks."

Gai said, "Cheer up my dear rival. It is more for us! I'm at seventeen!"

"Twenty," Kakashi said dryly.

"Curse you my hip rival. Eighteen." said Gai as he shook some guts from his right hand.

-«oOo»-

Shikaku said, "So where are their curse seal forces? I know they don't have many. We eliminated a few beyond the sound four, but shouldn't we be seeing some? Kimimaru didn't really get a chance to use it before the trio's clones ended him, but surely there were at least a few more?"

He pressed a different button on his com set, "Shikamaru. Status report. Where are the troublesome ones?

Temari's plan was simple, but genius in its own way. Koharu was establishing gateways as needed. That was her whole duty. She did a bit more than obvious though. She created and tied off dozens of little gateways, barely a few inches across that looked upon the battlefield. They were so small that their weaves could simply be tied and left in place for hours. This is where her plan was genius. When you paired those gateways with the right observers, you had complete knowledge of the battlefield.

Most of the gateways were positioned strategically above the island and ended in a large room below the Hokage tower. Behind each of those little gateways were now unmarked Hyuga with Byakugan active scanning their particular zone for trouble. They each wore headsets that linked to Shikamaru's own. His headset linked to his father's who was on the island. His father's headset linked not just to his sons, but to all the allied ninja on the island. The gateways allowed the signals to pass. Together the pair of Naras along with the Hyugas directed the battle.

Shikamaru said, "Coverage of the island remains complete. No information is available."

"What about underground?" asked his father.

"Checking." The link was quiet for a second before Shikamaru replied, "The observers can't see deeply into the ground with current points. Additional resources are being brought on-line."

"Status of Kiri?" asked his father.

"Current information is that the one ship and crew Kiri was willing to commit is six hours from the island. You do know they can't stop Akatsuki should they try to retreat."

Shikaku said, "They don't need to stop them. They need only slow them down."

"Understood."

The Hokage asked, "Shikaku, what is your best guess to explain the number of the forces we are facing?"

Shikaku said, "My guess is that Orochimaru has somehow learned to mass produce ninja. Quality seems lacking, but the quantity is troubling. We know he tried to mass produce test subjects before he turned to kidnapping. It seems he has succeeded in that much."

"Great."

"Make sure someone collects enough prisoners so we can track this back to the source. Even if the snake is killed, I want the knowledge of how to do this destroyed."

Shikaku said, "Ibiki's group already has that as a secondary task. Given our progress, I see no need to add additional resources."

-«oOo»-

The slaughter those three began slowed as the trio fell back. The allied forces continued what they started, slowly churning through the surprising variety and more importantly quantity of forces the Snake Sannin had accumulated.

Casualties began to mount, albeit slowly. Those with significant injuries were quickly moved to a staging area for triage and to be shipped back with the next gateway. Those that died were moved as well, but stored in a separate area, to be shifted back when time permitted. The other channelers were held back entirely as were the other Jinchuriki, safe for Kirabi who was guarding Kumo. The channelers were currently under orders to do only needed gateways and healing what could not wait for a medic nin back in Konoha.

-«oOo»-

Near the western edge of his forces, Orochimaru tried to slink away, only to be frozen by a Tsukuyomi.

"Hello Orochimaru. It is good to see you." stated Itachi from his position inside the genjutsu as he observed Orochimaru tied to the cross.

"Release me!" demanded Orochimaru.

"You should know that I finished off the last few with your little hicky, well other than Kimimaru, and I believe Naruto-kun and his friends finished him earlier. My part was rather time consuming, but not particularly difficult."

"Why? What did I ever do to you?"

Itachi said quietly, "I had hoped Sasuke would redeem us. You took that from me. You ended all hope for the Uchiha and for that you will be ended."

Somehow the Snake Sannin broke out of Tsukuyomi before morphing into a giant snake that swallowed Itachi whole. It was a short lived victory as black fire shot from Itachi's sharingan burning them both to dust. After that the real battle began.

-«oOo»-

It was thanks to Shikamaru, that they also had some of the observation gateways pointing up, instead of all down. It was through one of those gateways that they got the warning.

One of the Hyuga women shouted, "Emergency: Pein is in the air above the middle of the island!" Shikimaru pressed the button to transmit the message directly to his father as soon as he heard emergency.

Shikaku jammed the transmit button and said, "Shizune stop the Pein above us before he kills us all!"

-«oOo»-

"Almighty Push!" was heard shouted throughout the island as the ground started to be blown away. It's first hit what was left of the Snake Sannin's forces, though it quickly began to spread to allied forces.

"No you don't!" Shizune exclaimed as she let Saidar consume her, falling deeper into it than she had ever fell before. Saidar was an endless ocean and she was the pebble that dared to guide its path.

-«oOo»-

Chiyo felt the source rage through her as it passed into her through the angreal that had originally been Samui's. There was little to do at this end of the link, other than to try to remain calm as the power threatened to sweep all that was her away into the abyss. She did not even have a choice in what power was sent. All that was given up once she accepted her place in the ring, and would remain out of her hands until Shizune released her. The need of a ring to safely buffer the source for safety was galling, but you could hardly expect perfection from a first attempt, and it seemed Hinata would never make another. With both her and Tenten surging power through to Shizune she glowed like the sun to those who could see it.

-«oOo»-

Shizune took that power and focused it into the growing storm clouds calling a massive burst of lightning that shot down near instantly into the Pein that was hovering, burning him out of the sky.

Nothing remained.

Near Shizune Hyuga Hiashi stood watch, with Tsunade herself only a few feet further away. Chiyo and Tenten were nearby. Hinata's voice was heard from the com system, "Good, now find and shield the rest of Pein's puppets. Block them from the real one. Cut their strings and break his toys!"

"Understood," said Shizune. "Targeting assistance is required."

Shikaku's voice said, "Targeting is in process. Information will be relayed as it is obtained."

-«oOo»-

After Shikaku finished speaking, he removed his thumb from the button and said to no one in particular, "As if we could ever get that lucky."

He pressed the other button and said, "Shikamaru, status of underground?"

"Three on-line and manned. Two more ready for eyes once they arrive. ETA is one minute."

-«oOo»-

Shikaku released the button on his microphone. He said, "The loss of that puppet should weaken them. From what Hinata said, most of Pein's power may have been in that one, at least temporarily. Perhaps we destroyed that chunk of his power."

"Let's not count on it," said Hiruzen. "Quite a few remain, not to mention Orochimaru's cursed seal holders wherever they are, plus however many of those cursed Zetsu clones."

The Raikage said, "At least we appear to have confirmation that your former student is dead."

"Agreed," said the Hokage.

Shikaku pressed his com button and said, "Deidera has been sighted in the far northeast."

-«oOo»-

Shizune didn't reply. The target wasn't nearly so obvious or so close this time. She focused her eyes through a small hand held site glass, using every bit of the enhancement Saidar could give her as she strained to find him. Not for the first time, she wished Hinata was here. She felt a tug on her arm as Hiashi gently shifted her till she saw her target. She drew on Saidar through both of the people linked to her, who were in turn linked to the near saangreal. A bolt of lightning lanced from the sky, flashing briefly as it struck him.

Hiashi said into his microphone, "Partial hit. He appears to be missing half his body. Likely dead, but I recommend verification."

"Understood. A team is in route."

The Hyuga doctor who was manning the gateway monitoring the underground of the middle area of the battle half shouted, "Emergency: Hundreds of figures are moving underground towards Shizune!"

Shikamaru immediately passed the message on as soon as he heard emergency.

Tsunade glanced at Hiashi who gave a grim nod. Shizune rapidly forced a skimming gateway into existence. "Get in," she shouted. "Let shisho work."

The others quickly rushed in even as Tsunade launched an extremely powerful chakra enhanced punch into the ground shattering the ground and creating a canyon. Shizune dropped the ring, letting each of them access the power as best they could, while she held the skimming gateway and thus the one section of ground they knew was safe from those moving underground.

Through their com links they heard, "That killed most of them. A couple dozen remain. More incoming."

"Ideas?" asked Chiyo.

Tenten said, "Once they appear, target them with lightning." Turning to the Hyuga she asked, " Hiashi-sama can you point where they will appear?"

"I can." He pointed not far from Tsunade. Tenten said, "I've got Tsunade," even as Tsunade lept into the air. "Chiyo, your up."

A bolt of lightning flashed out of the sky as the head started to appear. Tsunade looked annoyed as she waited to be put down.

Hiashi shouted, "Tsunade, wait until I say then strike. Three. Two." She began to fall, quickly righting herself and extending her right heal. "One." Her foot struct the ground again decimating it and sending shock waves that killed all nearby underground. Tsunade looked a bit winded at using two full power chakra enhanced strikes in rapid succession. She quickly stood back up and looked around warily.

Shizune said over her headset, "Tsunade. Hiashi. Evacuate and let them in. I've got a plan." Hiashi glanced at her then jumped out, only to be followed a second behind by a hesitant Tsunade.

Shizune said, "To me." The link reformed. The platform expanded to ten times its original size, with all of it in front of them, even as a barrier of air separated them from the rest of the platform.

Ten seconds passed, until the first Zetsu clone jumped up and in. This was immediately followed by hundreds more as they all surged through trying to push through the barrier Shizune held in place. Suddenly the way out stopped existing. This was followed by the floor underneath the Zetsu clones. The Zetsu clones fell into the abyss of nothingness. Shizune reopened the platform's connection to the real world.

She heard over her com set, "Shizune. Report."

"All targets eliminated. Status of underground."

"Clear for now. We have no idea if that is all of them."

Chiyo said, "Should the opportunity arise, I would like to save a few. They might be useful research subjects."

Tenten looked slightly green at the idea, but Shizune simply nodded sadly, even as Tsunade and Hiashi ran back to their previous positions.

Over the link they heard, "Team Tsunade. It is recommend that you abandon your fixed position."

Tsunade rolled her eyes even as she hopped onto the skimming platform with Hiashi jumping up a moment later. She said, "Shizune, can this thing open at different locations outside the island? We are missing something, or rather several someones. Hiashi-kun may be able to see them."

The portal to the real world vanished even as they began to move. Thirty seconds later it opened, but instead of the full sized opening, an area little more than a foot in size opened in front of Hiashi's face. It overlooked the island from a hundred fifty feet up along the southern edge.

"Good," Hiashi said even as he activated his eyes. "Now, if you can, move us around the island at about this distance."

The platform began to move and the small opening to reality moved with it. Shizune absently said, "This is tricky," before returning to her work. They began to move more quickly.

Hiashi continued to stare. They were nearly half way around the island when he said, "I found four of them. It looks like Sasori, Kisame, and Kakuzu." It looked like Sasori and Kisame were arguing with Kakuzu. Sasori pointed to a ship docked not too far away.

Tsunade said, "So the troublesome set are elsewhere."

Shizune said, "There are not enough clouds directly over the island to call lightning and it would take some time to change that."

"That will not be necessary," Tenten said as she removed a small bag from behind her back and pulled out a large sealing scroll. "I have here a scroll containing a lot of explosives."

Shizune asked, "Where did you get all that?"

"I sealed up everything explosive left in my dads shop, including his just delivered order of heavy duty demolitions seals."

Shizune gave her a flat look.

"Hey, you never can be too prepared. I know Saidar is risky for seals, but well, we still control it, and with this scroll..."

Shizune looked at her in shock. "If that had gone off."

"I put my armor on and attached it to my back."

Tsunade said bluntly, "The concussion damage would have still killed you, and us, and anyone nearby, and probably quite a few others beside." She shook her head. "Never mind. Just send the Hokage the bill." Turning to Shizune she said, "Move us quietly above them, best to go up a bit as well, but make sure you can see to open the scroll when it hits."

Shizune deftly maneuvered their skimming platform until the opening to the real world was directly over the four and the western corner of the island.

Tsunade casually tossed the scroll through the hole. A few seconds later Hiashi yelled, "Now!"

Shizune sent a torrent of lightning flavored Saidar into the scroll just as it hit the ground and kept sending. The outer seal instantly failed, followed quickly by all the inner seals. The sound, even limited by the small connection to the real world was deafening. The light was so bright that it force Hiashi to close his eyes. It looked like a new lake would fill in soon, assuming that the island didn't wear away the outer edges and make it a bay.

Hiashi said dryly, "I think that did it."

"Take us down," Tsunade said. "We have some bodies to incinerate, particularly the so called immortal."

Chiyo said, "I claim Sasori's body by right of kinship and ask for no bounty on any other."

"Agreed," said Tsunade.

-«oOo»-

Nagato did not understand, but he was determined to find out. His Deva Path had been destroyed. There was not enough left for even the Naraka Path to do anything with.

Obito asked, "What will you do now?"

His human path said, "This path can take the place of the Deva path. The skills will be weaker, but they will work. We will collect Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, and the other one and get some answers. When I attack, I want you to push them into the Kamui dimension. After that we will return to Ame and place them in the special cells. We will get our answers, particularly to this rumor that they killed the Kyubi. If nothing else, perhaps the statue will be able to digest them and get something out of it."

"For this to work, I'll have to place your paths into my dimension and then release you when we are already on top of them."

"Very well. Do it."

-«oOo»-

They came out of nowhere. Suddenly some fat guy was holding Samui in a hold, seemingly draining her. At the same time Naruto was shot across the yard by another guy who didn't even touch them. Hinata blurred as she tried to reach that one, only for him to repeatedly dodge her efforts.

She was forced away from that one by a pair of giant rhinoceros summoned by another one. She drew her sword, lightning crackling on its edge and sliced off the foot of the rhino on her left, before jumping and slicing through the eyes of the one on the right and into its brain. Both went up in smoke.

Naruto had recovered and was returning when Hinata shouted, "Naruto, send her a burst of it."

Samui's eyes grew wider as her struggling continued. She started to turn to stone, starting with her foot, even as the one holding her was turning to stone faster. The flow of natural energy stopped and her chakra balanced, likely with Naruto's help. Their systems seemed less separate all the time. Her foot changed back. She surged chakra and burst out of her enemies grip before being pulled into nowhere.

Naruto charged in, only to be held by the Asura path, as its arms multiplied in number. He flowed chakra down his trench knives, pulling in natural energy at the same time. A second later that one was cut in half.

The first one again somehow knocked him way across the battlefield without touching him, though this time he didn't hit the ground. He felt hands catch him. Through the bond he knew who it was. "Samui?"

"Yes, I'm here. I don't know how to return. Do you?"

"No, but we have to hurry. Hinata needs our help."

"I'm sorry. I can't open a gateway back."

"It is not your fault."

Even as he said that, Hinata was throw into this strange realm that seemed to be made of large cubic columns. She said, "You don't know how glad I am to see you both."

Both Samui and Naruto smiled briefly. Samui asked, "Did you kill any of the others?"

"I got the one that summons, but it doesn't matter. His Naraka Path can revive them if we leave a body."

"That is so not cool," said Samui. She looked on. It looked around the endless field of stone blocks that was their new reality.

Naruto asked, "Is there any chance we can just blast our way out? Wait, I know, if I can summon a toad..." He quickly bit his thumb and smeared blood on his right hand before calling out, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" It fizzled. He tried again with a lot more chakra. It fizzled as well, but something else happened. The realm shook.

"You did something," noted Samui coolly.

Hinata said, "Everyone on three. Three. Two. One. Now!." All three performed the summoning jutsu with a enormous amount of what used to be the Kyubi's chakra. The ground began to split and twist as what felt like a magnitude ten earthquake began. They had to use all their ninja skills just to remain standing as the realm seemed to break up around them leaving them falling through the air right and splashing down into the ocean.

They plunged into the water before swimming to the surface. Land was no where in sight. They swam close together. The water was at least warm. Samui looked around carefully in all directions. She said, "I can usually sense the weak bond we still have to Tenten. It's gone. We are either too far away."

"Or she is dead," said Hinata quietly.

Naruto stepped up on the surface of the water and reached down to lift the other two up. He said, "What can you see Hinata?"

She switched on her eyes and did two complete turns. "Nothing. There is nothing within my range and my range is nearly twenty kilometers."

Samui said, "The island was east of the mainland. If they were going back to the mainland when we broke out, then logically the mainland should be west. We could try to go back east, but that island wasn't that big. It would be easy to miss."

Hinata said, "The sun should be roughly northwest now. If we assume that is correct and head west, we should hit something, eventually, assuming we can all water walk that long."

Naruto said, "I can carry everyone, including myself, with clones. That means that the only one that has to stay awake is me. You two can rest." Hinata blushed and even Samui pinked a bit.

Hinata said, "Thanks Naruto. We'll take turns. Wake me every hour or so so I can check for land."

Naruto created three extra durable clones. Each picked up one person and began running on the water towards the west.

After four hours of this Naruto decided to do something about food and drink. He had only woken Hinata once during the trip so far. She seemed happier when resting in his clone's arms. They both did. He whispered to his clones, "You'd better wake them. We need to try to find something to eat."

The clones gently shook them awake. Naruto said, "Evening himes." The sun was going to set soon.

"Good evening Naruto-kun," echoed from Samui and Hinata.

"I've already used a minor water jutsu for drinking water. It's tricky to make small enough, so you may want to practice." Both young women managed to get it to work after three or four tries. It was even easier when done for one another.

"Now, what about food?"

Hinata looked around with her Byakugan. She said, "Still nothing. I did find food. Wait here." She slipped out of the clones arms and dove into the sea. Several minute later she was pulling back a large fish about a third as big as she was.

Naruto made more clones. Two of them held the fish between them as Samui, also held by a clone, used a small fire jutsu to produce a steady fireball in her hands as she slowly cooked the fish.

Hinata said, "After we eat, my clones will carry us further west. I can see nearly as well in the night as day."

"I'll take my turn next," said Samui to which Hinata nodded. Things got a bit more complicated when Samui and Naruto had to use the restroom a bit later, but they managed. It took almost half an hour before they were reasonably confident the fish was done enough to eat. Their Kunai worked well to cut up sections of surprisingly tasty fish. They continued west with Hinata's clones carrying them, taking particular care not to let them get wet. It was getting cold and water would just make it worse. Four hours later Samui took over.

The cycle began again with Naruto in the morning. They continued to try to keep going west. They had no better idea. Day after day and night after night they continued, rotating between the three of them so they could rest. It worked well, except for the nights. It was hard to sleep in the bitter cold. Naruto had taken to transforming clones into blankets. It was better than nothing, even if he did have to replace those clones frequently due to the solid henge's chakra use. He has also taken to using the chakra blades to keep them full of natural energy. The cold mattered less with Sage chakra in your system.

Finally thirty days later they found a continent.

"Wind perhaps," suggested Samui. The others had no better idea. They just started following the shoreline north in the hopes of running into something. Several days later they found a small village and were able to confirm they were in Wind country. More importantly they were able to get supplies and a bearing for Suna.

It was hard travel, particularly for those not used to the desert, but they endured. Two weeks later the gates of Suna were in site when Samui said, "I can feel it again. Tenten is in Konoha I think."

Naruto said, "That is great."

Hinata said, "I'm really glad she is okay."

They picked up their pace, only to be met at the gates by Temari and Shikamaru.

"Hey," Shikamaru said. Temari punched him lightly in the side of the stomach. She said, "Welcome. We have been looking all over for you. Do you know what happened?"

Samui whined, "Could we eat first? I'm so tired of trail rations."

"Of course. Do any of you require medical attention?" They shook their heads. Temari led them into the Kazekage's office after sending Shikamaru off for food.

The Kage said, "So, what happened to you? You are quite tan." They walked him through their rather long journey to get here.

"Interesting. It seems that your destruction of the fake Madara's space time jutsu just threw you out randomly in the middle of the ocean."

Naruto said, "It beat whatever that creep had in mind."

"That I do not doubt. Though it was fortunate you were so resourceful. Very few teams could have survive that journey."

Shikamaru brought in a stack full of ramen that they all dug into.

Naruto asked, "So, what happened after we were abducted?"

Shikamaru said, "Jiraiya led a team to Ame to find you that included Tsunade's interim team from the island. It turns out that what you did to escape killed the fake Madara. Jiraiya and his team fought and incinerated the remaining puppets. The puppet master was a man named Nagato. He was already in very poor health. He didn't make it."

Hinata asked, "There was not another? A paper user?"

He shrugged. "If there was, it was not in the report." The Kazekage asked, "Are you well enough to attempt the sealing?"

Naruto said, "Sure, once Jiraiya gets here at least, or do we go back to the island?"

Temari said, "I'll go inform Konoha. You can go back with me for now if you want."

"Please?" asked Naruto.

Hinata and Samui looked sad for a moment before their faces fell back into a neutral expression.

-«oOo»-

They returned to the island to try to replace the seal. Naruto, Hinata, and Samui, fed medical chakra into Tenten, Chiyo, and Shizune, with Shizune once again leading the ring. She used that mix of chakra and Saidar to first to compress the Ichibi into a small ball of power. She then held onto it, even as Jiraiya quickly removed the existing seal.

She held as Jiraiya unfolded a detailed drawing of the new seal. She held as he slowly and painstakingly drew the new seal in place using a combination of all of their blood. She held for each and every precise brush stroke, but it was not just her. Six people's combined power along with the two angreal were being used to contain a demon with nothing more than raw power.

Finally, almost thirty minutes later Jiraiya gave his work one last look before saying, "It is finished. It just needs power."

Shizune split her attention. First she maintained what was held. Until the seal was ready, she had to keep the demon at bay. With everything she had left she fed all the rest into the seal and just kept feeding. She could barely see in front of her, so bright was the power. If Jiraiya was correct, there would be a resistance when the seal had absorbed enough. She kept pushing, even as she could feel Samui's incredibly dense chakra getting sucked into the weaves with Naruto and Hinata's coming in from the sides alongside the far more dense flows of Saidar from Tenten and Chiyo.

Minutes passed. Shizune was forced to release the initial weave that held the Ichibi. The new seal was beginning to block her from her own work. She could feel the Ichibi thrash against the beginnings of the new seal even as red chakra leaked out. She poured the power that was freed up into the task.

A half hour passed. Sweat poured from all their foreheads. Shizune glanced at Jiraiya. He looked worried. He asked softly, "How much longer can you guys last?"

"Not long," Shizune gasped. "I can feel that Tenten and Chiyo are well past exhaustion. They need to stop. Hinata, Naruto, and Samui can't be any better. All of the chakra flowing from them has slowed." Indeed when she looked at them they were barely clinging to consciousness.

Tsunade said, "Temari make a skimming gateway and float Gaara inside it."

"Your giving up?" exclaimed his sister.

"No, just facing reality. They have to stop. It will either hold or it will not."

"Fine!" She wove the flows harshly. The skimming platform and portal fell into place with an audible snap before Gaara was gently floated in.

Jiraiya said, "Now, back off slowly. No sudden moves. Temari? How long can you hold that?"

"Hours if need be." Jiraiya nodded.

Shizune let the flow taper off. Ten seconds passed. It was down to less than half. Another ten seconds it was down to a quarter. The seal seemed to be pushing out. Ten more seconds it was down to barely a trickle and then none.

Naruto asked weakly, "Did it work?"

Jiraiya jumped up to the platform and gently picked up Gaara before jumping down. He said, "I don't sense any demon chakra, so that much is good. I don't dare use any chakra on his seal until it has time to settle."

The Kazekage looked on in mild concern but said nothing.

Kankuro said, "When will you know?"

"I'd like to just monitor it passively for a couple weeks. When Gaara wakes he should be directed to use no chakra whatsoever. Things should be pretty solid by then, if it is going to work. After that I can check it and give you some idea."

Temari said, "So everything is fine if the Ichibi remains quiet?"

"That is my hope. We are in uncharted territory here. As far as I know this is the first time someone has completely replaced a seal without killing the host," said Jiraiya. "You've also got to remember that the Ichibi is alive and sentient. He doesn't have to do what you expect."

Temari said, "I'll watch him. He is my brother."

Kankuro said, "I'll help."

"Do you need anything?" asked their father.

"Well, if someone could send along my lazy warder."

Shizune said, "I'll send him. Just make sure you get everyone out of here at the first sign of trouble okay?"

Naruto said, "I could stay, just in case..."

"Actually," Jiraiya said, "While you may not contain the Kyuubi anymore, it would probably be better if everyone else left. We don't want the Ichibi to feel anything threatening while the seal is settling."

Two weeks later Jiraiya pronounced the seal sound. It should last as long as Gaara did, which might be another twenty years in his case. The only down side was Gaara could not even sense the Ichibi, let along use its chakra. Tests by Jiraiya did show it to still be there. Gaara did, however, sense something else. It was something warm and light. He was not sure what to make of it, but he was quite sure it was not the Ichibi.

-«oOo»-

"So what did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked warily to the two beautiful young women.

-«oOo»-

Author's note: Well that wraps it up. The problem with future knowledge, is it can make things somewhat easier than normal and it makes no sense not to use it. Hopefully I kept it somewhat entertaining while avoiding anything that even vaguely resembled canon. Yes, Jiraiya let Konan go. Perhaps her and Haku will meet up sometime. The rest of the Konoha group will of course continue to get stronger. Knowledge of Saidar will spread. At the end, Gaara almost touched Saiden, which is the counterpart for males to Saidar. Needless to say, all that has recently happened to him has made him more sensitive to such things. At the time of writing it is assumed that the seal on Saiden is still mostly in place.

Overall, the peace that was recently won will have many new battles fought to preserve it, but what is built can endure. Samui and Hinata will have two or three children. Yes, Naruto is the father, though whether or not that is via an artificial means is up to the reader. The children will absorb large chunks of the remaining power from the Kyuubi such that over half of it goes into the children. This will be enough to buy the trio time to see their children reach adulthood, if not much more. After all, the purified Kyuubi's chakra may no longer be directly toxic, but it is still helpful to reduce the total quantity of it.

Finally, should someone want to try their hand at improving this particular story, they are welcome to do so without any formal permission or credit. I didn't spent much time working on this. The stories initial response did not seem to justify it, but at the same time I wanted to at least complete it. Still, if a complete version that contains notable improvements is put up and I'm told about it, I'll probably remove this one. Of course, if people don't like my ending, they are welcome to change it. There is precedent for healing stilling in the Wheel of Time. If Shizune could eventually manage that, then they might live considerably longer.

The key thing I'd like to see is more stories where the usual good guy isn't the key to saving everyone. There is nothing wrong with that, but at some point, it gets old.

As a final request, if anyone else has gotten this far, how about a review, follow or favorite? This is the last chapter. No future chapters are expected.


End file.
